Break the Ice
by AngelONight
Summary: Five boys come along who turn the girls' lives upside down. What happens when Diamond reacts? Will the girls be strong enough to survive as a group and destroy the evil threatening the world? Usagi centered but major Senshi/Shitennou - FINISHED!
1. Meetings

Break the Ice

Summary: It's been a year with their powers, but nothing's happened, then come along 5 boys who will change the girls' lives completely. The girls and the guys have to learn to fight and to trust each other as their powers grow and their friendship is tested again and again.

**A.N. Memories are in **_**Italics**_**, as per usual. Hope you guys like the story! **

Chapter 1: Meetings

"_Hey, it's the cat with the bald spot" I cried as the cat approached me  
"__It's not a bald spot. How rude" it said to me.  
I jumped away, "It talked. A cat-A cat talked." I gasped.  
It cleared its throat, "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Usagi"  
I shook uncontrollably. I had to be dreaming.  
"__Oh, I need to thank you first. Thank you very much" she said.  
"__You really helped me out by taking the band-aid off. I can't talk and my sensory powers are dulled when I'm like that. I was having trouble because of that band-aid prank. But thanks to you, I finally found you" she giggled.  
She approached me and I hurriedly pushed my head against the bedspread, "Good Night" I muttered  
The cat above me cried out, "Usagi, this is not a dream!"  
I felt her paws on my head, pushing down, trying to get me to accept this as real, "C'mon, Usagi!" she cried  
She stopped momentarily, "Fine, then I'll wake you up"  
_

_______I felt a light weight drop down onto the bed and I peeked upwards._

"_Usagi, this is a present for you" she said as I admired the item.  
"__Really? I can have this?" I asked, amazed.  
I walked off and put on the broach, ignoring everything Luna was saying._

Here I was, the Sailor Senshi of the Moon in her third year of high school.  
How did this even happen you ask?  
It wasn't much, other than working my ass off with the girls.  
Usagi Tsukino had made it to her junior year! Somehow.  
Second year had been extremely hard, and I definitely hadn't tried very hard, but then when the time came for either pass or fail, I managed to scrape together a pass.

"Usagi?" I heard someone call for me.  
I turned around and found four girls waiting for me.  
Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino, in order of my meeting of them.  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus, respectively.  
I had met them throughout my first year of finding out I was Sailor Moon, which had been last year.  
Nothing had progressed other than Luna finding them and telling them of their powers. A monster popped up every once in a while, but that was rare, we knew nothing of them.

"_You are Sailor Moon, chosen to find the Moon Princess" Luna said to me after I had calmed down.  
"__The Moon Princess?" I asked  
"__The holder of the Silver Crystal, she shall have the answers" she said  
I nodded, "Okay, then, so what powers do I have?"  
"__Just say 'Moon Prism Power, Make-up'" she said to me  
"__Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" I said  
Suddenly I was eclipsed in a bright light and commenced my transformation.  
When I emerged from the light, I had a short blue skirt, gloves, boots, and a tiara. It was like I was another person. Sailor Moon to be exact._

_________The girls and I walked to our class. Somehow we had all ended up in the same homeroom.  
Before we arrived I heard uproariously laughing.  
I turned to see Diamond Torii laughing his head off with a few girls. I saw him send me a glance, as he laughed harder.  
I narrowed my eyes and turned around and kept walking.  
"Oh, Usagi, when are the two of you going to grow up?" asked Rei  
I laughed, "When hell freezes over, how should I know?" I responded  
The girls laughed, and Ami said, "You two just clash so often, both trying to control everything"  
I shook my head, "No, I'm nothing like him"  
We changed topics and commenced talking of our amazing summer._

Pretty soon we were seated. Of course Diamond had ended up in the same homeroom as the rest of us, just great.  
"All right guys, cool down, I want to introduce you guys about a new student" Mr. Morgan said to us, and we quieted instantly. A new kid was hot gossip.  
He walked to the door and opened it.

In walked…I don't even know how to describe him. Other than saying that all the girls in our class gasped.

He was breath taking. He had short black hair that framed his blue eyes, and a tight shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly.

I looked around at the other girls and all of them were eying him like a piece of candy.  
I noticed the guys glaring at him, I smirked. They definitely weren't happy.

"Guys, this is Chiba Mamoru. I'll let him tell you about himself" Mr. Morgan said as he went and sat behind his desk.  
"Well, as Mr. Morgan said, I'm Chiba Mamoru, I'm from New York, born and raised there, and I moved here just recently, I've heard amazing things about Japan"

His eyes came upon me and held my gaze. He smiled softly, and I returned the smile, sort of. I saw everyone glancing at me, and then they began talking.

"Oh, Mamoru" I heard Anne call from the other side of the room, "You can sit here" she said pointing to the seat next to her.  
He turned to her and smiled, "No thanks, there's a seat right here as well" he said as he walked over to the seat behind me.  
"Oh, Usagi, since you're right there, would you mind escorting Mamoru around and showing him the school" called Mr. Morgan from the front.  
I groaned, great, more charity. What I do to remain on the good side of teachers. Though I'm pretty sure I would enjoy this task.  
"Sure, Mr. Morgan" I called to him  
Mamoru came and seated himself behind me.

"Hi" he said  
"Hey" I answered, glancing at Makoto who was eying the two of us.  
She gave me her 'he looks like my old boyfriend look' and I grinned back at her, easily sending my message back, 'You think every guy that comes along looks like your old boyfriend'

"So, you're Usagi then?" he asked  
"Yep, Usagi Tsukino" I answered  
"The bunny of the moon?" he laughed  
I pouted, "Bunnies are the cutest things ever, I don't mind being named after them" I said  
He laughed, "Cute" he muttered  
"I'm sorry?" I asked. I had heard him. But what did he mean by that?  
"Nothing. So tell me, is this school any good?" he asked  
I shrugged, "It's not bad, got some decent people here" I said  
He nodded, "Cool. Who are they?" he asked  
I giggled, "Oops, forgot about that. Guys, what about introducing yourselves" I called to the girls sitting around me.

"I'm Makoto Kino" Makoto said, smiling sweetly at him. I rolled my eyes, here we went.

"Minako Aino" said Minako shortly as she brushed her hair away from her face. I could almost see the hearts coming out of her eyes.

"Rei Hino" Rei said, smiling kindly at Mamoru.

"Ami Mizuno" muttered Ami, barely looking up from her textbook.

I looked up as I heard steps approaching, "I'm Diamond Torii, president of the Student Body, on behalf of the school, I would like to welcome you" he said when he reached my desk.  
He held out his hand and Mamoru shook it, "Nice to meet you all" he said  
"Anyway, we have a few seats empty over there if you'd like to join us" said Diamond, inclining his head over to the other side of the room.  
Mamoru turned his head to look at them. They were all taking secret glances, well not so secret I guess.  
"No, thank you, I'm fine here" Mamoru said  
Diamond's smile drooped a little, "It's best if you…align yourself with the more…savory students in the school" he said to Diamond  
I sat up, "Excuse me, Diamond, are you implying that we aren't _savory?_" I asked,  
He looked down at me, "Oh, I'm sorry, Odango Atama, didn't see you there" he said, smirking, his hand pushed a pencil off the desk.  
I rolled my eyes, "You've been rejected, get over it" I said  
He leaned down next to my desk, to reach the pencil, whispering quietly, "I always get what I want" he murmured next to my ear as he dropped the pencil on the desk.

I shivered as a reflex and he smirked at me.  
I glared back.

"Alright, Mamoru, I'll see you later, girls" he said as he walked back to his seat.  
"Um, sorry about that" I muttered to Mamoru, "he's a little…arrogant" I said  
Mamoru grinned, "I can see that, and don't worry about it" he said  
"So, let's see your schedule, this way I can help you figure out where they are" I said, smiling at him.  
"Awesome, we have History, English, Gym and Lunch together" I said to him  
He grinned, "Thank god, someone I can count on to help me out" he said  
I laughed, "Well, maybe not in the actual class department, I barely made it this year" I muttered at the end  
He smiled, "Then we can help each other out, I'm decent in studies" he said

"So, anyway, you're from New York, that's amazing" I said, eyes shining.  
I had always loved learning about new places.  
"New York's cool I guess, this place seems so different, yet, similar" he said  
I laughed, "Well, Tokyo has the weird thing of feeling familiar even if you've never been here before" I said  
"You from out of town?" he asked  
I shook my head, "Nope, born and raised right here in Juuban district, Tokyo" I said.

The bell rang, signaling 1st period.  
"Right, to History we go" I said  
Rei also had the class with us, and to my dismay, Diamond as well.  
I chose my seat, thankfully our teacher would let us sit wherever we wanted.

Rei and Mamoru chose the seats next to me, and unfortunately Diamond sat directly behind me. With Anne sitting behind Mamoru and next to Diamond.  
I groaned, what a fun class this was going to be.

"We meet again Odango, think it's destiny?" he asked  
I didn't respond and greeted the other kids in the class.  
Poor Mamoru had to introduce himself to the class again, with all girls staring at him again.  
The period passed quickly with our teacher teaching us a little World History, among other things.  
I told Mamoru directions to get to his next class and then began to walk to mine.

Once again I was graced by Diamond's presence.  
"Following me, Diamond?" I asked him as he walked beside me  
"I have Japanese now, I'm just getting to class" he said, smirking at me  
"But so do I" I said, furrowing my eyebrow  
"Coincidence or fate?" he asked, laughing, as his friends surrounded him.

I hurried to class and seated myself next to Ami and Makoto. I waited to make sure other people sat behind me and then relaxed.  
I may have been overreacting, but Diamond's schedule was already freaking me out.  
Two classes together in a row, I know it happened often, but still…  
When I got to Math, there he was again. This time he ended next to me. I groaned to Minako about the weirdness of it all.  
Again when I went to English, he was there.  
I shook my head and hurried to sit in the corner.  
Mamoru joined me, "Hey, how were your last few classes?" he asked  
"Horrible" I murmured as Diamond chose a few seats near me, "Diamond managed to end up in all my classes so far"  
Mamoru groaned encouragingly, "Wow, that sucks" he said  
I nodded.  
Class began and I got lost in the English language.

Mamoru and I walked to Gym together, but had to separate for the changing rooms, "See you in a bit" I said as I noticed Diamond ahead of us.  
Thankfully, Minako had gym with me as well and I hurried to tell her.  
"Minako, it's freaking weird, Diamond has my schedule" I said to her  
"Well, it's only half the day, he probably won't be in your other classes" she said to me as we changed.  
Gym passed in our separate locker rooms for the Safety speeches they always gave.

When we emerged it was time for lunch.  
The girls and I had gotten lucky and all of us had lunch together. I dragged Mamoru to our usual table but was surprised to find Diamond and his crew sitting there already.  
He caught my eye and smirked at me.  
I turned and walked over to another. The rest of the girls were there already, along with Motoki and a few other guys.

"Hey Motoki" I said to him as I sat down next to him.

Mamoru sat down beside me, "Hi, I'm Mamoru" he said to Motoki and the others.

"Motoki Furuhata, here" Motoki said, offering Mamoru his hand

"Jay Shaw" said a dirty-blonde haired, blue eyed, handsome guy, grinning at us amiably

"Nick Parker" said a short brown-haired, dark-green eyed guy

"Zach Morrison" nodded a regular blonde haired, light green eyed guy, he seemed shy

"Kevin Ford" said a guy whose hair was so blonde it was almost silver, which hung loosely around his ears, "Nice to meet you" he said, his extremely light blue eyes turning to each of us in turn and holding them.

The rest of us introduced ourselves and got to eating and fooling around.  
The boys seemed to bond with Mamoru right away, pretty soon they were yelling and chatting with each other.  
The girls and I grinned at them. They seemed very happy.

Pretty soon it was time to go. I unfortunately had Physics now.  
I totally hated science, all the weird formulas and stuff, I had never managed to understand it. I hoped this year would be different.  
Thankfully Motoki had the class with me, so he would help me.  
I noticed that Jay, Zach, Ami, and Rei also had the class with us, along with none other than Diamond.  
I hurried to grab a seat near the others and they soon surrounded me. Thank god.  
I saw Diamond narrow his eyes at the other and then turn to look at me, I hurriedly looked away and began talking to Motoki.

The teacher assigned us our lab partners. By last name.  
Guess who I got stuck with?  
Yep, that's right, I am now the lab partner of Diamond Torii.  
Just freaking great.  
I saw him give me a wink and a smirk when the teacher called our names.  
Next period I walked slowly to the last class of the day, Psychology.  
I spied Kevin in the class also so I hurried to him.  
He grinned as I sat down, "Hey Usagi" he said  
I smiled back, "Hey Kevin," I said  
Once again I watched as Diamond came and seated himself in the front of the room.

How was this possible!? His schedule was exactly like mine!

That's impossible!  
I was so not looking forward to the next term.

Kevin escorted me to my locker after class and we got to talking about his hometown in Boston.  
The girls and the other guys joined us and we left the school.  
We all walked to the parlor where Motoki worked.  
It was our usual schedule, we would hang out at the parlor for a little while and then go to Rei's house/temple to practice and study a little.

Yes, I said practice. What? Did you think that just because we're Sailor Senshi we don't need to study martial arts and stuff?  
Definitely not. Rei's grandfather and his apprentice taught us some ju jitsu, among other things.  
We were definitely capable of defending ourselves if something came up.  
After a year, we were nearly black belts, just a little longer to go, before we were masters.  
As Sailor Senshi, it was our duty to be ready for whatever came our way.

After hanging out with the others at the parlor, I decided I wasn't up for training.  
I said my goodbyes, saying I was tired and would join them tomorrow.  
Mamoru offered to walk me home and I accepted.  
"So, how'd you like your first day?" I asked him as we began walking in the direction of my house.  
"It was fun, everybody's really cool" he said, grinning at me  
I smiled back, "Yea, the guys are nice. I guess you all decided to somehow end up together this year" I said  
He nodded, "Yea, it's cool how that happened, those four all moved from Boston, and I moved from New York. What a coincidence" he said, laughing

I turned around, furrowing my eyebrows.  
I felt weird. Like really weird.  
Something was seriously wrong.  
My senses were suddenly going off the walls.

I stopped in the middle of the street. It was a monster. I could see the smoke rising from down the street.  
Crap, what was I supposed to do about Mamoru?

"Oh, um Mamoru, I forgot something…um somewhere, I gotta go get it, I'll see you later" I cried as I began running down the opposite street.

I ran for a street and ran into an alley, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" I cried and emerged as Sailor Moon and ran toward the smoke.  
I gasped when I arrived there. There were people lying all over the floor.  
I saw a guy wearing a weird gray suit collecting weird colored stuff from them.  
"Hey! Hold it right there!" I cried  
He turned slowly  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked  
"Gathering energy" he said as he continued to collect the stuff.  
"Give it back!" I cried as I walked over to one of the kids lying on the floor.  
"No" he said as he continued along his way.  
I ran up to him and was about to strike him, when he moved quickly out of the way.  
"Give it back!" I said as I tried striking him again.  
He blocked me easily, and punched me hard in the stomach.  
I went flying down the street.  
I winced as I got up. Damn that hurt like hell.

I glared at the guy.  
"Moon Tiara Action" I cried throwing my tiara at him.  
The tiara collided with the energy and a bright light exploded from it.  
I saw slivers of color work their way back to the people and I nodded.  
I saw the guy approach me and try to hit me.  
I dodged him, "What do want?" I asked him as I tried to hit him  
"Just what you saw, energy. It is needed to wake our leader" he said as he blocked me easily and stuck me at the chest.  
I drew back, wincing. This guy had a hit like a boulder.  
"And what leader is that?" I asked as I composed myself and tried to hit him again.

He dodged and managed to get another hit past my block.  
This time he kicked my leg and I fell to the floor. His hand flashed around my throat.  
"Metallia," he said as he towered over me, squeezing my throat hard.

I tried to move his hands from my throat, but it was useless.  
He got to drawing something from his pocket, I saw a flash of silver.  
A knife!

I tried ripping his hands from my throat. I brought up my hand and stopped him as he brought the knife down.

Suddenly I saw a flash of red fall beside me.  
"You shouldn't attack girls" said a figure from down the street.  
He stepped into the light and I saw a dark-haired man, wearing a tuxedo and a mask.  
I looked to my side and saw a rose.

A rose?

The man withdrew from above me, he stood up.  
"You're lucky today. Bother me again, and it won't happen again" he said to me as he disappeared.  
I scrambled to my feet, but when I looked to where the tuxedo guy had been, he was gone.  
I looked down at the rose, it was embedded hard into the ground.  
I pulled it out, avoiding the thorns and hurried to the alley, where I detransformed.  
I winced as I felt pain run through my body.

The guy's hit to my stomach hurt like hell, and my chest and my leg were throbbing.

Let's not even mention how much my throat hurt.

I walked slowly to my house, trying not to put too much pressure.  
Thankfully no one was home, or I would have had to explain why I was limping. And why my throat had handprints all over it.  
I hurried up to my room, drawing up a bath.  
I had learned that a bath was the best thing to relieve tension from an attack.  
After a few minutes, I heard the doorbell ring.  
I groaned as I shouted out, "Be right there"

I hurriedly put on a bathrobe, and dried my hair, as I walked to the front door.  
"Ohayo" I said as I opened the door.

My eyes nearly popped out of their head when I saw Diamond standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked as he leaned against the door, smirking at me.  
"Aw, you got all ready for me" he said as he scanned my bathrobe, which was slightly loose on my body. I drew it closer to me, "What do you want?" I asked again, glowering at him.  
He smirked at my reaction, "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie" he said as he drew closer to me.

I drew back, "No thanks, I'd rather not" I said  
"Oh, Usagi, why do you insist on being hard to catch" he said as he moved a strand of hair away from my face.  
I kept still, "Because I don't want anything to do with you" I snapped  
I started to close the door, but his leg flashed in and stopped it.  
He pushed the door open, even though I was trying to close it.  
He walked in.  
I glared at him, "Go away, Diamond" I said  
"You don't tell me what to do" he said, in a hard voice  
"Well, I'm sorry, but this is my house, so I'm telling you to get out" I said as I held my bathrobe with my hand and pointed at the door with the other.  
"Don't you think it's destiny that we ended up together in all our classes" he murmured as he stepped closer to me.  
I took a step back, "No, it's not destiny" I snapped, "It's called you got your schedule changed to match mine," I said  
He laughed, "Always able to see right through me" he said as he took another step close to me.

I stepped back and collided against the door, "Get out Diamond" I said  
His hand reached out to touch my face, but I didn't let it get that far.  
I grabbed it and twisted it, and he groaned in pain.  
"I said, Get out Diamond!" I said to him as I pushed him back and opened the door.  
"Ow, get off" he said as he pushed me off of his hand.

I stumbled back a little, but managed to catch myself.  
"Why do you deny it so much?" he asked as he stood at the door  
"There is no _it_," I said, "Read my lips, I will never sleep with you" I said

He glared at me, "Before you know it, you will" he said

I heard the back door open, "That's my parents, now get out" I snapped at him  
He turned around and walked to the door, "Till tomorrow I guess, Odango" he said as he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Oh, Usagi, help me out here" I heard my mom call from the garage.  
I walked slowly over to the garage, thinking along the way.  
What was Diamond's problem?

"_Go out with me, Odango" I heard someone say as I sat on the bench at the park.  
I turned around and saw Diamond Torii, the popular new second year.  
"__My name is not Odango" I snapped  
"__Usagi, then, go out with me" he said, laughing  
I frowned, "No thanks, maybe later" I said as I got up, "I gotta get home"  
"__How about Friday then?" he asked, stepping in front of me.  
"__Alright then," I said "I'll meet you here at 7" I said, ready to leave already. Maybe if I said yes he would leave me alone.  
He beamed, "Okay, I'll see you then"  
I walked away, trying to stop my eyes from rolling. Great, fun time with Diamond freaking Torii.  
I arrived there at 7 and saw Diamond waiting for me.  
"__I brought food, I thought we might have a picnic" he said, smiling.  
I nodded, "Okay, where to?" I asked  
He got up and we walked down towards the trail.  
We walked in silence, till we came to a beautiful pond.  
I gasped, "It's beautiful"  
Diamond laughed, "Not as beautiful as you" he murmured  
I blushed, "Thanks"  
He spread out a blanket on the grass beside the pond and I sat down next to him._

I snapped to attention as I saw my mom carrying in bags of groceries.  
I hurried to help her, despite the pain running through my body.  
If I didn't, my mom would have probably figured out something was wrong, "How was your first day?" she asked me  
I smiled, "It was good, lots of new kids came" I said  
"Good, good, can they help you with your studies?" she asked  
I groaned, "Mom, don't start on that again"  
"Honey, you barely made it this year, you have to start working harder, ask one of them to tutor you" she said  
I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the last bag, "Sure, I will" I said  
"Alright dear, Shingo and your dad'll be home in two hours or so, dinner will be ready by then" she said to me as I walked out of the kitchen.

I walked slowly back up to my room.  
No use taking a bath now, all the bubbles were long gone.  
I would take a shower later.  
I brushed my hair and got to doing my homework.

After I was done, I decided to call Ami. She would know what to do, about the guy, not Diamond.  
"Hey, Ami" I said when she picked up the phone  
"Hey, Usagi" she answered  
"I met someone" I said  
"Usagi…this is not the time to gush about a guy, I'm doing homework" she murmured  
"Ugh, Ami, why do you always act like I'm Minako" I groaned  
I could hear her grin, "Sorry, Usa" she said  
"Anyway, he was one of the bad guys I think" I said to her  
"A monster?" she asked, snapping to attention  
"No, he was normal, but strong as hell, and fast. He totally kicked my ass" I said hurriedly, slurring the last few words.  
"He what?" she asked, outraged  
"Yea…" I murmured

"But in our Senshi forms, we're stronger than regular men" she whispered  
I gulped, "Yea, but this guy was much stronger. He said he was collecting energy for Metallia" I said  
"Metallia?" she asked, confused, "I'll ask Luna when she gets home" she said  
Yea, Luna had gone to live with Ami after she found out my brother wouldn't allow me to keep her.  
I don't think she minded it all that much.

Poor Ami was always so alone at home; I think they both enjoyed each other's company.

"Alright, I'll talk to Luna, you should call Rei and ask her to meditate on it" she said to me  
"Sure, I will" I said, "See you tomorrow" I said and hung up.  
My parents called me to dinner and I hurried down to eat it.  
I bickered slightly with Shingo, as per usual, but not as much as usual.  
I just felt too sore.  
I think they noticed, but didn't say anything.

After dinner I called Rei. She sounded worried when I said that the guy had hurt me. Telling me I should take pain relievers and take a soak in the bath.  
I agreed with her, telling her I would.  
She said she would meditate and tell me what she found out tomorrow.  
I asked her to call the other girls and tell them what was up as well.  
Usually I would have, I was just so beat.

What a fun first day of school.

After taking a quick shower, I went straight to bed.  
I had a weird dream, but when I awoke I couldn't remember it.  
Other than that the tuxedo man had been in it.

When I changed from school I saw that my throat was a purplish color.  
Damn. I would have to put makeup on it, so it wouldn't show.  
When I was done, you could still see some of it, I muttered angrily as I took my hair out of their odangoes.  
I let it fall along my neck, putting some of it up so as to not have hair floating around everywhere.  
Great, people would think something was wrong now.  
I shrugged, Oh well, I'll just tell them I didn't have enough time to put it into my usual hairstyle.  
After making sure it was covering my neck, I hurried to school.

I met Mamoru along the way and we walked to school together.  
I wonder how the second day would be.

_We talked of easy things, mostly school and our home lives.  
But then, I heard a roar from within the park.  
I said hurried my apologies to Diamond, telling him I'd be right back that I had to go to the bathroom.  
I had transformed into Sailor Moon and gotten rid of the monster that was storming around the park, trying to take energy from the people hanging out there.  
When I got back to Diamond, I saw him waiting patiently.  
He had a big smile on his face, "You okay?" he asked  
I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine" I said  
He grinned at me weirdly for the next hour or so as we ate our food.  
It just felt weird now._

_As we got ready to go, Diamond had drawn me into his arms.  
"__I always knew you were special" he had murmured to me  
"__What are you talking about?" I asked as I removed myself from his arms.  
"__You know what I'm talking about" he whispered as he drew my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly._

_I drew it back, "No, I don't" I said  
"__I can teach you so much about it all" he said as he stared into my eyes  
I blinked confusedly, "What are you talking about?" I asked_

"_The crystal" he said to me  
"__Crystal?" I asked, my eyes widening  
"__I have a crystal too, it's so powerful, I could teach you how to use yours" he said_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I got up and walked away.  
"__Usagi" he called after me  
I turned around.  
"__I could teach you so much" he said as he drew close to me.  
He pulled me toward him, and his lips touched mine._

_At first I kissed him back, falling into his amazing kiss.  
Then it grew hungrier, he drew me back to the picnic blanket as he lowered me down on it.  
He kept kissing me, and I joined him, it felt amazing._

_Then his hands started moving underneath my shirt, "Diamond, what are you doing?" I gasped  
He didn't respond as he pulled me against him, his hands on the skin of my back.  
"__Diamond," I said as I pushed him away, "Stop"  
He withdrew from my neck, where he had started kissing.  
"__It's okay, Odango, I'll teach you" he murmured as he went right back to kissing my neck, his hands moving along my breast._

**Enjoyed the first chapter? I know it's really slow this chapter, way too much information about her classes and all, but -shrug- you never know, it might turn out to be important.**

**Surprised that this fic involves Diamond as well? He may just surprise you in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, please review! They make my world go round! **


	2. Unexpected Help

**A.N. I know it's a pretty much boring first few chapters, but everything has to develop and all. Um, as jupiter2005 pointed out in a review (thanks for that :D) I didn't really point out that Usagi and the Senshi have just been battling few monsters every now and then, and it's starting to pick up now. As we all saw, she met a General last chapter.  
Anyway, things will start to go faster soon. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, all from the original Sailor Moon story, I'm just borrowing. **

**Break the Ice **

Chapter 2: Unexpected Help

I cleared my head in homeroom, ignoring Mamoru's worried look.  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked, "You seem out of it"  
"Yea, I'm just a little tired" I said as I joined the girls in talking.

Unfortunately with Mamoru sitting there, we couldn't discuss what Rei had discovered, if she had in fact discovered anything.

I realized I had quite a few classes with the guys.  
Kevin along with being in my Psychology class was also in my Japanese class.  
I had Nick in my Math and Gym, along with Zach being in Gym with us as well and Jay in a few others.

The day passed unusually fast and pretty soon we were already in Physics class.  
The teacher told us to separate with our lab partners and start the lab.  
My eyes met Diamond's.  
Great. What fun we would have.

I walked up to the teacher, "Mr. James, I was wondering if I could get a new lab partner"  
"Why, Ms. Tsukino, is something wrong?" he asked  
Then Diamond came up, "What's going on? Shouldn't we get started on the lab Usagi?" he asked me  
I glanced at Mr. James, who was looking at me expectantly, "You were saying something, is there something wrong with Mr. Torii that he can't be your lab partner?" he asked me  
I glanced at Diamond whose eyes had narrowed, "Oh, um, never mind" I said as I walked back to the lab table.  
"And what was that?" Diamond asked me  
I mutturered, "Nothing, let's get this over with"  
He smirked, "Like I said, I could teach you so much" he said his hand stroked my arm slightly.

"_Diamond, stop it" I said as I tried to push him off of me  
"__No, you know you want this" he muttered in my neck.  
My eyes widened, he was freaking serious!  
I tried to push him off of me, but he just ignored me.  
I struggled fruitlessly for a long while before I tried the obvious thing.  
I brought up my knee and it connected with his groin.  
He shot off of me, crying out in pain.  
"__Stay the fuck away from me" I cried as I ran away as fast as I could._

I turned away from him and walked to get the materials for the lab.  
When I got back he had already done a decent amount of it somehow.  
I looked at him questioningly, "I know my stuff," he said as he finished off the last question.  
I started to set up my own materials, his hand stopped mine, "I have it done already, you can use it" he said, holding out his paper.  
I shook my head, "No, I'll do it myself" I muttered  
He shrugged, "Suit yourself" he said  
He sat down next to me as I went along doing the lab.  
I got lost once in a while, but he directed me what to do, and I listened to him, no matter how begrudging I was feeling.  
I was done pretty soon, and I had the questions answered.  
I busied myself by putting the items away as Diamond watched me.  
Thanfully, the bell rang and I hurried to my next class without a backward glance at Diamond.  
Not like he needed it. He would be in Psych anyway.  
The period passed quickly, with Kevin helping me out in the class slightly.

Everyone met up outside, but us girls made an excuse, saying that we had to go somewhere.  
We left the guys at the parlor, and continued on to the temple.  
"So, did you find out anything?" I asked Ami  
She shook her head, "Luna said she doesn't know who Metallia is, she said she'd meet us at the temple though" she said  
Rei nodded, "Well, the fire didn't tell me much, when I meditated, it sort of rose up and became bigger, it was a warning" she said softly.  
"I guess this is the bad guy we've been training for" muttered Makoto  
Minako nodded, "I just hope that we can take them" she sounded worried.  
I shook my head, "No problem, we can handle this" I said  
Minako looked at me worriedly, "Then how come you got your ass kicked yesterday?" she asked me  
I frowned, "I don't know…" I droned off.

When we arrived at the temple, we got to training.  
By the time it was 7, we were exhausted. This was probably one of the most intense training sessions in a long time. Luna had come a while ago, but she just watched us.  
We finally collapsed along the floor and decided to give it up for today.  
"That was great girls" said Luna.  
"So Luna, tell us, who is Metallia?" asked Rei  
Luna frowned, "Her name sounds familiar, sort of foreboding, but I can't remember anything" she said  
I rolled my eyes, "Luna, can you remember anything?" I asked her  
She frowned at me, "I'm sorry girls, but I don't remember anything, other than you girls being the Sailor Senshi"  
"Whatever" I said, "I'm gonna go, Mom'll have dinner on soon" I said

I got up and gathered my stuff, leaving them all staring after me.  
What was I supposed to do?

My stomach and my leg were still throbbing from yesterday. It had taken a lot of willpower to not show my pain to the girls.  
I didn't feel like going home yet so I wandered around the area.  
I ended up in the park, at the bench in front of the pond.

"Come here often?" I heard someone ask  
My head whipped around as my heart started beating faster.  
I calmed down.  
"Hey, Mamoru" I said  
"Hey" he answered as he sat down next to me  
"To answer your question, yes, I come here often. I love this place" I said  
He smiled at me, "Yea, it has that calming affect" he said  
I nodded, "It does"  
"So, you seem exhausted" he said, looking worried.  
"Yea, we just had a karate lesson" I told him

I moved my hair as a reflex from my face, forgetting completely about the bruises along my neck.  
I saw his eyes travel to my neck.  
Crap.

I hurriedly looked away and moved my hair back in place.  
"What was that Usagi?" he asked  
My eyes widened as he leaned forward and moved the hair from my neck.  
He gasped as he saw the bruise, "Oh my god, Usa" he whispered as he lightly touched the bruise  
I winced and he hurriedly withdrew it, "Sorry. What happened?" he asked  
I looked at him, "Oh, nothing, just got it at the lesson" I said  
"Someone was crushing your windpipe at your karate lesson?" he asked, his eyes widwening  
I laughed, "It's a defensive thing, I had to defend myself, it's all part of the lesson"  
His eyes relaxed slightly and I found myself staring into them.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes worried.  
I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine" I muttered

He drew closer.

His lips met mine and I experienced true bliss.  
I felt so much love pouring from his lips.

When we separated I realized what had just happened, "Um…" I said  
"Oh god, I'm sorry Usagi" he said softly  
I shook my head, "No, don't be sorry" I whispered  
He blushed, laughing nervously.  
I laughed, "You're cute when you blush" I said  
He blushed even more, "Sorry, I've never been an expert around girls. I'm sorry if that seemed a little abrupt" he said  
I laughed, "It wasn't abrupt, it was perfect" I said as I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I got to get home. Walk me home?" I asked  
He nodded eagerly, "Of course" he said  
I got up and he followed me.  
"Um, I hope this doesn't mean things will be awkward between us" he said softly as we walked.  
"How about we discuss it, over dinner?" I asked  
He nodded, "That'd be good" he said  
I smiled at him, "Yea" I said

"So tell me, how's Tokyo faring?" I asked him  
He laughed, "It's great, I feel at home already" he said  
I smiled, "We should show you around" I said  
"Maybe tomorrow" he said, "The girls and all of us could hang out" he said  
I nodded, "Yea, I'll ask them later tonight" I said

We walked in silence for a little while. But it was a nice silence.  
A comfortable silence.  
I didn't get this feeling all the time, usually I felt, if it was silence, it was empty.  
But it wasn't this time. I felt safe. Completely calm.

We arrived at my house, "Here I am" I said  
He drew beside me, "Till tomorrow then" he said  
I nodded, "What about dinner?" I asked  
He grinned stupidly and I giggled, "Pick me up at 7 on Friday" I said  
He blushed and nodded, "Okay"  
I kissed his cheek softly, "See you" I said as I turned around and walked into the house.

I opened the door, only to find my dad standing there, "You're late" he said  
"Sorry, the karate lesson went a little overtime" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink.  
"Was that a boy I saw?" he asked  
I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Dad, that was one of my classmates" I said  
"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked  
I sighed, "Not really, we're just friends, we're hanging out Friday" I said  
He frowned, "I'd like to meet him then" he said  
I groaned, "Dad" I whined  
"Friday, he'll come in and have a talk with me and your mother" he said  
My mom walked into the kitchen, "Hey, no dragging me into this" she said to dad.  
"But, honey-" he started to say  
"No buts, I don't mind Usagi going out with that boy, neither should you, Kenji" she said  
I grinned at her, "Thanks, mom" I said  
She nodded, "Now get to your homework, I'll warm up your dinner and bring it up"  
I nodded and hurried up to my room.  
"Wait! He's still coming in and having a talk" my dad called up the stairs.  
"Whatever" I called down.  
Poor Mamoru, he'd have to be interrogated by my dad.

I got my homework done and when my mom came in and gave me my food I was ready to turn in.  
I turned down the food, "No thanks, I had a little at Rei's" I told her  
She nodded and left the room.

I was awoken at 2 in the morning by my Senshi phone, I hurried to pick it up, "What's happening?" I asked.  
"Monster near the temple" Mars rushed out and I heard screams.  
"Be right there" I said as I pocketed the phone.  
I crept out of the window as silently as I could. I transformed and ran for the temple.

We had increased speed in our Senshi form so I was there in no time.

When I arrived at the block I saw a gigantic monster.  
It was shooting acid at the other Senshi from his mouth.

Ewww.

"Moon Tiara Action!" I cried, my tiara flying and slamming into the monster.  
The monster went flying, screaming out in pain.  
"Thanks Sailor Moon" cried Sailor Mars, who looked worse for the wear.  
"Supreme Thunder" Sailor Jupiter cried as the monster started walking to us.  
Thousands of bolts shocked the monster and it burst.  
Since I was right in front of it, it screamed before it burst, aiming acid at me.

I wouldn't be fast enough to move out of the way.  
It never reached me. Instead I was in someone's arms, landing in a tree.  
I looked up at the stranger, "Thank you…?" I said, unsure of what to call him

"Tuxedo Kamen, and it was my pleasure, you should be more careful" he said as he went to jump into the next tree.  
"Wait, Tuxedo Kamen, who are you?" I asked  
He shook his head, "All will be revealed at the right time" he said, "Till next time Sailor Moon" and he jumped away.

I jumped down from the tree and landed next to the other Senshi.  
"Well, that was weird" I said  
"Who was he?" asked Sailor Mercury  
"He called himself Tuxedo Kamen," I said, looking at where he had disappeared.  
"Well, he saved you, I hope you thanked him" said Sailor Venus  
I nodded, "Of course I did" I muttered  
"Alright, we'd better get back" said Sailor Mercury

I nodded, "Oh yea, I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me and Mamoru, I was planning on showing him the sights" I said as we walked along the street toward the temple.  
"Ooh, things getting serious between you two?" asked Sailor Venus  
I grinned, "Maybe" I said  
I detransformed as we reached the temple, "Hey, it's not like you all aren't getting to know the guys as well" I said  
They all blushed and I cracked up, "Hah! I knew it was true"

The others detransformed in silence, "So let me guess," I said, "Jay's after Rei, Nick is for Mako, Zach likes Ami and Kevin is all over Minako"  
They blushed and confirmed my guesses.

"Well, it's only the second day of school, let's try to take it slow" I said as I sprawled down on the temple steps.  
"But, it's weird, it's like I've known them forever" muttered Rei  
I nodded, "It does feel that way, doesn't it?" I asked  
"Well, anyway, we should get home" said Ami as she offered me her hand to get up.  
I took it gratefully and got up, "Thanks" I muttered  
She nodded, "Alright, I guess we should separate now" she muttered  
"Alright, bye, see you in 5 hours" I said to them as I began walking down the street.  
They called their goodbyes.  
I lived in the opposite direction of all of them, so I was alone.  
I arrived back at home in 15 or so minutes, totally exhausted.  
I climbed the tree beside my window and collapsed into the room, landing on my bed.  
I was knocked out the second my head touched the bed.

I groggily heard my alarm ringing, but I ignored it.  
"Usagi! It's past 6!" I heard my mom scream out  
I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock, freaking out when it said 6:45. Crap!  
I hurried into the bathroom and took the quickest shower ever and ran downstairs, "Past 6!? It's almost 7!" I cried as I passed the kitchen  
"Honey, I tried" she answered as she held out my lunch.  
I grabbed it and ran out of the house. I jogged over to the school making it before 7.

I hurried into class, making it right before the bell rang.  
I collapsed into my chair, "Oh thank god I made it" I said  
Mamoru glanced at me, "Why so late?" he asked  
"Ugh, didn't get much sleep" I said  
"Well, one lateness doesn't do much anyway" he said as he brushed some dirt off the side of my shoulder.  
I laughed, "Believe me, I've been late more than enough" I said  
"Really?" he asked  
I nodded, "All middle school basically, and a lot freshman year as well" I said  
"Oh wow, well, you seem to be on time nowadays" he said  
"Yea, I realized I was screwed if I kept being late to school, plus I couldn't handle any more detention" I muttered at the end  
He laughed, "Makes sense" he said  
I smiled, "Yea, so no more lates for me, I hope" I said  
He nodded, "You'll be fine," he said  
I smiled, "I hope so"  
He moved my hair away from my neck, inspecting the bruise, "Does it feel any better?" he asked  
I nodded, "Yea, it doesn't hurt much anymore, how's the bruise looking?" I asked  
"It's almost gone, barely visible, pretty fast healing" he muttered  
I smiled, "It's one of my things" I said

Came along with being a Senshi.

He nodded and we went to our first class of the day, "Hey, what did the girls say? Are they up for some touring?" he asked.  
I nodded, "Yep, what about Kevin and the others?" I asked  
"They said they'd meet us outside as usual" he said, "Kevin said that he'd bring his car"  
"A car?" I gasped, "He has a car?"  
Mamoru nodded, "Yup, in America we can drive at 16, so he already had his driver's license, the others have one as well" he said  
"And you?" I asked  
He grinned, "Yup, I have a car too"  
I clapped, extremely excited, "That's amazing" I cried out  
He laughed at my excited face, "Well, you'll be learning how to drive soon enough" he said  
Suddenly Diamond passed by my desk, glaring at Mamoru.  
He glanced at me and scowled, I looked away.  
Anne came and sat behind Mamoru, "Hey Mamoru, we're having a party at Diamond's house Saturday, want to come?" she asked him  
Mamoru glanced at me, "Um, I'm not sure" he said  
I nodded at him, he didn't have a reason not to go.  
"Alright, I may stop by" he said, smiling kindly at Anne, who grinned like a maniac, I could almost hear her heart beating like crazy.  
"What about you, Odango?" Diamond asked me  
I didn't bother to turn around, "Sorry, I'm busy" I said  
Mamoru looked at me, "Oh come on, it'll be fun Usagi" he said  
I glanced at Diamond, who looked up at me, "Yea, like Mamoru said, it'll be fun"  
Rei butted in, "We'll be there" she said, "And we're bringing guests" she said to Diamond  
Diamond smirked at me, "The more the merrier" he said  
I turned around and gave Rei a questioning look.  
She smiled at me innocently and then nodded her head discreetly at Mamoru.  
I rolled my eyes at her, she smiled.

The rest of the day passed by slowly. And damn, it was only Thursday, well atleast tomorrow was Friday.  
We met the guys outside as usual. Kevin drove up in his car, it was a beautiful silver Mercedes Benz.  
I heard Minako scream in joy as she walked over to it, "I don't think we're all going to fit in there" I pointed out to Mamoru and Motoki  
They laughed, "Jay brought his car as well" Motoki said  
He drove up in a red Toyota.  
I got into the Toyota with Mamoru, Rei, Zach, and Ami. Makoto, Nick, Motoki and Minako got into the Mercedes.

"Wow, Jay, how rich are you?" I asked as I sat down on the luxurious leather.  
"Well, our parents are rich back in America, they sent us some money" he said  
"They aren't here with you?" I asked Zach  
"Nah, the four of us rented a house for a while, had to experience life a little" he said  
I gaped at him, "By coming to Japan in your junior year?" I asked, astounded  
Zach shrugged, "We're smart, we'll manage" he said, avoiding the topic  
I nodded, "Cool" I said, not pushing it.  
"So where we going?" I asked Jay  
"Boardwalk" he grunted out after drinking down half a soda bottle and burping, "Eww, Jay, that's disgusting" Rei said from his side.  
He grinned at her, "You like?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows  
"If I liked it, I wouldn't have said eww" Rei pointed out to him

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Rei was really warming up to Jay, and she didn't warm up to people easily.

The two of them bickered for a little bit. I glanced over at Ami and Zack on my side.  
They were talking in whispers, I heard "quantum" and other words I had never heard before.  
Man, they were such nerds.  
I think Ami would enjoy this, we weren't exactly genius material and she never bothered to talk science with us.

I glanced at Mamoru who was staring out the window, mouth open.  
"Like it?" I asked  
"Okay, I don't think I've seen anything like it" he said as we drove along the bridge. We were over it in no time and Jay drove and parked along the side.  
"Hey, how come if you guys just moved here, you know where all this stuff is?" I asked, curious  
Jay laughed, "Just because we just moved here doesn't mean we don't know this place, we've done our research, plus we've been her a while, how could we not know about this stuff" he said as he walked over to the other side and helped Rei out of the car.  
I raised my eyebrow, since when did Rei need help getting out of the car?

Kevin drove up behind us, getting out of the car, "Man Jay, could you drive any faster?" he asked him  
Jay laughed, "Couldn't keep up, Kev?"  
Kevin punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up, I could beat you any time"  
I laughed at them and walked over to where Mamoru was staring wonderingly at the ocean.  
The rest of them walked along the boardwalk to get some food.

I dragged Mamoru along and pretty soon we were eating some ice cream.  
We laughed and talked and had lots of fun and before we knew it, it was already getting dark.

"Oh, guys, I guess we should get home" said Ami to the others  
Jay and Kevin jogged over to their cars and picked us up.  
They dropped me off first, since I was the closest from the boardwalk, "Alright guys, see you tomorrow" I called and waved to them.  
I hurried inside, and walked to the kitchen.  
I saw a note on the fridge,

_Usagi-_

_We went out for dinner, there's some leftovers in the fridge, get yourself some._

_Oh and don't forget to do your homework_

_-Mom_

I rolled my eyes at her very brusque way of ordering me to do homework.  
I grabbed some of the leftovers and opened up my books and started doing my homework.  
Before long I heard knocking on the door.  
I tiptoed to the window and peeked out.  
What the hell! It was Diamond again.

I sat back down silently, and of course at that exact moment my Senshi phone started ringing like crazy.  
I hurried into the other room and clicked it on, "What now?" I asked Ami, who appeared frazzled  
"The boardwalk, another monster" she said  
"But we just had one last night, they never show up this fast" I said  
She shrugged, "Just hurry, we need you, we're getting our asses kicked"  
I nodded and hung up the phone.  
Now how to get out of here without alerting Diamond of my presence.  
Just then I heard him call out, "I know you're in there, Odango" he said  
I frowned. Good for him, he knew where I was.  
I hurried to the back door and slipped out of it, pocketing my keys.

I heard steps coming just as I was about to transform, "Going somewhere?" he asked as he rounded the corner  
I slipped the broach back into my pocket, "Yea, out" I said  
"Alright, here, I'll drive you" he said as we walked around the house.

"Why are you even here?" I asked him, stopping and turning to him.  
"Um, I was just in the neighborhood" he said, shrugging  
I narrowed my eyes, "Yea, I think I'll walk," I said as I began walking in the direction of the boardwalk.  
"The boardwalk, right?" he called to me  
I turned. How the hell did he know?  
He laid out his hand toward his car and I looked towards the boardwalk. It was atleast 30 minutes by foot, 15 by running. It would take too long.  
I nodded, "Alright, just drop me off there" I said as I walked over to his car.  
He hurried over and opened the door for me, smiling.

What was I doing? Getting in the car with this guy?  
But the girls needed me. That was more important than anything.

He got into the car and sped away toward the boardwalk, "So why are you going to the boardwalk so late?" he asked  
"Something came up" I said shortly.  
He shook his head, "Alright, don't tell me" he said  
He was driving really fast and I winced as he barely missed hitting another car, "What are you doing? You're driving like a maniac" I said  
"I know how to drive" he said to me  
We arrived there. I hurried out of the car, but before I closed the door, I said, "Thanks"  
He smirked at me, "You owe me" he said  
"Hey, you made me take your car" I said as I frowned  
I heard a scream from the boardwalk, and I slammed the door car shut.  
I ran into the darkness.

I hurriedly transformed and ran toward the place where I had heard the scream.  
"Took you long enough Sailor Moon" said Sailor Jupiter  
I frowned, "I'm here, aren't I?" I asked  
Suddenly a trash can came hurtling at us. I grabbed Jupiter and pushed us away, "What is that thing?" I asked her as I stared at the giant octopus-like creature.  
It was hurtling stuff all over the place.  
"We have no idea, Mercury detected it" she said to me as we watched Mars dodge a piece of concrete.

"Have you tried hitting it?" I asked  
She nodded, "Duh, it's just that nothing seems to work" she said  
I frowned, "Here, I'll try"  
"Moon Tiara Action!" I cried, throwing my tiara at it's humongous face.

The octopus put up a few of it's tentacles to block it. The tiara slashed through them and collided with it's face.  
I heard it roar in pain, and suddenly it's tentacles shot out towards me.  
I ran for my life. Managing to dodge them.  
"Dammit Sailor Moon! Why'd you do that? You just gave it 4 more tentacles" screamed out Mars  
"I'm sorry! Nobody bothered to tell me that it regrew more tentacles" I shouted back at her  
The octopus started throwing things at me like crazy and the others.

"What do we do now?" shouted Venus  
I cried out as a side of a parking meter hit my leg.  
I collapsed to the floor, as the octopus drew closer to me.

Suddenly a flash of white picked me up and flew me out of the way.  
We landed in a tree.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" I asked as he stepped away from me. I couldn't even see him.  
"No, dear, I think you're thinking of someone else" I heard him say as he stepped into the light

"Diamond!?" I gasped. He had a flimsy white mask covering some of his face, but I could tell it was him.

A large crashing sound came from the floor as I heard screams.  
I turned away and jumped out of the tree, running toward the octopus.  
It was hurtling large pieces of concrete at the Senshi, "Hey Ugly!" I cried out as he got closer to Mercury who was laying on the floor. I chucked a rock at it. It roared and turned around.  
"Come and get me!" I cried as I began running down the boardwalk.  
I heard it following me and I just ran for my life.  
I soon came upon the end of the boardwalk, now the only thing in front of me was water.

Crap, I was trapped.

It roared and threw a large piece of a rail at me. It hit my leg.  
Stupid leg, getting hit by everything.  
A red rose pierced the side of the octopus's head, and it roared in pain.  
I looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen.  
The octopus roared again as it managed to push the rose in deeper.

Suddenly it spotted me and again began drawing closer to me.  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down and picked me up, jumping back up to the tree.  
I looked down as the octopus turned toward us.

Suddenly a ton of dark power flew at the octopus and it was burned from the side.  
Some of it's tentacles burned off and it was getting pushed slowly into the water.  
I looked at the source of the energy. It was coming from the dark.  
The octopus was roaring in pain and it fell into the water.

The dark energy stopped, "That's twice I've saved you Sailor Moon" the voice called out  
I saw a flash of light and there was silence. I turned to look at Tuxedo Kamen, but he was gone also.

I shook my head. Stupid men, never staying around.

I jumped down from the tree, wincing when I stepped on my left leg. It had taken the brunt of all of the pain today.  
I limped over to the other Senshi who were collapsed along the floor.  
"Hey guys, you okay?" I asked as I fell down next to them.  
Sailor Mercury struggled to sit up, "Who was that?" she asked me  
"It was Diamond" I said  
The girls' eyes widened, "Diamond!? How the hell was that Diamond?" Mars asked  
"It was him" I said, shaking my head.  
"But ho- how does he have that power?" Mercury asked, shaking her head  
"I don't know" I whispered, looking up at where I had last seen him.  
We made our way home slowly, we were all exhausted and injured.

When I got in, I thanked god that my parents weren't home yet.  
I winced as I peeled my pants away from my leg, the skin had been scraped away from the calf.  
I applied some salve onto it and then collapsed onto the bed.  
I drifted off into sleep.  
It was a restless sleep though, I would wake every once in a while.  
When I awoke at 5:30 I didn't bother going back to sleep.  
I winced as I got up, my body complaining loudly.  
I looked down at my leg, most of the skin was already back.  
I touched it gingerly, but nothing happened.  
I drew up a bath and got into it, thinking deeply.

What the hell was going on?

--

**Sort of important things happened in this chapter that will have repercussions later on, anyway, you'll see soon enough I'm sure.  
Um, I know I haven't mentioned the guys' powers much yet, but just hang in there, since I'm doing it in first person, we only know what Usagi knows, which is basically nil and ergo we know nothing as well. But that'll start to change, I can promise that.**

**I'll be posting chapters up for this story a lot faster than I've done before, since a lot of it is done.  
So I hope all my readers stick around.**

**  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE THOSE THINGS! **

**:D Thanks for reading **


	3. Fallen Ambush

**Yay, Chapter 3! :) Well, this chapter actually has a lot going on in it.  
Diamond is a much bigger part of this chapter, and you'll see why at the end, plus you'll (along with Usa) find out some stuff about the past. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters from the real Sailor Moon, ergo, none of it is mine :(**

**Break the Ice **

Chapter 3: Fallen Ambush

I got to school really early. There was barely anyone there.  
I saw Diamond and walked up to him, "Diamond, I need to talk to you" I said as he was talking to Anne  
He nodded, "Of course" he said as he took my arm and we walked to an empty classroom.

When we got there, I closed the door.

"Okay, I want you to tell me what you know now" I said to him as I sat down on the teacher's desk.  
He laughed, "Now you come running?" he asked  
I glared at him, "Diamond, what the hell is going on?" I asked him  
"How should I know," he said, turning away from me and towards the windows, "I just saw you in trouble and decided to help" he put his hands behind his back, staring out the window.  
"You knew from forever ago, didn't you?" I asked, "Since that night" I said  
He nodded, "Yes, I did. I followed you then" he said

"How do you have those powers?" I asked him  
He shrugged, "You have them too" he said, totally evading the question.  
I stared at him, "No, I don't, all I can do is throw a tiara around" I said  
"You have so much more power than that" he said  
"How do you know?" I asked him  
He turned around, staring at me, "I can feel it," he stepped closer, "Whenever you're near, it's as if there's something electrifying between us" he whispered as he came up to me.

He stepped between my legs, "Don't you feel it too?" he asked  
I shivered, pushing him away, "No, I don't know what you're talking about"  
I got off the desk, and began walking away, "Wait, Usagi, you walk away now, you'll never find out what's going on" he said.  
I turned around, "I thought you didn't know anything, Diamond"  
He smirked, "I know some stuff, stay with me and I'll tell you" he whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward him.  
"See, you keep saying that, but nothing ever comes out that tells me you do know anything" I snapped as I stepped away from him.  
"The Silver Crystal" he snapped at me. I stopped.  
"You know about the Silver Crystal?" I asked him, eyes widened.

He smirked, "Yes, I do, that's your crystal" he said  
"But that's the Princess's"  
"What do you think you are?" he asked  
I drew away from him, "Then who are you?"

He smiled, "Your prince, of course"

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.  
I tried again, "You're insane," I managed to squeak out  
"Am I? Then how do you explain my powers? They're equal to yours" he whispered as he stepped closer to me.

I stared at him, my mouth gaping.  
He grabbed my hand and drew me closer to him, "We're supposed to be together" he whispered and then his tongue was down my throat.  
I pushed him away, "No, Diamond" I managed to gasp out  
"We're meant to be together"  
I stepped away from him, aghast, he narrowed his eyes at me, "I can save you so much more, more than what I've been doing recently" he said  
I shook my head, "I'll be fine, you just keep your hands to yourself" I said as I hurried out the room without a backward glance.  
I walked out of the building.

I couldn't bear to sit in at school today. Not with Diamond in every single one of my classes.

I ran into Mamoru on the way out.  
"Hey, Usagi, what's wrong?" he asked as I walked by him  
I shook my head and kept walking.  
"Hey, Usa, you okay?" he said as he turned around and followed me.  
I turned around, "Yea, I'm fine, you get ahead to class" I said  
"What about you?" he asked, looking worried  
I smiled slightly, "I don't feel so good, I'm gonna go home" I said  
"Hey, what about not being late anymore, I would imagine that it applies to not missing school?" he asked as I turned around again.  
I sighed, "You're right," I turned and walked back into the school.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as I walked to my seat.  
I glanced at Diamond's chair and thankfully he wasn't there yet.  
I sighed in relief.

"No, it's fine" I said, "Just a little sick"  
He frowned, "Oh, I guess we'll have to cancel for tonight then" he said sadly  
I looked at his sad eyes, and then looked away, "Yea, I guess"

If I kept tagging around with him, he would end up getting hurt. And I didn't want that.

I turned away from him and put my head down on my desk.  
This was going to be a long day.

The day went by slowly, it was worse than a normal day just because I could feel Diamond looking at me almost throughout the day. I just ignored him. Everyone tried to figure out what was wrong, but I snapped at them to leave me alone. They didn't bother me after that. At the end of the day, I hurried to my locker and away from the school. Without saying goodbye to the girls or the others I ran home and collapsed into my room.

I drew my body into a ball.

What was going on?  
I wasn't a princess.  
I couldn't be.  
And I didn't have a prince. Atleast, definitely not Diamond.

I shivered as I thought of the kiss he had given me; it just seemed so hungry.

He…he couldn't be my prince, he just couldn't…

I fell into another restless sleep; nightmares plagued me.

I watched as a monster killed the girls, it then turned into Diamond and forced me to kiss him. I woke up screaming.

I looked at the watch, it was only 8 at night.  
I heard my Senshi phone ring.  
"What the fuck is it now?" I snapped when I opened the phone  
I saw Minako wince at my tone, "Sorry" I said  
"It's fine. There's a weird energy signature going around" she said  
"Is it another monster?" I asked  
She shrugged, "Ami's not sure, whatever it is, it's at Tokyo Tower, Ami told me to call you first to ask what we should do" she said  
"Get over there of course, Tokyo Tower is right in the middle of the shopping district, there's hundreds of people out there" I snapped  
She nodded, "That's what I said too" she said

I shut my phone and ran down the stairs.  
I popped my head into the living room where my parents and Shingo were watching T.V., "I'm going out" I said  
They nodded, "Be back early" Mom said  
"Hey, isn't that boy supposed to come tonight?" asked Dad  
I shook my head, "No," and ran out of the house.

I transformed as I ran down the street.  
I jumped to the roof of a house and began jumping along them.

I arrived at Tokyo Tower within minutes, I dialed Ami on my Senshi phone, "Hey, where is it supposed to be?" I asked her  
"The roof" she said, "We'll be there in a few minutes, wait for us!" she shouted as I closed the phone.  
I shook my head, "Sorry, no waiting" I whispered.

I walked into the building slowly, finding it's elevator, I clicked the button for the 79th floor, the last floor.  
It was there within seconds. I stepped out of the elevator, paused and popped my head back in.  
I pressed the Roof button, and ran out of the elevator, toward the door on the opposite side, it said Roof on it.  
I ran up a flight of stairs, opening the door silently. I slipped out, edging along the large vents. I heard the elevator ding.

I peeked my head out and watched as someone approached the elevator door. He stepped into the elevator, clearly confused. The light illuminated him, it was the guy from the other day. Y'know, the one who had beaten the shit out of me.

"Sailor Moon? I know you're here" he called out as he stepped out. I ran for the opposite side, staying low. His eyes followed me, "Why are you hiding?" he called

I threw my voice, "What do you want?" it sounded as if it came from the other side.  
He turned towards the voice, "I just want to talk" he said  
I threw my voice all the way across the rooftop, "You didn't want to talk last time"  
He turned towards it again, now his back was toward me, "Last time I was a little preoccupied" he said

This time I didn't bother throwing my voice, "Preoccupied killing people?" I asked  
He laughed, "It was a little harmless energy, nothing too important" he said waving it away.  
"Please, you were killing them, those were their souls" I said, throwing my voice back to the opposite side.  
"Useless, unlike the other youma you destroyed" he said, clearing his throat.

The elevator dinged and closed up, I heard it moving down. The others would be here soon. I hope they would stay smart and take the stairs the last floor.

Suddenly my Senshi phone beeped. Shit! I hurriedly slid it away from me as it kept beeping. I rushed down the row of vents as fast as I could. Suddenly something appeared right in front of me and I slammed into a body.

"There you are, Sailor Moon" he said  
"And what can I call you?" I asked as I struggled out of his grasp, getting into my attack stance.

"Jedite" he said, "General of Dark Kingdom"  
"Hi, Jedite" I said as I kicked him, he went flying backwards. He landed with a thud and I walked over to him, "Why are you sending monsters?" I asked as I towered over him

He stayed down, then abruptly, energy flew out of his hand and when it collided I screamed in pain. It felt like my body was on fire. I managed to dodge the other attacks.

"I thought you just wanted to talk" I gasped out as I stood my ground as he got up.  
"Yea, and I can't believe you believed me" he laughed, getting ready to chuck more energy at me.  
"Moon Tiara Action!" I threw my tiara, aiming at his hands.  
The tiara was stopped by one of his attacks. It clattered to the floor.

Crap!

The elevator dinged and I turned to see the other Senshi walking out. "Run!" I cried as I ran at them and pushed them out of the way, getting hit by some of the energy in the process.

"Thank you so much, all of you, for falling right into my trap" he said, laughing, as he gathered more energy.  
"Shabon Spray!" cried Mercury and we scattered around the rooftop.  
"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars, aiming at Jedite, he roared in pain when the attack hit him.  
"Crescent Beam!" shouted Venus, the beams colliding with Jedite's chest.

He shouted in pain. As Jupiter was about to call her powers, I stopped her.

I walked up to Jedite who had fallen to his knees, "Tell me, Jedite, who is Metallia?" I asked him  
He laughed, "She is the most powerful being in the worlds, you will never be able to defeat us" he said.  
I smirked, "Really?" I signaled to Jupiter, "Supreme Thunder!" she cried out  
Bolts of lightning shot into Jedite, "We can handle ourselves" I said as he fell to the floor.  
"Now, stop sending the monsters, and we'll let you go" I said as I stepped over him.

Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in the sky and I took a few steps toward the other Senshi, "Who's there?" I called out.

"Damn, Jedite, allowing yourself to get kicked around by a bunch of girls in school uniforms" the new man said as he floated down to the rooftop. He had long wavy brown hair, and was wearing the same weird outfit as Jedite.

"Who are you?" I asked as we stepped forward together.  
"Nephlite, General of Dark Kingdom" he said, "I'm here to relieve Jedite of his duty" he said smiling down at Jedite who managed to get up.

"Thanks, Neph," he gasped to Nephlite. Nephlite turned to Jedite, "Don't thank me, thank Queen Beryl" he said as he stepped away from Jedite.  
"What-" Jedite managed to say before Nephlite blasted him with some energy.  
"Queen Beryl is very disappointed with you, Jedite, she says your monsters are useless and keep dying, I'm here to take over" Nephlite shouted as he shot more energy at Jedite  
"No!" I screamed as I ran into the energy, pushing him out of the way.  
I managed to get out of the energy's path, but not before getting blasted pretty good.  
I winced as we landed a few feet away from the elevator.  
I grabbed Jedite and chucked him into the elevator, hurried in and clicked Ground Floor, after that I ran out of the elevator.

"Now Sailor Moon, why'd you just save an enemy?" Nephlite asked as he stepped toward me.  
"Just because" I said, as I held out my hand for my tiara. It flew into my hand, "Moon Tiara Action!" I shouted, aiming for Nephlite's legs. He shouted as the tiara threw him off balance, "Senshi! Time to go!" I cried, as I took a jump from the roof. I aimed for the rooftop next to it, which was much lower than the Tower's. I winced as I fell along the roof.

I heard Nephlite shout, "We'll meet again, Sailor Senshi!" He transported away.

The girls landed cleanly next to me. I grunted as I hurried to the elevator of the building, motioning for them to follow me. The doors closed on us. "What was that Sailor Moon?" asked Mars, clearly exasperated.  
I shrugged, "I was thinking on my feet" I said  
The girls frowned at me, "Don't you ever listen? I told you to wait!" cried Mercury  
"I'm sorry, I was just worried about the possible death of innocents" I said sarcastically  
"You walked into a trap! Alone!" cried Jupiter, enraged at me.  
I shrugged, "I'm fine, aren't I?" I asked

We arrived on the ground floor and hurried out of the elevator, ignoring the looks of people at us. I limped over to Tokyo Tower; intent on making sure Jedite was okay. When we arrived, the lobby was empty. The elevator was empty. I frowned, looking around. There was nothing. I detransformed, and the girls did also.

"Now what?" asked Rei. I looked down at my body, which though ached like crazy, was only a little burnt. I shrugged, "We go home" I said as I walked out of the lobby.  
"Usagi, wait" Minako called as she ran after me, "Are you okay?" she asked  
I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine" I said as I winced as she grabbed the hand that Nephlite had managed to hit with his energy.  
"You're not fine" said Rei as she walked up to me, "Something's wrong" she said  
My eyes avoided hers, "Tell us" she ordered

I sighed, "Can we at least go back to your place" I asked  
She nodded, then frowned, "But how are we going to get there?" she asked  
"I dunno, call for a ride or something" I said, "I don't have enough energy to run all the way back"  
She nodded, "I'll call Jay"  
She whipped out her cell phone and dialed his number. He was there within minutes, "Hey girls, need a ride?" he asked  
We nodded gratefully, "Thanks Jay" said Rei as she kissed him on the cheek.  
He grinned at her as the rest of us piled into the car, "Where to, lovely ladies?" he asked

Rei gave him her address and I leaned back into the comfortable leather. "Hey, Usagi, you okay?" Jay asked me, "You look a little…dead" he asked, looking at me concernedly from the rearview mirror. I nodded, "I'm fine, just a little tired" I murmured. The rest of the drive was in silence. We arrived soon at the temple. We climbed out of the car, thanking Jay. He raised his hand in farewell and drove away.

The girls looked at me expectantly, "What?" I asked exasperatedly  
"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" Rei asked  
I sighed, "You want to wait up till we're in a private place?"  
The girls nodded and we began climbing up the stairs.

Stupid stairs. There's always so many of them. I was literally dead by the time we got up them. My leg was totally killing me again. Along with y'know, the rest of my body!  
How was I the only one who ended up sustaining so many bruises?  
Oh yea, I'm the one who jumped into the fights. Oops.

We settled into Rei's meditation room and once again they looked at me expectantly.  
"Alright, alright" I muttered as I wondered where to begin, "What do you want to know?"

"What happened between you and Diamond?" asked Minako, "And don't try to say nothing happened, we saw how he was staring at you today" said Rei, "Along with your foul mood, we know something's up" said Ami  
Damn, they had me all figured out.

"I confronted him about the powers" I muttered, expecting a blow-out  
"What!?" cried Rei, "We should have done that together!"  
"Yea, well, I decided I should talk to him alone" I said  
"And what did he say?" Ami asked, waving down Rei who looked ready to stab me.  
I sighed, unsure of how to say it.

"He said I was the owner of the Silver Crystal" I muttered quietly  
"But, Luna said that the only one who could control the Silver Crystal was the Princes…" said Ami, who then gasped  
I looked out the room, "Yea, he sort of said I was the princess as well" I said softly  
"What!?" cried Makato, "Seriously?" she asked me  
Ami whipped out her Senshi phone, obviously dialing Luna.

"He just told you these things?" asked Rei  
I shrugged, "Among other things," I muttered to myself.  
"And what else?" asked Rei. Dammit, she could tell I wasn't telling them everything.  
"He said he was the prince" I muttered  
"What?" asked Minako, wide-eyed, "He's the prince?" she asked  
"No! Don't you dare believe anything he says!" I cried out

The others looked at me with raised eyebrows, "He just keeps repeating whatever he knows just so I'll stay around" I said  
"But," Ami said, "What if he knows more?" she asked, eyes shining  
"He must, if he's the prince" said Minako  
"Usagi, you have to ask him what else he knows" said Rei, standing up  
"Oh my god, did you hear what I just said," I cried, exasperated, "He's not who we think he is!" I said  
"Then who is he?" asked Ami  
"Yea, isn't he the guy that saved all our asses like twice" said Minako  
I got up, extremely angry, "You know what," I shouted, "I don't care anymore!" I yelled  
I walked quickly out of the room and into the garden.

"Wait, Usagi!" cried Ami as she ran after me, "Wait, don't go" she said, softly touching my arm.  
I felt my anger drain.  
I turned to her, "He's just using his information" I whispered  
"But, if he does know something, it might be worth it" she said

I shook my head, the anger rushing back. "I'll see you later Ami" I said as I ran down the steps.

When I reached the street, I started walking, trying to ignore the pain running through my body.

"Had a fight, Odango?" I heard behind me as a hand touched my shoulder. I reacted instinctively, grabbing the hand and flipping the body over my own. Diamond thudded to the ground in front of me. I shook my head as I let him go and walked around him.

"Wait," he said as he got up  
I stopped, "What do you want now?" I asked  
"Just to talk" he said, grinning as he stepped beside me  
I rolled my eyes, "Yea, like all you ever do is talk" I muttered  
He smirked at me, "You know you enjoy it" he said  
I shook my head at his insanity, "Whatever, what do you want?"  
He sighed, "Well, I was there today" he muttered, "And I wanted to know why you saved Jedite"  
"Oh that's nice," I said, "Stalking me as fun as I've heard?" I asked sarcastically

He stayed silent.

"Well, I don't know, it just seemed the right thing to do" I muttered, about Jadeite.  
He turned to me, eyebrows raised, "You thought saving the enemy was the right thing to do?" he asked  
"Yea, sure" I muttered  
Unknowingly, my feet were carrying me to the park, we arrived at the park bench and I sat down gingerly. He sat down next to me.

"Diamond…what are you doing here?" I asked again  
He shrugged, "I thought you might need company" he said  
"Why? Because you heard the fight I had with the girls, didn't you even hear what I said?" I cried  
He nodded, "Yea, I did, but I don't think you mean them" he said  
I shrugged, "I think I did" I muttered

"Then how come you're bothering to listen to me this time?" he asked  
I shrugged, "You won't leave me alone" I said  
He laughed, "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you don't mind me?" he asked  
I rolled my eyes, "Hm, maybe it has to do with you shoving your tongue down my throat every time you manage to get me alone" I muttered  
He laughed, "Oh" he said

I shook my head, leaning into my hands, rubbing my head slightly. It was totally killing me.

"Anything else you would bother telling me?" I asked  
He laughed, "I thought you didn't believe anything I said?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know much, what's the harm in finding out something" I said

"What do you want to know?" he asked me  
"Dark Kingdom, what is it?" I asked  
"It's what destroyed the kingdom" muttered Diamond angrily  
"Which kingdom?"  
He sighed, "The Silver Millennium on the Moon, do you know anything?" he asked  
I shrugged, "We don't have any memories of our past lives" I said  
"Oh," he said, "Well, Metallia is the dark force that powers Dark Kingdom"  
"And, how do we defeat her?"  
He laughed, "Defeat her? She's pure evil, you guys aren't strong enough to defeat her" he said  
I frowned, "Yea, well, what am I supposed to do about that?" I asked

He shrugged, "You know, your Silver Crystal is immensely powerful" he said  
"What do you have then?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me  
"I have another crystal" he said  
I looked at him, "Which crystal is that?" I asked

Without answering he once again leaned in and kissed me.  
"What the hell, Diamond!" I muttered as his tongue explored my mouth  
I pushed him away, "See this is what I mean!" I cried  
His eyes were glazed over, "You're beautiful, you know?" he said, slurring slightly

I sighed and got up, "I don't know why I try" I muttered as I began walking away.  
"Wait," Diamond said, catching my hand, "Don't you want to know more?" he asked  
I turned and slapped him in the face, "What? So you can have another chance to kiss me?" I cried

He looked up at me, anger in his eyes, "I could do so much more than kiss you" he said clearly  
"Oh really?" I asked, "I'd like to see you try" I spat as I pulled my hand out of his grasp and kept walking.

Suddenly he slammed into me; pushing me down and I collapsed to the floor. He landed on top of me, "Why do you insist on denying me so much?" he asked as he looked down at me

I brought my head back and slammed it into his, and he scrambled off of me, "Because I don't believe anything you say" I said as I scrambled up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down again. I collapsed to the floor. He scrambled on top of me again, "You don't have to" he slurred as he grabbed my about to strike hands and forced them upwards, I tried pulling my head back but he attacked my lips again.

I struggled underneath him but he put all his body weight on top of me. I tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't allow me, and all that came out was "Mmph, mm!"

One of his hands started snaking underneath my top and I struggled harder, "Get the fuck off of me Diamond!" I said as I managed to pull my face away from his

"No thanks, I'm good here" he murmured as he started kissing my neck. "Get off!" I cried as I felt his hand over my breasts.

"You don't know how intoxicating it is to finally be able to do this" he murmured in my ear as he began nibbling on it. I struggled to get my hands out of his hand, but he just held them tightly. His hand was pulling at my shirt, and I heard tearing as it ripped open under his pressure. I heard my broach clatter away. It fell off of me in pieces and he looked down at my chest, "Beautiful" he whispered as his hand began assailing my bra.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I cried, yelling as loud as I could. He laughed, looking into my eyes, "Nobody will hear you" he said, "If you haven't noticed, the park is deserted" he whispered as his mouth came down on mine again. I bit his tongue the second I felt it, and he yelped and drew it out. He slammed down his lower half on top of mine and pain burst through my body.

"How is this for a try?" he asked me, smirking down at me as I closed my eyes to try to ignore the pain. His free hand slithered down to my jeans as he slipped open the button. My eyes widened as his hand went down my underwear. I struggled as hard as I could to get out of his grip, "Help!" I cried

I managed to free my leg and I brought it up as fast as I could, slamming into his groin area. He grunted in pain and rolled off of me, clutching his area. I grabbed my shirt and tried to scramble away.

I screamed as I felt pain shoot through me. I fell to the floor and struggled to turn around. Diamond stood there, his arms raised up, smoke coming out of them **(A.N. Um, if I didn't make it clear, he used his energy on her)**

"I-" he said as he lowered his hands slowly, looking down at them. He tried again, "I didn't mean to" he said softly, still staring down at his hands as though confused as to what happened.

I just stared at him wide-eyed.

He stepped towards me and I scrambled backwards, clutching my shirt in front of me, "Don't come near me!" I yelled. He leaned down and tried to grab my hand. "Don't touch me!" I shouted as I pulled away from him.

"Usagi, I didn't mean to" he whispered as he looked at me

"The fuck you didn't" I whispered, "Don't you dare come near me ever again" I said as I shot up and stepped away from him.

He just stared at me, eyes wide. When he didn't follow me, I turned and ran.

"I'm sorry Serenity" he whispered.

I stopped, "What did you call me?" I asked, my eyes flashing

"Princess Serenity," he mumbled, looking downward

"Don't you DARE try to keep me here for information!" I shouted at him, "And don't you DARE try to get me to talk to you again" I shouted, "You are a sick bastard and I never want to hear your name ever again!"

He looked at me miserably, "I'm sorry"

I turned and ran again.

I once again ignored the pain shooting through my feet.

Suddenly I tripped over a root in the floor, I pitched to the floor, landing on my arm. I shouted in pain.

As I struggled to sit up again I began to cry. Sobs broke through.

I didn't know what I was doing. I never did anymore. Now, it was just get through life day by day. And now, I couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped my head around, fearing that it was Diamond again.

"Usagi?" I heard the figure ask. I looked up, and then recognition rushed through me, "Mamoru?"  
"Oh god, Usagi! Are you okay?" he asked as he ran to me and fell to the floor next to me.  
I looked down at my body. No shirt, a dirty back, pants half falling off, and I blushed. Mamoru got up and took off his jacket, draping it over my shoulders, "Here, take this" he said.  
"Thanks" I whispered  
"What happened?" he asked me as he sat down next to me.  
I shook my head, "Nothing" I whispered  
He frowned at me, "You expect me to believe that?" he asked  
I laughed slightly, hiccupping as tears fell from my eyes.  
He wiped the tears from my eyes, "Just tell me" he whispered  
I shook my head, "Nothing I couldn't handle" I mumbled  
"You look like crap, Usagi" he said, shaking his head, "You need to get to the hospital"  
"No!" I yelled. He looked taken aback.

"Not the hospital" I whispered, "Just take me somewhere safe please?" I whispered as I leaned against his arm, I slipped and the top part of my body fell into his lap. I didn't bother to pick myself up, it felt as if all energy drained from my body.  
"Usagi?" Mamoru said as I felt my eyes close in his lap.

He picked me up, one arm under my neck and the other under my knees, "Usagi!" he cried. I opened my eyes slightly as I looked up at him, "Take me home, please" I whispered as I felt my consciousness fade.

Then darkness came.

--

I awoke to voices and as I opened my eyes, light rushed in. I groaned as I tried to move my arms to turn off my alarm. But when I raised my head, I realized I wasn't at home. I shot up, ignoring the pain I felt when I did that action. I looked around the room, it was a large bedroom, slightly empty with no photos or anything homely.

I got out of the bed and looked down at what I was wearing. I still had my jeans on, and I had a large shirt on. My hair was sticking up all over the place, long ago messed up.

Then it all came rushing back then. Diamond's attack. Mamoru's saving.

I opened the door quietly, and popped my head out. Mamoru was sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V., which was on a random news channel. He turned as he heard the door creak open.

"Good Morning" he said, smiling slightly at me.  
"Morning" I croaked as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.  
"I called Rei and told her to cover for you" he said, as I stared at the T.V.  
I nodded, "Thank you" I said  
"She yelled at me and told me to tell her where you were, but I sort of refused and she cursed me out," he said, frowning, "But I told her of the circumstances…that I found you in, and she agreed to call your parents to say you were sleeping over"

"Thank you," I said again, smiling at him.  
"I'll drive you over to Rei's" he said  
I nodded, "That'd be great" I said

He turned to me, "Usagi, you're not saying anything" he said  
I raised my eyebrow, "Didn't I just say 'that'd be great'?" I asked  
He shook his head, "What happened last night?" he asked

I looked down at my hands, which were covered with bruises, and his eyes followed mine.

I sighed, "I was attacked" I said  
He nodded, "I figured, did you know who he was?" he asked

I remembered being shot by all that energy. Then I looked at Mamoru, his beautiful face.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't" I said  
"You have to file a police report" he said  
I shook my head, "No, it's fine" I said, smiling bravely at him.  
"Dammit Usagi! You're not fine! Look at you, you're covered in bruises!" he yelled, standing up.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, and he sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry, but…it hurts to see you like this" he whispered  
I smiled at him again, "I'm fine, really Mamoru"

He shook his head, "No, you're not fine," he sighed, "But you don't have to tell me again, it's obvious you don't want to talk about"

He got up, "C'mon, I'll drop you off at Rei's" he said

I nodded, making sure my phone and broach were still in my pocket.

Shit! Where was my broach!

"Um, Mamoru, you didn't happen to notice a small broach?" I asked

He shook his head, "No, you didn't have anything like that with you last night" he said as he grabbed his keys.

Crap! I remembered now. Diamond had ripped my shirt and the broach had fallen off. Damn! He probably had it right now.

"Alright, let's go I guess" I said to Mamoru as he looked at me expectantly. He nodded and opened the door for me, "Thanks" I said as I stepped outside of it. I followed him to the elevator, "Hey, where were your parents?" I asked as he pressed Floor 1.

"I um, don't have any parents" he said, scratching his head slightly.  
"What?" I asked  
He turned to me, "I'm an orphan, my parents died ages ago" he said  
"Oh," I gasped, "I'm sorry" I whispered  
He nodded, "Thanks" he said  
"How'd you come here then?" I asked  
"My parents left quite a lot of money for me, so the second I could get out of America, I came to their hometown" he said  
"Oh," I said again, looking up at him sadly, "It must be hard" I said

He smiled, "No, it's not too bad. I do well on my own" he said  
I took his hand and held it in mine, "You shouldn't be all alone though" I said  
He looked down at our entwined hands, "Thanks" he said

I nodded, "No thanks needed" I said, "It feels right" I whispered  
He nodded, looking away from me, "It does" he whispered back

The elevator stopped and opened up and I followed him as he went to get his car.

"So, where did you live in New York then?" I asked  
"Foster homes" he said, shrugging  
I looked up at his handsome face, feeling extremely sorry for him.  
I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.  
I smiled.

We got to his car and I gasped at it, a blue Chevy Silverado.  
"Wow" I whispered as he opened the door for me.  
He laughed, "Yea, I'm a sucker for nice cars" he said  
I laughed, "Wow, how did you afford this" I asked  
He shrugged, "As I said, my parents left me quite a lot of money, and I'm an assistant at a doctor's office" he said  
"Wow" I said again.  
He laughed as he started the car, "You're saying that quite a lot" he said  
I laughed, "It's just the most fitting" I said  
He opened the top as he drove down the road. I enjoyed the feeling of the air whistling by me.  
The car ride passed in silence, and before I knew it, I was at the temple.

"Thanks" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt, "For everything" I said  
He nodded, "No problem," he said, jotting down something on a piece of paper, he handed it to me, "It's my cellphone number, if you ever need to contact me" he said  
I nodded, pocketing it, "Thanks, oh and I'll get your shirt back to you somehow" I said as I nodded at it.  
He blushed, "No, it's alright, it's yours if you want it" he said  
I blushed, "Alright, I guess I'll see you Monday" I said  
I stepped out of the car and closed the door quietly.  
"Bye" he said as I stepped away from the car and began walking up the steps.  
I turned and saw Mamoru still sitting there.  
When I got up the steps I heard his car roar away.  
That was sweet of him to wait till he was sure I got in safely.

I walked to the main room of the temple, "Usagi!" I heard Rei call as she ran up to me from the room.  
"Hey, Rei" I said  
"Oh my god, what happened!?" she asked as she soaked in how I looked.  
"I um got attacked" I said, "And I um sorta lost my broach" I said, muttering really quiet the last few words.  
"You lost your broach?" she cried as she got what I said.  
I nodded, looking down at my feet, "In the process" I said  
"Oh my god, do you know who attacked you?" she asked as she took my hand and looked at the bruises on them.  
I shook my head, "No" I said  
"What are you going to do?" she asked  
I shrugged, "I managed to get away, so I'm fine" I said, "Just the broach, I'll have to go find it" I said  
She nodded, "Sounds good," then she frowned, "But what about calling the police?" she asked  
I shook my head, "No, it's fine" I said  
She kept frowning as I smiled at her bravely.  
She sighed, "Alright, if you say so," she led me to her room.

She handed me a long sleeved shirt of hers, and left the room.  
I took off Mamoru's shirt and put on Rei's, ignoring the pain shooting through my arms.  
After that, I took a brush and brushed my hair aggressively. It looked like an afro.  
I washed my face and then left the room.

"So what did you tell my parents?" I asked when I caught up with Rei.  
"I just told them that you were tired after our karate lesson that you fell asleep and that I'd send you back in the morning" she said  
I nodded, "That was great, thanks" I said  
She nodded, "Yea, well, it was the least I could do. I'm really sorry about before" she said  
"Before?" I asked  
"Y'know, the whole Diamond thing" she said, I winced as she said his name, and thankfully she didn't notice.  
"Oh yea, that, don't worry about it, I overreacted" I said  
She shook her head, "No, you didn't, you're our leader and you were just trying to tell us what you thought" she said  
I shrugged, "I guess"  
"We get why Diamond seems off to you, but he's just a kid like us" she said  
I shrugged, "Whatever you say, anyway, I have to get home or my parent's will be wondering where I am" I said  
"Wait, I'll walk you home" she said  
"No, it's alright, you stay at the temple, I'm sure your grandpa needs you here" I said

She nodded, "Alright, call me when you get home though" she said  
"Kay, see you" I said as I started down the steps.  
I turned, "Did you tell the girls?" I asked her  
She shook her head, "No, I figured you would tell them yourself" she said  
I nodded, "Thanks" I said  
She smiled, "No problem, see you" she said, she retreated back into the temple.

I started walking gingerly down the steps and started down the street again. It was like déjà vu. I had done the same thing less than 12 hours ago. I refused to let my thoughts travel down that path as I walked down the street. I walked over to the park and where I had been last night. I looked around the floor and found nothing. It was completely clean.

Yea, he definitely had the broach. There went my transforming. I would have to go get it from him now. I'm sure that's exactly what he wanted.

I made my way home.

--

**Um, I know I barely mentioned the guys in this, but they won't be major major characters for a little bit, a few chapters I think. But don't worry, by then it'll make a lot (sort of) more sense. I have to develop the characters.  
Hm, right, so Diamond attacked Usagi...again. As she says, the idiot can't bear to keep his hands off of her, ergo the whole using the energy on her, which he hadn't planned to do (and he just got caught up in the moment of attacking Usagi, that he used his power, but he sort of regretted it, as you see)  
Um, yes, I know that the Japanese version Generals' names aren't Jedite and Nephlite, but you'll see why I use those names later. **

**Anyway, Chapter 4 will be up soon. So don't forget to REVIEW! **


	4. Relationships

**Hello! Chapter 4 is out pretty early, mostly because the next week is going to suck horribly for me and posting chapters always makes me feel happy :)  
Um, yea, I'll write more at the bottom and this way you guys can start reading.  
:D **

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 4: Relationships

When I got home I was happy to find only my mom home.  
"Hi, honey, you alright?" she asked as she opened the door.  
I nodded, "Yea, just totally collapsed after our practice session" I said  
She nodded, "Rei told me, did you have breakfast yet?" she asked  
I shook my head, "No, I hurried home"  
She led me to the kitchen and placed some ceral and milk in front of me, "Thanks Mom" I said  
She smiled, "Of course, dear" she said as she bustled back to her cooking.  
I ate some of the cereal and then hurried upstairs.

When I got there I found a note on my pillow.

_Dear Usagi,  
I wanted to apologize for what I did, I'm very sorry.  
Also, I found your broach, so if you want it, you can come over to my house anytime  
Sorry again, I didn't mean to.  
Love,  
Diamond_

I took the paper and ripped it into little pieces. Letting the pieces fall to the floor slowly.

I stormed into my bathroom and jumped into the shower, ripping off my clothes. I turned on the hot water as far as it would go as I scrubbed myself. Pretty soon the water was scalding me and my skin was turning red. I ignored it. After I couldn't move my arms anymore I fell to the floor. Allowing the tears to escape me.

I was such an idiot. What did I think would happen if I brought Diamond to that place. So naive. He had already tried it once, and here I was giving him another chance to do it. I was such a fucking idiot!

The water started to turn cold and my skin started to freeze up.

I got up and turned off the water and dried myself.  
I felt a lot better.  
The ache in my body had slightly washed away, and my hands were working better now. They still had bruises along them, but they felt fine now.

I hurried into my pajamas. I needed to sleep this off. I looked in my drawer for the pain reliever pills I kept there for Senshi stuff and swallowed a few of them down.  
I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to a beeping sound. Crap. My Senshi phone. I ran to retrieve it.  
I flipped it open, "What's going on?" I asked Makoto  
"Monster at Juuban Shopping Mall, Minako is already there, she says it's definitely a monster" she said to me  
I nodded, "I'll be there" I said  
She nodded and then hung up the phone.  
Now to figure out what the hell I was going to do. I sat down on the edge of my bed, thinking hard.

I had to get my broach back; the Senshi's lives depended on it. Screw what could happen to me.

I changed into some sweatpants and pocketed a pocketknife. I told my mom that I'd be back later and left the house. I ran to Diamond's house, it was about 20 minutes away from my own, on the rich side though.

I knocked on the door; hand in my pocket, fingering the pocket knife.

The door opened.  
"Usagi, hey" said Diamond  
I glared at him, "I need to get my broach" I said  
"Come in first" he said, brandishing his arm inside.  
I just looked at him, "I need my broach" I snapped  
"I just wanted to apologize" he said softly  
I snorted, "Yea, right, whatever you say"  
"But-" he started to say, I stopped him  
"I get it, you're sorry, now can I get my broach?" I asked, holding out my hand.  
He took it out of his pocket, "I'm sorry" he said  
"Whatever" I said as I grabbed it out of his hand, his hand caught mine.  
I pulled it away from him, "Don't touch me" I seethed

He nodded and let me go, "I'm sorry" he said  
I stared at him, "For which part, Diamond? The part where you tried to rape me, or the part where you nearly killed me?" I asked sarcastically.  
He scratched his head, "I didn't mean to lose control like that" he said  
I laughed, "Yea, who would have guessed, it seems like you always lose control" I said as I turned around and walked away.

I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

I walked slowly out of his view then transformed. I jumped up onto a roof and began jumping my way to the shopping mall. Thankfully the mall was extremely close to his area. I arrived within minutes.

I hurried to where I heard the screams and crashes coming from and when I arrived I saw all the Senshi fighting a dragon-type monster, which was eating up the energy of them all.  
"Moon Tiara Action!" I yelled, aiming at the monsters neck, it sliced cleanly through. The monsters head fell off and it collapsed to the floor. Then turned into dust and blew away.  
That was way too easy.

I heard a scream come from a few floors down, "Senshi! It was a distraction!" I yelled as I leapt down a floor. I stayed still and listened. Another scream came from the corner.  
I hurried to it and saw Nephlite.  
"Nephlite! Let her go!" I yelled as I saw a fellow classmate of mine on the ground as he drew energy from her.  
"Oh damn," he said, turning around, "Figured out old dino was a distraction?" he asked as the other girls came running.  
"Sup-" Jupiter started to say, but Nephlite just put his foot on top of the girl's throat.  
"Hit me, and I kill her" he said to us  
"Step away from the girl, Nephlite!" yelled Mars  
"Shabon Spray!" shouted Mercury and a thick mist covered the area. Giving us a few seconds of cover.  
I ran at Nephlite and pushed him away from the girl, stepping away from him.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars as the fire shot from her hands and was thrown at Nephlite. He raised his hand and a black comet flew out and slammed into the fire, sending waves of energy all around us.  
"Crescent Beam!" yelled Venus, along with Jupiter yelling "Supreme Thunder!"  
The attacks combined and flew at Nephlite, who once again blocked them with his comet.  
The attack was too large and all of us were hit

"I'm not as easy as Jedite, girls, I know Dark powers that you only know in your nightmares" he called to us

"Nephlite!" I heard someone call and we all turned to see who it was.  
"Who are you?" called Nephrite  
"Tuxedo Kamen" he said as he jumped down toward us.  
"What do you want?" asked Nephlite, sneering at Tuxedo.  
"You dare to take energy from these young girls, that's disgusting" Tuxedo said, as he threw a barrage of roses at Nephlite.  
Nephlite put up his hand, as per usual, to send his attack, but this time the attacks did not stop, and the roses struck him.  
He yelled in pain, "I'll get you next time!" as he transported away.

"No!" I yelled as I ran forward, trying to hit him. But all I hit was empty air.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Don't you dare leave!" I said, before I even turned around. I whipped around, surprised that he actually hadn't left, "Who are you?" I asked him  
"Protector of the Earth," he said, as he started to walk away  
"Wait! What do you know of Metallia?" I asked  
He stopped, "The name strikes a nerve but I do not know of whom you speak" he said as he continued to walk.  
"Tuxedo Kamen! We could join together" I said softly  
He stopped again, "I'm more of a solo person," he said, "Just stay safe, I'll be there when you need me" he said and then he jumped away.

I groaned, "Yea, try to be a little less cryptic"

I hurried over to the girl on the floor, "Naru?" I asked as I leaned her against the wall. She groaned, "Who are you?" she asked  
"Sailor Moon" I said as I helped her stand, "Are you alright?" I asked  
She nodded, "I'm fine, but what happened?" she asked  
"You were attacked by a monster," I said, "Just try to stay in a populated area from now on" I said  
She nodded and I let her go.  
She turned, "Thank you, Sailor Senshi" she said

We nodded, and then jumped down the flights of stairs, running out of the mall.  
"Well, that was useless," said Mercury  
I nodded, "Yea, these idiots won't tell us anything will they?" I said  
The others nodded and we scaled onto the nearby roof.

Mars looked at me expectantly, and I shook my head. Now was not the time. I don't know when the time would be right.

"Alright, I'm gonna go home guys, I'll see you later" I said as I jumped onto the next roof.  
"Sailor Moon, wait!" I heard Venus call my name  
I pretended I didn't hear and kept on jumping along the roofs.

Where to go now?  
I decided for the Parlor, maybe some of Motoki's milkshakes would make me feel better.  
I detransformed after I jumped down into an alley, and walked the rest of the way to the parlor.

When I got there I noticed the guys there also.  
It was Nick, Jay, Zach, Kevin and Mamoru.

I waved at them as I went and sat down at another booth, "Hey, Usagi, c'mon, sit over here!" called Jay  
I got up and joined them, "Hey guys" I said, sliding in next to Kevin.  
"Hey" they chorused together  
Mamoru smiled at me, and I smiled back, "What you guys upto?" I asked  
Motoki appeared at that minute, "They're bent on getting me fired, that's what" he said, glaring at the guys, then turned to me, "The usual, Usa?"  
I nodded, "Yes please" I said beaming up at him.  
"Be right back then, and you five, please try to stay out of trouble" he said, staring at the boys.  
Nick smirked, "Who? Us?" he said, smiling innocently  
I laughed, as Motoki walked away shaking his head, "Yea, that'd fool everyone" Mamoru said to Nick  
"Hey, we're innocent" pouted Jay  
Everyone laughed, "Yea, they'd believe that" I said, grinning at them

Motoki reappeared with my chocolate milkshake, "On the house, dear lady" he said, brandishing it.  
"Aww, Motoki, you're awesome!" I cried as I drank some of it.  
"Damn, who knew working at a parlor would make someone like you so popular" muttered Kevin  
We laughed, "It's not just that, it's the Motoki charm" Motoki said as he sat down next to Mamoru.  
"Yea, the charm of your apron" said Jay as we cracked up.  
Kevin snorted, "Aren't you the one who insists we wear an apron when we cook or wash the dishes?" he asked Jay  
Jay blushed slightly, as we all laughed harder, "Hey, it's better than getting stuff on your shirts, we all know how crazy you get when you can't get stains out" he said to Kevin  
"Now, guys," said Zach, "Let's act our age"  
"So, like, you aren't acting 80?" Jay asked Zach  
"Hey, atleast he acts older than 5" said Mamoru to Jay.

I watched them bicker back and forth. It reminded me so much of something, but I couldn't tell what. It was like I had been here before.

I shivered as I felt a chill run down my spine. What was that? Just then the parlor door walked open and in walked Diamond and a few of his buddies. He walked over to our table, "Hey guys, Usagi" he said to us. I didn't meet his eyes.  
"You guys are coming to my party, right?" he asked them.  
"Yea, sure, we'll be there" said Kevin, "The address on the email, right?" he asked  
Diamond nodded, "Yep, that's it, see you guys there" he said as he walked away.

"Damn, I wonder if the girls would want to go with us" wondered Nick. I looked up, "Course they do," I said  
They all turned to look at me with wide eyes, "Do you think Minako would want to go with me?" asked Kevin  
"What about Makoto?" asked Nick  
"And Rei?" Jay asked  
"Ami?" Zach asked hopefully

"Whoa, down boys, one at a time" I said to them, laughing

I turned to Kevin beside me, "I believe Minako would love to go with you" I said. Then I looked at Jay, "Rei was the one who mentioned that she would bring guests, I would think that's you guys" I said. "Makoto would be ecstatic if you asked her" I said to Nick  
"And Zach, no matter how shy you seem, you have to ask Ami" I said to him  
He blushed, "Thanks" he muttered

The guys whipped out their cellphones and began clamoring me for their phone numbers.  
I sighed as I handed my phone to them. It disappeared within their midst.

Mamoru was smiling at me, "And what about Usagi?" he asked  
"What about Usagi?" I asked, confused  
"Would she like to go to the party?" he asked  
I looked towards Diamond who was chatting with his friends.  
I looked back at Mamoru who was looking worriedly at me now.  
"Of course I'll go with you Mamoru" I said and he beamed at me.

Screw protection, why couldn't I be selfish every now and then, plus what could a little innocent party change?

I heard clapping and the other guys emerged from around the phone, "Thought you guys would take forever" said Nick to us  
We blushed, "Oh shutup, Nick, go ask Makoto out on a cellphone" said Mamoru  
Mamoru and I cracked up as the guys looked down at their phones sadly.

"Should we go to their houses?" asked Zach quietly  
I laughed harder, "No, no, just call, that's perfect" I said.  
"Sheesh, you guys are so gullible" murmured Mamoru

He earned a punch on the shoulder for that one by Jay.  
"You punch like a girl" said Mamoru to Jay  
"A girl huh, see if you can take another punch!" shouted Jay as he ran after Mamoru.  
We laughed as Mamoru ran behind the counter and hid behind Motoki.  
I felt eyes on me and saw Diamond staring at me. My smile slid off my face and I looked away from him.  
"Hey, genius! You gonna talk to Rei or not?" called Nick to Jay

Jay looked down at his phone in his hand, which was flipped open, "Oh crap!" he said as he put it back up to his ear and we heard him apologizing. We cracked up as Jay ran out into the quiet.

I looked over to Kevin, he had put his phone away, "So?" I asked  
He turned to me and beamed, "She said yes" he said  
"Man, you are so whipped" murmured Nick to Kevin  
Kevin snorted, "Says the one who woke me up at 3 in morning when he was repeating the name 'Makoto' in his dream" he said  
We cracked up as Nick blushed.  
Nick turned to Zach, "Hey, traitor, why don't you tell everyone how you were on the computer IMing at 2 in the morning, talking to a certain blue haired lady" he said  
Zach turned red, "Hey, you promised you wouldn't say anything" he said  
"Yea, well, that went out the window when you laughed" Nick said, laughing.

Mamoru came back and sat down, "Well that was interesting" he said  
We laughed, "Interesting how you ran and hid behind Motoki?" asked Zach  
Mamoru snorted, "It seemed like the smart thing to do" he said  
We laughed.

I took a gulp from my long forgotten milkshake. I smiled as I looked around at the guys teasing each other.

I turned to Zach, "So, it's true? Ami was talking to you at 2 in the morning?" I asked him. He nodded, "We were talking about her theory of quantum physics-" he started to say, but I held up my hand, "Yea, I get it, genius stuff" I said as the others laughed at my disgusted face.  
"Well, technically it's not genius stuff" murmured Zach as he took a sip from his drink.  
I laughed, "Anything that has something to do with physics is way above my head" I said

Jay walked back in and sat down again, grinning.  
"I take it she said yes?" I asked him  
He nodded, "Yup, she told me to pick her up at 7" he said, still grinning like an idiot.  
"Hey, Romeo, your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep grinning that hard" said Kevin  
Jay stopped grinning as hard, but was still smiling slightly, dazing off into space.  
I waved my hand in front of his face, "Hey, earth to Jay" I said  
He snapped to attention, "Huh? What?" He said  
We all cracked up as he looked at all of us cluelessly.

"Hey, Usagi, we're going home to pop in a couple of movies" said Kevin, "Want to join us?" he asked  
I nodded, "Yea, I'd love to" I said as I finished up my drink.  
We got up. I left a few coins on the table next to my drink. Sure, Motoki had said it was on the house, but I could atleast leave a tip.  
We said our goodbyes to Motoki, who was busy serving Diamond and his friends.  
Diamond caught my eye, but I looked away.

We walked out of the parlor and I followed the guys down the block, "So, what movies?" I asked  
Zach turned to me, "If I'm right, and since I usually am when it comes to these dimwits, it'll be a scary movie" he said  
The others scowled at him.  
"Scary movies?" I asked, deciding to rethink my choice to go with them, "Oh come on Usagi, don't tell me you're scared of scary movies?" said Nick, grinning at me  
I frowned, "I'm not, just they're not my favorite" I said  
The guys laughed, and Mamoru draped his arm along my shoulder, "It'll be fine" he said  
"Awww, it's a Polaroid moment" shouted Jay.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm sure you wouldn't think so if you saw Rei around the arm of another guy" I said  
Jay's eyes widened, "Another guy? There's another guy!?" He shouted  
We all cracked up.  
"So gullible" I said to him  
He narrowed his eyes at me, "Hey, that was mean" he said  
I pouted, "You were mean too"  
He frowned, "Sorry"  
"Holy crap! Did you just hear that" cried Zach, "Jay just said sorry to someone"  
We all cracked up.  
Jay frowned at me, "You have an uncanny way of making people feel guilty, don't you?" he asked me suspiciously  
I grinned, "Yep, I do," I said

We walked over to a large car, "And this is my SUV" said Zach as he walked around it  
Jay laughed, "Cuz he was the only one smart enough to think we might need a car to take all of us around comfortably" he said  
I laughed, "Definitely sounds like Zach" as we climbed into the car  
Zach eased the car out of the parking spot and drove.  
The guys bickered some more and we were soon in the rich area.

"Whoa, this is where you guys live?" I asked them  
"Yups," said Jay, "Nick's and Kevin's parents are loaded, so they pitched in and helped us rent a house out here" he said  
"But all of you guys have awesome cars" I pointed out, "except for Nick's which I haven't seen yet"  
Zach nodded, "Yea, but their parent's are even more rich than ours" he said  
Kevin shrugged, "Not really, just more willing to lend a hand" he said to me.  
"What do your parents do?" I asked, curious  
Kevin snorted, "Not much" he said as Nick and Jay laughed, "They head a lawyer's company" he said  
"Ooh" I said  
"Yea, the four senior partners are our fathers" said Jay

"Wow" I said, "You guys must be living the high life, living all alone" I said  
"Well, it's not its all cut out to be," said Zach from behind the wheel, "A lot more work than all of us can handle" he said  
"Hey, we manage just fine" said Nick  
Jay laughed, "Yea, that's why we had to order a maid to come in and clean things up 3 times a week" he said  
My eyes widened, "Wow, that's awesome" I said  
Kevin frowned, "Well, we manage to get the major things done easily," he said  
"Like cooking, washing the dishes, etc." said Nick  
"You mean the nonexistent cooking and dishes that result from it?" asked Zach  
I laughed, "Eat out a lot?" I asked  
Kevin laughed, "Just about every meal so far, man I miss my mom's cooking"  
"Aww, hey, how about I ask my mom to make a little extra for you guys, I know she'd love to" I said  
Jay turned to me, eyes wide, "You'd do that?" he asked  
I laughed, "Well, technically, my mom would" I said, "You don't want to eat my cooking, maybe Makoto's, but definitely not mine" I said  
Nick glanced at me, "Makoto likes to cook?" he asked  
"Well, yea, she loves to cook, since she always has to cook for herself, she has a lot of practice" I pointed out  
"Hm, I wonder if she'd cook anything for us" said Jay  
I laughed, "Course she would, just ask her" I said

Zach pulled into the garage of a humongous house and we piled out. I just stared up at it. It was so much bigger than Diamond's.

"You'll attract flies like that" pointed out Zach and I slammed my mouth shut  
"Wow, real tactful" said Jay to Zach, who frowned at Jay, "I was just saying" he said  
I laughed, "It's alright," I said  
Kevin had already bounded up the few steps and unlocked the door, "Get your butts in or I'm locking you out" he called as we all ran to get in.  
I almost tripped over Jay's feet, but Mamoru grabbed my shirt before I fell, "Thanks" I whispered as he helped me gain my balance  
"No problem" he said as we walked up, "They'd never leave you out here anyway" he pointed out  
I laughed, "Probably not, they know I'd tell the girls" I said

"Hey, I heard that" called Jay back to us.  
"Just for that you guys can wait outside, you shouldn't assume things" Zach said, he slammed the door shut.  
I pouted at the door as Mamoru leaped up and started banging on the door, "You get this door open now!"  
I laughed then, "Hm, I wonder what Makoto would say if she found out that her boyfriend closed the door in my face, hm what about Rei? I bet they'd be angry" I said loudly.  
I winked at Mamoru who smiled as he stopped banging on the door, "Hm, maybe we should call them" he said

"Wait!" the door flew open as Nick and Jay fell out, "Don't!" they cried  
I laughed as I leaped over their bodies laying on the floor, waiting till Mamoru got in, I slammed the door shut, "See how you like it!" I called  
Mamoru and I cracked up as we heard Nick and Jay pounding on the door.

Zach passed by, "Use your keys idiots!" he called  
I heard silence and then the door swung open.  
Nick and Jay glared at us as they walked in, "That was very uncool" said Jay  
I pouted again, "You did it first" I said to them  
"Sorry" they said together  
"Crap, I fell for it again" said Jay, slapping himself on the head, "I'm just a sap for cute girls" he said as he walked by me, putting up his coat.  
I laughed, "I have a gift" I said as he took my coat from me, "Thanks" I said

"C'mon guys! SAW is starting!" called Kevin from the next room.  
The guys bounded into the room with me following closely.  
"Awesome" Jay said as he crashed on a humongous couch

I looked around the room, it was like a huge home theater, with a large T.V., surround sound and even soda holders.  
"Remind me to call the girls and get them over here to see this" I said to them  
Kevin laughed, "Call them anytime" he said, "We'd love to have them over"  
Jay looked up, "Oh, how about tonight, I mean, we are going to the party, they could crash here for the night" he said  
The guys looked at me and I shrugged, "I don't see why not" I said  
"Ooh, call them!" shouted Nick as we all looked at him with our eyebrows raised.  
"Hey, what about me and Usagi?" asked Mamoru  
Zach laughed, "I think they meant for you two to be included in this"  
Nick laughed, "Duh, what do you think we meant when Usagi said 'the girls'"  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes at him, "I resent that" he said  
"Ooh, geek speak" laughed Nick, "I'm so scared" he said  
I laughed, "Here, I'll call them up after the movie, after all, it's only 3" I said  
"Plus, Ami'll still be in cram school for the next 3 hours" I said

They nodded, and I sat down next to Mamoru and Jay as they started the movie. Throughout the movie I was glued to Mamoru. Jay nearly scared the crap out of me after the movie when he tapped me on the shoulder. I screamed and jumped into Mamoru's lap, while everyone laughed at me. I glared at Jay, and proceeded to give him an ass-kicking he deserved.

I called up Minako to ask her if she wanted to come over to their house, which she responded to by shrieking in anticipation. After I regained my hearing I went on to call the other girls.  
Ami was the most hesitant, unsure of whether she should. I told her that we'd all be there and that it would be fine. She finally agreed.  
When I called Rei, she asked me if I had told the other girls yet.  
"No, I didn't" I said, as I left the kitchen, where all the guys were, "I might not either way" I said  
"But Usagi, you should" she said  
I shrugged, to myself of course, "What's the point? Nothing will come of it anyway" I pointed out  
She sighed, "It's your choice" she said  
"Yea, it is," I said, "Anyway, you going to come tonight?" I asked  
She agreed.

Makoto was worried though, "Do you think Nick wants me there?" she asked  
I laughed, "Mako, he's falling for you, he definitely wants you here" I said  
"Do you really think so?" she asked  
"I know so Makoto, stop worrying so much, he definitely likes you" I said.  
She agreed and I hung up.

Then I called my mom, who agreed to allow me to sleep over Makoto's house.  
Heh. Oops. Did I saw Makoto's house? I mean the guys' house.  
But yea, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her.

Nick agreed to drive Mamoru and me back into town so we could get changed for the party. We had already hung out for the last 4 hours.  
I think Nick just wanted to show off his car, which was a black Peugeot that I totally fell in love with.  
"You are so driving me places" I told him as we got into the car.  
Mamoru pouted at me, "What about mine?" he asked  
Nick and I laughed, "Whoa, man, you're turning into Usagi" Nick pointed out and Mamoru blushed.  
I turned to look at him, "Aww, Mamoru, your car is awesome too" I said  
Mamoru grinned, "I know, thanks" he said  
I laughed.

We talked of school for a while, with me wanting to know what the guys wanted to major in next year.  
"Well, Zach is probably the most confusing to figure out" Nick said, "he really has a gift for almost everything, so he'll definitely be good at whatever he does decide to do"  
"Jay is more of a hands on person, so no clue what he's going to do, most probably the not so intense jobs, maybe become a coach or something"  
"Kevin is pretty much also smart at everything, but he's always been a sort of science guy, so probably doctor or something" he said.  
"What about you?" I asked  
He stayed silent for a bit, "I really don't know," he finally said, "I have no clue" he said  
I nodded, "Me neither, it's just so hard to decide" I said  
He agreed.

We arrived at my house and I left, thanking them ardently.  
Mamoru walked me to my door, "I'll pick you up in an hour or so, fine with you?" he asked  
I nodded, "That'll be great, gotta get started on homework anyway" I said, smiling at him  
"That might be a good idea," he said, laughing  
I laughed, "Yea, right, am I supposed to believe that you didn't finish your homework already?" I asked  
He blushed slightly, "Okay, I might have finished it already, I have a lot of time" he mumbled  
I giggled slightly and leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later" I said as I unlocked the door and entered.  
I closed the door silently, leaning against it happily.

That was really a great day, and it wasn't even over yet.

--

**Yay! The next chapter is the party :) It's a pretty okay chapter I think, like the point of focus is going to keep changing back and forth through the next few chapters. Hang in there :)  
**

**Right, Unknown Reader brought up many many important questions of which a few I cannot answer since they're a big part of the story later on :( sorry. It's just that the guys are a pretty big part of the story soon, ergo all will be revealed eventually. **

**Hm, lots of stuff about Diamond is unknown at the moment, he's just clouded in mystery, and his possible lying (last chapter) is probably not clearing up anything for you guys :s  
Right, why didn't Usa tell everyone that she was attacked by Diamond (2x). Well, Usagi in this story is a lot more independent, she thinks the can handle things herself, which may work out or not. The second time (last chapter) she thought of telling them, but she's afraid of Diamond (he did use his power on her) and she's afraid of her friends getting hurt by Diamond. She's just more different in this story than she is in the actual anime.  
Thanks Unknown Reader for your awesome review (I love it when people ask questions- even though I can't answer all of them, sorry bout that)  
Thanks to xSailor Vx, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, and everyone else who read and reviewed!  
Don't forget to review! **

**See you soon! Er, I'll write to you soon! :D**


	5. Time to Party

**Hm, I don't have that much to say for this chapter, except of course ENJOY!  
Oh yea, the point of view is going to be messed with slightly, it'll change to 3rd person once in a while, you'll see what I mean near the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and never will, so please don't sue me **

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 5: Time to Party

I said my hellos to my parents and Shingo, telling them of the party tonight and my plan to sleep over Makoto's- I mean the guys' house.  
Why I pick Makoto you ask?  
It's more to do with the fact that she doesn't bother with a home phone, just a cell phone, so that's the only way to get in contact with her. Since she lives alone, she never bothered to get a phone. Her and Minako have been talking recently, saying that they should move in together.

I invited the girls over once in a while, and once in a while we'd all go over to each other's houses. Rei's was usually the most accessible, since we could train and everything there. It just worked out better.

I hurried up to my room and started hurrying through my homework. I didn't get much done, so I decided to finish it tomorrow night. Sure, I'd gotten more responsible, but not by that much.

I showered, then rushed around, trying to figure out what to wear. I finally decided on wearing a tight crop neck blue t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Then I curled my hair slightly, giving it wavy envisions. Though that in itself took a half hour. I really had to cut my hair; it was starting to be such a hassle. Though I wonder what would happen to my alter ego's hair if I did decide to cut it. Hmm, though when Minako accidentally snipped off more hair than usual, Sailor Venus's hair looked the same as usual. It might be different for a ton of hair though.

Eh, whatever.

I heard the doorbell ring. Oh crap! Mamoru!  
I hurried down the stairs to try to cut off my dad, but no such luck, he was the one who opened the door.  
"And who are you?" he asked Mamoru  
I cringed as he gave Mamoru a glare.  
Mamoru smiled, "Hi, I'm Mamoru, I'm here to pick up Usagi" he said as he glanced up at the stairs at me, I mouthed, "Sorry"  
He smiled up at me.  
"And where are you taking her?" my dad asked rudely.  
"Dad!" I said as I leaped down the stairs as fast as I could, "Don't be so mean" I said  
Mom walked in, "Really, Kenji, leave the poor boy alone, they're only going to a party" she said to him  
My dad retreated from the door, looking disappointed, "Okay, okay, I just want her home at a respectable time, say 10" he said  
I looked at my dad incredulously, "10? It's a party, not church" I said  
Mamoru coughed, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Plus, I'm going over to Makoto's afterwards, remember?" I said, giving Mamoru a warning glance, while swinging my bag in front of my dad.  
My mom nodded, "Alright, dear, call us if you need anything" she said as she pecked me on the cheek, "You look lovely, honey" she said, beaming at me.  
I smiled, "Thanks" as I leaped over to dad and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Love you, dad" I said  
He glowered at me, "You know just how to butter me up, don't you?" he asked  
I cheerfully nodded, "Yep, I do" I said  
"I still want to have a chat with this Mamoru" he said to me  
"Next time" I said to him, "Now, we're leaving, love you guys" I said as I walked over to Mamoru and took his hand.  
He smiled at my parents, "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, hope to meet you again" he said as we turned around.

I heard Dad whisper to Mom, "Of course he hopes that, because that means he'll be going out with Usagi"  
I whipped my head around, "Dad! We heard that! You're being really rude!" I shouted  
Mamoru turned around, "Hey, he's right, he's just pointing out the fact, I do hope to see them again because it means I'll be seeing you again" he said to me  
I blushed.  
I looked at dad who looked shocked and then he smiled at Mamoru, "You're alright" he said  
We turned around again and walked over to his car, "Wow, that was amazing, no one's ever been able to get my dad to like them that fast" I said  
"Well, I was just telling the truth" he said  
I blushed again, "Thanks" I said.  
"Bye!" I called out of the window as Mamoru eased out of the parking space.

He waited till we were out of shot of my parents as he stepped on the gas and sped down the road.

"That was sweet" he said as he slowed to a normal pace again.  
"What was sweet?" I asked  
He laughed, "You and your parents, teasing each other like that" he said, still staring at the road.  
I shrugged, "I guess, we're always like that" I said  
He nodded, "I could tell," he said, glancing at me.  
I didn't respond, just staring out the window as the houses flew by.  
"You know, when I have a family, I want it to be like that" Mamoru whispered, staring straight ahead.  
I smiled, "I know you will have a family who loves you" I said  
He smiled at that, "Thanks" he said  
We were silent after that; once again it was a comfortable silence, like we didn't need to talk to convey our feelings.

He soon pulled onto Diamond's street, "There it is" I said, pointing it out  
"Been here before?" he asked, not meeting my eye  
I shrugged, "Once or twice, he's had other parties" I said  
Mamoru nodded as he drove up to it. The whole street was littered with cars so Mamoru just double-parked it beside what looked suspiciously like Zach's car.

We got out and walked over to the house, where people were starting to stream out with their cups.  
"Beer?" Mamoru asked  
I nodded, "Diamond's famous for being able to get kegs for his parties" I said  
We walked into the house, where music was blaring out of the speakers.

Diamond walked over to us, "Hey guys," he said, holding two cups, he offered them to us.  
"Hey Diamond" Mamoru said as he refused the cup.  
I looked up at Diamond, raising my eyebrow.  
He frowned slightly, then walked away.  
Hah! Like he could actually think that I would drink something he offered me.

I spotted Ami and Zach talking in a corner. We walked over to them.  
"Hey!" I screamed over the music, I waved at them.  
"Hey guys, when'd you get here?" asked Zach, loud enough for us to hear.  
"Just now!" I shouted, "Where is everyone else?" I asked them  
Ami pointed at the other room, "Dancing" she said  
I nodded, grabbing Mamoru's hand, "Alright, we'll be going then, see you guys later" I said to them as we walked over to the other room, where all the music was coming from.

I leapt into the throng and started dancing. Mamoru just looked at me.  
I grabbed his hands, "Come on! Dance!" I cried  
He looked nervously around us, "Um, I don't dance" he shouted back  
"Oh, come on! Everyone dances! Just feel the music!" I cried as I kept dancing.  
I kept a hold of his hands and moved them to the beat. Pretty soon Mamoru was falling into the dancing mood.

Soon we were sweating like crazy and decided to take a break. We made our way across the throngs of people, looking for everyone. We found Rei and Minako dancing with Jay and Kevin, looking as if they were enjoying themselves. We waved at them as we made our way to them.

Rei and Minako pulled me into their dance and I joined them. Just loving the feeling of letting go of everything that had happened recently. That was what I loved about dancing and music, it could drive anything from your mind.

Mamoru was dancing along with us, looking as if he was having fun also. I caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up, mouthing, "You're great!"  
He smiled, "You are too," he mouthed back  
"So, where are Nick and Makoto?" I called to Rei and Minako  
They shrugged, "They left a while ago, probably drunk and making out somewhere" said Rei.  
I laughed, "Probably"

I stumbled into someone as I was dancing and as I turned to apologize I saw it was Diamond.  
"Hey, wanna dance?" he slurred, drunk of course.  
"Hi, Diamond, um no thanks" I said as I moved over slightly, making some distance between us.

I turned back to the girls and stopped dancing, "I'm gonna go get a drink" I shouted at them  
They nodded as they kept dancing with Jay and Nick.  
I moved to where I remembered the kitchen to be. Mamoru appeared at my shoulder and we walked into relative quiet.

I sighed, "Wow, I can sort of think now" I said  
Mamoru laughed, "Yea, thank god" he said  
I moved to the table where a few cans of soda lay unopened. I offered one to Mamoru as I popped mine open and began drinking greedily. Damn, dancing takes a lot out of a girl. I wiped my brow of sweat as I walked over to the back door, opening it and allowing the cold air to caress my body.  
Mamoru joined me, "It's a nice night out isn't it?" he asked  
I nodded, "Definitely, and it's only going to get better" I said, smirking slightly  
Mamoru smiled, "Oh yea, our sleepover" he said  
I laughed, "Yea, I guess that is what it is"  
Mamoru nodded, "Yea, it'll definitely be fun" he said  
I nodded as I took another sip from my soda.  
"You look great tonight" he said, "I didn't mention it before, sorry" he said  
I laughed, "Don't apologize, I'm happy that's not the first thing you noticed, plus, you look great too" I said  
He smiled, "Of course it's not the first thing I noticed, that'd be your smile" he said  
I blushed, "I'd have to say the same of you" I said

He laughed, "I was so nervous that day" he said  
I nodded, "Must have been hard" I said  
He laughed, "I was so afraid that people would hate me right from the start" he said, taking a sip from his soda, "Instead, I meet the most awesome people ever" he said  
I laughed, "Aw, you shouldn't have been afraid, people loved you right away, you're kind of hard to hate" I said  
He shrugged, "I guess," he said  
I looked up at him. He looked so vulnerable.  
He was looking down at me with those beautiful baby blues, a serious look in them, he said, "Thanks, you know, for being a friend" he said  
I smiled, "Just a friend?" I asked as I threw out my can.

He smiled, "How about more than a friend?" he said as he leaned down and kissed me. I lost all thought at that moment. His kisses were amazing and I leaned in for more as I returned it eagerly.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and we leapt away from each other, jumping at the sound of the door slamming open.

Diamond was standing there; his mouth open. He quickly closed it as he glanced between the two of us, "Sorry for interrupting" he muttered as he left without a glance backward.  
I frowned, what had that been about.

Mamoru scratched his head, "Want to go dance some more or something?" he asked  
I nodded, "Come on, let's go" I said as I led him back into the dancing room.  
I saw Makoto and Nick dancing crazily in a corner, everyone having backed away from them in fear of getting hurt.  
I laughed as I joined Rei and Minako, "They look good" I said  
Minako shook her head, "Totally drunk, and not a care in the world" she said  
Rei shrugged, "Whatever, let's dance some more" she said as she pulled the two of us into the throng

We started dancing and when I opened my eyes I realized that a lot of the people had stopped dancing and were admiring us. Makoto had joined the three of us and had even managed to force Ami to join us. The five of us just went along to the beat.

I spotted Mamoru following the sway of my body and I winked at him. He just opened his mouth in wonder. I laughed.  
Soon, everyone had joined with us again as we cooled it down a little. I once again stopped as I rejoined Mamoru on the side. I saw the other girls slip away as well. Probably to join up with their boys too.

"Let's get out of here" I said as I led Mamoru outside, once again hating the stickyness of inside.  
There were tons of people running and sitting around outside and I spotted Ami and Zach again. We made our way over, "Hey" I said

I spotted Naru and I waved to her, she waved back, "I'll be right back" I said to Mamoru, Ami and Zach who nodded.  
"Hey Naru" I said as I walked over to her.  
"Hey Usagi, what's up?" she asked, "Haven't seen you around in a while" she said  
I nodded, "Very true, I guess we've been slightly busy" I said  
She laughed, "Yea, for the last year," she said  
I frowned, "I'm sorry…you know, for sort of forgetting about you" I said.  
She nodded, "I know you're sorry, and of course I forgive you. People grow up and grow apart, it's part of life" she said  
I sighed, "Yea, but doesn't really mean I want to" I said  
She nodded, "I know, but anyway how's everything?" she asked, skillfully changing the topic.  
"Everything's…good" I said, smiling as I looked at Mamoru talking to Zach and Ami.  
She turned to look at what I was looking at and smiled, "Aw, you two are so cute together" she said, beaming at me.  
I laughed, "Thanks, how're things with Umino?" I asked  
She shrugged, "We cooled it down for a while, he was getting sort of protective so we took a break, but I met up with this really cute guy at the mall after he asked for my number, his name's Mr. Sanjoin" she babbled  
I smiled, there was the Naru I knew.

"The mall, but I heard there was some sort of disturbance there?" I asked her, frowning slightly.  
Naru frowned as well, "There was, but I don't really know what it was about. One second I was talking to Mr. Sanjoin when suddenly everything just faded, and when I woke up Sailor Moon was telling me that a monster had attacked and that I should stay in groups" she said  
I gasped, "Do you think it has to do with that guy you were talking to?" I asked  
She shook her head, "Nah, he was too sweet, I'm gonna go out with him tomorrow as well, he's so sweet" she said.  
I frowned, "But Naru, you don't even know anything about him, he could have been involved in the attack at the mall, especially since you were the one that got hurt" I said, getting worried.  
She looked at me weird, "I never said anything about being the one who got hurt, how did you know that?" she asked  
"Does it matter? I heard it from someone here. But Naru, you really shouldn't meet this guy alone, he could be dangerous" I said

She rolled her eyes at me, "Please Usagi, I'm sorry I'm meeting the hot guy and you're not, but don't try to dissuade me from going because of some crap that happened today that was probably a total coincidence" she said, her voice raising slightly.  
I tried again, "Naru-" she stopped me, "God, Usagi, here you are again, pretending to be my friend after nearly a whole year of not talking to me, you are such a hypocrite" she said as she turned and walked away.  
"Naru!" I called as I ran after her, grabbing her hand, "Come on, you're drunk and-" she stopped me again, "Don't pretend you care" she said as she snatched her arm away from me and stalked away.

I sighed, staring after her. I had effectively just lost one of my best friends. I was such an idiot. Why had I stopped talking to her after I found out I was a Senshi? She was probably so hurt and thought that I left her for Rei and the others. I kicked a can from the grass and walked over to sit down on the front steps.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask and I looked up from my shoes at which I had been staring at for the last few minutes. It was Mamoru.  
I nodded, "Yea, I'm fine" I said  
"What happened?" he asked as he sat down next to me. There was music drifting outside from the party.  
"Just received the consequences of a mistake I made, a really stupid mistake" I muttered as I looked at the kids drinking in front of me.  
"It'll get better, with time anyway" he said, smiling at me.  
I nodded, "I hope so" I said

"Hey, come on, you need cheering up," he said as he grabbed my hand and lifted me up alongside him, "You want to dance some more?" he asked  
I looked at him, narrowing my eyes, "I thought you didn't dance?" I asked  
He laughed, "I didn't, but for some reason I'm on fire today" he said as we made our way back into the house.  
We started dancing to some American techno music; something called Every time We Touch. We were all over each other, I could nearly see the sparks flying between us.

Before long I gave up trying to dance and started to kiss him. He was just so addicting.

When we came up for air I blushed, "Sorry" I murmured  
He laughed, "Sorry for what? That was amazing" he said

We continued to dance for a bit and Ami and Zach joined the two of us.  
"Ami!? You're dancing!" I cried  
She laughed, "I guess I am!" she cried as she glanced back at Zach and beamed at him.  
Wow, Ami really was getting out of her shell.  
"Hey, do you know where Rei, Minako, Jay and Kevin are?" I asked her  
She nodded, "Um, I think they got caught up in the beer, they're totally drunk and in the kitchen" she said  
I nodded, "I'll go help them out" I said, "We'll leave after I get them" I said  
She nodded, "That'd be great, I'm totally tired" she said

I nodded and called Mamoru, motioning at the kitchen. He joined me as I made my way through the sticky bodies. I walked into the kitchen, finding three couples totally making out.

Rei and Jay were tangled up against the door; Makoto and Nick were lying on the floor; while Kevin and Minako were leaning against the table.

"Hey! Guys!" I called, "You want to stop making out to come up for air" I called. Six pairs of eyes looked at me and blushed.  
"Um, we were just…" tried Rei to explain  
I laughed, "I know about the birds and bees, Rei" I said  
They all blushed.  
Mamoru came and helped Makoto off the floor, "I think it's time we left, you guys are definitely just going to get more drunk if we stay" he said as he helped Nick off the floor.  
"But how are we going to get home, we're all too drunk to drive" murmured Kevin, still looking at Minako steamily.  
"Zach, Ami, Mamoru and I are sober, guess we'll be carpooling tonight" I said to him.  
I said to Mamoru, "Get these guys out the back door, no use dragging them out of the front door, I'll go get Ami and Zach, we'll meet you at the car" I said  
He nodded and started herding the groups out of the back door.  
I walked back into the living room and found Ami and Zach, "Come on, let's go" I shouted over the music  
They nodded and made their way out the door.  
I followed behind them, but before I could make it out the door I felt someone grab my hand and pull me backward.

I turned to look at Diamond, "Leaving so soon?" he slurred  
I nodded, trying to pull my hand from his grip, "Yes, we're leaving, now get off of me" I said  
He leaned over me, "You're with that spaz, Mamoru?" he asked, eyes narrowing  
I glared at him, "Yes, I am, now let go!" I said as I pulled harder.  
His grip just tightened, "Why are you with him? I have so much more to offer, the things you could learn from me" he whispered  
"Oh yea, the things you were apologizing for before?" I spat  
"No, not that" he said shaking his head, "About our powers, about our past" he said, looking more sober than before. For some reason, that scared me more than a drunk Diamond.  
"Please, don't start on me about that again" I said as I tried again, unsuccessfully to pull my hand from his grip.  
"It's true, why are you wasting your time with that waste of skin and bones, when you have me right here?" he asked  
I snorted, "Maybe because he treats me more than just one of the sluts of the school" I said as I managed to get out of his grip.

He stepped forward to me, "Mark my words, you will regret ever choosing _them_ over me" he said threateningly  
I narrowed my eyes, "You're not the boss of me, you can't choose who I'm friends with, those people mean the world to me" I spat back in response

"Really? I would think you would care more about their safety then" he said, smiling evilly  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I spat  
"Whatever you take it to mean" he said as he turned around and strolled away.

I stared after him, then shook my head and walked out the door.

I hurried over to where the cars were supposed to be.  
The spaces were empty.  
Oh god. What had happened?

"Usagi!" I heard someone call from down the street. I breathed a sigh of relief as I hurried over to Mamoru's car.  
Kevin and Minako were stuffed in the backseat.  
"Sorry about that" I said to them as Mamoru stepped on the gas and we drove away from the house.  
"It's alright," he said, "Makoto, Nick, Rei and Jay went in Zach's car with Ami, since it is bigger" he told me.  
I nodded, staring out at the window. Thinking of what had just taken place.

I shivered slightly when I remembered the exact words he had said. I would care more about their safety then? What was that supposed to mean?  
Hopefully it was just the liquor talking.  
But when it came to Diamond, I had a feeling he was always in control.

"So, had a fun time?" Kevin asked us  
I nodded, "Yea, it was fun" I said, glancing at Mamoru.  
He was staring straight ahead, as he nodded also.  
"What about you guys?" I asked them  
Minako answered, "Hell yes, I don't think I've had that much fun in forever" she said  
I nodded, "It's been a while" I said  
She laughed, "We're always too busy for this type of stuff" she murmured, more to herself.  
I nodded, "Yea, but it's fun to cut back and have fun" I said  
Mamoru opened the convertible top as he sped down the road.  
"Hell Yea!" screamed Minako at the top of her lungs.  
I winced, "Minako, you want to tone it down a bit? I didn't mean that much fun" I said  
Mamoru and Kevin laughed as Minako shrieked again, in a tone slightly lower of course.  
We enjoyed the rest of the ride in silence and Mamoru soon pulled into the guys' driveway.

Minako gasped as we looked up at the house, she turned to Kevin, "You live here?" she asked him  
He nodded, "Yups"  
"It's beautiful" she yelled as she leapt out of the car and ran to the open front door into which the others had disappeared minutes before.  
"Hmm" I said, "I don't know whether that's the booze talking or if she's really that excited about the house" I said  
"Though I would think it's the latter" I added as the rest of us stepped out of the car.  
Kevin was smiling dreamily at the house, a purse in hand as I passed by him.

I walked in to find everyone sitting around at the kitchen table, drinking some water.  
I smirked, "Need something to wash the alcohol out?" I asked them  
They nodded soberly, "I think it's wearing off" said Jay  
The rest of them nodded sadly.  
Zach laughed, "Nothing to be sad about right now, that's more for tomorrow morning,"  
They nodded again.

"So, where should we put our stuff?" I asked the guys.  
"Ooh yea, you guys are sleeping over" said Nick stupidly.  
We laughed, "Wow, those drinks really did a number on you, didn't they?" Mamoru asked  
Nick pouted, "I only had like one" he said  
Makoto patted him on the hand, "One plus like three" she said, smiling at him.  
Zach got up, "C'mon, I'll show you girls where to put your stuff, and allow these guys to get themselves together" he said

Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto got up and we followed Zach up the stairs. He opened two rooms, "There are twin beds in each room, but I guess one of you can sleep in the entertainment room" he said. He pointed at four other rooms, "These are ours, and the bathrooms are located one on each side of the hallway" he said, pointing them out. We nodded and walked into our rooms, "Guess we'll get changed" I said to him as we thanked him.

"Hmm, who should get the rooms?" asked Ami. I volunteered the answer, "Um, you and Makoto could sleep in here, Minako and Rei in the other room and I'll take the entertainment room" I said. They nodded their agreement and walked into their rooms. I walked over to the bathroom, bag still in hand. I changed into the pair of pajamas and shirt I had brought with me and brushed my hair a little.

I walked back down to the kitchen, popping my head in I noticed everyone but Mamoru had left already.  
"Hey, isn't that my shirt?" he asked as I walked in.  
I blushed as I looked down at it, "Oh um, yea" I said  
He laughed, "You like that old thing?" he asked  
I nodded, "it's very comfortable" I said

Ami and Rei joined us as we sat down at the table.  
"So, had fun guys?" I asked  
They nodded, "Yea, it was awesome" said Rei  
Kevin and Nick walked in, "Just wait till you have some of the take-out and watch some movies, it'll get even better" said Nick  
Makoto walked in, "Take-out? Are you sure? I could make some food if you want" she said to us

Kevin and Nick looked at her as if she was godly, "You'd do that?" asked Nick  
She smiled at him, "For you, anything" she said  
She took out a frying pan and looked in the cabinets and began pulling out tons of things. We just looked at her.  
"Well, either help or get out" she said to us, "Oh and not all of you are helping me, especially not Minako and Usagi" she murmured under her breath  
I laughed, "What was that Makoto, I don't think I heard you"  
She laughed, "You guys get out of here and go watch something, I'll have some food ready soon" she said  
We left the room, except for Nick, meeting up with Minako, Jay, and Zach at the stairs.

"C'mon, we're watching a movie" Kevin said as he grabbed Minako and spun her towards him. We walked in and Kevin started up a movie as everyone cuddled together either on the floor or the couch and watched Fight Club.

--

Makoto whistled cheerily as she went around making some food. Nick was standing back and watching her.

"You know, you look so beautiful when you do that" he said softly.  
She turned around, "Do what?" she asked as she spooned some sauce into a big vat of pasta.  
"Everything" he whispered as he stepped up to her and kissed her.  
They separated, "Thanks, Nick," Makoto said breathlessly.  
He smiled, "Just saying what I feel" he said  
She laughed, then sobered quickly, "Nick…aren't we going too fast?" she asked, placing the pasta on the stove.  
He shrugged, "It doesn't seem too fast for me, it's like I've known you for years" he said, holding her hands.  
Makoto leaned against his body, "It does, and you know, even though we've only known each other a week, I'm already comparing my old boyfriends to you. It used to be the exact opposite, every guy was just good enough, but now I look at all other guys and they all seem too short or too stupid compared to you" she whispered  
He nodded, "Yea, it's hard for guys to measure up to me" he said

Makoto laughed, "Hey, I'm not saying this to build your ego even more, it's just…I feel so complete and it feels weird, like what did I do to deserve such an amazing thing" she said softly.  
Nick turned her around in his arms, "You are amazing, you did so many things to deserve this and you deserve it all," he said, kissing her softly.

She looked up at him, "I don't know if this will freak you out, but Nick, I think I love you" she said  
Nick pulled her into a hug, "I love you too, so much" he said as he held her tight against him.

"You've been alone so long, I'll never let you go" he whispered in her ears. They separated from the hug and took a long kiss.

--

When we were deeply engrossed in the movie, Nick and Makoto walked in and handed us our plates piled with pasta.  
"Mmm, thanks" said Jay as he engulfed down half his plate.  
Rei hit him on the shoulder, "Chew, you moron" she said  
He gulped down the foot and smiled at her innocently, "I did" he said  
We laughed, "In what world was that?" asked Rei

We continued watching the movie, Makoto and Nick joining us. We finished soon afterwards, Makoto totally confused.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Zach as he helped Ami and Minako grab the plates.  
"Let's play cards!" suggested Minako.  
"What can we play with 10 people?" I asked  
Kevin snapped his fingers, "BS!" he shouted  
"Ooh, that's perfect, with all of us it should be an interesting game" Zach said  
He ran out of the room and returned within minutes with two deck of cards.  
They explained the rules to us and we got started.

It was a game of ensued hilarity with people calling out "BS!" every two seconds. We never finished even one game as Nick and Rei kept calling people out by somehow figuring out when they were lying. Apparently those two were very perceptive; although I'm sure Rei's meditating abilities had something to do with it. By the time we finally decided to stop it was already 2 in the morning.

We were all beat. But it had been a day of extreme fun, and we weren't even ready for bed yet.

All the guys had changed into their sleep clothes, which although I'm sure usually only involved some shorts, had evolved into a shirt and shorts. The rest of the girls had a pair of pajamas and tank tops of some sort on, their usual sleeping clothes. I think I was the most clad in the whole house. What with my humongous shirt and comfortable long pajamas.

The guys led us on a tour of their house. First we ventured to the basement where there was a whole gaming system set up, which included the Wii, the PS2 and XBOX 360, all of us were fuming with jealousy.

Then we went to the bedrooms. First we saw Kevin's, which was extremely masculine. He only had some posters of football teams (American) up. I suspected he may have taken some down, since there were some random pieces of tape left up.

Then we saw Jay's room, which was pretty much brimming with stuff. There was barely any space to walk. Rei had huffed at Jay for this and he had actually started to clean it up then. He had pictures of cars up all over the place, along with a few pictures of scantily clad women. Rei yelled at him for those.

Then we went to Nick's room. It was like we had walked into space. There were those glow in the dark stars glued everywhere, along with photos of space. Makoto had fallen in love with his room right away. I guess it had to do with her love of Earth-y things.

Zach's room was the exact opposite of Jay's room. Everything was put in its place and there were awards all over the place. Ami had stopped off at his room to check out all the awards which Zach decided to talk about with her.

Most of the guys went into their rooms, with their girls following them. I could hear Rei yelling at Jay to clean up. Then it was only me and Mamoru left.  
I laughed, "I guess we're left out here" I said as I walked down the stairs into the TV room. I flicked on the TV and opened the blanket that Zach had dropped off for me and lay down on it on the floor, patting the space next to mine for Mamoru to sit. He sat beside me and we started watching an episode of The Simpson's.

--

**Yay! I love the next chapter, and it'll be up pretty soon I think. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts and/or questions! Everything is welcomed!**

**Oh, and Unknown Reader, you're totally awesome :) thanks for the great review!  
And of course xSailor Vx, you too! **


	6. Fight

**Pretty long chapter here, lotsa things going on as well. I'll let you get to it and see you at the bottom!**

Disclaimer: Characters and songs are not mine, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, She Will Be Loved to Maroon 5 and Frozen to Within Temptation. None of this stuff is actually mine. 

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 6: Fight

**(She Will be Loved by Maroon 5 is a really nice song for right now)**

Ami stared in amazement at all the different types of awards on the walls.

"Ooh, best Chess-player in the United States?" she asked Zach who nodded, "It took me years to get all the way up there" he muttered

Ami nodded, "I know the feeling, I just got mine for Japan last year" she said

She went along the room, looking at all of Zach's achievements.

"These are all amazing" she said, looking in wonder.

Zach laughed, "I'm sure you have more, I've never met anyone as smart as you" he said

Ami blushed, "I'm not so sure about that, you just seem so much smarter" she whispered as she sat down on the bed.

Zach shook his head, "I had so many people helping me along the way that this" he said, waving at all the things in the room, "belong equally to all of us" he said, "But you, you've done everything yourself" he said, sitting down next to her.

Ami smiled sadly, "I may have the awards, but I didn't have the friends, not till recently" she said

Zach shrugged, "Some people mature socially later than others" he said

Ami laughed, "If only it was that easy, but no, the only reason I'm actually here is simply because of Usagi and the girls, I don't think I could survive without them. The way we get along is more necessary to me than anything else" she said

Zach nodded, "I could say the same about the guys, I guess we owe everything to our friends" he said

Ami nodded as she leaned against his shoulder, "It's like the way I feel about you" she whispered quietly

Zach gulped, "What about the way you feel about me?" he asked quietly

Ami laughed, "The way I feel about you is so extreme I can't believe I met you a week ago, it feels like ages and years that we've been…together" she whispered

Zach nodded silently.

"I don't know if I should feel this way" Ami said quietly, burying her head in her hands.

Zach got up and walked over to her, removing her hands from the front of her face, "I feel the exact same way, Ami, and I promise you, I won't leave you, and we don't have to rush this, we can take it as slow as it makes you comfortable" he said, with a serious face.

"But I don't know if I want to take it slow, it's like my feelings are on an overload when I'm around you" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ami, I love you" he said as he leaned and kissed her.

She kissed him back just as passionately.

--

Minako and Kevin sat on the bed, staring at each other. It was silent as neither of them blinked. Minako's eye began tearing and she slammed them shut, "Dammit! I lost again!" she cried

Kevin smirked, "Never challenge Kevin to a staring contest, he kicks butt" he said

Minako laughed, "And Kevin is going to turn into an ass if he keeps referring to himself in the third person" she said, giggling.

"Again!" she said as Kevin laughed with her.

He nodded and set himself still. She crossed her eyes and tilted her head at him and he couldn't hold himself, he started laughing hilariously, blinking in the meanwhile.

"YESS! Minako Aino wins the cup!" she shrieked as she got up and started skipping around the room.

"Hey! That was cheating!" he cried as he got up after her.

He tackled her and pushed her onto the bed and began tickling her.

She began laughing contagiously and soon both of them were shrieking in laughter. They heard thumps on the wall as Rei screamed, "Shut up for god's sake, you'll wake everyone in the neighborhood!"

Kevin and Minako just laughed harder and soon were gasping for air. They finally calmed down.

"Um, I think that was after-affects of the alcohol," muttered Minako as she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes during the laughing fit.

"Hmm, maybe" murmured Kevin as he leaned over Minako, moving her hair to behind her head, "I just think it's because I'm with you"

Minako frowned slightly, "That's just the alcohol talking" she said

Kevin shook his head, "No, it's not. It just that…whenever I'm around you I feel so light, light enough to fly" he said

Minako turned her head away, "You must be really drunk" she muttered

Kevin lightly pulled her face back towards his as he pulled her up along with him so they were sitting up.

"Minako, believe me, it's not the alcohol talking. When I'm around you, all I can see is you" he said

Minako shrugged.

Kevin shook his head slightly, "Minako, I'm going to tell you something. When I first saw you, the first thing I thought was that girl is way too amazing to want anything to do with me, but somehow you were interested in me and my life just lit up so much, I never thought I had been missing anything, but when you came in, I realized how empty life had been without you" he said as he stared deep into her eyes.

He saw tears appear.

"Kevin…" she murmured, silent for a few seconds, she stared back into his eyes, seeing that he was saying the truth.

She gulped, "I just…I just don't want to get hurt, last time it hurt so much" she whispered

Kevin pulled her into a hug, "But where is the girl that would take risks for anything? Why can't she trust me?" he asked

"I don't know" murmured Minako against his shoulder.

"Then I will wait a million lifetimes for her, I know that she will come because she has the biggest heart I have ever seen" he whispered against her hair.

Minako pulled out of the hug, looking once again into his eyes, "You know, I have no doubt in my heart that you're telling the truth" she said as she leaned up to him and kissed him softly.

They laid down onto the bed and whispered to each other quietly of all things.

--

"Finally!" Rei muttered as she picked up a pair of pants, "Those two finally shut up" she said as she stayed still, listening hard.

Jay was picking up one of his shirts and folding it quietly, "Sorry about the mess in here" he muttered, "I totally forgot you were coming over" he said

Rei laughed, "I figured, but it's fine I guess, I mean it's your house" she muttered at the end.

Jay smirked, "And what possessed you to say that?" he asked

Rei shrugged, "I guess I was going too hard on you" she muttered

Jay smiled, "I deserve it" he said

"You'd better believe it" she said, laughing

Jay laughed, "Well, I never thought you'd say it, so I guess it humbled me a bit" he said

Rei frowned, "I never thought I'd say it either. I'm always the one who picks out the little things, but recently…" she droned off

"Recently what?" asked Jay as he sat down on the bed

Rei joined him, "Recently I've found that I don't care as much, those stupid things are unimportant" she said

"So what is important?" Jay asked, slowly smoothing her hair down.

She leaned against him, "Friends, family, just living" she whispered

"And where do I fall?" he asked

Rei took his hand, putting it in her own, stroking it slightly, "I don't know" she said

"Well, I know where you fall in for me; all three" he said, looking down at their entwined hands.

"How can it be all three?" she asked

"You're my friend, a close friend, like I've known you all my life, I want to protect you forever, and I want to live with you forever" he whispered

Rei smiled, putting her head against his shoulder.

"We've only known each other a week, less than actually" whispered Rei, "What are we supposed to do?" she asked

"We don't have to do anything, we can do whatever we want, people fall in love within minutes, ever heard of love at first sight?" he asked

Rei laughed, "And when, other than movies, have those people stayed in love?" she asked

"We will, I can just tell," he whispered as he kissed her hair.

Rei smiled as she leaned out of his arms and returned the kiss.

"I believe you" she murmured against his lips.

She felt his smirk as he said, "I know" and they went back to kissing.

"Wow" I said, "It went all quiet up there" I said as I leaned against Mamoru.

He nodded, doing the whole yawn-and-move-arm move as his arm settled along my shoulder.

I laughed, "Very nicely played" I said

Mamoru blushed, "Thank you" he muttered as he reached over to pull down another blanket over the two of us, "You're shivering" he explained

I smiled at him, "Thanks" I said

"So, do you think it's weird the way all of us paired off just like that?" Mamoru asked me

I grinned, "Duh, it's seriously freaky" I said, "But I love it, I always dreamed we'd all find someone, but I never expected to actually come true," I said softly

Mamoru nodded, "It hardly seems real," he murmured

I shrugged, "A lot of things seem unreal, I guess"

I vaguely watched the episode of Seinfeld playing on the TV.

Soon my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

I felt someone lift me up onto the sofa and I drifted off into dreamland.

--

"_Mark my words, you will regret ever choosing them over me  
You would think you would care more about their safety then"_

I woke up breathing heavily. Those words reverberating around my head.

I shook my head as I pulled the blanket off of me. It took a few seconds for me to register where the hell I was.

I saw Mamoru sleeping on the floor, lightly snoring.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen, flipping on the light.

I gasped as I saw a figure step into the light, I laughed slightly as I saw it was just Minako.

"Hey" I said as she walked over to get a drink of water.

"Morning" she said

"It's morning already?" I asked

She nodded, "It's 7," she said

"You guys get to your rooms okay?" I asked

She blushed, "I don't think any of us actually slept in the rooms we were supposed to" s

I laughed, "I figured"

She took a sip from her glass and sat down on a stool

"And how are you faring?" I asked

She groaned, "My head is fucking killing me right now, remind me never to drink again" she murmured

I laughed, "Yea, the consequences suck" I said

She nodded, looking lost in space.

"So, how are things going with Kevin?" I asked, knowing that was what she was thinking about.

"He's so sweet…but I don't know, I keep hesitating. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be the Senshi of Love, but I don't know if I want to open myself to that love again" she said softly.

I took her hand, "You'll know when you're ready, and I think Kev's willing to wait" I said

She nodded, "He said the exact same thing, and the thing is I totally believe him, but am I supposed to be having doubts? I'm always the one who tries to jump into relationships, but always with…Alan and Kevin, I hesitate" she whispered

I shrugged, "We don't know much about our powers, who said anything about being able to love easily, you're just being careful, you don't want to get hurt, and I think that that's smart" I said

She smiled, "Thanks Usagi, you always know what to say" she said

I laughed, "When it comes to you girls, there's nothing I wouldn't say" I said

She beamed at me, "I know, Usagi, that's why you're the leader" she said

I hugged her lightly, "Thanks" I said

She shrugged, "You know, Usagi, you've changed so much since we first met" she said

I nodded, "Yea, I guess I have, we all have, maybe it comes with the job description"

She laughed, "The job which has no explanation, you mean?"

"Well, things have been moving faster recently, before it was just random monsters bent on taking energy from people, now we have actual generals hunting these people down" I said  
She shrugged, "But those monsters were easier, these guys…they scare me…and you saved one" she muttered at the end

I frowned, "I don't know why I did, I just felt like that wasn't how he deserved to die, you never know, he might have changed to our side" I said

She shrugged, "Yea, or maybe he's reporting back to this Metallia and setting up another trap for us" she said

"We don't know, but I have a feeling he'll come in handy sometime" I said as I finished off my glass of water.

She nodded, "Well, whatever you say, oh fearless leader" she said

I giggled, "Not exactly the best name for me" I said

She shrugged, "Seems about right to me, you jump into situations whenever someone is threatened, pretty much fearless" she mumbled

I sighed, "Well, I don't think so, but whatever you say" I said, smiling slightly

Mamoru stumbled into the kitchen just then, "Morning" he said as he grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Didn't we have like 5 hours of sleep?" I asked them

Mamoru nodded, "Just about, probably less though," he said

"Should we try to go back to sleep, or…?" asked Minako

I shrugged, "That or watch TV" I said

"Or play cards" said Mamoru holding up a pack of cards from last night.

We walked back into the TV room, flipped it on and Mamoru started dealing out the cards.

We played a few different games, and before long Ami and Zach joined us, then Rei, then Kevin, then Jay, then Makoto and lastly Nick.

Makoto went to make us some breakfast, with Nick tagging along and the rest of us kept playing cards.

After we had eaten many pancakes, we decided to head down to the basement to try out some of the game systems.

We started playing some Rock Band and some Wii Mario Kart and others.

"Damn" I muttered as I looked at my watch, "It's already 3" I said to the others

"Holy- how the hell did that happen?" Nick asked

"Time passed, smart one" muttered Kevin

Ami looked worriedly at the games, "We should get back home, I'm sure all of us still have a lot of stuff to do" she said

We nodded and made our way upstairs.

Mamoru offered to drop all of us girls off at our houses and we accepted, not wanting to be a burden on the guys.

Soon it was just me and him and the car and he drove slowly up to my driveway.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said

I nodded, "See you tomorrow, Mamoru" I said as I pecked him on the cheek softly.

I ran into the house, saying hi to my mom on the way up to my room. I grabbed a long coat and a hat and was on my way again.

If I knew Naru, she and this guy would go to the park and I had to check him out. What she had said last night was just too suspicious. She had been with this guy right before Nephlite had basically almost sucked all her life from her, he could be involved.

"You're so wonderful Mr. Sanjoin" I heard Naru's voice from over the bush after I had been searching for a long while.

I peeked over the bush. I saw Naru sitting with a guy with long brown hair, he did look exceptionally like Nephrite.

"Have you ever heard of the Silver Crystal?" I heard him ask Naru

My eyes widened. The Silver Crystal?

"Oh, it's a crystal? Maybe its in my mother's shop" Naru muttered as she looked lovingly at this Sanjoin person.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe it was, it's just that some bad people are after me, and the only way to stop them is to give them this crystal" he muttered, looking worriedly at the ground.

I harrumphed. Yea right, he was just working for his boss, pulling all the charms.

"I'll look, maybe I can find it" Naru said hurriedly standing up.

"Maybe, meet me here at 10" he said to her as he smiled at her, "I hope you find it, I'd like to spend more time with you" he muttered as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Naru blushed and nodded excitedly. Sanjoin glanced at the bush I was hiding behind and I hurriedly ducked behind it.

"I'll see you tonight then" he whispered as he turned and walked away. Naru stared after him and walked out of the park.

I called the Senshi on the phones, "Hey, guys, we have sort of a problem, but it's more of a later tonight thing. Naru somehow fell for Nephlite or something and he thinks she has the Silver Crystal and he's trying to get it out of her" I told them hurriedly. I told them to meet up here at 10 also, in secret mode. We would be just checking things out right now, no use to jump into this. Not when Naru's life depended on silence.

I made my way home. I hurried through my homework, then settled down with a good manga, ate dinner and then "turned in." I faked being tired to get out of the family game we usually played after dinner and went up to my room to wait for 10. At 9, I stuffed pillows under my blanket and left by way of the window.

Transforming on the roof, I hurried silently to Naru's house. I heard crashes inside and suddenly Naru ran out of the house, her mother screaming her name after her.

I took after them on the rooftops. We left Naru's mother behind as Naru ran to the park.

I crept behind her silently and dropped back when I saw Sanjoin.

"Mr. Sanjoin! Is this it?" she shouted as she ran to him and handed him something.

He looked at it disappointedly, "No, it's not"

He started pacing, "Why the hell would the Black crystal lead me to you then?" he asked her

"Nani? Mr. Sanjoin, are you okay?" she asked

"No! I'm not okay! Those people are fucking going to kill me when they find out I don't have the Silver Crystal!" he shouted

Naru widened her eyes, "Oh no" she whispered, "Do you have any idea where it is? Maybe I could help?" she asked

He turned to her, "You were supposed to have it! The Black Crystal was supposed to lead me to the Silver Crystal, I don't get why you don't have it" he muttered

Suddenly I smelt flowers.

"Nephlite," I heard a sickeningly sweet voice call out and we all stared upwards where a grown man was floating, with long blonde hair in a ponytail, he looked surprisingly like a she, sounded like one too.

"Zoycite" spat Sanjoin, his clothes suddenly turning into his general-wear.

"What-what's going on Mr. Sanjoin?" asked Naru in a quiet voice.

Nephlite looked uncertainly at her, "Naru, I want you to get away from here, now!" he shouted as he pushed her away.

"But-" she tried to stop him, he pushed her again, "It's not safe, please just go!" he yelled.

Naru stepped away and ran in the opposite direction.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars appeared next to me, "What should we do?" asked Jupiter

"You two follow Naru, make sure she gets home safely" I muttered, "The rest of us will stay here to make sure these two don't do anything" I said

They nodded and disappeared into the bushes.

"Now, Nephlite, was that the girl that the Black Crystal led you to?" Zoycite asked sweetly as she floated above him.

Nephlite shook his head, "No, she's just an annoying school girl with a crush on me" he said to Zoycite.

Zoycite laughed, "Then why did you send her away, I would think you would take her energy at least" he said

Nephlite frowned, "I will, when it has built up enough" he said

"So, this means you haven't been using the Black Crystal" Zoycite said, looking sweetly at Nephlite.

"I have, just no leads right now" he said to him.

"I will make leads with it, give it to me" Zoycite said as he floated down beside Nephlite.

"No, Queen Beryl gave it to me and I will use it to find the Silver Crystal, now leave me in peace" Nephlite spat at Zoycite who stepped back, "I will get it from you, one way or another" he said as he transported away.

"Stupid fucking git" muttered Nephlite as he transported away as well.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury appeared behind me, "What was that about?" wondered Venus.

I shrugged, "Whatever it was about, it involves Naru, we'll have to keep watch over her" I said

Mercury nodded, "One guard for a few hours, we should tell Mars and Jupiter, one of them can take first watch" she said, flipping open the Senshi phone and calling Mars and Jupiter.

"Watch for tonight should be Jupiter, Venus, and me" I told her; she nodded and told the others.

"Tomorrow's school so we just keep an eye out for her, something tells me that these guys won't attack till dark anyway, the rest of us should get some sleep, Jupiter, call if anything happens" I said into the phone.

We dispersed, each for our homes while Jupiter stayed at Naru's.

I detransformed as I arrived on my roof and slid into my bedroom, staying silent.

The house was already silent.

I would take a shower tomorrow morning; I was just too beat right now.

I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the Senshi phone at half past 3, it was Venus calling, "She's fine, you want to take your shift in a little while?" she asked

"I'll be there in 20" I said as I went into my bathroom, taking a quick shower.

I left from the front door, nobody would be up for another 2 and a half hours, leaving a note saying I had to go to school early. Pretty damn early if you ask me.

I grabbed my school bag and ran out the door, transforming and running to Naru's house.

I joined Venus on the roof, "I'll be fine, go get some sleep," I told her.

She ran off.

I sighed as I sat down on Naru's roof, taking out some of my leftover homework.

For the next 2 hours, I sat and daydreamed, okay worried, but what's the difference?

I thought of Diamond's threat again. My friend's safety meant everything to me, but I- maybe I was being selfish when involving myself with them. I mean I had seen what power Diamond had. But he wouldn't use it on us, would he?

At 6:30 I saw Naru slip out of her house, ready for school.

I knew better than to try to convince her about Nephlite. She wouldn't believe me. I had lost the right to give her advice back when I had forgotten her in my process of becoming Sailor Moon.

I sighed as I jumped from the roof onto another, following her till she made it into the school. Then I detransformed and jumped down form a tree.

Great, another fun-filled school day.

I walked into the school, walking quietly into my homeroom.

Thankfully it was empty. I sat onto my chair and quickly fell asleep.

"Usagi?" I felt someone prod me awake.

I looked up at Rei, "Five more minutes" I murmured.

She shook her head and walked away.

--

Rei walked over to the other girls, "I guess we should let her sleep, she must be exhausted," she said to them.

Just then Diamond walked over to them, "Hello girls, or should I say _Senshi_?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Ami gasped as Minako got up, "Meet us in the physics room" she muttered to him as the four of them left the room.

They walked over to the physics room, "Should we do this without Usagi?" asked Ami

"Well, she's asleep, there's not much we can do" muttered Makoto.

The four of them nodded and Diamond walked in.

"So, you four are the Sailor Senshi" he stated.

They nodded, "Yes, and we wanted to thank you, for that other night" said Rei

Diamond nodded, "Oh yea, no problem, it was nothing" he said

Ami stepped forward, "Um, we were wondering, what do you know?" she asked

Diamond shook his head, "Usagi didn't tell you? I told her forever ago, we're from the Silver Millennium on the Moon, the Dark Kingdom destroyed us and we've been sent to destroy it" he said

The girls just stared at him, mouths open.

"You told Usagi?" asked Rei

Diamond nodded, "Yea, I thought she would have told you guys by now, I mean you are her Senshi" he said

"She told us that you told her she was the Princess," said Makoto

"And that you said that you were the Prince" said Minako

Diamond nodded, "That is true, we are, we have to destroy the darkness, together," he said to them, "You all have so many unknown powers, and I can teach them all to you"

Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto nodded and just then the bell rang.

"I'll talk to you guys later, just remember, you can trust me" he said as he walked out of the room.

The girls walked out of the room and went to their classes. Thinking over what they had just heard.

--

I was aroused from my sleep by the bell. I hurried to my first class where the teacher, as soon as we sat down, burst into teaching.

I kept getting angry glances from Rei, but I couldn't ask, our teacher was on a hell path today.

I went through the first half of the day getting angry glances from the girls, but I never had the chance to talk to any of them.

Finally, before lunch came I intercepted the girls, "What the hell is going on!?" I asked, "You guys have totally been ignoring me all day" I said

Rei looked at me angrily, "We were just digesting all the information that Diamond gave us" she said

Makoto nodded, "Most of it stuff that you never bothered to tell us" she said

I shook my head, "What stuff are you talking about?" I asked them

"The Dark Kingdom, our powers, he told you he told you all this stuff already" said Minako

Ami nodded, "He furthered our knowledge of what we're fighting for so much" she said

"But guys, he's just trying to get on your good sides" I said as I frowned, what the hell was Diamond playing at?

"Please, Usagi, you're making things up, whatever you have against Diamond shouldn't interfere with our Senshi business, but apparently it is" Rei said

The others nodded, "And until you get over it…" said Minako sadly, leaving the rest up to interpretation.

"No! Guys! This is his plan, he's hoping-" I tried to say but Makoto cut me off, "Please Usagi, save it" she said as they walked around me.

I stared after them.

What the hell had just happened!?

Holy crap! He just managed to turn my friends against me! By saying like 5 things!

I needed a break from this.

I hurried out to the courtyard and managed to slip by the gates. I just needed to be alone. I climbed up a tree and just sat there. For 45 minutes I just stared up at the clouds, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

I couldn't tell the girls what Diamond had done.

They would go after him, if they believed me anyway. And if they went after him…

It wouldn't be pretty. That much I did know.

I heard the bell ring and went back to class. Mamoru tried to talk to me as I was walking to class, but I brushed him off, saying that I was busy. I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

And I learned nothing as I glared at Diamond throughout the rest of the day. He caught my glance a few times, and he would smirk.

After school I saw Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto join up with Diamond and leave the school. By the time I got outside, they were gone. Shit!

--

Diamond smirked as he saw Usagi glance at the five of them fearfully. Everything was going according to plan.

Rei and the other girls shared a worried glance as they followed Diamond out of the building.

They waved goodbye to their boys and followed Diamond.

"So, we'll go to wherever you guys go to train, and I'll show you what I can do" he told them

They nodded.

"Oh, by the way, where's Usagi?" he asked

Rei answered, "Oh, um she's taking a break from Senshi business for a bit" she said

Diamond nodded, "Yea, it can be hard" he said, sounding sympathetic.

They arrived at the Temple and went into the garden, "This is your training space?" he asked

They nodded, "Yea, I mean it's pretty big and we have privacy, no one ever comes back here" said Rei

He nodded, "Alright, show me what you can do" he said

They transformed and called forth their powers.

When they finished, Diamond looked bored, "That's it?" he asked

Sailor Venus snorted, "Well, what can you do that's so amazing?" she asked

Diamond charged up his energy and flew it through a bush.

The bush died, it was burned black.

The girls gulped, "That was amazing," said Sailor Jupiter

He looked down at his watch, "Crap, I have to go, we'll meet up here later tonight" he said

The girls nodded and detransformed as he ran out of the garden.

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Ami, looking worriedly at the bush.

"He's willing to tell us what he knows, after forever of not knowing what in the world is going on, I think we're finally moving" said Rei

Minako shrugged, "But Usagi is our leader, we should be listening to her, shouldn't we?" she asked the others  
Makoto shook her head, "A year we've been Senshi under her leadership and nothing's happened, I say we give Diamond a chance"

The girls nodded.

--

I trailed after Naru silently again. She had gone home and stayed home for a while now. I called my mom and told her I was out with the girls tonight. Sure, a total lie, but I didn't have another cover.

I finished my homework sitting up there and grew tired.

I laid down on the roof, staring as the sun went down.

Soon it was dark. I peeked into Naru's room to see her crying on her bed. It was really killing her that she hadn't heard from Sanjoin yet. Dammit.

I crept back up to the roof, keeping watch over her house.

A few hours later I felt a presence and I crept into the darkness.

A monster slipped into Naru's room. I got ready to attack but stopped when I saw her just binding Naru in rope. She left a note on the bed and transported away with Naru.

Crap! Why the hell had I hesitated?

I slipped into the room; maybe the note would say something.

I felt a transportation in the room and I ran and dodged under the bed, hoping that he hadn't seem me.

I heard Nephlite's voice, "Hand over the Black Crystal in exchange for the girl? One of Zoycite's minions" he muttered

"That idiot! Who cares what happens to that girl!?" I heard him say

I got ready to attack again but I heard paper crinkling. He was angry?

I smelt burnt paper as he opened the balcony door and floated out.

I silently slipped out and followed him.

He floated to a church where he went inside. I peeked through a window, tense, this time if anything happened to Naru, I swear I would chop their heads off.

Instead, what I saw surprised me, Nephlite was fighting them. He killed three of the monsters and to the last, "I will never hand the Black Crystal to you guys! Tell that to Zoycite!" he said as he left it alone. He untied Naru and left the church.

I followed silently again. I guess Naru wouldn't need my saving this time.

I heard them talking to each other and gave them space. He had just saved her life, I guess he was allowed some privacy with her.

Naru, who was in his hands, looked wonderingly up at Nephlite, "Mr. Nephlite, thank you" she said

He didn't look at her, "You do not need to thank me. I do not even really understand why I rescued you" he finally looked at her and stopped walking, "And I have kept deceiving you for a long time. I may continue to lie to you, even after this" he said.

She blushed, "That's okay. If you'll just stay close to me, I don't mind being lied to" she said as she buried her face in his clothes.

"Oh no! You're injured!" she cried

He put her down, "It's okay, doesn't even-" she stopped him, "No, it's not! You were hurt because of me! It would be bad if those scary people come back, so come this way" she hurried him into the park.

They sat down against a tree and tied a piece of her pajama's cloth to the wound.

I followed behind closely. I just needed to make sure that Naru got home safely before I left her.

Sure, Nephlite had done good, but he was injured.

I watched as they shared words. Naru really liked this guy, didn't she?

Suddenly I gasped as Nephlite pushed Naru out of the way of an oncoming monster attack.

His shoulder was stabbed, green blood leaking through.

The monster showed itself, "The thorn will keep sucking the life from you till you die" it cried

"Nephlite!" Naru cried as she ran towards him

He pushed her away, "No! Run!" he cried

"No! No!" she cried as she ran back to him and began trying to pull the thorn out.

I flew down, "Moon Tiara Action!" I cried, throwing it at the monster, it sliced through the monster's hand. The monster struggled to hold itself together.

I landed next to Nephlite, "Naru, move" I cried

She moved out of the way, I pulled at the thorn.

It shocked me with energy as I pulled even harder.

It slid out and Nephlite fell to the floor.

"No! Impossible!" the monster cried as it chucked balls of energy at us.

I looked down at Naru and Nephlite, both in the way of the energy.

I stood my ground in front of them and the balls hit me. I screamed out in pain.

Suddenly Zoycite appeared, "Sailor Moon, I presume?" he asked me

I nodded as I struggled to stand, "You stay away from these two," I said

Just then, a large crash echoed through the trees and Jedite came crashing through.

"Zoycite! Don't!" he cried

"Jedite!?" asked Zoycite, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Nephlite said he terminated you!"

I turned to look at Nephlite who had apparently covered Naru from any of the hits.  
He struggled upwards, "I didn't kill him!" he cried as he stepped next to me.

Zoycite looked from the three of us, "So you've all joined the other side?" he asked, angrily.

"No! Zoycite! This is our original side! This is where we are supposed to be! We're good!" Jedite shouted at him.

"You're lying!" cried Zoycite, "I'm getting Malachite!" he transported away

"Malachite?" I asked Nephlite

"Shit, he's our head general, our strongest, you have to get Naru out of here before he gets here" he said to me

I nodded, and walked over to Naru, "C'mon, let's go" I lifted her up. She was nearly unconscious, but still able to walk, "Nephlite" she muttered

Nephlite limped over to me, "Here, take this" he said, handing me a little black crystal, "Use it to find the Silver Crystal before those two" he said

I looked up at him, "Thank you" I said

He nodded, "Now go!" he shouted. I hurried Naru away from there.

**If you wish to see how much I stole (borrowed!) from the actual anime, just check out episode 24 of Classic Sailor Moon (first season duh!) **

Before I had gotten far I turned to see the monster following us chuck energy at us again, I flung Naru in front of me and got hit with the remaining energy.

I kept running with Naru trying hard to keep up.

"Go Naru! Get out of here, I'll distract it!" I cried as I pushed her in front of me. She struggled to keep running.

I turned to face the monster. We had left the generals back in the last clearing, I could still hear shouts.

"Moon Tiara Action!" I cried as I threw my tiara at it again, but the monster blocked it with energy, throwing more at me.

I stood my ground.

Suddenly a rose pierced the monster's heart, or where the heart should be. It burst into ash.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" I cried as I ran over to where he was, "Nephlite and Jedite, we have to help them!"

He nodded and I ran towards the last clearing.

When we arrived, there was another man standing there. His long white hair and his cold eyes shot shivers through my body and told me that this guy was not to be messed with.

"Nephlite!" I shouted as I made my way to him

He turned to me, "Get out of here, they won't do anything to you right now" he muttered

I shook my head, "No, we'll help" I said

He shrugged and we turned back to Zoycite and Malachite.

"So, you're Sailor Moon, one of the Sailor brats who's been interfering with the Dark Kingdom?" he asked me

"Yep, that's me!" I shouted, "Now, tell us why you are doing this!" I cried

He laughed, "Maybe sometime, but right now, we just need to recover our men, we'll meet again soon Sailor Moon" he said as he snapped his fingers.

Vines encompassed Nephlite and Jedite.

"NO!" I shouted as I tried to pull Nephlite out of the vines and Tuxedo Kamen struggled with Jedite's.

Nephlite whispered, "Protect Naru, tell her to live and forget about me"

"No! You'll get to tell her yourself!" I cried as I managed to rip a vine.

"As entertaining as this is, it's time to go" Malachite said.

He transported away, along with Zoycite.

I heard Jedite whisper, "We're sorry, for whatever we do, we're sorry" and he and Nephlite were transported away as well.

"NO!" I cried as I tried to grab Nephlite.

But once again I grabbed only air.

I turned to Tuxedo Kamen, enraged at how things were turning out, "What the hell took you so long!?" I yelled

"I didn't expect you to be alone," he muttered, "I'm sorry," he said as he faded into the darkness.

"What the fuck! Get back here!" I shouted into the darkness. There was no response.

I started running. First I passed by Naru's house. She was safely inside. Good.

Then I ran to the Temple.

I silently crept into the garden, our training area, only to find Diamond and the Senshi conversing together.

**(Frozen by Within Temptation is really good for this part)**

"What the hell!" I shouted as I stepped into the light.

The Senshi gasped, Diamond just smirked, for my eyes only.

"Oh my god, Sailor Moon, what happened?" asked Sailor Mercury

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the Dark freaking Kingdom attacked while you all were having a fucking tea party!" I shouted at them.

The girls winced. I didn't care anymore.

"So I come back from nearly dying and I find you guys yapping it up with this idiot!" I shouted

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" Diamond asked

"Really, Sailor Moon, he's helped us, he helped us tap into more power" said Sailor Mars

"He's really not as bad as you think he is" said Sailor Venus as she approached me, trying to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I stumbled away from it, "You guys just don't listen, do you?" I asked

"Never mind that" said Sailor Jupiter, "What happened?"

"Two good men just got kidnapped by the bad guys! While the four of you were lying around talking about your powers!" I yelled

"You should have called us!" cried Sailor Mars

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just busy trying to keep an innocent girl safe!" I shouted as I glared them down.

"Sailor Moon, you're obviously distressed, it's okay" said Diamond as he stepped forward.

I stepped away from him, "Don't you DARE!" I shouted

He stopped, "I'm just trying to comfort you" he said softly

I glared at him, "This is all your plan isn't it, to turn them against me?" I asked

He laughed, "That's insane, I'm on your side" he said, winking furtively at me.

"Sailor Moon! Stop taking your anger out on us!" shouted Sailor Jupiter

My mind went numb.

"Us? You five are an us now?" I asked hollowly.

"Well, Usagi, Diamond is really on our side, the six of us need to work together" said Sailor Mercury.

I looked at her like she was insane.

"He's not! He's only in this for himself!" I shouted

Sailor Mars stepped forward, "And how do you know that? You just keep saying it, but your reason to believe that never manages to be transmitted!" she shouted at me.

"Because he fucking tried to rape me!" I snarled

I gasped and stepped backwards, covering my mouth.

I turned to look at Diamond, my eyes wide.

"Rape you?" he asked, mouth open, "I would never!" he said

I looked back at the girls who were wide eyed, staring at the two of us.

"Diamond, is this true?" asked Sailor Mars, anger clear in her voice

"No! I wouldn't do anything like that! I'm only trying to help you" he said

They turned to me.

I looked back at Diamond, "So this is how you play it?" I asked

I heard a voice in my head, "Tell them, and I swear I will destroy them!"

I looked around to check if anyone else had heard the voice. But everyone just stared blankly at me.

My mouth opened as I stared at Diamond, who looked innocently back at me, "Are you alright Usagi?" he asked

I turned back to the Senshi who were staring at me

"Usagi, are you really telling the truth, or are you just trying to turn us against Diamond?" asked Sailor Mercury softly.

"Go ahead, tell them, just remember that when I tear them to pieces, it'll be your fault. Oh and don't think I'll stop at these four, I'll also go to their little lovers, kill them too, oh and Mamoru, he'll suffer" his voice ricocheted through my head and I saw a picture of Ami, Minako, Rei and Makoto lying dead on the floor, Zach, Kevin, Jay and Nick crying over them.

I blinked and a tear slid out of my eye.

"Why, why are you doing this?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes

The voice in my head answered, "To teach a lesson, I'm able to get to each and every one of your so-called friends, I am better than them"

"Okay, why the hell is it like you're talking to yourself, Sailor Moon?" asked Mars

I looked at her and the others. They were so innocent. So amazing. My friends meant everything to me.

The voice laughed, "Now just walk away"

I turned and walked away.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Venus

I didn't turn around and just walked out of the garden.

**Wow, I can't believe how much crap happens in this chapter. Things change quickly here, don't they?  
Yea, so Diamond has a lot more power than he goes around showing. Uh-oh, what will Usagi do now?**

**Check back to find out, I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about the next chapter!!**


	7. Defeat

**A.N. Sorry about the delay, school happened to get in the way (as usual). Been working on the story an awfully lot, so hopefully there won't be that many breaks. Just happened to lose my muse though, so hang in there.  
You guys are awesome, thank you for reading the story :)**

Break the Ice 

Chapter 7: Defeat

**(Fall to Pieces- Avril Lavigne makes this even more heartbreaking) **

I walked home slowly, as myself. Refusing to let the tears fall, I said good night to my parents and went to my room.

I took a shower and went to the roof. I sat there and stared at the stars.

I could tell they were coming.

Four pair of feet landed next to me, along with a cat's paws.

"Usagi?" asked Sailor Mercury

I didn't respond.

"We wanted to ask you," said Sailor Mars softly, "What's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing" I said

"Really?" asked Sailor Jupiter as she detransformed and sat down next to me, touching my shoulder comfortingly, "How come you said Diamond tried to rape you?" she asked.

I looked away from her eyes.

Minako bent down as well, "Usagi, please, tell us what's going on between the two of you"

I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"I was lying" I said softly

"Bullshit!" Rei said, I looked up at her, she was looking down at me angrily, "I don't believe you Usagi, there's something bad going on, I can feel it" she said

Ami nodded, "Usagi, we know you'd never lie of such a thing" she said softly as Rei and Ami sat down next to me as well.

"I am lying," I said again, "I was just jealous of Diamond, I thought you guys were replacing me and I thought that this might get you guys to turn against him, but I realize now that I'm not fit to be your leader" I said

Luna shook her head, "I am disappointed in you Usagi, I never thought you'd stoop so low" she said, "Obviously the Senshi business is getting to you" she said.

"I guess it is" I said softly

"You know what this means," Luna said, "You are hereby revoked from leadership status in the Sailor Senshi" she said

I nodded.

"Usagi!" cried Ami, "Please, tell me this isn't true" she said softly

I shook my head, "No, it's true" I said

The four of them got up.

"That was low, Usagi," said Rei softly.

I nodded, "I know"

They transformed silently and swiftly.

"We cannot take your powers from you, but you are hereby renounced from the Sailor Senshi" said Luna

"We are sorry, but Usagi, you know now that we are disgusted" said Sailor Jupiter softly

Sailor Mars shook her head, "I didn't think the power would go to your head like that" she said

I shrugged slightly.

They left silently.

I broke down, tears slid down my face.

I lay outside the whole night, crying for a little while, silent for the rest.

I think I did doze off eventually and when I opened my eyes and looked at my watch it was 6 in the morning.

I went inside and changed for school.

Robotically I walked to school, arriving just early enough to be considered on time.

I walked to my classes, avoiding contact with anyone.

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto ignored me and I ignored them as well.

Mamoru, Zach, Kevin, and Jay tried to talk to me, but I brushed them off.

During lunch I once again snuck off campus.

Physics was the tough class. I was surrounded on all sides by them.

We even did a lab. Diamond did most of it. I just watched and helped without speaking.

"I'm sorry I had to do that" he said to me when we finished

I looked at him, "Really? Then change your mind" I said

He shook his head, "I'm not that sorry. This is your fault anyway, I wouldn't have played that card if you hadn't told them" he said

My jaw set.

"You'll learn your place eventually," he said, "Beneath me" he smirked

The bell rang and I rushed out of the class and into my next class.

When the day ended I rushed out of the school, but Mamoru was waiting for me.

He caught up to me as I walked home.

"Hey, Usagi, you okay?" he asked

"Never been better" I said

When had I become such a good liar?

"What's up though, you've been avoiding all of us like the plague, the girls said something about a fight…" he said

I nodded, "Yea, we had a fight" I said

He walked in front of me, facing me, "Usagi, what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"Stop lying to me" he said as he stopped.

I walked around him. He grabbed my hand and turned me toward him, "Usagi, please" he whispered

I took my hand from him, "Mamoru, this isn't working-" he stopped me, "Don't do it, Usagi, I can tell you don't want to, just tell me, what's making you do this?" he asked

I shook my head, "You're imagining things, I wanted to say, things aren't working out between us, so I guess we're going to break up" I said

He shook his head, "Two days, you're going to dump me after two days?" he whispered

I shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I can't take this right now. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go"

He caught my hand again, "Please, don't do this" he said softly, tears in his eyes

I pulled my hand from his again and walked away, "Goodbye Mamoru" I said softly.

I walked slowly to a local bookstore, "Um, would you have an open job spot?"

I walked home, saying hello to my mother I went and finished my homework.

When dinner came, I told my family about my job. They agreed full heartedly.

I went on patrol that night, scouring everywhere for any sign of Nephlite and Jedeite.

I found nothing.  
I went home and went to sleep.

--

The next month was the exact same schedule.

Wake up, go to school, work, hw and study, patrol, sleep. Over and over again.

School had become more bearable, the girls ignored me, and the guys, after hearing the girls' and Mamoru's stories just left me alone.

I did everything alone.

After sneaking out of school for lunch everyday, someone finally caught me.

It was Naru.

"Usagi, where are you going?" she asked

"Out" I had responded

She took my hand and took me to one of the lunch bleachers.

"What's going on Usagi, you've been walking around like a zombie the last month" she said

I shrugged, "Lots of work to do" I said

She shook her head, "What happened Usa, one month ago you and the girls were inseparable, but we come back from that party and it's over…it wasn't something I said was it?" she asked softly

I shook my head, "No, it wasn't, we just…broke apart" I said

She nodded, "Alright, just know, if you ever want to talk, I'm always here" she said

I shook my head, "How can you even talk to me after everything that's happened?"

"Oh Usa, I know you didn't mean to forget me and you were always still my friend" she said, "Plus, I know now that some people lie for good intentions" she said softly

I nodded, "I guess"

"Now, C'mon, you're having lunch with the rest of us" she said as she dragged me back to the lunchroom.

She took me to a table far away from where the girls sat. I saw them glance at me. They were all sitting with Diamond's crew. I guess they'd been inducted in. I didn't notice Mamoru or the guys sitting with them.

I sat down next to Naru and was surprised to see Naru kiss Umino.

There were three other girls sitting there, I had known all of them from middle school.

We talked and joked while we ate our lunch.

In physics, I managed to change partners to Umino.

Diamond hadn't spoken to me since that day and I didn't know whether to be happy or disturbed about that.

One day as I went to my locker, suddenly the guys surrounded me.

I turned to walk away, but Kevin was blocking my back, "What, is this an attack sequence or something?" I asked

Zach shook his head disgustedly, "Tell us what's going on Usagi, something's wrong, we can all tell" he said

I shrugged, "How should I know? Ask your girlfriends" I said

Jay frowned, "They aren't our girlfriends anymore, not since they started hanging out with Diamond, which was the exact same time they stopped hanging out with you" he said

I shrugged again, "Whatever, not my problem" I said as I tried to get around Kevin.

"Please, Usagi, what happened between you and them?" he asked

I looked up at him, I had to make these words count, they were too stubborn to leave me alone if I didn't.

"I told them that you guys weren't good enough for them" I spat

Kevin stepped away, eyes hurt.

Nick stepped in front of me, "You're lying, I can tell" he said

I shrugged, "Well, I didn't use those exact same words. Something like 'those Americans are horrible'" I said

Jay gasped, "You wouldn't say that…we were getting along so well before" he whispered

I shrugged, "I guess I've changed" I said

I stepped between the gap left by Kevin, who was just staring at me, eyes wide.

I walked away as fast as I could.

By the time I was outside of the school, I was crying again.

--

I put in the IPod that I had gotten with some of my pay and had been a gift from my parents for doing so well in school and blasted the volume. I couldn't think, not when staying sane depended on that I didn't.

I had started reading like a maniac as well. The library was always a stop after work, since I didn't want to buy the books.

I guess working in a bookstore rubbed off on me.

My parents and Shingo had noticed the change. Dad and Shingo were happy that I was focusing on my studies.

But my mother, not so much, she knew something was up.

I refused to tell her anything but "the girls and I had a fight"

What was the use getting her involved in this?

Patrol was always a dead end. There were absolutely no monsters and it was as if Nephlite and Jedeite had been wiped off the face of the earth. Along with the monsters, it felt foreboding, like they were biding their time or something.

But yet, I patrolled every day, after a little bit of training. I had managed to break into an abandoned warehouse, where I strung up a boxing mat, which I would practice my moves on. I couldn't afford to let all the hard work of the last year go to waste.

Soon the warehouse became my place where I went whenever I needed a break from life.

Which was usually all the time.

Another month passed.

Life was a schedule that I followed precisely.

I ate lunch with Naru, Umino and their friends everyday, worked my ass off, both in school and at my job, trained at night, then patrolled for a few hours. This way, sleep always came easy.

Not to say I didn't have nightmares.

I would wake up screaming nearly every night. It was always the same dream.

I would watch the Senshi die, then Nick, Zach, Jay and Kevin be killed and then Mamoru be tortured. By Diamond.

My parents soon stopped coming in to check I was alright after the first week and I learned to keep my mouth muffled in my pillow whenever I screamed.

By the time Christmas rolled around, my life was an empty shell of what it had once been.

It was as if the last year of my life had been erased, at least the friendships. If I didn't have my job, books, my music, and Sailor Moon, I think I would have withered away by now.

Naru hung out with me a lot. We'd go shopping once in a while. Just like the old times.

I felt very grateful for her. I didn't deserve it, yet here she was, saving me from myself.

She told me a little about Nephlite and told me that she had gotten over him after a long time, after Umino became very concerned about her, and she realized that she couldn't live waiting for Nephlite.

Every time I saw Mamoru, he wouldn't look me in the eye. He also looked tired all the time. Sort of withered. It broke my heart to think that I was the cause of it. Which I probably was. He had had such a hard life and I had messed with his mind and heart. I didn't deserve to live.

I saw a smile on Diamond's face every time he caught sight of Mamoru.

I wanted to rip his throat out every time.

But the guys and Mamoru spent a lot of time together, I could be happy about that at least.

Suddenly, the monsters started coming back.

They were human-like monsters, all bent on taking energy from humans.

I started disposing of them nightly.

January came and passed, with a monster every night.

Then they multiplied. It was two a night in February.

I got stronger and stronger and wondered where the Senshi were.

If I was the one killing the monsters, what were they doing? I thought that they were the Sailor Senshi. I was just a rogue Senshi.

I was able to throw energy as well. Apparently this Silver Crystal I supposedly had was finally coming in handy. The Black Crystal had done nothing when I took it around with me. It just sat in my subspace pocket all the time now, and I waited for something to tell me what to do with it.

Then another month of silence came; the monsters disappeared again.

I started Driver's Education and became skilled at driving. Apparently it was a lot like the video games.

Then May rolled around and final exams started. I was studying constantly, struggling to keep up with everything. I found classes not as trying after I started concentrating on them and managed to pull up my grades amazingly.

In June, we found out the scores of the exams. I came in third, after Ami and Umino. I saw everyone glance at me surprisedly, as if remembering I was still there.

School ended. We would be Seniors next year. Oh what fun.

I was relieved when school finally did end. At least I wouldn't have to see everyone everyday. I started working full time at the bookstore, moving up to assistant manager.

I would wake up, go to work, come home, train and patrol and go to sleep. The dream had become a repeat. I would know exactly what was going to happen and I would just watch it silently.

Then again, the monsters came back. They started succeeded in taking energy from multitudes because they came at the same time. I would kill one, but on the other side of town, another would be sucking the energy of another crowd.

I finally decided to alert the Senshi of what the hell was going on. Since they were fucking clueless as to what was going on right in front of their eyes, plus, if I didn't, at this rate the world would be destroyed within a week.

--

I went around to the Temple one night after work. The four of them just sat there.

As Sailor Moon, I walked into the garden, "Where have you all been?" I asked

They turned to look at me, "Preparing to fight Metallia" said Rei

I laughed, "Really? You would think that maybe you would be stopping Metallia from gaining her energy then?" I said sarcastically

Ami stood up, "What do you mean? There haven't been monster attacks in ages" she said

Makoto laughed, "Ever since you left that day" she said

I narrowed my eyes, "There's been monster attacks like crazy, on and off throughout the year, and now, they're unstoppable now. I can't defeat them on my own" I said

"But, the Mercury computer hasn't warned of us of any attacks" Ami said softly

Rei laughed, "You sure you're not just imagining things?" she asked, "Or making it up?"

"What the fuck? Can you even hear me? People are dying! Have you been reading the newspapers at all, what do you think 'people collapsing of exhaustion' means?" I asked them

They shrugged.

I turned around and walked away. They were impossible.

I continued on my patrol. A monster was at the shopping district. This time I flipped out my Senshi phone and dialed them in.

"Monster at shopping district" I said and I hung up the phone. I left the scene and went over to the opposite side of town. Oh and what do you know, here was another monster.

I made quick work of it. Returning energy into at least five people.

I made my way back to the shopping district to check in on the Senshi.

When I arrived, they were getting their asses kicked by the thing.

I interceded. **(The Hand that Feeds – Nine Inch Nails totally works till the end of the chapter) **  
"Moon Tiara Action!" I cried, throwing all my power behind it.

The tiara sliced through the monster's body, sprouting green blood all over us.

I looked at the other Senshi, dripping with monster blood and walked away.

"Wait! Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mercury

"What did I miss?" asked an appearing Diamond

He glanced down at us with monster blood all over us, "Oh, oops" he said

The Senshi started barraging him with questions, "Why can't we recognize their signature with my computer anymore?" asked Sailor Mercury loudly

"The monsters must have found a way to avoid detection" he said to them.

"How the hell could they do that?" asked Sailor Mars, "Mercury's computer is smarter than them" she said

Diamond shrugged, "How should I know, do I look like the enemy to you?" he asked

He glanced at me, "Oh, look what the cat dragged in" he said coldly

Sailor Venus stepped forward, "She saved our lives," she spat, "More than you've done"

Diamond laughed, "Really? So what about that attack forever ago?" he said

Jupiter growled, "Exactly, it was forever ago, we've been doing nothing for the last 10 months or so just because no monsters have appeared, yet here's Sailor Moon who's been battling them for months! Alone!"

Diamond laughed, "Well, how is that my fault?" he asked

Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes, "Do you even care?" she asked

"Course I care, I care if the bad guys destroy the world" he said

"What about the innocent people that have been attacked?" Mercury asked

Diamond shrugged, "What about them?" he asked

The girls took a step away from him, "Are you even who you've led us to believe?" asked Sailor Venus

"Am I the one Sailor Moon has led you to believe?" he asked

The girls turned to me, eyes widened, "Was it true?" asked Mercury

I gulped, "Was what true?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"What you said about him…that he…" Mars trailed off

"Is it true Sailor Moon?" asked Diamond in a hard tone.

I turned to Diamond, "Once again part of your plan I assume, turning them against me and then forcing me to force them away, so that they won't get hurt" I said angrily

He smirked at me, "Possibly" he said

The girls gasped, "What?" whispered Mercury

Jupiter stepped forward, "So it was true!" she shouted

They looked at me. I said nothing, moved nothing, it was like I was a stone.

"What the fuck Diamond!" yelled Venus

"Yea, well, I was getting tired with you four trailing behind me all the time, I don't know how Sailor Moon handled it" he said, in a light tone.

Sailor Mars stepped up and slapped him, HARD, "You disgust me!" she spat at him

He laughed it off, "Really? Haven't you been saying the same thing about Sailor Moon"

Mercury narrowed her eyes, "We didn't know the truth" she said

Diamond sneered, "Huh, and you guys once called yourself her friends," he said

"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars

Diamond pulled up energy, which easily blocked the attack.

"My turn!" he shouted as he jumped away, readying himself for an attack.

"Wait!" I yelled, running in front of them, "Don't!" I shouted

"Heh, the deal was you didn't tell them and I wouldn't hurt them," he said, stopping his attack momentarily.

"But I didn't tell them! They figured it out" I shouted, "And it was mostly your fault"

Diamond sneered, "Do you think I actually care about the deal?" he shouted, "It was just to show you who had the power" he gathered energy, flinging it at Mars, I ran towards her, pushing her away, the energy hitting me. I screamed out.

"I do, in case you didn't figure it out" he said sneeringly as he transported away, "I'll deal with you later" he said, narrowing his eyes at the girls.

"Fuck" I said, sighing, I began to walk away.

"Wait," called Sailor Mercury

I turned around, "What?" I asked

Sailor Venus tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"We're sorry" said Sailor Mars softly

"Forget it," I said, "I hold nothing against the four of you," I began walking away again

"Yell at us" whispered Jupiter, "Scream at us, just do…something to us" she said as the girls detransformed.

I shook my head, "This isn't your fault," I said as I kept walking, "It's mine. For some stupid reason I thought I should alert you guys to all of this, look where we fucking ended up" I said

"Together" whispered Ami

I whirled around, "No! We are not fucking around this time!" I shouted, the girls stepped back.

"This" I said pointing between us, "Was over the second Diamond threatened you four, I am not putting you in danger" I said

"What if we refuse to leave?" asked Minako in a small voice

"Then I will fucking leave!" I shouted

I jumped up onto a tree and raced away.

The tears fell freely. It was all over. After 8 + months of staying alone, after 8 + months of dying on the inside to protect those I loved I would not do this to them! Not to myself either.

I landed on my roof, detransforming, I collapsed.

My body and my mind ached.

"We won't leave you" I heard Sailor Mars say from behind me

"Not after everything we've done wrong" said Sailor Venus as she sat down next to me.

I wiped the tears away, "Please" I said

"Why'd you let him do it?" asked Makoto, "Why'd you let him manipulate you like that?" she whispered

"He…threatened you" I whispered, "And I know he'll do it" I said

"We won't let him, we won't leave you alone again" Ami said

I shook my head, "It's not that easy, you haven't seen his true power, even I haven't but I can feel it. He has evil inside of him" I whispered

"Usagi, let us in" whispered Rei

I turned to her, "Rei, do you know what I've been dreaming about every single fucking night?" I asked her. She shook her head, her eyes wide.  
"I watched every single one of you die. Every single night" I said, "I can't live through that" I whispered

Ami shook her head, "No, you will live through it, no matter what happens, you won't stop trying" she said

I laughed hollowly, "I'm sorry, have you seen me the last 9 months?" I asked

The girls sighed.

"We're together again, that's all that matters" whispered Minako

I nodded, "Sure" I said unbelievingly.

"I've got work tomorrow, I'd better get some sleep" I said as I walked over to my window.  
The girls nodded, "See you later" whispered Makoto.

I went inside.

I sat down on my bed. I watched as the girls transformed and leapt away.

When had life gotten so hard?

Oh yea, the second Luna walked into my life.

I crept outside the house and transformed again.

Running to the warehouse, I started punching the crap out of the punching bag.

"Pretending that it's my face?" I heard Diamond ask

"More like your balls" I said as I gave it a hard kick.

"You know what happens next" said Diamond as he walked up behind me.

"Which is what exactly?" I asked as I moved and began punching the bag more.

"The death of the Sailor Senshi" he said

"Which will accomplish what?" I asked

"It'll break you down" he said as his hand stroked my shoulder

I laughed as I swung around and punched him in the face, "Haven't you broken me down enough to fulfill your sick fantasies?" I asked

He tried to punch me back, I blocked it and punched him in the gut.

He grunted and punched me back.

This was what I needed. Pure ass kicking.

"Definitely not enough" he said as he blocked my punch and hit me again.

I went flying backwards, "What do you even get out of this?" I asked as I got up.

"Everything," he said as he moved out of the way of my kick.

"Then everything you've ever said is a lie, I'm not the princess" I said as I stopped

He slid his foot under mine and I collapsed to the floor.

He sat on top of me, "You are" he said

I glared up at him, "Really? And what? I'm supposed to believe that you're the Prince?" I asked

He laughed, "Please, your prince is a fucking wimp, prancing around in a tuxedo throwing roses" he said

My eyes widened, "Tuxedo Kamen?"

He nodded, "I think you might know him better as your little fuck buddy" he said

My brows furrowed, "Fuck buddy?

"Or your little boyfriend if you prefer to call him that, though past boyfriend I should say" he smirked

Oh my god. "Mamoru"

He smirked, "Yea, that's the one" he said, "Too bad he's gotta die too" he said

"Hell no!" I shouted, throwing him off of me.

He flew at me.

Suddenly a rose was thrown at Diamond, cutting through his hand.

"You called, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen said as he flew down from a window.  
"Oh look, it's the man in the flesh" Diamond sneered as he wiped the blood from his hand, "Perfect," he said

He threw energy at Tuxedo Kamen.

I ran over to push Kamen out of the way, "Get the hell out of here!" I shouted at him as the energy hit me.  
He chucked another rose at Diamond, who easily stopped it with energy.

"Aw, Mamoru, I don't think your roses are going to do much" Diamond laughed.

Kamen stepped back, his face setting, "Mamoru? What are you talking about?" he asked nervously

Diamond laughed, "What? Do you think I can't see right through your stupid getup?" he asked

Kamen turned to me, "I have no idea what he's talking about" he muttered

Diamond chucked some more energy at us.

Kamen grabbed me and pulled me out of the way.

"Stupid" he murmured as he threw a barrage of roses at Diamond.

"Really? Stupid enough to know exactly who you are and who the little girl is prancing around in a skirt?" asked Diamond sarcastically

"How would you even know these things?" asked Kamen as he jumped out of the way of Diamond's returning energy

"I know things, things you've all been waiting for, I've shared some of it with Sailor Moon" he said glancing at me, "Some I lied about" he muttered

"Like the fact that I'm the Princess and you're the Prince" I said as I stepped in between Kamen and Diamond who were still glaring at each other

"I told you already, you are the Princess, have you not noticed your Silver Crystal growing stronger with more use, and the Prince, I just bent the truth a little" Diamond said angrily

"The Princess, you're the Princess?" Kamen said as he stepped towards me, "I've been looking for the Princess, I just didn't know you were her" he said softly as he bent down, bowing to me

Diamond laughed, "Wow, the Prince bows to the Princess, how classic"

Kamen shot up, "There's a Prince?" he asked

"Ugh, you're seriously kidding me, how the hell do you people not know this stuff, it's so freaking obvious" muttered Diamond as he sighed, annoyed

"Well, I don't know anything except that I'm supposed to find the Princess, she can help save the world with her Silver Crystal" muttered Kamen, glaring back at Diamond

"Well, then meet Princess Serenity, you may know her better as-" he stopped, grinning at me

"No! Don't tell him" I said, my eyes widening,

Kamen looked at me confusingly, "I swear, that tone sounds familiar. Rejection" he muttered

Diamond shrugged his shoulders, "Why the hell am I even helping you two out here, I was here to explain my terms, wasn't I?"

"Terms? For what?" I asked sarcastically

Diamond laughed, "From your tone, I'm sure you already know, but as annoying as it is for me, I have to put a pause on my plans, since you all are needed to save this little place we call home"

"A pause?" I asked as Kamen asked, "Plans?"

"Yes, a pause on my plans, stupid parrots, it's like I have to repeat everything twice with all of you" he muttered

I glared at him, "You were saying?"

"As much as it pains me, this is lower than me, and I'm sure you can do this, it should be easy enough" he said as he floated upwards and then transported away.

"Um, what the hell was that about?" asked Kamen as he stared at me

I sighed, "Diamond being a jackass, as usual"

"Usagi" he said clearly

"Who's Usagi?" I asked as I turned around

"You said similar words to me the first time we met, I know it's you, Usa" he said

"Well, then Mamoru, are you sure?" I asked as I punched the punching bag

"Oh god, it's true, Usagi" he whispered as he detransformed, leaving Mamoru standing there

I ignored him as I continued punching the punching bag, enjoying the thumps of a nearly dead punching bag.

"He said something about plans" said Mamoru as he sat down on one of the boxes lying around the floor

"Just because I know who you are and you know who I am it does not mean that the two of us are changing are usual ways, go freaking disappear again" I said clearly as I did a roundhouse kick on the bag

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you needed my help much" he muttered

"Here, I'll say it in simpler terms, get out" I said as I clenched my hands together

"Usagi, it doesn't have to be this way, is this why you broke up with me? Because you were scared that your way of life would get it in the way?" he asked softly, still not getting up

"Man, you don't give up, do you? It had something to do with that, sure" I said as I executed attacks on the punching bag

"But, we had similar lives all along, is it true you're the Princess?"

I shrugged, "I am, according to Diamond, but let's just say he's not exactly the most reliable source for information"

"So you have the Silver Crystal?" he asked

I shrugged again, "I don't know, I know nothing except that I'm Sailor Moon, protector of the innocent from the stupid monsters and Generals prancing around"

He nodded, "Likewise, though I keep having a dream telling me to find the Princess so we can save the world"

"Whatever" I said as I went back to hitting the punching bag,

"Usagi, stop and talk to me, please" he said softly

I stopped and faced him, "Talk about what Mamoru? Senshi stuff? School? What?"

"Everything, you don't have to go through this alone anymore" he said softly

I sighed, "From what I remember, Tuxedo Mask is more of a solo player, so he can go solo for longer, just because he thinks he found who he wanted to find, it doesn't mean he did"

Mamoru got up and walked over to me, "What happened that day? The day after the party, you changed after that"

"Life happened, and life will keep happening, no matter whether you find your _Princess_ or not" I said harshly

He sighed, "What is going on with you?"

"Where were you? Where were you when all those innocent lives were being taken and people kept dying from freaking _exhaustion_" I yelled

"I- I was dragged into this, without an inkling of what I was really supposed to do" muttered Mamoru

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? Despite knowing nothing, despite being alone I managed to fight, to defend the world, so whether you found the Silver Crystal or not, get the hell out of my sight" I yelled as I felt all patience leave me

"I'm sorry" muttered Mamoru as he silently transformed and jumped away

What the hell had I just done? Chased away the possible Prince?

I guess I was just insanely pissed off. Tonight had been a long night, maybe things would get easier.

I left the warehouse, heading home I ignored thoughts of what Diamond had said. I was just too tired to worry about what the hell he had meant right now.

The girls knew my secret, they were back in the thick of the fight and if I knew Mamoru, which I'm pretty sure I did, he'd be back in the fights as well.

We had a world to save and hopefully no matter how much of an ass I was, it would be saved.

--BtI--

**Whoa, I forgot how fast paced this chapter was. I just flew by like a whole year, sorry about that, Summer just works better for everyone (i think my longing for summer comes through, just a little bit)  
Sorry about the cursing, I think I ended up using it way too much, it just feels more real.  
I do get that I broke everyone up and then put them back together in the same chapter. But in my defense, lots of time does pass before they get back together. :s **

**Chapter 8 should be out soon, I feel bad for taking so long with this chapter since it was sitting on my computer waiting for me to upload it. **

**Right, so, Chapter 7. Um. Any questions, comments, just message/Review me, I love each and every comment**


	8. Awakening

**FINALLY WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Lol, sorry, I just love that I finally got up to this part of the story, feels like it took ages. Anyway, ENJOY! **

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 8: Awakening

The next week passed by normally, monsters came and went, getting killed a little easier now, with the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen's help. I kept avoiding the girls and Mamoru, though they didn't make it easy for me.  
I knew that Mamoru had figured out who the Senshi were and likewise the girls had figured out that Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru once all 5 started bugging me to talk to them.

"Sailor Moon, the generals are back, more of them too" Sailor Mercury said when she called

"Crap, four of them?" I asked

"Yea, Nephlite, Jedite, and one guy with blonde hair and another with white hair" she said

"Shit, where?" I asked

"Shopping district, they're destroying everything" she said, "They're baiting us"

I nodded, "Get out whoever you can, I'll be there" I said

"Hurry, the guys are here" she whispered

"Shit" I said as I flipped the phone closed.

I saw the generals long before I arrived. They were floating and shooting energy at stuff.

"Malachite!" I screamed as I landed on the roof closest to him

"Ah, so the Sailor brat is finally here" he said

"Brats!" shouted Venus as the other four landed behind me, "And Tuxedo Kamen too" he said as he stepped next to me.

"Ooh, so it can be a mass destruction" said Jedite, laughing.

"Jedite!" I shouted, "What happened? You were good!"

Zoycite laughed his girly laugh, "Till we brainwashed them into being evil again" she said

"Again?" I asked him

He smirked, "Again"

He shot energy at us and we scattered.

"Missed!" I shouted at Zoycite who growled and shot at me again.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I looked down and saw Nick, Kevin, Jay and Zach standing there.

The generals swooped down and grabbed one each.

"No!" I shouted as I looked between them

"Surrender or we kill them" shouted Nephlite who held a struggling Nick around the throat.

I jumped to the ground next to them, the girls and Tuxedo Mask joining me.

"Shit…" I whispered as I looked between Nick and Nephlite, Zach and Zoycite, Kevin and Malachite and Jay and Jedite.

"What?" asked Zoycite looking down at Zach.

"Holy crap" he muttered as he dropped him and stepped away from him.

The guys gasped as they looked at their captors.

"Fuck! They look just like us" whispered Jay

"Malachite! What's going on?" whined Zoycite

Malachite was still staring at Kevin, "Why do you look just like me?" he asked him threateningly, he stepped up to Kevin. He grabbed his throat and began squeezing the life out of him, "No!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted as he watched one of his friend's life falter.

Kevin suddenly began pulsing with shimmering silver light. A strand of even brighter light ignited at his feet and snaked up his body in a spiral, enveloping him. His ordinary clothes morphed into a dove-gray military-style uniform, and white gloves appeared on his hands. His short silver-blonde hair shot down his shoulders, turned pure silver and straightened. A cape fluttered in the wind, attached to his shoulder pads.

Malachite dropped him in surprise.

"I look nothing like you, ugly" Kevin said as he punched Malachite in the face.

Nick became enveloped in a similar light as he struggled in Nephlite's hands. But instead of a silver light, stars and blue light enveloped him. Nick's short brown hair fell down his shoulders in waves, his clothes transforming into a similar version of Kevin's, dark blue and without the cape.

He kneed Nephlite, who let go of him.

Nick looked up at the sky, his eyes tearing as he called out to his stars. He knew what they meant, what they were saying to him

Zach began glowing in a bright white light. It eclipsed his body as he closed his eyes. His short blonde hair fell to his shoulder blades and tied itself into a ponytail. His clothes transformed into a light blue military suit.

Jay began glowing in a light red light, which snaked through his body as he accepted it encouragingly. His short blonde hair fluttered in the breeze, nothing changing. His clothes transformed into the same as Kevin's, minus the cape.

We all just stared at them. Eyes wide.

I looked between Kevin and Malachite. Kevin's face was softer, his eyes brighter, bigger muscles and a smile on his face.

The color of their outfits were different as well. The evil generals were all wearing the same dark gray colored suits, while Kevin's and Jay's were light gray, Zach's was a light blue, and Nick's was a dark blue.

Malachite snarled, "What is this?"

He threw an energy boomerang at Zach, who arranged his hands in front of him as ice crystals clattered against the energy, creating a small bomb.

Malachite went flying backwards.

"Damn, how'd you do that, Zoicite?" asked Jay

"I dunno-wait, why'd I respond to that name?" asked Zach

Jay shrugged.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars as she aimed at Zoycite. The attack hit him and he went flying backward.

"Malachite! The stupid Senshi hurt me!" whined Zoycite as he got up slowly

"I'll get them for you, love" murmured Malachite as he stepped towards us

"You're outnumbered Generals!" I shouted at them

Nephlite laughed, "But you're clearly outmatched" he said  
He chucked a pitch-black comet shaped energy at Jay, who flew backwards, slamming against the floor.

He didn't get up again. Mars ran over to him.

Kevin stepped forward as he saw Jedite get ready to throw an attack their way. He closed his eyes as he felt the fire approach him and his friends. He held his hands out in defense and the attack slammed against a wall of bright white energy.

When Kevin collapsed with holding up the wall, before we could do anything more, I felt pain shoot though me as Malachite shot insane amounts of energy at all of us.

We all fell to the floor as Jedite, Nephlite and Zoycite joined in with Malachite.

"We won't hurt you now, just know that if you keep interfering, we will kill you" Malachite growled as he threw more energy at us and they flashed away.

I felt my transformation slide away and saw Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter's do the same. The guys reverted back to their normal forms, along with Mamoru.

"Holy shit! Makoto?" asked Nick

"Mamoru? You're the tuxedo guy?" laughed Kevin

"Um, guys?" said Zach, "What the hell is going on?" he asked, looking from Ami to the rest of us.

This was going to be a long night.

We managed to walk to the warehouse. Jay was still unconscious, but Rei and Nick were supporting him along the way. The rest of the guys were shooting questions at us, but none of us responded with anything except, "In a bit"

It took us 10 minutes to get there and when I opened the door for them, they all filed in, collapsing to the floor.

"Okay, so now that it's been 'a bit' can someone tell us what the fuck is going on?" asked Kevin

I sighed as I sat down next to the girls, "Um okay, I'm Sailor Moon, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Rei is Sailor Mars, Makoto is Sailor Jupiter, and Minako is Sailor Venus, and we're the Sailor Senshi" I said

Jay groaned and sat up, "Please tell me I dreamed the whole evil guys that looked like us" he said to us. He looked at the rest of us and groaned, "Shit"

Mamoru cleared his throat, "Um, I'm Tuxedo Kamen, protector of the Earth" he said

Zach nodded, "We figured, and the names that come to mind of us are Zoicite, Kunzite for Kevin, Nephrite for Nick and Jadeite for Jay" he said

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" asked Jay

Zach shrugged, "I don't know, but I was calling you guys-and you called me Zoicite first- that in my mind tonight, I guess those are our general names" he said

Suddenly two cats slinked in. Luna and a white cat.

"Very good, you've discovered your alter egos" the mysterious cat said.

"Holy crap! The cat just spoke!" shouted Kevin as he scrambled away from it.

"No duh genius, let the damn thing talk and freak out later" murmured Nick who nodded at the cat to keep talking.

"I am Artemis, the guardian of the Generals of Endymion, or in other words the Shitennou, Luna being the guardian of the Sailor Senshi" he said as Luna nodded her head.

"So, what the hell took you so long?" I asked Artemis.

"We've all forgotten our memories, except Artemis, who received some of them tonight, he came and found me and we followed you all" said Luna

"You want to enlighten us any time soon?" I asked Artemis, who nodded.

He walked over to the middle of the room as his moon ensigna began to glow.

10 lines of light shot out and attached to each of our heads.

Suddenly I felt myself fall forward as we were transported. Or our minds were transported. I felt memories rush through my mind.

Meeting the Senshi, meeting Endymion, meeting his generals.

I felt myself flash back to the present.

I looked into Mamoru's eyes, "Endymion?" I asked

"Serenity" he whispered as we leapt into each other's arms. We hugged the crap out of each other, "Oh, Endymion, I thought I'd never find you" I said

He nodded, "I've been looking for you for years Serenity" he whispered

He leaned down and kissed me.

Around us the Senshi had met their Generals at long last.

I looked down at Artemis, "Artemis, what about the end of the Silver Millennium?"

"From what I know, we only have our memories of before the battle, nothing more" muttered Artemis

"Oh and there's one more thing I'm confused about, what does Diamond have anything to do with this?" I asked

"I know nothing of this Diamond that Luna told me about, he's obviously bad news" he said

I nodded and looked back up to Mamoru

"I'm sorry for pushing you away" I whispered

He nodded, "It's okay" he said

I sat down and looked at the Senshi who were looking wonderingly at their Generals.  
"So I guess this clears up a lot" I said loudly

They jumped slightly and looked at me, nodding.

"No wonder we felt so strongly towards each other when we first met" said Rei sadly

I nodded, "Feelings from the past didn't really go away" I said

"But if my generals are here…who are those other ones?" asked Mamoru, looking closely at the guys' faces.

They shrugged and we all looked at Artemis, "My memory does not tell me anything of these other Generals, there is much still that we do not know" he said

"God, this has been a long night" I muttered to myself, pressing my hands against my head.

The girls looked at me consolingly.

I felt a pain shoot through my head as I heard Diamond mutter, "This changes nothing"

I gasped as I looked around the warehouse, finding no one.

"What's wrong?" asked Mamoru

I groaned as I sat back down again, "Diamond" I said

Mamoru's nostrils flared, "What is it with him?" he asked

I shrugged, "He knows about everyone" I said

Everyone turned to look at me, "What about us?" asked Zach

I nodded, "He does, or at least I think he does" I said

"What did he do?" asked Kevin

"He manipulated us to turn against Usagi" muttered Makoto

"Why?" asked Nick

They shrugged and looked at me, "He…wants something from me" I said

"And what would that be?" asked Mamoru

I shrugged. That was a piece of information I did not care to disclose, since I didn't know everything myself, not really anyway.

"I say we all go to our house to get some sleep" muttered Jay

We nodded. Getting up and walking out of the warehouse back towards the shopping district, where their car was. We wouldn't be able to walk all the way to the house.

Luna cleared her throat as she looked up at me.

"What, Luna?" I asked

"I wanted to apologize for…everything," she said softly as I nodded, "It's alright"

We kept walking, and we arrived at the car. We all piled into Zach's SUV.

I flipped out my cell phone, dialing my house. I told my mom that I was at Minako's and that the girls and I were talking.

She sounded excited for me and told me to stay as long as I wanted

I rolled my eyes. She definitely had that mother's intuition.

"So, am I right, or is it true that Zach's alter ego is totally gay?" said Jay

We all cracked up as Zach glared at us, "Hey, Kevin, don't even laugh, yours is too" he said

We laughed harder.

It felt good to laugh again.

It felt like I hadn't laughed in ages. 10 months to be exact. Well, really laughed anyway.

We piled out of the car and into their house.

"I hope you have extra towels" I said to Kevin who snorted, "Yea, we have extra towels"

"Damn, I can't believe it's been 10 months since we've met you guys" muttered Zach

"Well, we haven't really been talking for most of them" I said

The other nodded as we walked into the TV room and collapsed along the floor.

"So, girls totally shower first" Rei said

"Hey, we just found out about our alter egos, don't we deserve to shower first?" asked Jay

I shook my head, "Yea, but you aren't the ones who've been attacked like 2 times tonight," I said

I got up, "So we call firsties" I said as I jogged up to the bathroom.

"Hey!" shouted Jay as he rushed after me

I laughed as I stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

I heard the other bathrooms slam closed as well and I knew at least 2 of the other girls had made it into a bathroom as well.

I took a quick shower and hurried out, allowing Ami to rush in after me.

I smirked at Jay, who just stuck his tongue out at me.

I walked downstairs and met with Mamoru, "The guys ordered pizza" he said to me

I nodded and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece.

"So how long have you guys been fighting?" asked Mamoru as he sat down next to me and Rei.

"Um, I guess this would make it about two years" I said as I chewed hungrily on the pizza. It was like my appetite had returned after so long of just eating how much I needed to stay alive.

"Wow," mumbled Mamoru

"What about you?" I asked

"Ever since I got here, that first time being the time I helped you out against Jedite" he said

I nodded, "I guess it all has something to do with me" I said

I grabbed two more pieces of pizza and devoured them, glancing at my watch as well.

Crap, it was like 2 in the morning.

"Dammit, I have work tomorrow" I said as I got up

"Take a day off" Rei said simply

I looked at her, thinking of all that had happened today, "I think I will" I said as I sat back down again.

It took about 20 minutes before everyone joined us again.

We were all crowded in the kitchen, "I don't think this room ever felt smaller" mumbled Nick as he walked over to the TV room, "Much better" he called and we followed him.

"So, it's story time, tell us about Diamond" said Jay

I groaned, "Do I have to?"

They nodded.

"Ugh" I said as I slid to the floor.

They sat around me and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed.

"It all started last year, he asked me out on a date and I agreed, just to get him off my back mind you. During our date, a monster attacked close by and I excused myself and ran to destroy it. When I got back, I guess he followed me because he knew who I was. He told me something about having all this power. That he was just like me. He…attacked me, but I got away and I ignored him the rest of the year. Then you guys came and the harder monsters came. That one day against the monster octopus was insanely hard and he showed off his power in front of us. The next day, I approached him, asking what it was all about. He said I was the princess and that he was the prince. I didn't believe him and I ignored him. That same night was when Jedite set the trap. Diamond approached me, and consequently attacked me again, I got away again…Mamoru remembers that, I'm sure. Then came the night of the party, he was angry at me for…choosing Mamoru and he threatened you guys. Then he managed to turn the girls against me, saying if I told them the truth that he would…kill all of you. I walked away" I stopped talking, my breath coming hard.

"Oh god, Usagi, why didn't you tell us?" asked Rei softly.

I shrugged.

"We have to take this bastard down" snarled Mamoru

"Whoa, Mamoru, nobody's taking anyone down yet, we can't even hold our own against the damn generals" I said

9 people scowled at me.

I shrugged, "What? It's true" I said

Luna and Artemis nodded, "She's right" said Luna, "You must train" she said

We all groaned.

"How are we supposed to train?" asked Zach, "Jay can't even take any energy without collapsing" he said

Jay scowled at him, "Hey, stop taking out your anger of your gayness on me"

We laughed a little.

Artemis scratched at his head, "We'll have to train very hard, the energy in the air tells me that the end is soon" he said

"The end?" asked Ami

Artemis nodded, "Beryl/Metallia will attack us soon" he said

I sat forward, "Oh Artemis, I have something that Nephlite gave me" I said as I took out the Black Crystal from my pocket

I laid it in front of Artemis.

"It's given me some powers I think, or something like it" I said, "I've been able to attack with more power"

Suddenly the Black Crystal began to glow and once again a bright flash of light encompassed us.

I looked to the girls, their planet insignias glowed on their forehead and they emanated their planet light, while the symbol for Earth glowed on Mamoru's head, and the guys emanated light.

I felt power surge through me and the light dissipated.

"Um, what the hell was that?" asked Jay

"The Silver Crystal was unlocked" said Artemis as he put his paw on the Black Crystal. It turned into ash and blew away.

"But I thought that was only the Princess's?" asked Ami

Artemis nodded, "Yes, but her power flows through all of you as well, her friends and her lover receive power from her as well" he said, beaming at me.  
I blushed, "Oh, I didn't know that" I muttered

Luna stepped forward, "I'm pretty sure you know this, but you are hereby once again proclaimed the leader of the Sailor Senshi" she said

I nodded, "I accept the role, thank you Luna" I said

Artemis went towards Mamoru, "And you, Mamoru, are the leader of the Shitennou, and the protector of Sailor Moon" he said

"Um, I sort of knew that all already" he muttered

We cracked up at Artemis' look of annoyance.

"But I did, every time I felt Sailor Moon in trouble I was transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and transported to wherever she was" he said

"Every time?" I asked

He nodded, "You managed yourself very well in between now and then" he said, "I didn't need to help those times. I never told you, but I felt you call out to me that night" he said

I nodded. I knew exactly what night he was talking about. How else could he have found me so fast? **(I don't know if I made that clear – I think it was the chapter or two before the party – when Diamond tried to rape Usa) **

"So apparently Mamoru and Usagi have a connection also" I murmured to him.

He smiled, "I guess," his smile slid off his face, "Though I believed you when you broke up with me. I should have known…" he trailed off

Rei shook her head, "Usagi managed to convince all of us about her betrayal, though it didn't exist" she said

"Seriously," said Zach, "Don't take it personally, she's just good at lying" he said

I blushed, "Sorry"

Minako shook her head, "You shouldn't be apologizing, though I think you should have told us the truth. But you were just protecting us" she said

I shrugged, "Fat lot of good that did, do you realize I just single-handedly made us two insanely strong enemies" I said

"Hey, that's not your fault. They were our enemies long before you came along" said Makoto

I laughed, "Yea, before I told you guys, Diamond was just hopping around trying to kill you all" I said sarcastically

"Hey, there's ten of us, and only one of him, we can handle him" Kevin said

I shrugged, "I guess we'll find out soon enough" I said

The others nodded.

"I say it's time for sleep, I'm totally beat" said Jay

"You would know, you're the one who collapsed" muttered Zach

"Oh, get over it, I called you a fag, you know I didn't mean it" said Jay

"Guys, guys, calm down, we're all just tired" said Mamoru as he got up.

We nodded.

"The old sleeping places?" asked Makoto

Kevin nodded, "Yea," he said

I laughed, "Let's try to stay in our rooms this time"

They all blushed.

"We'll talk about training tomorrow, it's been a long day, you guys need some sleep" said Artemis

Kevin walked over to a closet and handed me and Mamoru a blanket and pillow as everyone else made their way upstairs.

Kevin also laid out two pillows for Luna and Artemis.

"Night" he muttered as he left the room.

I lay down on the sofa and Mamoru laid down on the floor.

He looked up at me sadly, "You should have told me Usagi" he said softly

I looked up at the ceiling, "I guess I should have" I whispered

He took my hand which was dangling from the bed, "Good night, Serenity" he whispered

"Night, Endymion" I whispered as my eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

No nightmare assaulted me. Instead I had a dreamless, restful sleep.

--

I awoke refreshed at 11. The longest I had slept in ages. Sure, only 7 hours, but after everything that had happened I had usually only gotten 4-5 hours of sleep, what with that stupid nightmare I saw all the time.

When I got up I saw everyone was already eating in the kitchen quietly, trying not to wake me up.

I grabbed a coffee and an egg sandwich, "Mm, Dunkin' Donuts" I said as I inhaled the smell of the coffee.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Luna and Artemis

Artemis answered, "We'll make our way to the warehouse, training will begin there" he said

I blanched, "Crap, I forgot to call work" I said as I scrambled for my phone.

"I called already" said Mamoru, "I sort of pretended to be your father and told them that you weren't feeling so good" he said as he handed my phone back to me.

I smiled, "Whatever happened to the well-behaved Mamoru?" I asked

He smirked, "Flew out the window" he said

"Okay, enough flirting" said Nick, "We have work to do" he said

I pouted, "Why do we always have to work?"

Nick frowned, "Sorry, but we have to" he said sadly

I cracked up, "Wow, you totally fell for it" I said as everyone cracked up right along with me.

Artemis and Luna cleared their throats, "Let's get going" said Artemis

We got up and grabbed our coats and made our way to the cars.

"Should we just take my car again?" asked Zach

Kevin shook his head, "Hell no, it was hard enough fitting all of us in it last night" he said as he crossed over to his car and slid in.

"I call shotgun!" cried Minako as she ran over to Kevin's car.

I got into Zach's car, Ami, Mamoru, Makoto and Nick following me.

Rei, and Jay went with Kevin and Minako.

We got to the warehouse in a few minutes and walked into it.

"Damn, this place is huge, how'd you even find it?" asked Rei

I shrugged, "I was searching for Jedite and Nephlite when I stumbled in here, I figured nobody would miss it if I used it"

"Alright, now that all your powers are unlocked, you'll be able to use them easily" said Artemis

"However, while the girls are well versed in karate and jujitsu, the guys aren't" said Luna

"What? So we have to teach them or something?" asked Makoto

"Well, it won't take nearly as long as it took you five since they retained some of their skill from their past lives, but basically yes" said Luna

Artemis nodded, "Yes, while the rest of the girls will be looking for the Dark Kingdom's hideout" he said

"Hmm" I said, "I say that Rei, Makoto and Minako be the teachers, since they're good at teaching, while Ami and I search for the hideout" I said

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"But, how are we supposed to find it?" asked Ami when Rei, Minako and Makoto began versing the guys in the arts of karate.

"There must be a way to track the energy" I said

Ami and Luna turned to look at me, "What, do you think my brain died while you guys played around?" I asked

They laughed awkwardly and started trying to figure out how to trace it.

After three hours of absolutely no ideas, something hit me.

"Crap" I said and everyone looked at me.

"A trap" I said simply

"Are you speaking English or just rhyming words with crap?" asked Makoto

I smiled, "Pure English"

"Well, you want to tell us your brilliant plan or not?" asked Rei sourly

I nodded, "We get them to take our energy" I said slowly, savoring the words

Ami gasped, "It's brilliant" she said as she gave me a high five.

"Once again, English or not?" Minako said this time

Ami laughed, "We get them to take our energy and we can follow it right to them" she said

"And how do we follow it? Or is one of us automatically able to sniff out energy?" asked Mamoru

"Nick?" I said to him, "Are you still able to read the stars?" I asked

"What?" asked Zach

Nick's eyes widened, "My powers back on the moon were star gazing, sort of like being able to tell the future" he said

I nodded, "Exactly, you're connected with the sky" I said  
"And what does that have to do with following the energy again?" asked Mamoru

"I can sort of…follow them with my stargazing?" Nick asked me

I nodded eagerly, "Exactly, and Rei can help as well"

"I can?" she asked me

I nodded, "Rei, you're the most feel-ly of all of us, you would be able to trace the energy if you tried" I said

"The most feel-ly?" asked Jay, "A billion words in the English language, and you pick feel-ly?" he asked me

I frowned at him, "Oh give me a break, I did get my ass kicked like a trillion times the last two years, that's a lot of brain cells that I lost" I said

The others laughed.

"It just might work" said Artemis, nodding in approvement.

"Wait, so you're telling me the world's safety rests on Nick's and Rei's shoulders?" asked Zach

I shook my head, "No, it's just an idea, we have others too" I said, "If this doesn't work, we can try something else," I said

"So no pressure, like really?" asked Nick

I nodded, "No pressure," I said

"Right, so are we like done for today?" asked Minako

Artemis shook his head, "This is nothing, the others should join in now, so as not to lose any flexibility" he said

"Wait," I said, "I've been practicing every day for the last 10 months, I think I can skip this session" I said

"No fair, why should you get to skip this session?" asked Minako

"Cause I'm going to get you deadweights some food" I said

"Ooh, that's fine then" said Jay

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, now it is" I said

I held my hand out to Kevin, "What?" he asked

I smiled innocently at him, "Keys, please" I said

"What? Hell no!" he shouted, "Nobody drives my baby but me" he said

"That can totally be taken the wrong way" muttered Mamoru

"Hmm, guess you guys are going to starve for today" I said as I sat down again.

"Dammit! Kevin give her your keys" said Nick sourly

"But-" he tried to say, but 9 voices in unison shouted, "Give them!"

He handed them to me, scowling, "One scratch and Metallia will seem like a mosquito to you" he said

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots" I giggled as I jingled the keys and bounded to the car.

Awesome. I was in an awesome car, I had my friends back and life felt good.

For now anyway.

I drove to Motoki's parlor. Walking in, I ordered 10 meals.

"That's a lot of food" I heard Diamond say from behind me

I turned around, scowling, "Your point being…?" I asked

He laughed, "You know, your buttons are so easy to push, I think I'm going to miss it" he said

I frowned, "Keep away from my freaking buttons and we won't kill you" I spat at him

He smiled, "Wow, I never thought you'd grow back your guts so soon," he said

My jaw set, I was so ready to rip his damn guts out.

"Whatever" I said as I picked my food up from the counter and walked outside.

"How about I let you guys defeat the damn Metallia before I bother you" he said

I turned around, "Oh, should I scream for joy?" I asked sarcastically

He laughed, "Yea, you should. But believe me, the only reason I'm doing this is because I don't want the world to end" he said

I smirked, "Really? Or is it because you can't do anything" I said

He pushed me up against the car, "I can do whatever the hell I want, don't you forget that, or you'll regret it" he said as he bit my neck slightly

I scowled at him, "Whatever" I said as I managed to push him off without dropping anything.

"See you, oh and try not to get anyone killed, I'd rather have the honor of that" he said as he walked away

I scowled after him.

I opened the door and dropped the bags into the car.

When I got back to the warehouse, I felt people rush at me for food.

"Hey, it's only food, don't kill me" I said as I handed the bags to them

I felt my neck. Damn idiot had broken through the skin.

Mamoru pulled me aside, "Diamond?" he asked

I nodded, "He said that he'd leave us be till after we defeated Metallia" I said

Mamoru scowled, "So that's what he meant by pause last week. Why is he so obsessed with you?" he asked

I shrugged, "I have no idea, he always says something about power" I said

Mamoru scowled even harder, "Damn him, I can't wait to rip his head off' he said

I patted him on his arm, "We'll get our chance" I said

"Hey, guys, stop flirting and eat!" called Minako as she devoured her burger.

Kevin watched her, "Um, I don't know if that should disgust me or turn me on" he said

We cracked up. Jay spraying soda through his nose.

We laughed even harder as he sputtered around, trying to breathe.

"Oh shut up" he snapped when he finally managed to catch his breath

"Aww, did we hurt wittle Jay's feewings?" asked Mamoru in a baby voice

Jay scowled at Mamoru, "Shut up, Cape Man" he said

"Nice comeback Jay" said Kevin, "Very well versed you are"

Jay narrowed his eyes at Kevin, "I'm not the one who sings Kelly Clarkson songs in the shower" he said

We gasped and started laughing at Kevin's look of utter horror.

"You freaking bum!" he shouted as he threw a few fries at Jay

Jay grabbed them up from the floor, "Mm, thanks for the fries" he said as he started to put them in his mouth

"You eat those and I won't kiss you ever again" Rei said

The fries slipped out of Jay's hands as we laughed, "Just a reflex" he said as they landed on the floor.

"A reflex of preserving your kissing rights" muttered Zach

"Don't make me start with the gay thing again" threatened Jay.

We finished up with the food and went back to training.

Somehow the guys were already really good. Sure, us girls could still kick their butts, but pretty soon we wouldn't be able to.

We stopped at 8ish, deciding to call it a day.

"Hey, um, I can't take another day off tomorrow" I said as everyone grabbed their stuff

They nodded, "We'll train without you, you're already one of the best anyway," said Mamoru

"Now, C'mon, I'll drop you guys off at home" Zach said

He dropped the girls and me off at our houses.

I went up to my room and took a long luxurious shower. I was a lot calmer now.

I fell asleep easily.

--

When Nick got home, he went straight to his room, from where he could easily get to the roof. He brought up a blanket and a bottle of water.

He spread his blanket on the flat portion of the roof and laid down, staring up at the stars. He searched for what he was looking for.

Soon, Zach joined him up there.

"Hey" he muttered as he sat down next to Nick.

"Mm" said Nick as he kept star-gazing

"So, interesting few days" said Zach, Nick nodded, "Definitely"

"Doesn't feel real, yet feels so normal" said Zach

Nick shrugged.

"So, find anything?" Zach asked as he looked up at the stars

Nick sighed, "So much, but nothing on any attacks"

He looked down at his hands, eager to do something with them.

"How do you even see anything there? All I see are stars" Zack said

Jay and Kevin joined them, "Hey" Kevin said, handing a soda can to Zach

"Hey" they answered back.  
They sat side-by-side, staring up at the stars.

"Can you believe what happened last night?" asked Kevin

The three shook their heads, "As I said to Nick, it just feels so real, but somehow absolutely ordinary" Zach murmured

Jay sighed, "I don't know whether I should be doing cartwheels, or crying my eyes out. I finally got the adventure I was wishing for, just turns out this adventure could claim all the lives of the people I care about" he said as he took a swig from his can.

"I say both" muttered Nick, "Cartwheels while crying would be worthy of an award" he said

The others laughed.

"I'm just so worried, about Minako, about you guys, about Mamoru, Usagi and the girls, about the world" whispered Kevin

"They're everything to us" agreed Zach

"But can we do this without messing it up?" asked Nick

Jay shrugged, "Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

They nodded, "At least we finally found what we've been looking for all this time" Kevin muttered

"No wonder we were completely restless as kids, always searching for these guys" said Jay

Nick stared up at the stars, "No shit?" he said

They turned to him, "What?" Zach asked

Nick smiled to himself, "Oh, nothing" he murmured

"Ugh, keep your little predictions to yourself. We're only looking for one big one" said Jay

Kevin laughed, "Atleast you have a useful power, the rest of us don't have crap" he said

Jay nodded soberly, "Seriously, dude"

"Let's do a toast," Zach said, holding up his can, "To living it up with our girls and saving the world"

"Definitely" said Nick as he sat up and clinked his water bottle with the others' cans of soda.

They all took a swig from their drinks.

--

Ami sat down next to Makoto who sat behind Rei. Rei stared into the fire deeply.

Minako sat in the corner, watching the flames jump around.

"Anything?" asked Ami

Rei shook her head, "It's not saying anything" she muttered, getting up and walking out the door.

The other girls followed Rei out to the Temple steps.

Rei collapsed onto the stairs, the others following suit.

Rei broke down and began sobbing and the other girls tried to console her, "Hey, it's okay" said Ami as she rubbed Rei's back comfortingly

Rei shook her head, "Okay? You call days away from the end of the world okay?" she asked as she wiped away the tears

"We'll work it out, it's what we were born to do" said Makoto softly

Minako nodded, "We're strong, and we have the numbers" she said

Rei shook her head, "Strong? We just got our asses kicked by four not-supposed-to-be-real guys, all 10 of us" she said

"We're training, we've got good on our side" muttered Ami

"The good which we almost kicked out?" asked Rei softly

Minako sighed, "We didn't know, we can't keep blaming ourselves for that"

"Then what can we do? Just forget about it? We destroyed her life just because she was trying to protect us, and we revoked her damn leadership…I thought we were supposed to be her friends" Rei said softly

Makoto nodded, "We fell for Diamond's manipulation, well at least we know now what's going on, we won't let him get Usagi, ever again" she said

Ami nodded, "No matter what it takes, we'll make it up to her, she deserves so much better than us, and we'll give it to her" she said confidently

The others nodded.

"So? Generals huh?" said Rei softly

"I don't know why we didn't figure it out before, Jay totally looked like Jedite, same with Nick, minus all the hair" muttered Minako

"I guess we were sort of distracted, trying to stay alive and all" joked Makoto

"But it doesn't make sense, if they're the Generals, who are the ones working for Beryl and Metallia?" asked Ami, shaking her head as if trying to remember something.

"Maybe as time goes on we'll remember more, then we'll probably know more about everything" said Rei

"Think you'll be able to trace the energy?" asked Ami

Rei shrugged, "I really don't know, I've never tried anything as powerful as that," she whispered

Makoto clapped her on the back, "You'll be fine, you've always been an overachiever" she said

Rei scowled at Makoto, "So what does that make you? Underachiever?"

Makoto nodded, "And I'm proud to admit it" she said

The girls giggled softly.

"Well, let's hope the world doesn't end" whispered Minako

The girls nodded deeply and sat in silence, watching the clouds sail by.

--BtI--

**Yay, so this story is officially on a fast paced way to the end (Don't worry, it's only half done) Just that now it'll be a lot more focused on the Senshi and Shitennou and their powers and their relationships and all that.**

**Right, the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the day after, think of it as my gift for the END OF SCHOOL!  
Ugh, i really shouldn't be doing this at this point since I have a Physics regents tomorrow, but eh, I didn't feel like cramming information into my head.  
But I do go now to cram.  
Hope you guys liked the chapter! REVIEW!  
:) **


	9. Skirmishes

**So, How'd you all like the awakening on the Shitennou? I know it's confusing, but it's sort of supposed to be **

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 9: Skirmishes

I was awoken at 2 in the morning by the Senshi phone.

"What?" I asked as I saw Ami's scared face

"Monster near the shopping district, a big one" she muttered

"Call the guys," I ordered, "I'll be there in five, meet you there" I said as I snapped it shut.

I crept out quietly and transforming on the roof, I ran the way.

When I got there, what I saw scared the crap out of me.

It was a humongous metal bug thing, or at least that's what it looked like. Thankfully the area was deserted, what with it being 2 in the morning.

The guys ran out of the house half dressed, taking Zach's car to the shopping district, "Damn I love this place, why do the damn things keep attacking here?" muttered Nick

Artemis sat on Kevin's lap, "Okay, when we get out there, I want you all to reach for your powers, I know we didn't practice this, but you need it. An easier way is to think of your secret place, you'll see your gloves, put them on and your powers will be released" he said loudly, awakening Jay.

They jumped out of the car a street away. They could see the girls and Tuxedo Kamen already battling it.

"Okay, let's hit it" murmured Zach as he closed his eyes, reaching within himself. He thought of Mamoru, of Ami and his will to protect them and suddenly he saw his gloves lying in darkness, he reached for them and felt a warm glow encompass him. He opened his eyes and touched his hair, which had grown into a ponytail.

He looked around, taking in the other guys' outfits.

They looked so different, Jay being the only one retaining his exact hair.

They jogged over to the others.

Sailor Mars shouted in horror as she pushed me out of the way of some of the monster's slime. She affectively stopped me from getting sprayed by the slime, only slamming me against the ground, my head colliding very hard against the ground. The slime hit Sailor Jupiter's legs and the smell of burnt flesh pervaded everyone's senses. Jupiter screamed in agony.

Sailor Mercury came running over as Mars ran the other way, trying to distract the monster. "Shabon Spray!" said Mercury, holding her hands over Jupiter's burnt leg.

The leg was encompassed in a soothing blue water and Jupiter felt her pain dull down slightly.

"Thanks Mercury" said Jupiter, she looked down at her leg, it looked like a brown piece of grass, completely burned, but it hurt less than insane, so she shook it off. They'd been in worst condition before.

"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars as she dodged more of the slime. The attack slammed into the monster that threw some slime at the oncoming fire. The attack fizzled out and the slime slipped through and splashed Mars.

"Holy Shit! That fucking hurts!" she cried out as she tried to wipe away the slime. It wiped off easily, but left a burning sensation.

I bounced up, ignoring my throbbing head, "Moon Tiara Action!" I cried, jumping in front of Sailor Mars. The tiara bounced uselessly off of the bug's metal shell.

"Damn! It's not doing anything" I shouted as I dragged Mars out of the line of fire.

I glanced up to see the guys arrive on the scene.

They approached me, "What's the status?" asked Zoicite

"Our attacks aren't hitting it" I said, as I helped Mars sit down, "It's slime is too powerful"

They nodded and ran into the street where Jupiter was guarding Mercury who hurriedly typed in her computer.

"Crescent Beam" shouted Venus as Tuxedo Mask threw a rose. The attacks joined together and slashed through the monster. It shrieked in pain and reflexively shot out slime.

Mask managed to grab Venus and jump them out of the way.

Jadeite felt his arms grow heavy as he saw Tuxedo Kamen and Venus in the path of danger. He lowered them slightly to relieve the pain and suddenly fire burst from his hands as he aimed it at the monster. It flew at the monster and slammed through one of the monster's hands.

"Don't get hit by the slime!" shouted Jupiter as she prepped her lightning, "Supreme Thunder!" The attack sliced through another leg.

The monster shot out more slime, splurting it everywhere.

Kunzite brought up his hands unconsciously again and a humongous white dome covered all of the Generals, Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi.

Suddenly he collapsed against the floor as he felt his energy drain.

"Kunzite!" shouted Nephrite as he caught him and dragged him over to the side.

He turned around in pure fury, and he brought up his hands and a bright white comet burst from his hands, flying at the monster who screamed in pain as part of it's metal exterior burned.

"Nice hit, Nephrite!" shouted Venus

"Moon Tiara Action!" I yelled, throwing it again.

The tiara flew at the monster at the same time Zoicite threw his ice crystals from in front of the monster.

The tiara slashed through the monster's body. Slicing it in half.

"YES!" shouted Jadeite

"Awesome" said Jupiter as she helped up Mercury, "A little slow on the uptake there Mercury, we didn't even need you to tell us about the weak point" Venus said to her.

Mercury scowled, "I was working as fast as I could" she snapped

Tuxedo Kamen walked over to Kunzite, who had detransformed into Kevin and prodded his body a little, "He'll be fine"

"Dude, what is with us totally collapsing?" asked Jadeite

Venus answered, "You use too much of your power, it hasn't happened to us in ages" she said

"Well, he'll be awake in a bit, we should get back home anyway" I said

"Wait, um…how do we detransform? The only reason Kevin did it is cuz he was knocked unconscious and last time we got attacked with insane amount of pain…" said Zoicite

"Just let yourself go" supplied Sailor Mercury

"Yo, Merc, you want to be any more cryptic" retorted Jadeite

"Feel your energy flow slowly from your body, sort of like squeezing a toothpaste tube" I said

Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite closed their eyes and transformed back into Nick, Zach, and Jay.

"Awesome" said Nick as he leaned down and tried to pick up Kevin, "Jay, you want to help?" he snapped

Jay hurried to grab Kevin's feet.

The two of them supported Kevin and began walking slowly to the car, "See you guys later" said Zach as he rushed after them.

Sailor Venus stared after them worriedly, "Maybe I should go make sure he'll be okay" she said as she started walking after them

I stopped her, "He'll be fine, after some sleep, just sorta pissed that he collapsed" I said, "Plus, I don't think he wants to show you his weakness" I said

Venus nodded, "Good point, I'll check in on him in the morning,"

"Uh, guys" I said as my vision began swimming, "Something's wr-" Thought slipped from my head and I fell to the floor.

"Usagi!" cried Tuxedo Kamen as he fell next to her.

"Shit! Her freaking head slammed against the ground before, she acted like she was fine though!" said Sailor Mars, clearly panicking.

--

Kevin sat up, taking a cold wet towel off of his head. He was lying in his bed, with clearly no idea of how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was blocking the monster's slime from getting to everyone.

He got up, ignoring the soreness in his body and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey, what happened last night?" he asked Zach who was eating some cereal.

"Collapsed" said Zach as he stuffed some more cereal into his mouth.

Kevin groaned as he sat down, "Damn," he muttered

"Well, Venus said it's normal for it to happen, so don't worry about it" said Zach

Kevin nodded and grabbed some cereal and poured it down his throat.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" said Nick as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the cereal box from Kevin's hands, "Want to try not putting your dirty hands into the cereal box?" he asked

Suddenly the phone rang, and a shiver ran through Nick's body, "It's bad news" he murmured to them

They let it ring for a few seconds before Jay picked it up, "Hello?"

"Warehouse, 10 minutes" replied Minako urgently and the line went dead.

"What was that about?" asked Kevin as Jay put down the phone slowly

"We've got to get to the warehouse in 10, I don't know if that qualifies as bad news…" he said slowly

"No, something's really wrong today, ever since we left last night…" said Nick as he got up

"Whatever, let's just focus on getting there" Kevin said as he jogged up the stairs and jumped into the shower.

Minako looked sadly at Makoto and Rei, both of whom were sporting serious burns, as they walked in. Makoto all along her legs and Rei had a few burns along her hands.

"Did Ami call?" Makoto asked

Minako nodded, "She said Usagi has a concussion, she'll be fine"

Rei sighed in relief, "Thank god, I still don't get why we couldn't have gone with her" she said sadly

Minako sighed, "It would have been suspicious, Ami's mom would have freaked, plus we have to focus on training," she said

Rei turned to her, "Yea, but not if our freaking leader is in there dying!" she shouted

Suddenly the warehouse door opened and in walked Mamoru.

"How's Usagi?" he asked, "I dropped her and Ami off at Ami's house, and her mom kicked me out" he said

"She's fine, Ami called, just a concussion," answered Minako

The guys strolled in, "What's going on?" asked Artemis who bounded along with the guys.

"Usagi has a freaking concussion" said Rei

"What? When the hell did that happen?" asked Jay

Rei sighed, "When I pushed her out of the way of the damn monster slime, her head slammed against the ground, I guess it had a delayed response"

Jay walked over to Rei and put a supporting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, you saved her from dying," he said

Nick nodded, "He's right, Rei, you can't blame yourself, you saved her life, nothing wrong with that" he said

Rei nodded slightly.

Minako cleared her throat, "Anyway, we're going to get started now," she said as she got up

"Mamoru and Jay with Rei, Zach and Kevin with Makoto, Nick with me" she said as she walked over to the punching bag, "Get to it!" she said as everyone just stared at her.

Nick walked over, extremely scared, he'd never seen Minako…so commanding.

"Alright, I want you to show me how hard you can hit, go!" she said as she indicated the punching bag.

Nick put up his hands and began punching.

--

I opened my eyes, falling back as extreme pain shot through my head.

"Shit" I groaned as I felt a bruise the size of football on the back of my head.

I saw Ami sitting on the chair next to me, snoring slightly. She had a blanket curled around her, her computer nearly slipping out of her hand. I picked it up and placed it on the bed rest.

She opened her eyes, "Hey," she said softly

"Hey," I groaned as I lay back down. My head was hurting like hell.

"How do you feel?" Ami asked as she got up and grabbed a glass of water from the table and handed it to me.

"My head feels like it's being repeatedly hit by a baseball bat, you?"

She smiled slightly, "Always willing to make others laugh," she said softly

"What happened?" I asked, "My memories a bit foggy after the whole guys walking away"

"You lost consciousness, Mamoru gave us a ride here, and my mom treated you" she said softly

I took a sip from the water, "Oh, right, when Rei saved me from the slime, I got slammed against the ground" I remembered

"You're fine thankfully, it's a slight concussion, you just have to take it easy for a while" she said

"Ugh, what about my parents? They didn't know I snuck out" I said

"I sent Minako to make it look like you left early for work, I guess you're going to have to keep the concussion a secret" she said

I nodded, "That's probably a better idea, though since today's Saturday and I don't work tomorrow, more rest I guess"

Ami nodded, "That's good, the others are at the warehouse now, training a bit I guess" she said

"Good, how are Makoto, Kevin and Rei? They got hurt pretty bad too" I asked

"Well, I'm sure Kevin's fine, and Minako said that Rei and Makoto are fine, they just have burns where the slime hit them" she said as she took out five phones from her drawer.

"Whoa, Ami, never thought you were a hoarder" I said

She laughed, "They're phones like ours, Luna showed them to me the other day, they're perfect for Mamoru and the others, we need an easy way to contact everyone, and I was wondering since both of us are decommissioned for the day, we might be able to work on them" she said softly

"Good idea, best to do something useful" I said as I held out my hand for a phone.

We worked ardently, taking a break for lunch we realized that we were almost done.

"Oh hey, we should have an emergency button, in which we can also see where the transmission is coming from" I said as the thought struck me

Ami beamed at me, "Wow, Usagi, you've come along a long way" she said as she thought about it

I shrugged, "I didn't have much to do the last year, decided I might as well put myself to use" I said

She nodded, "I'll call Zach, he might have an idea how to do it" she said

Suddenly the bell rang and Ami ran to the door to open it.

"Mamoru, Zach, hey" I heard her say, "We were just about to call you"

Mamoru walked in and rushed to me, "How are you feeling?" he asked

"My head hurts a little, but otherwise I'm fine" I said as I smiled at his worried face.

He sighed in relief, "I was so freaked last night, I can't believe Ami's mom kicked me out" he said, frowning

Ami walked in, "You were just getting in the way, running around the room, so unsure of what to do, we had to get rid of you so my mom could get Usagi settled"

Mamoru frowned, "Oh, oops, I guess" he murmured

"So, you were saying you were about to call us?" said Zach as he walked in, "Hey, Usagi, you feeling okay?" he said to me

I nodded slightly, "I'm fine," waving it away, "I got the idea that we could hook up all our phones to an emergency line, that way we could send transmissions without having to wait for someone to tell us where the attack was" I said

Zach pondered on this, "Hm, we could set up a separate frequency just for us, it would work perfectly, we just need all the phones" he said

Mamoru got up, "I'll go get the girls' and deliver the long overdue food too" he said

"Wait, I'll come with you," I said as I got up

"Whoa, no, you're not going anywhere Usagi, you need to sleep" said Ami as she got in front of me.

"Yea, but I also have to make sure my mom doesn't send the police out, I usually come home for lunch" I said

Ami sighed, "All right, but come back, we can't have your mom figure out that there's something wrong with you" she said as she stepped out of my way

"Alright, let's get going, we'll drop off the food first since it's in the way, grab the phones and get you home" Mamoru said to me as he handed me my coat.

We arrived at the warehouse in no time.

When I walked in, Minako totally freaked out, "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" she asked, her arms crossed

"I just have to go pick up stuff from home, don't worry, I'll be going back tonight" I said

Minako nodded, "Oh, alright" she said as she backed down and joined the others in getting some food.

Rei hugged me, "Oh, Usagi, I'm so sorry, if I could kill that damn monster again, I totally would" she said

I laughed, "Hey, don't be sorry, you saved me from totally being some fried chicken, no problem with that" I said as I hugged her back.

We left soon afterwards, after I had been forced into promising that I would go straight back to Ami's afterwards.

"You wait out here, I'll be back in a bit" I said to Mamoru as I got out of the car and walked into my house.

"Usagi, you're late" I heard my mom call

I walked into the kitchen, "Oh, I was talking to the girls, do you think I could spend the night with them?" I asked

My mom nodded eagerly, "I'm happy you guys are back together again, I swear the last year has felt like the night of the living dead with you walking around like a zombie" she said

I frowned, "Oh"

"Oh honey, you know I just mean that I missed seeing you smile" she said as she enveloped me in a hug.

I nodded, "I know"

I went up to my room, grabbing many essentials.

I ran out to Mamoru's car and we drove away.

"Here are the phones" I said, handing them to Zach and Ami, who were working diligently on the others

"Perfect, they'll be done by tonight definitely" Ami said, "Now you should get some sleep, I'm betting your head hurts like crazy by now"

I nodded, "Yea, it does, you guy's will be okay out here then?"

Mamoru walked me into the bedroom and helped me lay down, "Thanks" I said, smiling up at him

"Course, you just feel better" he said as he went through the motions of tucking me in.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead, "I love you" he whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear him

I felt my eyes close and I was off into dreamland.

When I awakened I saw Mamoru sitting at the desk reading something.

"Hey" I murmured as I stretched

He turned around, "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Well, my head still hurts like a bitch, but I'm less tired I guess, oh I can actually see clearly now" I said, smiling

"That's good. Ami and Zach went to the warehouse to check up on everyone" he said as he closed his book

"What about Ami's mom, she's not going to be back anytime soon will she?" I asked, totally just remembering that I was taking up room in Ami's house

"Ami said something about her having a conference for the next few days, so I guess it's just the two of you tonight" he said

I heard the door open and Mamoru tensed. HE got up silently and made a motion for me to remain quiet. Then I heard voices, it was everyone.

I laughed as Mamoru relaxed, sighing deeply.

"Hey, Usagi, Mamoru, hope you guys are decent" said Jay as he bounded into the room, he looked disappointedly between the distance between me and Mamoru, "C'mon, you guys had the house all to yourself and you don't even do anything naughty?"

Makoto walked in, slapping Jay on the back of the head, "Yo, genius, the girl has a concussion, remember?" she said to him as she handed me a burger.

"Mm, thanks" I said as I inhaled in the smell.

"What happened to training some more?" Mamoru asked as Minako walked into the room

Minako sighed tiredly, "These idiots," she said motioning to everyone who had walked in, "Were getting tired"

Nick groaned, "Hey, after like 8 hours of training, I think we deserve the right to be tired" he said

Rei walked over and sat next to me, "How are you feeling?" she asked as everyone looked at me

"Oh, I'm fine, barely feels like my brain said aloha to the concrete" I said as I took a bite out of my burger

"Well, anyway, me and Zach managed to finish up the phones, so now everyone has one" said Ami as she handed out the phones to the guys.

"You are all now officially defenders of the world" I joked as Jay flipped open his phone and began exclaiming over how awesome it was

"Plus, it counts as a real cell phone too, so not just for contacting all of us" Minako said as she took her phone back from Ami

"Okay, so the emergency line is pressing the star twice, and it'll transmit the address to all the other phones, that way we'll be able to get there faster and everything" said Zach

"Ooh, awesome, improvements" sighed Makoto happily

"Right, so what are we upto tonight? Up for some cards?" asked Kevin

Everyone looked at me, "Hey, I'm good for that, it's not like I broke my head open" I said

"Awesome" said Jay as he slipped some cards out of his pocket and everyone sat around the bed and he began dealing.

We stopped around 12 after I felt another dizzy spell coming on.

Minako and Rei shooed everyone out of the room and told me to get some rest.

I nodded and fell asleep right away.

The next day passed in similar fashion. Minako made sure someone was always in the house with me while everyone else trained. It felt like I was under house arrest, but they told me I had better rest or they'd kill me themselves. I really didn't believe they would, but I humored them.

My head was still constantly aching, but otherwise I was fine. Apparently Senshi healing wasn't exactly the best when it came to head injuries. Rei and Makoto's burns had basically faded away, and they barely complained about it. Though I could tell they were still hurting, but the idiots were too worried about me to worry about themselves. I mean, how messed up is that? **(Heh, I laugh every time I read that line :P)**

I called up my boss, intending to apologize for all my missing days, and he told me to take my vacation. So, there, I now had three total weeks off, I guess not taking days off ever before added up.

That night I had to go home and I got express orders from nearly everyone to get some rest. I waved them off and Mamoru took me home.

"Well, how were the last two days?" he asked

I snorted, "I never want to get hit on the head ever again, especially if it leads to two days house arrest"

He laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll be better in a few days, you never know, they might let you visit us at the warehouse soon"

I pouted, "Soon isn't soon enough"

We arrived at my house and he walked me to the door, "You feel better" he said as he shuffled nervously

I laughed, "You can kiss me, this sort of counts as a date" I said and he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

I smiled serenely, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I opened the door and walked inside.

I leaned against the door, smiling serenely till I heard his footsteps leave the area.

I made my way to my parent's room, saying hello and goodnight.

I went straight to the bathroom to take a long bath.

As I was about to settle down for some light reading, I heard the cell phone beep in emergency.

Crap, someone was in trouble.

Without a second thought I was out the window and out to the fight.

Nick and Makoto faced down the generals. Having transformed and jumped in to stop them from stealing energy from innocents, they were at their mercy

"All alone?" asked Malachite as he threw energy at Nephrite

Sailor Venus intercepted it with her attack, "No, not all alone" she shouted as she aimed her attack at the other Generals, forcing them to go flying backwards.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Kunzite, Jadeite, Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite joined Nephrite and Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh, look the crew's here" said Nephlite as he threw his comet at the group.

They scattered, Zoicite sending his ice crystals at the generals. They split up as well.

"Senshi, Shitennou, split them up!" shouted Sailor Venus as she attacked Jedite

"Ha! Split us up? You all can't even handle one of us" shouted Zoycite as he sent his crystal energy shooting through Sailor Mercury, who screamed in pain.

"Mercury!" shouted Sailor Mars, "Fire Soul Bird!" she shouted as she jumped in front of Mercury, melting away the remaining ice shards and spraying Zoycite with some of the attack.

Malachite in response sent a ton of energy shooting at Mars, who was rescued by Jadeite.

"Nice hit, but be careful Mars" he whispered as he ran back to intercept Nephlite's comet with his smoke energy.

"Watch out!" shouted Jupiter as she shot lightning at Malachite, who had been powering up for more attacks.

I ran as fast as I could towards the sounds of chaos. Finally arriving, I saw Mercury lying on the floor, where inches away Jedite was about to shoot energy into her.  
I flew into the battle, kicking Jedite away from Mercury, "Stay the hell away from her!" I shouted as I attacked him with my fists.

"Sailor Moon! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Mercury as she got up slowly

"Fighting" I yelled as I blocked Jedite's hit, but he backtracked and sent me flying down.

He picked my up by the throat, "Stop! Or she gets it!" he shouted to the others

All time stopped and the Senshi and Shitennou stopped attacking, rooted in their places.

"What is it with you and choking me?" I said as I struggled to get Jedite's hands off of my throat

He just constricted his hand together.

Sailor Venus's breath constricted as she saw Sailor Moon's hands drop down from her throat.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" she shouted as she felt her power build up within her and burst out of nowhere and slam against Jedite who dropped me in agony.

I landed on the ground, coughing as I drew in the much-needed air.

Jedite fell against the floor, where Sailor Venus put her dangerously heeled boots against his neck, "Nephlite, a little help here!" he shouted

Nephlite tried to move forward but Kunzite and Jadeite blocked his way, "Going somewhere?" asked Jadeite

Malachite growled, "Generals, we're out of here" as he shimmered from view

Jedite transported away, along with Zoycite and Nephlite.

"Whoa! That was awesome Venus!" shouted Jupiter as she grabbed Venus in a bear hug

"Need to breathe" groaned Venus as Jupiter put her down

"That was amazing, Venus, you too Mars, you unlocked more power" said Mercury

Venus turned to glare at me, "And what in the world do you think you're doing here?" she asked me angrily

I put up my hands in surrender, "Uh, just out for a walk?"

Venus's nostrils flared in anger, "You're supposed to be resting; you have a damn concussion!" she yelled at me

"Well, I heard the emergency ring, what was I supposed to do, say 'oh my head hurts a little today, so I guess I should let my friends die?" I said as I got up slowly

Jadeite sobered up quickly, "Hey, it's alright, everyone's fine, and we sort of won" he said as she shrugged his arms around Venus's tense shoulders.  
Sailor Venus relaxed as she felt my concern for her and the others, "I'm sorry, I just worry" she said sadly

I nodded, "I know, I worry too"

We embraced into a hug and everyone clapped

We turned to the others, "What the hell do you think you're clapping for?" I asked

"It was just such a touching moment" said Zoicite as he detransformed

--

The next days passed quickly. We practiced diligently every chance we got. More and monsters appeared on a constant level, but we hadn't seen the generals in a good long while. It made all of us slightly wired, but we were fine with it.

Somehow all of the Senshi had mastered their powers, as in the battle from before they unlocked their new attacks, Rei's Fire Soul Bird, Minako's Crescent Beam Shower, Makoto's Supreme Thunder Dragon, and Ami's Shabon Spray Freezing. The Shitennou also increasingly mastered their powers.

Zach had an amazing release of ice crystals, which were seriously dangerous as we all learned when he nearly stabbed Jupiter with one while battling with a monster

Nick was clearly struggling the least with his powers, managing to master them in no time. His energy comet was one of our strongest attacks, though his aim probably could use a little help. He also had stepped into his shoes as the Rei of the Shitennou, always being able to tell when something weird would happen.

Jay was struggling slightly, but otherwise was increasingly happy, his happiness was contagious too, so all of us would be laughing when he did something stupid, which was often. His seeping smoke energy and fire was a silent attack, completely different than his actual personality.

Kevin was struggling the most with his powers. He kept getting knocked unconscious when he used his boomerang, releasing way too much energy at the same time. His defensive wall was perfect though and he was able to use it easily when someone needed it, but he was getting annoyed for being mostly defense, and not enough offense. He was taking it hard as well, always having been an offensive player in life, but the thing we knew best about our alter ego powers were that they could easily be the exact opposite of what we expected.

Mamoru was more and less the same, but changed more personality-wise, a lot more open and loud. I loved him this way. He seemed to be getting used to all of his friends, although sometimes he acted like he couldn't believe what was happening.

We all spent a lot of time together, really getting to know each other.

Zach was the bright, semi-quiet one, but even he began breaking out of his shell around all of us.

Nick was the slightly loud and sarcastic one of the group, jumping into things even when he had no idea what was going on, which had gotten him into trouble many a times. He was a real guy version of Makoto, no wonder the two got along so well.

Jay was of course the loud and happy one and we loved him for it.

Kevin was clearly the leader of the four of them, he was also the one who was Mamoru's claimed best friend, those two really hit it off more than the others. It probably had to do something with Kunzite being Endymion's closest friend back during the Silver Millenium. We were still trying to figure out all of our memories, but we all only had about half of all of our memories.

I remembered a lot more about the Senshi back then as well, they were still basically the same, and I knew I would do anything for them. Then Mamoru and I remembered how we had died in the past.  
I would give anything to save them from that happening again.

--BtI--

**So there's chapter 9, chapter 10 should be up soon, the story gets faster and stuff from here on out, lots of fighting going on of course.**

**Thanks Unknown reader and xSapphirexRosesxFanx for their reviews, kept me from chucking the story out of the window at the point i hit a little snag **


	10. Enthralled

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 10: Enthralled

"Whoa" said Kevin as he walked into the kitchen and saw Zach holding a sword, "Exactly where'd you get the cutlery?" he asked him

"In our sub-space whatever thingy that Minako calls it, you know, where we keep our gloves for transforming, just lying there too" Zach said as he sliced the air with it, satisfied with the zing

"Awesome, I was wondering when we'd get better powers" Kevin said as he reached for his subspace pocket, he picked up his gleaming sword

"Yo! I just found-" shouted Jay as he bounded into the kitchen, then stopped disappointedly when he saw Kevin and Zach holding their swords, "Oh, you found them too"

"Yep, totally freaking awesome" said Zach as he clashed with Kevin's sword.

Kevin responded automatically, knocking Zach's sword away, "Weird, I totally know what to do with this thing" he said as he slashed it at Zach again, who blocked it without thinking, "Oh damn, me too" he said

"Heh" said Jay as he bounded up the stairs silently

"Gone to freak out Nick I imagine" muttered Kevin as he picked up his cell phone

"Calling Minako and telling her the good news?" asked Zach

Kevin shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll go over to her house and surprise her" he said as he grabbed his keys as well, "See you later," he said as he bounded out of the house.

But by the time he reached the car, the cell phone began beeping it's ominous warning.

Zach, Nick, and Jay were out within seconds, "Good, we'll take your car" Zach said as he settled into Kevin's car.

By the time they arrived, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were perspiring and battling it out with what looked like nothing. They hurriedly grabbed their energy reserves and transformed.

"What's the status?" Kunzite called out to the Senshi, who were throwing attacks like crazy.

"It's invisible!" Sailor Venus shouted, "Our attacks just seem to miss it every time" she screeched as she dodged a shot of dark energy, coming from the middle of the street

"Mercury!" I called for a check in, she was hiding behind a car, typing into her computer, "I'm working on it!" she yelled

"Well, hurry!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she evaded a chunk of concrete thrown by the monster

Kunzite charged up his energy and released his boomerang, which flew around the scene, nearly decapitating Sailor Mars, it then cut through a street lamp, it slammed into something on the way down, most probably the monster, which made a shrieking sound.

"New plan!" he shouted as he blushed at Mars's evil glare, "We need a way to see it!" he chucked some objects at the general area where the monster was supposed to be

"No duh! But exactly how are we supposed to see it when it's freaking invisible!?" shouted Tuxedo Kamen as he stood off to the side, uncertain of what he should do

"The store!" I shouted, pointing at a hardware store, "We can find some paint"

"But-wouldn't that be considered stealing?" asked Zoicite as he stopped in his path

"Would you rather die or steal?" asked Sailor Venus sarcastically as she ran to the window of the store and kicked her foot through the glass, her and Jupiter disappeared into the store

"I shut off the security system!" shouted Mercury as she typed on her computer

The others heard a roar, "Distract it!" I shouted

We began pelting it with loads of attacks, never pausing. We heard shrieks from it every once in a while that told us that we were at least hitting it.

"Here" shouted Sailor Venus as she reappeared from the store, chucking a can of paint at Kunzite, he grabbed it from the air and jumped up, defying the laws of gravity.

Zoicite chucked an ice crystal at it, the paint can shattered, spraying paint along the street

We looked to see that there was a medium sized monster staring at us

"We need to hit it with something big, something hard" muttered Kunzite, as he landed next to me. He looked around hurriedly, he stared at the area around it for a few seconds and everything clicked in place, he glanced at Sailor Venus who had the same exact look on her face.

"Sailor Mars! Jadeite!" he shouted, they hurried over, taking a break from throwing attacks at the visible monster, "What?" Jadeite asked

"I want you two to run, straight to that building," Sailor Venus said to them

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Sailor Mars

I glanced at Sailor Venus and Kunzite, "Exactly" he muttered to the two of them

They nodded, "All right, just hurry" said Jadeite as he grabbed Mars's hand.

"Senshi! Shitennou! Fall back!" I shouted as I nodded at Kunzite

"Tuxedo, Zoicite, Nephrite! Up here!" he yelled as he landed next to the billboard.

"Go! Jadeite, Mars!" I shouted and they stepped into the middle of the street, they chucked small pieces of rock at the monster till it began running toward them

"Venus!" shouted Kunzite who nodded up at them, "Crescent Beam!" she shouted as she aimed at the billboard holdings

Mars and Jadeite began to run, the monster thudding after them.

We heard the attack hit the billboard beams and it swayed dangerously, "Now!" I yelled as I saw Jadeite and Mars dash into the building, away from harm

Kunzite, Tuxedo Kamen, Nephrite and Zoicite leapt at the billboard, slamming into it, it fell as if in slow motion and smashed into the monster, which was squished with a final shriek.

--

Minako wiped her eyes of the tears that had fallen as she heard the bell ring. Feeling as normal as she could at the moment, she opened the door.

"Hey," Kevin said as she opened the door, "You okay?" he asked as he noticed the slight tinge of red on her nose, usually meaning she was about to cry or had just cried

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, completely avoiding the question

He stepped into the house and suddenly brandished his sword in front of her, "We found these, before the attack" he said to her bewildered expression

"Oh wow," she said as she smiled, "That's great, you guys are really getting powerful," she sat down on the couch

"Yea, sure, I guess, now tell me, are you okay?" he asked he sat down next to her

She shrugged, "I'm fine" she said

He laughed slightly, "Do you really think I can't see through that by now, a millennium away doesn't mean I forget that you try to cover your feelings" he said as he took her hands in his

She smiled slightly, "Sorry, it's a reflex" she murmured as she tightened her grip around Kevin's hands.

"I know, I do the same thing, remember? But I don't want us to do the same thing with each other, not this time" he whispered

Minako blushed, "I know" she whispered back, "It's just that," she sighed deeply, "I'm just so worried, like I'm always on edge now, forcing you guys to progress and I know I'm being a total control freak when I do it…" she droned off, unsure of what to say next

"Hey, you're just looking out for all of us, this is, after all, our life now, fighting to protect the world, to protect each other" Kevin said as he stroked her hand slightly

"And how much I wish-I actually wish that we hadn't been brought into it, that we were just as clueless as I had been when I first moved here" she whispered

Kevin nodded, "I know what you mean, but then we would have gone through life always wondering why parts of us were missing, I've never felt the way I do around everyone; like this is the most important thing in my life, and it is" he whispered

Minako nodded, a few tears slipping from her eyes, "But what happens if-if one of us dies because of a stupid move I pull, or Usagi pulls, what if you die, if Usagi dies…I just don't think I could keep living" she whispered as her face twisted into an expression of intense pain, just thinking about it

"Hey, you saw what happened today, we sent Jay and Rei into the middle of the attack, and they listened to us, they'd follow us into death if we asked them to, this is part of who we are" he said slowly

"I don't want it to be, they could have died if we had miscalculated…" Minako whispered

"This is something kids our age should have to know nothing about, fear that each day could be our last. But we're a team, in every sense of the word, if one of us fell, and the rest of us went on living, we'd all obsess over the fact that maybe we alone could have saved them. We have to do this, it's part of our lives, and we'll do everything we can to make sure it doesn't end up that way, normal life is a dream from now on, we can't squander our freedom now, not just in fear" he said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

More tears slipped from them and he kissed them away silently.

"You're right" she whispered, "As usual" she smiled slightly

Kevin smiled, "We're fighters, we're supposed to be right" he said. The tension in the room dissolved, leaving only love.

Minako laughed, "Hm, definitely fighters, I don't know about leaders though, I don't think I'm supposed to be the leader, that's more Usagi" she said

Kevin shook his head, "Maybe she is a leader, but I've seen you and when you're in charge, everyone follows you, you're their leader"

Minako mused over this, "True, I know back on the moon I was the one who called most of the shots, but Usagi here is a lot more in command"

Kevin nodded, "I guess what she's gone through in this lifetime, combined with her last life showed her she had to be stronger"

"What about you? Are you the Shitennou's leader?" Minako asked

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know, its like I'm refusing to accept this change, I know I need to, but I'm lagging and I don't know why" he whispered

Minako snuggled close to him, "You'll catch up; you were amazing today" she whispered as she lazily traced patterns along his chest

"That feels…intoxicating" he whispered as he crawled over her, and began assailing her lips

"So does this" Minako whispered as she hungrily kissed him back, "I love you" she whispered

All time stopped for Kevin, "Do you?"

Minako nodded, "I finally know now, it's time for me to accept this part of myself"

Kevin beamed down at Minako, "I love you too" he whispered as they went back to kissing sweetly.

--

Ami struggled to open the bottle of soda, Zach took it from her, cracking it open without an ounce of effort, he handed it back to her, "Thanks" she said as she took a sip from it

"Sure" he said as he stared down at the book they were studying from

"Hey, we've been studying for hours, I seem to forget why" he suddenly said

Ami shrugged, "To get ready for school," she said, acting as if it was obvious

"School? But it's months away" he said

She shrugged again, "I know"

"Ami? Why do I seem to remember that you'd bury yourself into your books when you were feeling overwhelmed?" he asked slowly

She blushed, shrugging.

He lay down, pulling her down with him, "You need to relax," he whispered as he kissed her hand lightly

"I am relaxed, always" she murmured, "Whenever I'm around you"

He smiled down at her, "I know, I feel the same way" he whispered

"It was like I lived life in shadow, the sun was never on me…I figured it was my place. But now I'm bathed in light, you've set me free" she whispered so quietly that Zach had to lean down to hear her

"You make me complete, I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispered back as he kissed her deeply.

"Who knew we were such poets" murmured Ami as she kissed him back

Zach grinned at her, "You do seem to bring out the best in me"

Ami reciprocated his kiss, pulling him closer, "Wow, Ami, I never knew you were so demanding" Zach said as they pulled up for air

"Just stop talking and kiss me" she said as she pulled him down again, "Your wish is my command" he said as he kissed her back powerfully.

They separated after long minutes, breathing deeply.

"Zach?" Ami asked

"Yes, love?" he said as he leaned on his elbow, looking into her eyes

"I love you," she said softly, "so much"

"I know," he said as he kissed her again.

They indulged themselves for a long while afterwards.

--

Rei's hand wrapped around Jay's in a desperate tone; screaming out for help.

He turned to Rei, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved her long black hair away from her face, surprised by the tears falling from her eyes

She began sobbing and he pulled her into an embrace, "Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay" he whispered as he soothingly moved his hand around her back

"It won't be, I can feel it" she managed to gasp out

He pulled out, "What do you mean?" he asked her tear-ridden face

"The end is near" she said softly, her sobs subsiding

"Hey, it's not, we're ready for it this time" he said as he wiped away her tears

"I hope and pray that we are" she whispered, "I can't bear losing you again, or anyone else" she said

Jay shrugged, "What happens, happens, as long as we know who we are and that we love each other, we'll be fine" he whispered

Rei smiled, "Look at you, acting all serious" she said as she leaned against him

He stared off into the sunset, "I…I guess sometimes I have to let go of my immature side" he whispered

Rei shook her head, "No, you don't, it's a part of you, and I love it completely, as much as I love every part of you" she said as she looked deeply into his eyes

"You make me want to grow up, to be someone you can lean on" he whispered

She looked at him, "You are someone I can lean on, and I wouldn't have you any other way, I love the way you can make me laugh, all of us laugh, so easily" she said

"But I don't take things seriously…you guys tell me that all the time" he said, frowning

She kissed him softly, "We're just busting your chops, you're our light in the darkness, the darkness threatening to suffocate us, and you rescue us," she whispered

He kissed her back, "Really?" he asked sweetly

She looked at him, her amazing Jay, "Really" she whispered as she leaned back against him staring up at the sun setting slowly, "So beautiful" she murmured

--

He smiled down at her light-filled form, "Yes, so beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her again.

Nick stared up at the stars, breathing hard.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" asked Makoto as she sat down beside him on the roof

"They're yelling," he whispered

"Yelling? Who's yelling?" she asked cluelessly

"The stars, they're warning us" he said softly as he continued to read the stars

"Warning us about the end" he muttered after Makoto looked up with him

She shivered slightly, "It's coming then?" she asked

He nodded, "It's close, not exactly today or tomorrow, but soon" he said as he brought his head down, not being able to look at them any longer.

Makoto took out her ponytail, intending to re-tie it better; Nick's hand stopped her.

Her hair fell over her eyes and his eyes glazed over, "You're so beautiful" he mumbled as he moved her hair away from the front of her face, allowing the hair to frame it instead.

"You look like an angel" he said as he ran his hand along her hair, she closed her eyes, leaning into his hand, enjoying the feel of his hand on her hair.

"You really should leave your hair down" he muttered

Makoto opened her eyes lazily, "It's such a hassle, I've been meaning to cut it" she said

"No, don't, it makes you even more beautiful than I even thought possible" he said

Makoto blushed, "Thanks"

He smiled, "No thanks needed, just leave your hair out"

She grinned, "Yes, your majesty"

"Thank you," he said, grinning at her

She glanced up at the sky again, "Do you think it'll be okay?" she asked softly

"It will" he said as he grasped her hand, "We're ready this time" he whispered

"Are we? I don't know…" she said

He squeezed her hand slightly, "We are, we're stronger, much stronger than we were back on the moon and this time we're together" he said softly

She nodded, "I guess so" and leaned onto him again, "You're so amazing" she whispered

He smiled, "No, I'm not, you're amazing"

She laughed, "Is this going to turn into another conversation where we try to force the other to believe their amazingness?"

He shook his head, "Now it isn't"

She laughed again, a light giggle, "You always know just what to say" she sighed

He looked down at her, "You always brighten my life when you're there" he whispered  
"And I'll always be there, I just hope you never get tired of me" she whispered

He smiled, "I never could, I promise, I'll always be there too" he said

She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"I love you Makoto Kino" he whispered

"And I love you Nick Parker," she whispered back as she kissed him passionately

--

I looked at Mamoru's face, covered in darkness, "What are you thinking about?" I asked

He looked down at me, "Oh, nothing, just how peaceful it's been"

"Peaceful? You call battling it out with at least one monster a night peaceful? I don't want to know what you actually call times of war"

He grinned, "Okay you have a point, but how peaceful I feel right now" he said softly

I blushed, "I feel the same" I murmured

He nodded, "Like everything's just perfect, like tonight's the night the world begins again" he took my hand and held it close to him

I grinned up to him, "You seem pretty well-versed at the whole girlfriend thing, you sure you didn't date someone before me"

He smirked, "You're changing the subject, why do you always do that when you're nervous?" he asked, stroking my arm lightly

I shivered, "Defense mechanism" I muttered

"Why are you nervous?" he asked as he leaned down till he was eye level with me

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just…this could break my heart or save me, which one it is I'm not sure yet" I said softly, avoiding his eyes

"I won't break your heart" he whispered

A tear slipped from my eye, "You said that last time too, and then you died…" I shivered

"You did too, remember? We were together" he said

I nodded, "But watching you try to shield me, even when it meant your death…you can't do that again" I whispered

"But I don't wish any harm to come to you" he said softly

"No, Mamoru, you know it will either way, you have to stop protecting me…I can handle myself" I murmured

"You say that, we all do, but we can't, not when we're alone, that's why we have to be together or it's all over…" he droned off

"But being together is different from shielding me from everything" I whispered, "I can't bear to go through that again and I will do everything I can to save each and every one of you"

He swallowed, "I know, Usagi, that's always how you were, but you can't blame us for trying to protect you"

I nodded, "I know I can't, but I can annoy you about it"

He grinned down at me, the tension in the air vanishing, "That you can never do, I'll never be annoyed by you"

I smirked, "You say that now"

He laughed, "Getting annoyed is easy, but it'll never break us apart" he whispered as he caught my lips with his

I leaned into the kiss and when we broke apart we were both breathing heavily

"This is the calm before the storm" I whispered as I looked up at the moon, darkened by the clouds

"I know, and I plan on enjoying every moment of it that I can" he said as he swiveled me towards him and began tickling me

I shrieked out in happiness and ran from him.

"I'll have you soon enough" the words shot through my mind and were gone the second I turned to inspect the area.

"Hah! Got you!" Mamoru yelled as he caught up to me, his hands causing me to shriek in high laughter.

The rest of the month passed in similar fashion, I had to go back to work, but nowadays I took fewer hours. I lost my spot as assistant manager, but I didn't mind at all. My boss just said that I was only a kid and needed to live before burying myself into work. I had my suspicions that my mom called him and got him onto the news.

We pushed up the training; now more on attacks and less on the proverbial fighting, the warehouse became a war zone, and with people battling it out in there I wondered whether it would keep standing.

--

"Move! Mars!" I shouted as I grasped her hand and pulled her out of the way of the oncoming comet

We faced Nephlite, who glared at us intensely, I pulled out my phone from my subspace pocket and dialed the emergency ring, instead I was directly connected to Kunzite, "We have trouble too!" he shouted through the phone, "Jedite's here and causing a ruckus, along with Malachite somewhere else, who's making hell with Zoycite"

"They split up!" I shouted into it, "They're planning on separating us"

I motioned my arm at Nephlite, Mars caught on quickly and attacked him.

"We have to split up, no way around it" Kunzite shouted through the phone

"Alright, Mars and I are already here, you deal with Jedeite with two more, and send the rest to Malachite and Zoycite, they're the most dangerous" I said

I heard Mars yell in pain and fall as an attack hit her, "Good luck, meet at the warehouse after" I snapped the phone shut

"Mars!" I shouted as I threw myself in between her and Nephlite, "Oh, look who finally decided to join in the fight"

"Nephlite, what happened to you? You were in love with Naru…and this is what you do?" I said, trying to make conflicting emotions in him, hoping his love would win

"Naru?" his face went blank for a second, his arms dropping

"Yes, Naru! The one you love!" I said softly as I stepped close to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

I saw a glance of his evil smile before I went flying into a tree, "Holy shit, that hurt" I managed to cough out

Nephlite laughed, "That was so easy Sailor Moon, you really are easy" he said, smirking at me

I glared, "I see you're just a bundle of joy now" I said as threw my tiara at him

He threw a comet, the tiara and the comet collided, causing a wave of energy to shoot our around us, causing both of us to slam into whatever was near us. I rubbed the back of my head, trying to ignore the blood on my fingers I got up.

I ran over to Mars and moved her out of the way, she had been badly hurt and had lost consciousness. Dammit.

I faced Nephlite, who stood confidently, glaring at me, "That hurt bitch"

He threw a comet again and I dodged it, "Now you know how it feels!" I yelled as I threw some of my energy at him

It hit him dead center and he fell to the floor, "Dammit, Nephlite, remember your true self and you won't have to do this anymore" I said as I remained in the same spot, staring at him on his knees

"You really are too good, you should have killed me when you had the chance" he said as he got up again, shaking off the pain my power had inflicted.

I sighed, and he flickered, smiling his evil smile, "Till we meet again, Sailor Moon" he said as threw one last comet, aiming at the collapsed Mars, "Shit!" I cried out as I ran the fastest I ever thought possible, managing to push her out of the way, getting hit with some of the power, I felt pain course through my body and I landed on top of Sailor Mars.

"Ow, Sailor Moon, you okay?" I heard her grunt from beneath me

"So glad you're awake Mars," was the last thing I said before my energy left me, losing myself to darkness.

Sailor Venus faced down Zoycite, who had already managed to knock Sailor Jupiter useless, and right at this second Malachite was getting beat down by Mercury, Jadeite, and Kamen down the street.

"Hey, gay dude, you're forgetting your opponent" she called to Zoycite who had began to run towards Malachite,

"Gay dude?" coughed Jupiter, "Jadeite is definitely rubbing off on you" she said as she managed to stand up

"Whatever, we have bigger problems than my decreasing IQ" quipped Venus as she took off after Zoycite who had hit an unsuspecting Kamen with his attack.

"Crescent Beam" she shouted, aiming it directly at Zoycite, she saw her attack join up with Mercury's attack and hit Zoycite who shrieked his little girly scream.

Malachite caught Zoycite, and set him down, "Be careful, love" he said as he chucked his boomerang at Venus and Jupiter

"Hah! Keep your little gay moments for the closet" called Jadeite as his smoke rendered the energy boomerang useless

Zoycite's nostrils flared, "You will shut up!" he shouted as he threw his energy at Jadeite who was hit square in the chest and went flying.

"Jadeite!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen as he ran for his fallen friend, but instead found Malachite standing in front of him, "Going somewhere?" he asked as he punched Kamen, hard.

Kamen flew to the ground, blood pouring from his nose, "Hey, thad was a cheap shot" he managed to say, trying to stop the blood flow

Malachite shrugged, "Who ever said we played fair?" he said as he was about to push his foot through Tuxedo's chest

Kamen smiled, "True, same goes for us" he said as his leg flew out and tripped Malachite's, causing him to fall to the ground.

Tuxedo bounded up, managing to avoid Zoycite's ice crystal, which had been inches away from cut his throat, "Guys! What are you doing? Why the hell am I getting ganged up on here?" he shouted at Venus, Mercury and Jupiter

"Sorry" called out Jupiter as she sent her lighting flying at Zoycite, nearly frying him dead

"Malachite!" Zoycite shouted as he transported away, Malachite looked up and flickered away as well.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going! We weren't done with you!" shouted Mercury as she threw out some of her energy at the retreating Malachite, getting him with one last shot.

"Awesome Mercury!" Venus shouted as they bounded over to try to revive the unconscious Jadeite

Zoicite glared at Jedite, "Why the hell are you so damn hard to kill" he shouted as he chucked some of his ice crystals at him

Jedite dodged them, "Because I'm better than you" he shouted as he threw forth some of his power at the hurt Kunzite

Kunzite hurried out of the way, "Low blow bitch!" he shouted as he threw a boomerang at Jedite, nearly chopping off his head

Jedite looked fearfully at the three men approaching him, one from each side, looking at the limping Nephrite, he hurled his energy at him, Nephrite went flying backwards, distracting the others enough for Jedite to transport away.

"Dammit! We were so freaking close too!" shouted Zoicite as he threw an ice crystal at the area where Jedite had disappeared, instead shattering the window of a house.

"Hey! Who did that?" shouted an old lady's voice

"Shit!" moaned Kunzite as he hurried over to Nick, "Good job Zoicite!" he shouted

"Sorry" said Zoicite as he went running in the same direction, "Got caught up in the moment there"

"I'm calling the police!" they heard the old lady shout

"Dammit, we do not need to be public enemies on top of everything Zoicite. Good freaking job" muttered Kunzite

"Oops, my bad" Zoicite blushed

Kunzite glared at Zoicite, "Whatever, let's get Nick to the warehouse" he muttered as he grabbed a hold of Nick's arms and Zoicite grabbed his legs, "Damn, Nick definitely has to cut back on the junk food" he muttered as they walked slowly to the car and dropped him in.

I opened my eyes to Minako and Mamoru's worried faces, "Who died?" I asked lightly

They sighed in relief, "Don't do that, ever!" yelled Minako at me

"Sorry, couldn't help the whole collapsing part" I muttered as I sat up, looking around at everyone.

I noticed Jay and Nick's unconscious bodies, "They okay?" I asked

Mamoru nodded, "Jadeite got knocked out by Zoycite after he joked about his and Malachite's gayness, he'll by fine" he said

I laughed, "That's how he would have wanted to be knocked out, with one final awesome quip"

I got up and walked over to Makoto was sitting next to Nephrite, holding his hand tightly, Kevin sat beside her, "Hey," I said

"Oh thank god you're awake" sighed Makoto as she looked relieved up at me

"What happened to Nick?" I asked them

Kevin scowled, "Bitch Jedite hit him so he could distract us and make a run for it"

I sat down next to them, "Why the hell did they split up like that?" I asked, frowning worriedly at Nick

Kevin shrugged, "Maybe they wanted to see if separating us would make it easier for them to kill us"

I mused this over, "Possibly…"

I looked over at Ami, "Ami, there hasn't been anything on the computer about monster attacks has there?"

Her computer appeared in her hand and her face was soon buried behind it, "Hmm, it's weird, but there has been some dark energy moving around" she said

Everyone turned to look at her, "What do you mean, dark energy?" asked Rei

"I'm not sure…" Ami said as her eyes roamed the computer crazily, "It's everywhere all of a sudden, sort of like it's searching for something" she said slowly

Something clicked in my mind, "Another distraction?" I asked them

Minako nodded, "It had to be, no other real reason behind it, though what were they distracting us for?"

Kevin shook his head, "Okay, you guys are definitely jumping to conclusions, I'm sure it's nothing, they were just trying to beat the shit out of us as usual"

Zach shook his head, "No, Minako's right, it's too weird, they're gone for weeks and suddenly when they come back there's all this dark energy floating around?" he said clearly

"What is it there for?" asked Makoto, looking around worriedly

We shrugged, "Let's hope we find out" whispered Ami as she typed on the computer

Zach walked over and began helping her try to figure it out.

We heard Jay groan, "What hit me? A bus?" he asked as he sat up slowly

"More like gay guy on a rampage" muttered Minako

"I got knocked unconscious by freaking Zoycite?" asked Jay, looking at Mamoru, who nodded, "Right after you told him to go back to the closet"

We cracked up at Jay's intense horror, "I got knocked unconscious by the freaking rose queen" he muttered

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Roses don't have anything to do with this" he said

"Sure, tell that to the one who always smells like them" quipped Jay

"Shut up about gay Zoycite" shouted Zach as he looked up from the computer screen, "You got knocked out, don't blame it all on the gay guy" he muttered

Kevin glared at Zach, "And who was the one who shattered an old lady's window?" he asked

We turned to look at Zach's blush, "You didn't Zach!" said Ami

He blushed harder, "Hey, I was just trying to get Jedite with one last shot" he muttered

"And instead you destroy our reputation" said Kevin

We cracked up at Zach's even more red face, "Sorry," he muttered

Ami grinned, along with everyone else.

"You would be saying the same thing if you were in my place" I heard Jay mutter under his breath, still caught up on getting knocked out by Zoycite, I grinned at him, "Aw, Jay, don't take it too hard, I nearly got killed by stupid Nephlite"

"Nearly killed!?" shouted Minako, turning to me, eyes widened.

"Oops, did I say that? I meant he nearly got killed"

**--BtI--**

**Please, please, please review! I feel bad begging, but I feel like I have to do it. Tell me if the story sucks, or is good, or if you have questions, anything is perfect!**

**As Unknown Reader pointed out, this could be called a rewrite of the first season. This story currently has about 6 chapters left, and a sequel after that. Yes, the sequel is a definite, and as time goes on, I'll write more about it until I post it up after this story is done. It'll definitely be posted even though this story doesn't seem to be doing so well, but a lot of it is written already and it would be a waste to not post it. **

**Anyway, Chapter 11 should be up pretty soon!  
REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	11. With You

**Gotta say, this is probly one of my favorite chapters so far, I actually feel like stuff happens and that it's nice. Tell me if it actually is!**

**Haven't had a disclaimer up in a long while, so here it is: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon or the songs mentioned in the next 100 or so lines. At all. **

--

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 11: With You

"Would you hit the damn thing, and not everyone around you!" shouted Sailor Venus who was glowering at Mars, "Hey, if you would shut up I would!" Mars shouted back

"Well, it's not like the monsters will stop screeching long enough for you to get your stupid aim for your stupid attack ready!" Venus shouted

"Hey, lighten up on her," yelled Jupiter, stepping between the two

"You shut up, maybe if your lightning actually did some damage we could talk" muttered Mercury

"Hah, like your little Shabon Spray does anything either way, ooh look it's a little mist, that'll knock all the monsters dead" Nephrite said, stepping next to Jupiter

"Hey, don't insult Mercury just because your little comet won't do anything more than just backfire" shouted Zoicite

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Venus, "We were talking here!"

"If talking is your way of screaming at people I don't want to be around you when you're actually angry" muttered Jadeite

"Hey, watch who you're insulting," yelled Kunzite

"Whoa! What the hell is going on over here?" asked Tuxedo Kamen as he floated down, "Why is everyone yelling?"

I jumped down next to him, "Seriously, we could hear you guys from all the way outside"

"Mars is hitting everything except the actual freaking target" muttered Venus

"If you would stop harking about it, I would be able to hit it" Mars yelled back at her

"Okay, guys!" I shouted, getting them to shut up from their fighting, "Maybe it's best we took a break, you guys are obviously high on edge right now" I said as I detransformed

The others followed me, "Man, I'm exhausted" muttered Zach as he flopped down on the ground

"Seriously, I don't even know where all that anger came from, one second I felt anger course through me, the next there was nothing" Kevin said, sitting down as well

"Yea," muttered Rei, she turned to Minako, "Sorry about that,"

"No, it's my fault," said Minako, frowning slightly

"None of yours actually," muttered Nick, we all looked at him confusedly

"It's the dark energy, making us all miserable" he said, looking around uncomfortably

"Is it sucking energy?" I asked

He shook his head, "No, not yet anyway" he said, "It's sort of festering for now"

"So basically that means it's going to explode soon?" asked Mamoru

"Basically" muttered Nick

"Oh, so fun" muttered Jay

"Apparently we have that much more energy to burn when we're in our other forms, I say stay normal for now" Ami said smartly

We all looked at Minako who was thinking it over, "I guess, it'd be a safe bet, don't want us to accidentally or actually purposely kill each other now" she said, sighing

"Yes" Jay shouted, "Party at my house!"

Kevin smacked him on the head, "Our house idiot, who's the one who actually helps out in it"

"Hey, I help out" whined Jay and we joined them as they walked to the car, going back to the guys' house.

--

"Jay…I'm scared" whispered Rei as she lay in his arms, staring up at his ceiling.

"I know hon, I am too" he said back as he squeezed her to him

"Hm, we've been a lot more about love recently haven't we?" asked Rei in a light tone

"Yea, I guess it adds substance to us, we're more than just Senshi or Generals or whatever we are, we're human, and we have human emotions" he responded softly

"Human first, fighters later? Or vice-versa?"

Jay laughed, "I'm not sure, I think I would go for the human first though"

"You would" Rei laughed back

"Well, to be human is to try to achieve perfection but to never receive it because each and every one of us has our faults" Jay whispered

Rei sighed, "Don't we know it, we were human even while we were aliens"

"What are you talking about? I was and always will be human, mind you, I was born on the Earth my last life as well" Jay said, grinning down at Rei

Rei snorted, "Wow, nice, though true, but I guess I'm talking about the Senshi then, more human than anything else"

Jay nodded, "We can't help our faults, they're what make us ourselves, and I love every single one of yours" he said as he took her hand

Rei laughed, "Really? What about the harking on and on about the smallest things? Or the-" Jay stopped her, "Every little thing" he murmured as he bent down and kissed her lightly

Rei smiled up at him, "You really know how to shut a girl up, don't you?"

Jay grinned, "I'm an expert, baby, all I gotta do is flash these pearly whites and they all come-a-crawling"

"Hmph, pearly whites, more like dull yellows" Rei said, grinning and getting up

Jay mock gasped, "Are you insulting these teeth, or is that just a way to get away from the jealousy burning you up?"

Rei snorted, "Insulting, believe me"

"But I don't, dear lady, it's way too easy to tell when you're lying" he said as he jumped up and ran at her

Rei shrieked and chucked a pillow at him and it thudded against his body, "Hah, why didn't you just say you wanted a pillow fight?" he said as he chucked it back at her face, it flew through her hair

"Jay! You just messed up my hair!" she shrieked as she threw another pillow at him, huffing in anger

"Aw, babe, you definitely need to learn how to throw better" he said as he ran at her again.

Rei shrieked in laughter.

--

"God, help me" muttered Ami to herself, blushing immensely as she looked up at Zach's half-naked, well-toned form

"Sorry?" asked Zach as he stepped into the pool

"Um, nothing" Ami said as she swam deeper into the pool, letting her body drift along

"Come here often?" Zach asked as he floated towards her

"Yes, it's really relaxing" she said, following up with a few laps around the pool, Zach joined her lazily, not bothering to try to keep up

"C'mon, you can do better than that" Zach said as she slowed down to wait for him, "Don't wait for me, you go on ahead, I'm not much of a swimmer"

Ami shrugged, "It's pretty good swimming, and I don't mind waiting"

"So are you feeling better about my half-naked body then?" Zach asked lightly

Ami blushed, "I never felt anything but"

"Really?" he asked as he swum slowly towards her and approached her, taking her hands and placing them on his sides

Ami blushed harder and pulled them away, "Really, now c'mon, I'll race you"

Zach shook his head, but followed her nonetheless, Ami won by a landslide, making it all the way around before Zach had even touched one side, "Hey, no fair, you're too good at this"

"I'm not bad I guess" Ami shrugged

Zach sighed, "Ami, you really need to start believing in yourself, you're amazing at mostly everything"

Ami shrugged, "I don't really care, I just try my best and whatever comes out, comes out"

Zach swum slowly to her, "Ami?" he asked softly

"Mm?"

"You know I love you with my whole soul and body, right?" he whispered as he held her to his body

Ami looked up at him, "Zach, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel…"

Ami nodded, "I do know, of course, and I know you know it's the same way for me"

Zach nodded, smiling down at her, "Let's enjoy the empty pool, now" he murmured as he swum away slowly, with Ami following

He suddenly turned and splashed her, "Aah!" Ami cried as she felt the water splash up her nose

"Oh god, sorry Ami, I didn't think" Zach muttered as he swam quickly to her

"Hah, totally fell for it" she said as she splashed him much harder, "Hey!" he shouted as he swam after her, "Get back here!"

--

"_I got a pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love and I know that its all mine_

_Oh, oh_

_Do what you want,  
But your never gonna break me,  
Sticks and stone are never gonna shake me_

_Oh, oh_

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)"_

Kevin heard a beautiful voice sing as he passed by Minako's house; he peeked in from the window

"_There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And the darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
There's only butterflies"  
**(Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield)**_

He crept in the open window silently; facing Minako's turned back as she belted out the beautiful words.

"Think you can take me there?" he asked softly as Minako kept singing

She flew around, eyes widened, "Oh my god! Kevin, how did you get in here?"

He grinned, "You're voice beckoned," he said, indicating the open window

Minako blushed, "Oh" she said as she hurried to close the window, "I forgot about that"

Kevin laughed, "So, willing to take me to the place?" he asked as he sat down on her bed

"It's a song by Natasha Bedingfield" said Minako softly as she sat down also

"I never knew you had such a beautiful voice" he said as he looked at her, amazed

She shrugged, "I don't sing that much, it's a lot like now or in the shower"

Kevin blushed, "Oh" he muttered, "But, it's really beautiful, you could go far with it"

Minako looked away, "Really, while we battle it out with evil monsters that try to kill us all the time?"

Kevin frowned, "No reason to stop following your dreams"

She shrugged, still avoiding his eyes

He got up and walked to her CD collection, selecting a disc he popped it in

The lyrics played along in the background as Kevin looked at Minako lovingly, he started singing softly to it,

**(Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse)**

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you..._

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment here with you"  
_

Tears slipped down from Minako's eyes, "Beautiful" she whispered

"I'm thinking you mean the song, not my voice" said Kevin jokingly

She smiled softly, looking into his eyes, "Both, they work perfectly together"

He grinned at her as another song started playing, this time they allowed it to go by itself, allowing the music to overcome their senses

**(First Time – Lifehouse)**

"_We're both looking for something   
We've been afraid to find   
It's easier to be broken   
It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death   
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again   
As deep as a scar under my skin   
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right   
Whenever I'm alone with you tonight   
Like being in love with you for the first time"_

_The world that I see inside you   
Waiting to come to life   
Waking me up to dreaming   
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death   
I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again   
As deep as a scar under my skin   
Like being in love, she said, for the first time   
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right   
Whenever I'm alone with you tonight   
Like being in love with you for the first time_

_We're crashing   
Into the unknown   
We're lost in this   
But it feels like home_

_I'm feeling alive all over again   
As deep as a scar under my skin   
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right   
Whenever I'm alone with you tonight   
Like being in love with you for the first time_

_Like being in love she said for the first time   
Like being in love with you the first time"_

--

"C'mon, you can do this!" said Nick encouragingly as he dodged Makoto's punch, "You're not going to let me, your student, beat you, are you?" he taunted

Makoto wiped the sweat from her face as she skillfully executed a roundhouse kick that sent Nick tumbling to the floor, "Nope, I'm not going to" she said as she stood above him

He quickly cut his foot across her feet and she tumbled on top of him, "You shouldn't gloat" he whispered as he pushed her underneath him

"And you shouldn't use cheap tricks" she said as she pushed him off easily

She bounced up and placed her shoe on top of his neck, "You lose"

"Damn, I thought I had you there"

"For a second, you did" she laughed as she offered him her hand, he pulled her down, she fell on top of him

He set her down gently next to him, so they were facing each other

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily, isn't that what you've taught me?" said Nick softly as he moved her sticky hair from her face

She collapsed onto her back, "Okay, okay, you won, not for lack of cheating though"

"Well, it's not like the enemy is going to go easy on us" Nick said softly

"True, but they won't exactly do this either" she said as she leaned over him and kissed him

"Mm, sweet" he whispered against her lips

"Ugh, we both smell of sweat" she said as she broke the kiss and lay back down,

"I don't mind" Nick murmured as he kissed her again

"Take a shower first, and then we'll talk" Makoto said as she pushed him away, "You feel really sticky, it's disgusting"

"Aww, Makoto, I thought you weren't one of those girly-girls who hated sweat"

"Um, earth to Nick, I'm coated in it, plus, I don't hate it, I just like it better when we smell good and aren't sticky" she said, frowning at him

"Well, I think you look beautiful even coated in sweat, shouldn't the same be applied to me?" he said as he tried to kiss her again

"Nuh-uh, shower first" she said as she got up

"Aw, Makoto, don't be like that" he said as he got up also

"Shower" she said clearly

"No" he said as he stepped closer to her, "This makes it so much more hot" he whispered as he stepped up to her, grinning at her melting eyes

She blinked, "Hey, no using your skills on getting out of this one" she said as she stepped away from him

He grinned at her like a predator, "Then I guess I'll have to do it the hard way" he said

"What-?" she said as she realized what he meant and began running from his dripping form

"Nick! Don't!" she cried, laughing as he tackled her to the ground

"Too late" he said wolfishly, "I caught the sheep" he said as he kissed her passionately

She reciprocated back equally, "Just this time, then shower!" she said as she grinned against him

"Sure, sure" he mumbled as he went back to kissing her

--

My Senshi phone went off at 2 in the morning once again and I roused myself, grabbing the phone, I slipped out of the house

"What?" I mumbled sleepily to the phone

It kept beeping, something was more wrong than usual. It was sending 5 signals at the same time, were the Generals splitting up again?

I hurriedly dialed Venus as I ran to the closest place, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's monsters, 5 of them, get to the one that's closest to you, I already sent Jay your way"

"You guys'll manage the others? Two per?"

"Yea, the only thing that makes sense" Venus answered as I heard her breath catch as it usually did when we ran

"Good luck, Minako" I said to her softly

"Same to you, Usagi" she whispered as the phone went dead

I arrived at the scene and saw a humongous monster sucking in energy from the area around it, helpless homes, "Hey, Ugly, get out of here!" I shouted as I jumped closer to it

"It doesn't respond to taunts" said Jadeite as he landed next to me, "I've been taunting it for the last two minutes, nothing, no response, I think we figured out what all that dark energy was doing here though"

I nodded, "So it could wait for the opportune moment to take all this human energy"

I jumped down onto the street where the monster stood, "Moon Tiara Action!" I shouted as I threw my power behind the tiara

It slashed its way toward the monster, but when it got to the energy, the tiara slammed against it all and fell to the floor

I looked up at Jadeite exasperatedly, "Did you want to just stand there or did you want to help?"

"Oh, right" he muttered as he released his smoke energy at the monster

The attack hit the monster and it screeched in pain and stopped its energy collection, "Nice!" I shouted as I jumped up to him

"Thanks, now what the hell do we do with big and ugly here?"

"Destroy, duh" I said as I shot some of my energy at it. This time the monster shot some energy in front of it, some of the energy it had just collected, but my attack shot through it and the monster shrieked

It shot energy, which we tried to dodge but were unsuccessful, we went flying into the air

"Ow" muttered Jadeite as he got up from the roof, "Let's not try that ride again" he said lightly as he released some of his energy at the monster, which had gone back to collecting energy

I felt some of my energy leave, "Crap! We have to do something!"

"What can we do? It just keeps going back to it's energy collection, we're barely even distracting it"

I closed my eyes, focusing on my will to stop the collection of the energy of innocent men, women and children.

I held out my hand, feeling power course through it, "Moon Healing Escalation!" I shouted, aiming my power through the wand that had appeared in my hand, the center of it glittered sharply and as I looked closer, I realized that it was the Silver Crystal.

Bright silver light erupted from the wand and flew at the monster who shrieked one final time and disappeared, the energy seeping back to where it had come from.

"Whoa, go Sailor Moon" said Jadeite as he stepped up to me

I looked down at the sparking wand, the Moon Wand, "I think I got some of my powers," I muttered

"We'd better get to the others, they're probably getting killed right about now" said Jadeite as he flipped out his phone and began jumping along the rooftops to the next site

"Shit! Nothing's working!" shouted Kunzite as he dodged some of the energy that the monster threw back at him and Jupiter

Jupiter screamed as the energy hit her and she fell to the floor, "JUPITER!" he shouted as he landed next to her, she was collapsed along the floor, "Dammit" he muttered as he got up again, readying himself for another attack.

He shot his boomerang at the monster, it slammed against the energy that the monster was collecting and sent a shock wave through them.

He flew backwards, along with the monster that went reeling towards a tree, which it knocked over.

The tree destroyed the house underneath it.

"Oh god," muttered Kunzite as he sighed deeply, "Stupid freaking monster"

He threw another attack at it. The monster had stopped collecting energy and now ran at Kunzite, "Oh crap, bad idea, bad idea!" he shouted as he collected Jupiter from next to him and ran down the street with the monster screeching after him

"Need some help?" he heard Jadeite call as he released his attack at the monster, which burst into fire, not ready for the surprise attack

"Moon Healing Escalation!" I shouted, once again feeling power course through my body. The monster disappeared, the energy seeping back.

"Sailor Moon, oh god, I-" whispered Kunzite as he pointed at a destroyed house, a tree fallen through it

"Oh no" I muttered as I jumped into the house. The tree had landed in the bedroom, I heard crying coming from the next room, thankfully unscathed.

I winced as I saw a leg sticking out from the tree. Whoever it was, he/she was gone.

I walked slowly into the other room, where a young girl of a few years was crying. She had long brown hair and green eyes, very pretty.

"Shh, it's okay" I mumbled as I picked her up into my arms

She buried her face into my shoulder and kept crying. I walked out of the house slowly, looking sadly back at the house,

"We have to get her somewhere safe" I muttered to Jadeite, "Without drawing attention to ourselves"

"I'll handle it, you get to the others, they need help" he said sadly as he took the child from me, patting her consolingly

I nodded, "Alright, keep an eye on Jupiter too, she won't be out too long, I'm sure" I said as I ran to Kunzite, "Let's go"

"What have I done?" he whispered as he looked hollowly at the house

"It's alright, you didn't plan on it" I said consolingly

"I just killed someone, a parent" he muttered sadly

"We can't do anything now, except get the other monsters who may kill others" I said to him

He nodded and we ran quickly to where Zoicite and Mars would be fighting it out with a monster.

"Damn! Zoi, get the hell out of the way!" shouted Mars as she shot some fire at the tentacles approaching Zoicite

"I'm trying, it won't let me leave" yelled Zoicite as he tried to run from the tentacles

The tentacle wrapped around him, sucking in his energy, "AHH!" he shouted as he felt pain fly through his body as he felt energy leave him

"ZOICITE!" Mars shouted

"Moon Tiara Action!" I yelled, aiming at the tentacles holding Zoicite. The tiara cut through the tentacles and the monster shrieked in pain

Zoicite fell slowly to the floor, unconscious.

Suddenly the monster disappeared.

What the hell!?

"Where the hell did it go?" I shouted as I looked around the street, it was empty except for us.

"Dammit" said Mars as she leaned down over Zoicite, checking his pulse, "It's way slower than normal" she muttered

"Zoi!" shouted Kunzite as he approached him, "Damn, is he okay?"

Mars shook her head, "The monster took his energy, along with the people's, and then left"

"Get him back to the warehouse," I shouted as I ran to the next place

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted as she aimed it at the monster. It kept jumping all over the place, quickly sucking energy from everything.

"What the hell! It won't freaking stay still" yelled Tuxedo Kamen as he shot a rose, which missed it's mark by miles

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Venus shouted as gold rained down all around the monster, which shrieked in pain

It shot energy at the two of them and they scattered, it roared in anger and went running at Venus angrily

A rose shot out and pierced the monster's chest. It roared in pain as it jumped onto Venus. Surprised, she fell underneath it and felt it's hands snake to her hands. It began sucking energy from her. She kicked it off, "Holy crap" she muttered as she fell to the floor

"KILL IT! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I was too far away to do anything

Tuxedo Kamen threw another rose through it, this time aiming at where he had seen the energy seep. The monster burst, sending shock waves through everything.

"I'll take that" I heard Malachite's voice say

I looked up, eyes widened as Malachite called the energy to him

"NO!" I shouted as I jumped at him, ready to kick him in the face

"Too slow Sailor brat, maybe next time" he said as he flashed away

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING WIMP! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" I shouted on the top of my lungs,

Tuxedo Mask was already sitting next to Sailor Venus, "I don't think she lost too much, she should be fine" he whispered to me

"I hope so, but Malachite got the energy, damn, I'd better get to the next monster" I said, "Get her to the warehouse, see you in a bit" I said hurriedly to Kamen as I began running as fast as I could towards the next monster scene.

Sailor Mercury gasped as Nephrite took a faceful of energy, "Nephrite! You okay?"

"Yea, just don't let it hit you like that, it hurts like a bitch!" he shouted to her as he threw his energy at the monster, which was floating in the air, throwing energy at them, all the while collecting energy as well.

Both could feel their energy leaving them slowly. They started to feel sleepy; Nephrite pushed Mercury behind him, "Mercury! Figure something out!"

She began typing on the computer and a few seconds later, "Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury shouted, aiming to stop the monster's collection of energy

The monster froze and fell to the floor, they heard creaking from underneath it, "It's escaping!" shouted Mercury as she looked worriedly at Nephrite, half standing, half on the floor, his energy wasted.

"One last hit" he muttered as he threw his comet at it. The monster, which had been covered in ice, broke into little icicles, the energy floated out of the ice

"Damn, that's too bad, I liked that one" said Zoycite as he floated above the scene

"Zoycite!" I shouted as I arrived at the scene, knowing exactly what to expect.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" The energy flew at Zoycite, who hurriedly pulled up the collected energy in front of him. The energy scattered, a little going back to Nephrite, most going back into the houses around us.

Zoycite shot his ice crystal at me, and Mercury pulled me out of the way, giving Zoycite a distraction, he flashed away.

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I chucked my tiara at where he had been floating seconds ago

"He's gone" muttered Mercury as she helped me up

I ran to Nephrite, who was struggling to get up, "How much did it take?" I asked him

"A lot, we couldn't get it to stop" he muttered as he gasped and fell to the floor again

I caught him, "Whoa, are you okay?"

"It took some of mine, I'll be fine" he muttered as he closed his eyes

"Hey, no sleeping, I can't carry you all the way to the warehouse"

"Car a block away, take it, keys in pocket" he muttered as his eyes fluttered and then closed again

"Nephrite!" I shouted as I shook him, he detransformed and turned back into Nick.

"Dammit!" I muttered as I reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

I set him down gently on the floor, "Merc, I'll get the car," I said as she flipped out her computer and began scanning Nick.

I ran and quickly found the car, detransforming, I started the car and drove quickly back to them.

--

When we got to the warehouse, everyone was there already. Zach was still unconscious, along with Makoto and Minako. I laid Nick next to them and looked at them worriedly.

"Oh god! Zach!" Ami cried as she landed next to him and began scanning him.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that!?" asked Kevin as he sat on the floor, head in his hands.

I paced along the room, "They were collecting energy, we managed to get four of them, but one got away, and the energy was collected of two of them, a freaking Malachite and Zoycite plan" I muttered to them

"We were totally destroyed" Mamoru murmured sadly, his head in his hands

I sat down dejectedly.

"Well, at least we know now that the dark energy was here to get human energy" muttered Rei

"And they freaking got it, divide and conquer totally worked" Jay said softly

Ami shot up, "They got it!" she shouted

We turned to her, "Why the hell are you so happy? We lost" snapped Kevin

"This is what we needed, they got energy and now we can follow it right to them" she said as she stared at me

"Oh crap, you're right, we can follow it now" I said as I glanced at Nick and then at Rei

"Oh right, your original plan" said Mamoru happily

"So us getting our energy taken wasn't a total loss?" asked Minako as she sat up slowly

"Minako!" Kevin shot next to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I feel weak, but otherwise I'm fine" she said softly

"Good, then Zach, Makoto, and Nick should be up soon" said Mamoru

Ami shook her head, "Zach and Nick got more energy taken from them than Minako, Makoto should be fine though, she doesn't have any energy missing"  
I nodded, "True, well, we should get them home, and figure out what to do from there"

--

"Okay, now what?" asked Kevin, who was supporting Minako into the house

"Let's just get these three settled, hopefully they'll be up soon" I said as Mamoru and I carried Nick into the house, while Rei and Jay carried Makoto, and Ami struggled with Zach. Kevin hurried to help her.  
"I rang a neighbor's doorbell and left the kid there, making sure that the neighbor called the police too" Jay told us after I told them about the destroyed house

Kevin looked crestfallen as Minako patted him soothingly.

"Stuff like this happens, mistakes are a big part of our lives" muttered Mamoru dejectedly

"At least the child didn't die along with the parent during the monster's energy raid" pointed out Rei, which made Kevin perk up slightly

Luna and Artemis arrived soon afterwards and we filled them in.

"But what do we do, just sit and wait till they come barreling in, ready to destroy the world?" asked Luna

"Well, we can take the battle to them, a surprise attack" Mamoru said

I nodded, "Nick and Rei can follow the energy, hopefully, to their lair, from there, we get in, destroy whatever we can and get out of there" I said

Kevin frowned, "Not exactly the best plan in the world is it?"

I glared at him, "Can you think of anything better?"

Minako broke in, "It makes sense, we can't just sit around waiting for Metallia to receive all her energy, for them to reach their strongest"

Rei nodded, "A surprise attack makes the most sense"

"Now we just have to wait for these three to wake up, and then we can fill them in and kick evil butt" said Jay, bouncing up

"Whoa, easy there, these three aren't doing anything for the next few days, they'll need to rebuild their energy before they can even wake up" Ami said forlornly

"A few days? Can we wait a few days?" asked Mamoru

Ami nodded, "The dark energy has disappeared for now, they're not doing anything right now"

I sighed, "Hm, alright, guess we can't do much else"

"Guess the end is soon" muttered Minako

"The end of us or the end of the enemy?" asked Rei

"Guess we'll find out" I muttered softly

**--BtI--**

**Yay! Chapter 11 is done! Next chapter has lotsa stuff, stuff that will seem sort of familiar. But you all shall see.  
Right, so Chapter 12 will be out soon as well, maybe tomorrow, maybe later.  
Oh right, almost forgot, yes I do like Lifehouse a lot. Their music just has a lot of emotion that just seems perfect for this story. So if you liked what their lyrics said, their music is totally awesome!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Love you So Peculiar and just.breathe16 and everyone who is currently reading the story. **

**THank YOU! :) **


	12. Alterations

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. **

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 12: Alterations

Malachite hurried into the chamber, "We achieved our goal, Queen Beryl" he said as he bowed down deeply

"I sent five monsters with you, yet only three energy caches make it back; with only one monster, would you like to explain why" stated a chilling voice

Malachite came out of his bow, "Beryl-sama, the Senshi and the look-alike Generals are proving…difficult"

"Does it look like I care? First, I ask for the Silver Crystal, you four fail at that, and I have to waste more dark energy on Nephlite and Jedite, then I ask you to collect some simple energy and you fail at that as well?" asked the voice

"The Senshi have the powers of the Silver Crystal, your highness, they won't allow us to collect the energy" Malachite said as he remembered the wand that Sailor Moon had held in her hand

"The Senshi have it's power?" asked the voice as it's figure stepped into the dim light, it was a tall woman, chilling as the deep dark night, her red hair contrasted darkly with her pale figure and her dress brought out too many of her curves. Her hand stroked a tall staff, an orb swaying on top of it.

"Hai, Sailor Moon specifically, she is proving the most difficult"

"There never was a Sailor Moon in the past, just Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter" she said as she went to a throne in the center of the room, "And these Generals, how many of them are there?"

"Four that were unlocked before our very eyes, yet there is one other man,"

"This other man? Who is he?" she asked coldly

"I think Nephlite and Jedeite fought directly with this one, I as well, roses are his specialty"

"Roses!?" she gasped

Her hand grasped the orb from her staff, she set it down on an appearing table in front of her.

She closed her eyes as she passed her hands in front of the orb, "Endymion?"

Malachite reeled back, "Endymion? This name sounds oddly familiar" he said softly when he recovered

"He was the Prince of Earth, seduced by a Lunarian, she forced him to betray you four, his own Generals, leaving you to defend the Earth" she said softly as his figure appeared in the orb, wearing a tuxedo with a cape and a white mask, a top hat slightly askew on his head

"But if we were his Generals, who are those four who look exceptionally like us?"

Beryl's face snapped up to his, her cold scarlet eyes meeting his ice blue gaze, "They are destroyers, bent on devastating Metallia and our reign"

Malachite's eyes narrowed, "We have fought them, they do not seem like destroyers, rather like little children"

"You dare question your queen? Those little children nearly destroyed what I worked so hard for in the past, and here they are trying again, no, they must be terminated"

"Then why do they look like us? Are they us?" Malachite asked, his eyes narrowing at Beryl's form, "You refuse to tell us! Why?"

"You are dismissed Malachite, I will allow you to leave before you say something that you will truly regret" she snapped at him

Malachite's nostrils flared, "Yes, your _highness_" he said sarcastically as he turned and walked to the door

"Oh, Malachite, I want this tuxedo man brought here, and the Silver Crystal as well"

He slammed the door behind him as he went to collect the others.

--

Makoto woke up the next morning, completely refreshed and eager to kick some butt.

Zach and Nick were still out the next afternoon, both Ami and Makoto were out of their minds with worry, the rest of us as well, we hadn't thought that they had lost _that_ much energy.

Minako and I led some training back at the warehouse, in Senshi and General forms as well, mostly to keep our minds off of the impeding crisis.

"What's going on?" I asked Mamoru as we dodged out of the guys' house all together "Ami found the Generals terrorizing _The Hangout_, you know, that kids' bar" said Kevin as he drove out of the garage in Zach's car

We piled in, all 8 of us, leaving Luna and Artemis with Zach and Nick. When we arrived there we heard shouting coming from the bar

"Transform!" shouted Minako as we jumped out of the car and into the alley

We emerged transformed and hurried into the bar. There were tons of kids in there, along with the Generals who were sucking energy from them

"Terrorizing the young now?" I shouted, drawing attention to the 8 of us and away from the kids who were trying to get out

"Ah, the main event has arrived" said Malachite

"Let these innocents go! They are not a part of this!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen

"They have energy, they're a part of this world, they are a part of this whether they want to be or not" said Jedite as he grabbed one of the kids from the floor and began sucking his energy

A rose pierced his hand, causing him to drop the boy.

"Give us the Silver Crystal or all these kids will be killed" said Zoycite coldly as he grabbed another from the floor, holding an ice crystal to the kid's neck, who squeaked in fear.

"Whoa, easy there Zoycite" said Kunzite softly, "No use killing these kids, they can't do anything"

Malachite laughed his cold laugh, "Talking won't solve anything either" he said as he chucked energy at Mars who was ushering kids out of the back door, seemingly invisible behind us

Jadeite rushed in front of her, taking the hit and slumping to the floor.

"Jadeite!" shouted Mars as she fell to the floor next to him, she glared up at Malachite

"Fire Soul Bird!" the attack careened straight for him, but Zoycite threw his ice crystal at it, causing a shock wave to rip through the bar.

"Weaken them" I muttered in Venus's ear as I crept slowly behind them, making my way to the other room, hoping to get everyone remaining in the bar outside safely

"Crescent Beam!" she shouted as she aimed her attack for Zoycite, causing him to go running around the room, trying to avoid the attack

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Nephlite as he flashed in front of me, "We asked for the Silver Crystal before we allow these brats to go free, and we except our bargain to be taken" he said as he grabbed me as I tried to run around him. His hand tightened it's grip around my wrist

"The Silver Crystal? We are looking for that as well" I gasped out as I pulled my hand from his grasp

"Do not lie, Sailor Moon, we know you are it's holder" said Malachite from behind me

Jedite was still sucking energy from the kids still remaining in the room.

I knew it then. They weren't after the energy, they were after me! Well technically the Silver Crystal, but that was close enough. This was just a ploy to get the Silver Crystal into their hands.

My eyes flashed to the door and to Tuxedo Kamen, I nodded and he threw roses at both Nephlite and Malachite who had not been suspecting anything.

I made a run for the exit and managed to get outside. I ran for the park, hearing shouts behind me. I hoped that the Senshi and Kunzite and Jadeite would get everyone to safety.

I looked behind to see Tuxedo Kamen struggling out of the bar, Nephlite and Malachite attempting to grab him. I had barely gotten far so I made my way back. Better to distract them than to leave Mamoru all alone with those two.

"Moon Tiara Action!" my attack slammed into Nephlite and sent him flying into a tree

I heard more shouts from the inside of the bar, they were the girls', I could easily tell that they were in trouble.

Malachite chose that second to chuck energy at me, I dodged it; Kamen sent a rose at him, which Nephlite managed to deflect with his energy.

"The Silver Crystal! And we won't kill your Senshi in there!" shouted Malachite as he dodged another rose

"I'd like to see you try!" I shouted back as I threw my tiara again, managing to hit Nephlite

"Really?" I heard a voice call as Jedite stepped out of the bar, holding a struggling Mercury around the neck

"Mercury!" shouted Mars as she ran out after Jedite, kicking him down and helping Mercury out of his grasp

"You were saying?" I said loudly as Mars threw her fire at the three of the evil Generals standing outside  
Malachite forced out an energy wall and stopped the fire, "Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called at the exact moment he put down the wall and the three of them were fried with lightning

The sky crackled and lightning shot through it as it suddenly began to pour.

Just then Zoycite emerged from the bar, carrying a knocked out Kunzite and Jadeite, he threw them onto the floor and pointed his hands at them, "Give the Silver Crystal or say goodbye to these two"

My eyes widened at their unnatural stillness. Dammit, we shouldn't have left them all alone in there.

"I'm not down for the count just yet!" shouted Jadeite as his leg flashed upwards, towards Zoycite's face. Zoycite went flying backwards, clutching his stomach where Jadeite had managed to get a misdirected hit

"Crescent Beam!" shouted Venus who came running out of the bar, her attack sending Jedite flying

"Stop!" shouted Malachite and we all paused, unsure of what was going on.

He glanced at Zoycite, an unreadable look on his face, rain pouring down his face, it made him seem…uncertain.

"We are unsure of our side, we desire to know exactly what is going on" said Malachite as he stepped toward the center, his arms raised in defeat

"After trying to kill us?" asked Mercury smartly

"We were unsure of whether you were actually who you claimed to be, whether those two are actually me and Jedite" he said softly, his face relaxing

He cleared his throat, staring directly at me, "Our queen, Beryl, refuses to tell us the truth of what is occurring, and I only wish to choose the side that I agree with"

"As with us" said Jedite, indicating Nephlite and Zoycite, the three of which were now standing directly behind Malachite

I stepped toward them, "The truth is that this Beryl is trying to destroy the world, with you four doing her dirty work, she will destroy everything"

Suddenly I felt a shiver shoot down my spine and I turned around. I saw an ice crystal flying straight at me. I couldn't move. I looked down at my feet and they were covered in vines, gluing me to the spot.

"NO!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen as he ran straight at me, his body flew in front of mine, his face facing mine, his eyes glazed over and I watched helplessly as the crystal shot through him

"MAMORU!" I cried as the vines disappeared and gasps rang out around me. He fell into my hands. I set him down gently as I inspected the damage, "Mercury! Hurry!" I shouted

Instead of footsteps, I heard shouts ring out behind me and when I looked, I saw that the evil Generals had attacked the others.

I looked back down at Mamoru who was closing and opening his eyes lazily, "Usagi?"

"Oh god, Mamoru, why did you do that?" I asked as I inspected the area around the crystal, blood was seeping from the wound

He gasped slightly, "I know I vowed not to, but it was a reflex, I saw the thing heading for you and I couldn't stop myself"

I wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Thank you" I said softly

He grasped for my hand, "You're strong enough to do this, that I know" he said softly

"No, we're going to do this together, remember?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes

"I'd think not" he gasped as I felt his body shiver.

"Together!," I said as I grasped for my moon wand, if nothing else, I would have to try to heal him

"Moon Healing Escalation" I said softly as I allowed the power to flow through it and to Mamoru

He began to grow in a faintly silver light when suddenly I felt the wand being snatched away from me.

I scrambled up, and turned to see Malachite grinning at me, "What do you know, two birds with one stone"

"Let's go Generals, we got what we came here for" he said as he dodged my attack

"NO!" I said as I scrambled for my wand, I managed to grab it right before I heard teleportation cracks ring through the street

I clutched the Moon Wand with all my power and watched as Malachite glared at me as he disappeared, "At least we got pretty boy" he growled

"What?" I asked as I flew around to check on Mamoru, he was disappearing as well

"MAMORU!" I shouted as I ran at him, grabbing only air, his pained face being the last that I saw of him.

I whirled around and found the generals gone.

"NO!" I shouted as I fell to the floor, clutching my wand, "BRING HIM BACK!" I shouted into the rain, lightning crackled around me.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Mars softly as she crouched down next to me, "Let's get out of the rain" she said softly as she grasped my hand lightly and pulled me up

I followed her to the inside of the bar, where Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Jadeite already sat, Kevin crouched up against a chair.

I looked at them miserably, what was I supposed to say? Oh, I just lost our Prince to the fucking Generals after they tricked us into believing that they were turning good?

"Usagi, it's not your fault" said Venus as she looked at me gently

"Not my fault!? I stood there and let him take Mamoru! I let Mamoru take that hit for me!" I shouted at her, at all of them, tears blinding my sight

Mars brought me into an embrace, "You couldn't do anything, you saved the Crystal, that's more than what we could have hoped for" she whispered

I pushed her away, "They can have the Silver Crystal for all I care, as long as they bring back Mamoru!" I shouted as I fell to the floor, energy draining from me.

I let my transformation drop and sat there, Usagi Tsukino, crying my eyes out over the lost boyfriend that I had effectively destroyed all on my own. Again.

"It's happening all over again" I gasped out, "We lose, you all die, the world as we know it ends, it finishes" I whispered

"No, it's not going to happen like that, not this time!" shouted Jadeite as he got up

We all looked at him, "Look at you guys! You say that we're all in this together, but at the first sign of actual fighting, you collapse!" he shouted at me

"It's not going to happen like that this time! WE are here with you! We're all in this together! And so help me, we are making it out of this alive! The world will not be destroyed! Now, stop whining and get up! This isn't the Usagi that I know" he shouted at me, his voice breaking near the end, "Bring her back" he said softly, offered his hand to me, I looked at it, tears in my eyes drying up

I looked at his determined face and grasped his hand, "You're right," I muttered

He pulled me up, "We're stronger this time" he said to us, "And we're not going to let this get us down, Mamoru will be fine, he's a fighter"

I wiped away my tears, "I guess you're right, we can't do anything at this exact moment anyway"

He nodded, "Good girl," he said as he detransformed, "Now, let's get back home, Zach and Nick are probably up worrying about us"

He jogged out of the bar and I looked at the others, Rei and the others stared wonderingly at where Jay had just stood, "Who and What in the world was That?" asked Makoto softly

"My boyfriend" giggled Rei as she walked over to me, "He totally did it"

I grinned slightly back at her, "Guess he did, who knew he had it in him"

Kevin remained silent throughout the ordeal, staring off into space.

When we got back to the guys' house, we were pleasantly surprised to see Nick yelling at Artemis to let him go, "I have to go! They might need me!" we heard him shout through the door

"Artemis! Get off!"

"No, Usagi and Mamoru told me to make sure that you didn't fight in your weakened form!" Artemis screeched

Jay slammed open the door, "It's alright Artemis" he called

"Oh thank god!" shouted Nick as Artemis scrambled away from his foot, which had reached dangerously close to slamming into him

Nick hurried over to Makoto and took her into an embrace, "I tried to go, but Artemis wouldn't let me leave" he said calmly after he had stopped hugging Mako

"We heard" Minako said as Ami scrambled up the stairs, to check on Zach I'm sure.

"Where's Mamoru?" asked Nick as he looked around the room

I looked away from his searching eyes, I saw the others doing the same.

"Um, guys, where is Mamoru?" he asked us again

Kevin sighed, "They…got him"

"WHAT!?" he shouted, causing all of us to jump

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he sat down on the steps, head in his hands

"They tried to kill Usagi, but Mamoru took the hit, then they tried to get the Silver Crystal, but Usa managed to get that back" said Minako softly

"What the hell are we going to do? Mamoru, gone?" Nick asked as he looked up at us

"We're going to continue on with the original plan" said Rei

"The original plan?" he asked

"Oh, right, you missed yesterday" said Makoto as she sat down next to him, "They got your energy, well, Zach's, yours and Minako's and a lot of other people's, so now we have something strong to follow"

Nick furrowed his eyes, "Then what?"

"Attack, and get Mamoru back" said Jay from behind us, carrying a glass of water and handing it to me, "Thanks" I whispered as I gulped it down

Kevin groaned, "I'm bushed, I'm going to get some sleep, guys, you're all invited to stay the night of course, I think we'd actually prefer it actually" he said as he made his way up the stairs slowly

"Thanks, Kevin, feel better" said Rei as she followed Jay up the stairs.

I walked into the entertainment room and sat down. The room felt so empty, every time I had been here, Mamoru had always slept two feet away from me. Where was he now?

"Usagi?" I heard Minako's voice come from the kitchen, I got up slowly and went to her, "You okay?" she asked

The others had already gone upstairs to change, having kept some clothes here for this exact possibility.

"Yea, I'm fine" I muttered as I sat down on a stool, looking dejectedly at the sink

"Think we can do this without Mamoru?" she asked as she sat down across from me

I looked at her seriously, "We have to focus on even getting there first" I said, obviously avoiding her question

"We'll manage that, the hard part is getting back alive" she said

"I know," I said softly

She reached for my hand, "We'll be fine, with you as a leader, we'll be fine" she said

A tear escaped from my eye, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Yea, I do," as she squeezed my hand softly

--

Nick heard a creaking by the window and his eyes flew to look what was going on, he saw a figure sitting there. Scrambling out of the bed as silently as he could without waking Makoto, he crept through the window.

"Looking at the stars?" he asked as he stepped behind her, hoping to surprise her

"I felt you wake up when I got here, you wouldn't have surprised me" Rei said softly as she sighed

"Oh, right, mystic powers" he mumbled as he sat down next to her

"Are they saying anything to you?" asked Rei as she looked up at the multitude of stars

He shrugged his shoulders, "The usual, death, destruction, it's been like this ever since I got these powers"

"Oh, the fire's been the same for a long while too"

"Think we can manage to follow the energy to them?" he asked softly

"I don't know, we've never tried before, have we?"

He offered his hand to her, "Want to?"

She nodded, "Let's, but remember, focus on your energy, on Zach's, on Minako's"

They grasped hands and closed their eyes silently, they breathed in the night air together, focusing on the energy they had lost, calling out to it. After a long while, they opened their eyes and looked at each other, grinning, "Got it?" asked Rei

Nick nodded, eyes wide, "The North Pole"

"Hm, never would have guessed that" Rei said softly

"Never would have thought it would be so easy" muttered Nick

"Well, they took a lot more energy tonight, maybe that's why, the trail was easier to follow because there were just so many more breadcrumbs"

Suddenly they saw a figure slip out of the house silently, walking along the street, Rei was about to call out, but Nick placed his hand gently on hers, "I think she needs to clear her mind"

Rei nodded, "You're right, she's had a rough night"

They looked back up to the stars silently, allowing their beauty to block all thought from their minds.

--

I walked along the street. I had tried sleeping, but I couldn't, not while wondering where Mamoru could be. A rock scuttled underneath me as I kicked it, I bent down and picked I up. It felt jagged, sharp, I clutched it in my hand as I kept walking.

My feet unknowingly carried me to a surprisingly familiar area, Diamond's house. I looked at the foreboding house and sat on the grass in front of it. What was I doing here? Why had I come here?

"Usagi?" I heard his voice ask as the door creaked open

I turned to look at him; he was wearing only a pair of shorts.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Oh, I was just passing by" I said as I got up and started to walk away

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stepped out of the house, looking at me, dare I say it, worriedly

I shrugged, "As fine as I'll ever be" I said as I turned back to him

"What happened?" he asked as he stepped closer to me

I laughed hollowly, "Exactly what you wanted to happen, they got Mamoru"

"Oh" he muttered, stopping a few feet away from me

"I don't even know why I'm here," I mumbled as I turned around

"Usagi?"  
I turned to him again

"I'm sorry" he muttered, biting other words back

"I'm sure you are, like you wouldn't do the exact same thing to me" I said sarcastically

His eyes flashed, "Probably worse…but I am…sorry that it happened to you now" he muttered half-heartedly, damn his pretences.

I shrugged, "It's all a part of my life I guess, comes with the power" I mumbled

"Good luck" he murmured

"You…" I tried to say, facing him now, "You could have defeated them…"

The usual smirk came back to his face, "I could have"

"…then why didn't you?"

He furrowed his eyes, "This…is more of your battle, it would be useless for me to intercede"

"Not useless!" I cried exasperatedly, "There wouldn't be certain doom!"

"History will keep repeating itself if you don't step up" he said cryptically

I groaned, "But people wouldn't DIE!"

He rolled his eyes, "People die all the time; this is just another time when more die than usual"

I bit back a retort; it wouldn't help anyone at the moment.

"Just deal with it, it's not my place to intervene. I already called afterwards," he said as he retreated back into his house.

I walked along the path slowly, back to the house, muttering disgruntedly about Diamond. When I got there I saw two figures sitting on the roof, I scaled up along the pipes and landed next to Rei, "Hey" she said as I caught my breath

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked them

"We figured out where the hideout is" said Nick

My eyes flashed to theirs, they were filled with pride, "Awesome, where is it?"

"North Pole" answered Rei

"Hm, how are we supposed to get there?" I asked them

Both their smiles slid off their faces, "Oh, we hadn't thought that far" muttered Nick

"Well, Luna may know something about that" Rei said

"Having a party?" asked Jay as he sat down next to Nick, waving to the three of us

"Yea, celebrating living another day" muttered Nick

"Definitely deserves a celebration" I said softly as I looked up at the moon, just peeking through the clouds, it was barely a sliver

"Time'll go on, it'll turn into a full moon" Rei whispered as she followed my line of vision

"What's with the damn confidence of you two?" I said, glaring suspiciously from Jay to Rei

"It's all me baby, I'm contagious" Jay smirked

I giggled, "Now, that I can believe"

We sat in silence, lost in our thoughts.

"Mind if we join?" asked Zach, Ami trailing behind him silently

"Zach! How are you feeling!?" Rei asked, jumping up

"Don't get up for me Rei, that wasn't your fault" Zach said, obviously being able to tell that Rei was feeling guilty

"How do you feel man, you've been out for 24 hours, and I swear, if you don't say good, I will knock you out myself" said Jay

Zach laughed, "I do feel good; according to Ami, I got most of my energy back, that tentacle monster was surprisingly very sapping"

"She fill you in?" I asked sadly

He nodded, "Yea, I heard about Mamoru, man I feel like shit, I should have been there to help" he said as he sat down, Ami sitting as well

"None of us knew what was going on, they totally played us" muttered Rei, scowling at the thought

"And we-no, I fell for it, that seems to be happening often" I murmured

"Cuz you're the most trusting out of us" said Minako as she joined us

"Damn, what the hell is going on, why is everyone out here?" asked Nick sourly

"Everyone would include me" said Makoto as she climbed out of Nick's bedroom

"Okay, now this is slightly weird" Jay pointed out

"Apparently the only one actually able to sleep through this is Kevin, who sleeps like the living dead" muttered Zach

"Speak for yourself, you bum" muttered Kevin as he joined us as well

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous" said Rei as she stared pointedly at everyone

"We're sitting up on the roof at like 5 in the morning, on a Sunday, 8 of us, nothing weird about that" Ami said, grinning at us

Minako sighed, "Didn't feel tired"

"Hmph, I just couldn't sleep through all their yapping" Makoto said, indicating the open window almost directly behind us

"Oops, forgot about that" muttered Nick as he glanced guiltily at the open window

We all sighed deeply, all thinking the same thing, I'm sure: the upcoming fight.

"So when are we going to-y'know?" asked Rei softly, looking at me

I looked at Zach, who looked slightly weak, "We should regain our full energy before…"

"Why do you think they wanted Mamoru?" asked Minako softly

"There's something at the back of my mind, but I can't get to it," muttered Nick, "It just seems so familiar"

"I've felt that way ever since we became the Shitennou, do you think maybe it's the truth of what happened to us before?" asked Jay

"It has to be, we still don't remember anything past meeting you five" Zach muttered, indicating the four Senshi and me.

"They've only received small portions of memory, why?" asked Ami, frowning at the rest of us

"It's true, we don't even remember the battle" muttered Kevin

"But we do, slightly, I remember you four being at the head of the Earth army" murmured Makoto

The guys frowned at each other, "But was that us, or the other Generals?" asked Zach, "Ugh! This is so frustrating!" he shouted as he began hitting his head repeatedly with his hands

"Whoa, don't blow a fuse in there" muttered Jay as he grinned at Zach, "We need that brain"

"Seriously, and don't take it too hard, we remembered absolutely nothing before you guys came along, we had to deal that whole year having absolutely no idea what was going on" muttered Rei

"Makes anyone feel frustrated" I muttered, frowning at the sky

We remained relatively silent for a long while, watching silently as the sun rose directly in front of us.

--

"AHH" screamed Mamoru as the dark energy pelted through his body, muddying his thoughts, his heart, till they were no longer his own.

"You are mine, don't you dare forget it" said Beryl loudly as she forced dark energy through him, "You are Prince Endymion, to be wed to Queen Beryl on the eve of the take-over of Earth, we will be together once and for all" she spat as he glared up at her

"Never" he gasped, "I would rather die than let you take over this world"

"I'd rather not that happen, maybe we should up this darkness" she said as she poured more energy into him

"You will pay Beryl, for this and for before" he growled right before he felt darkness overcome him and he lost himself.

"No, it is your dear Princess that will pay, Endymion" she whispered softly in his ear

He groaned as his eyes opened, pitch black irises, his beautiful blue eyes gone, "Yes, my queen" he muttered as he got up, "She will pay"

"She trusts you Endymion, I want you to retrieve the Silver Crystal from her" Beryl said as she sat on her throne

"Hai, your highness" he spoke as he bowed and walked out of the chamber, grinning evilly, thinking of all the ways he could get the Crystal.

He ran into Malachite, who had been prowling outside of the chamber, "Prince Endymion" he muttered respectfully as he bowed slightly

"Malachite, you do not have to bow, we are friends" said Endymion as he offered his hand to Malachite

Malachite frowned, but shook it nonetheless, "Thank you, your highness"

"I am in need of a change of clothes, these feel vulgar, would there be some that I could use?" asked Endymion in a friendly voice

"Of course, Prince," Malachite said as he walked to a lowly monster who was prowling around the chambers, "Get the Prince his armor" he snapped at it

"Hai" it squeaked as it ran away, returning within minutes, "Please come this way, Prince," it led Endymion to a chamber at the end of the cave

When he emerged, he looked every bit the Prince that he was, a dark suit of armor covering his whole body, sword at his side, cape flowing behind him, "Come, Malachite, I would like to meet the other Generals"

He followed Malachite into another chamber, Zoycite, Jedite, and Nephlite snapped to attention when they saw who was following Malachite, "Your highness" said Zoycite as he bowed deeply to Endymion

"Just Endymion" he said as he grasped Zoycite's hand, "It has been too long Zoycite" he said as he embraced him into a hug

"My liege, you remember us?" asked Nephlite

"I remember little, but I do feel as if we are brothers" Endymion said as he hugged Nephlite

"Sire, we do not remember anything, nothing past awakening and slight memories of you" muttered Malachite

"That is a problem" Endymion muttered, "Beryl's fault no doubt"

Jedite gasped, "Queen Beryl, sire, she has sharp anger"

Endymion's eyes narrowed, "I will not bow down to that lowly servant, she desires to take what is rightfully mine, the Earth is ours, not hers"

"But how did you escape the brain-washing?" asked Zoycite softly

"She awakened the evil in me, nothing more, I was weak as Chiba Mamoru, now as my rightful self, I will reign in our kingdom" he grimaced, "After getting the Silver Crystal"

His memories flashed to a beautiful girl crying as she poured power into him, he shook his head, clearing it.

"Would you like us to go with you, Prince?" asked Jedite

"I said, just Endymion" he snapped, then his tone lightened, "Yes, you make accompany me" he grinned, "To distract the others"

**--BtI--**

**Uh oh, Mamoru is evil and Diamond refuses to help. What will happen now?  
Tune in soon for Chapter 13, which is a definite AWESOME chapter that I totally love. Very action-y :)  
PLUS, there are a few _revelations_ 0:) - I'm not gonna say any more before I give away everything **

**Well, except of course: REVIEW!  
:D **


	13. Revelation

**Chapter 13 is here! This is probly one of my favorite chapters, I really enjoyed writing the fight scenes, though they sort of...suck, but anyway, I'll leave you alone so you can read**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or the song mentioned.

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 13: Revelation

The day passed by slowly; we were all on edge. We managed to get a few hours of training in while Nick and Zach recuperated completely; we refused to let them train with us, though we did let them watch rather than force them to stay at home where they probably would have killed Luna and Artemis, who were currently searching for ways for the 9 of us to get to the evil guys' lair.

It was an extremely dreary day otherwise, the rain didn't let up the whole day and continued on constantly, the sun disappeared behind loads of clouds. The same with the next day.

"C'mon! You can hit harder than that!" I taunted Jadeite from behind the punching bag, "Imagine that it's Malachite"

He executed a perfect punch that sent me reeling from the bag, "Perfect!"

"HAH! TAKE THAT! Stupid freaking…punching bag" he shouted then began muttering

"Aw, you'll get to do it to the real one too!" called Mars as she blocked a punch from Kunzite

"Can we at least do some sword fighting, this is making me restless" called Zach from his and Nick's comfy spot of the floor

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Mercury who was blocking Jupiter's lightning from hitting with her mist; she nodded, barely meeting my eyes.

"Alright, just don't kill each other!" I called out to him

"YES!" shouted both Nick and Zach as they jumped up and transformed.

Jadeite ran over and joined them, along with Kunzite and they began battling it out.

Mars shot fire at Venus, which Venus expertly dodged and shot her stars out to counter, which Mars also dodged.

"Nice!" I called out to the two of them

Suddenly Mercury tackled into me, "Watch out!" she cried as I fell to the floor, narrowly avoiding being fried by lightning, "JUPITER!" Mercury shouted at her

"Sorry" she mumbled, "Got caught up in the firing"

**(Lost! by Coldplay sounds really good with the fight scene)**

"Looks like we won't even have to do anything, they'll destroy themselves" called an ominously familiar voice

We all stopped what we were doing and looked up at the window where 5 figures had appeared.

"Mamoru!" I cried as I recognized him. He looked different, wearing dark armor and his eyes, they scared me; they were pitch black, they didn't hold any of the calm that his azure eyes usually held.

"Chiba Mamoru is no longer, it is now Prince Endymion" he called as he jumped down, the four figures behind him did the same.

Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite stepped towards me, since they were all the way in the corner.

Jupiter, Mars and Venus came to stand behind me. Yay, support, it made me feel so much safer.

My eyes flashed to Malachite, who looked as cold as ever.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, anger threatening to take over

Endymion laughed, a cold laugh, "They awakened me, for I was always within Chiba, waiting to be let loose"

"No, Mamoru wasn't like that" muttered Kunzite as the four of them came to stand next to me.

"What would you know? Did you see the inside of his sick mind? Alone so long, I daresay he would have lost his mind" Endymion said coldly

My nostrils flared, "He wasn't alone"

"Wasn't he? He met you 9 one year ago, he was isolated the last 16 years before that in this body" said Endymion

"But Mamoru, you're not alone anymore, we're here, I'm here" I said softly as I stepped closer to him, hand extended toward him

His eyes flashed, and his hand extended- but not toward my hand, no instead his fist flew into my stomach

"Ugh" I grunted as I fell to the floor

"What did I say? It's Endymion" he said as he glared down at me

"Endy? My Endy? Or another Endymion?" I asked as I looked up sadly

"Your Endymion was a fake" he stated as stepped towards me

"Endymion! Don't even think about it!" called Venus as she stepped next to me; she pulled me up

He grinned at her, an evil smile, "Wouldn't dare to, Minako" he said as he rammed his foot at her; she went flying backwards.

I glared up at him, "You're right, you're not my Endymion, you're not even human"

His hand raised and slapped me, "Treat your superiors accordingly" he spat at me

"Supreme Thunder!" I heard Jupiter shout behind me, and knowing she was aiming for Endymion, I stepped out of the way

He lazily brought up his hand and the lightning disappeared, "Lazy attack approach Makoto" he taunted as he threw dark energy straight at her, she managed to dodge it

A bright comet spiraled and was close to hitting Endymion before Malachite brought up his wall.

"Now, Nick, would you want to hit dear Mamoru?" asked Endymion as he stepped from behind the wall

"I thought you said you weren't Mamoru," Jadeite snapped  
"I may not be, but I seem to think that this body can only take so many little Senshi attacks" Endymion said, indicating his armored body

My eyes flashed, "In other words, you're not unwilling to hold Mamoru's body hostage"

"Perfectly said" he said, nodding sarcastically at me, "Always smart there, eh Usagi?"

"The name's Sailor Moon" I snapped

"What about Princess Serenity?" he asked, grinning at me

My lips pursed.

"The Silver Crystal, Serenity" he said, holding out his hand to pantomime my giving it

"Never" I hissed

"Hm, I seem to doubt that" he said turning to his Generals, "Attack"

"Hai, Prince" said Jedite as he sent his attack at the 9 of us. Mercury's "Shabon Spray" blocked it from reaching us

"Oh look, little Ami has some new tricks up her sleeve" laughed Endymion,

"Too bad her little bubbles won't protect them for long" said Nephlite as he released his attack

Zoicite's ice crystals collided with it and sent shockwaves through the warehouse.

Malachite responded, sending tons of dark energy at us, Kunzite slammed up his energy wall, holding the energy at bay

"Any bright ideas?" he called as he strained to hold up the wall

"Um, attack or run?" asked Jadeite

"He knows who we are, I would think that includes where we live" said Zoicite

"He has all of Mamoru's memories" I mumbled

"Okay, not the time to brood, time to fight, I can barely hold this thing up" snapped Kunzite

"Sorry," I muttered as I composed myself, "It has to be fight back, they won't let us out easily, I guess just try to avoid hitting Mam- his body" I said

Venus nodded, "Hit to injure the others, if we get them hard enough, even they'll have to leave to recuperate, Mercury sneak approach" she ordered

"Alright, get ready" said Kunzite softly, "I'm lowering the wall"

It snapped down and Venus's Crescent Beam and Nephrite's comet joined together, flying towards Malachite, who was sent flying backwards, not expecting such a fast attack

Zoycite threw a barrage of ice crystals at us, Jupiter rendered them useless, hitting the distance between us: where the crystals were coming at us, with tons of lightning, causing mini explosions to rock the warehouse.

"The Silver Crystal!" shouted Endymion as he pushed dark energy at us

Jadeite's energy flew to block us from being hit by it, "She said no dude, you really should get your hearing checked"

Endymion glared at Jadeite, "Jay, you really need new material, have I ever told you how you are extremely stupid when it comes to anything"

"Think you're going to lower my self esteem with that stuff? I already knew that" Jadeite laughed as he threw more energy at the Generals standing around Endymion

The five of them scattered, "Shabon Spray!" rang out through the warehouse, spreading every inch with a dark fog. My eyes adjusted easily, we had already trained this as our sneak attack; the 9 of us were well versed on how to see through the fog

"Where are you little brats!?" called out Zoycite. I snuck up silently behind him, chucking my tiara at him; it slammed into him, he flung around, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Right here!" I heard Venus call as she shot her attack at Zoycite, he went flying to the side.

I recognized Kunzite and Mars taunting Jedite in another corner. Zoicite and Jupiter keeping Nephlite busy, Mercury, Jadeite and Nephrite on Malachite. My eyes flew around the warehouse, looking for a particular person. I saw him almost directly in front of me. He began glowing in a dark light and then the darkness exploded around us. I was blinded for a few seconds, my eyes fighting to keep closed.

When I opened them again, the mist was gone, "Dirty trick, although entertaining" said Endymion as he stepped up to me

His hand flashed out, heading for my chest- the broach-I blocked it and knocked it away.

"C'mon, I just want to get to the goods" he said as he grinned at me

I kicked him away, "Hands off" I said as I rejoined the others

I noticed their handiwork, Malachite's lip was bleeding profusely, Jedite was sporting a bloody nose, Zoycite a black eye, and Nephlite was clutching his arm, which was seeping blood.

I grinned proudly at them, "You guys enjoy yourselves?" I taunted

Endymion's eyes flashed to them, his eyes narrowing at their bruises, "Very nice, though not nearly good enough to get us down" he said as he chucked energy at us

This time I countered with my own, "Moon Healing Escalation!" I shouted, letting my energy explode through the wand

The bright silver light collided heavily with the dark energy that Endymion was giving out.

"Give Mamoru BACK!" I shouted as I poured all my energy into the wand

I saw Endymion's eyes widen as the silver light glowed brighter and began pushing his dark energy back

"Generals, we're out" he snapped, glaring at me in the meanwhile, "We'll be back; next time won't nearly be as easy"

"No! Not next time! Now!" I shouted as I slammed my hand down, moon wand out towards them, the energy shot out of it, straight at Endymion, who was slammed with the energy

It encompassed him, a bright silver color outlining him. His eyes widened even more, if possible at where he found himself

"NO! ENDYMION!" shouted Malachite as he grabbed Endymion's hand and pulled him out of the way of the energy

I saw a flicker of blue within his black eyes, "Mamoru! Come back! Remember us!" I shouted as I pointed my wand at him

Malachite shot up his energy, "No! Endymion is here to stay!" he shouted as he teleported himself and Endymion out, glaring at us.

"NO! Get back here!" I shouted as I ran towards the three Generals still standing there. They glanced at me and then at each other and hurriedly teleported away

"Whoa, good job! That was awesome Sailor Moon!" crowed Jadeite

"Seriously! That was amazing!" cried Jupiter

I felt my energy leave me and I fell to the floor; legs collapsing underneath me, my transformation faded away.

"Whoa, easy there, you okay?" asked Kunzite as he picked me up

"Ugh, yea, I'm fine, just think I used too much energy" I muttered as I stepped down, my legs collapsing again

He grabbed me again and held me, one arm underneath my knees, the other behind my back, "Maybe it's best if you stay off your legs for now, especially since they can barely support your weight" he said

I looked around at the others, they thankfully looked fine, though Zoicite and Nephrite looked slightly pale, "You two okay?" I asked

"Fine" blinked Zoicite, "What should we do now?" he asked softly

"Can we go home?" muttered Nephrite

"Can't" said Venus, "As Zoi said earlier, Endymion knows where we'll be likely to go"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Mars

"He knows where all of us live" muttered Mercury

"But he also knows that we were planning on going to find them" I muttered as the thought struck me

Venus gasped, "Oh my god, you're right, we were planning from the night before to do a surprise attack-back when Mamoru was still himself"

"Shit" muttered Kunzite as he laid me down on the floor and sat down next to me, "You are surprisingly heavy" he muttered to me

I giggled, "Sorry, I'll cut back on the junk food after this"

I think the loss of energy caused me to become light-headed.  
The others sat around us.

"What are we supposed to do? Endymion knows everything that Mamoru knew, and Mamoru knew everything about us-where we lived, our weaknesses…everything" muttered Jupiter

I raced through my mind, trying to think up something that Mamoru had not known.

I came up with absolutely nothing.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't attack again tonight" said Mercury softly, we turned to look at her

"He was being purified by Sailor Moon, he'll need to be brainwashed again before he turns back into their Endymion" she explained

"So do you think it'll be safe to go back home tonight then?" asked Kunzite

Mercury sighed, "As safe as it could be, I guess"

"So, home it is" said Zoicite as he got up slowly.

I got up shakily, leaning on Mars' shoulder for support, "Thanks" I muttered as I managed to get my balance

"I'll go grab the car" muttered Zoicite as he jogged out of the warehouse

I walked slowly over to the door, "Ugh, this is annoying" I muttered to the others

Jadeite suddenly grabbed me like Kunzite had before, "Here, let me" he offered

I shrugged, "Don't blame me if you can't carry me"

He grinned down at me, "Not a chance, you're like a freaking doll" he said as he carried me out of the warehouse and dropped me into the waiting car.

We grabbed some food and headed home.

"We're on the verge of figuring out how to get you guys to the North Pole" Luna told us when we got there

"Maybe one or two more days, my memories are rebuilding themselves, and I'm sure there's something in there about all of you teleporting or something" muttered Artemis

"Alright, I guess, it's not like we're in a hurry or anything" I said to them, frowning slightly

"Should we be in a hurry?" asked Jay as he flipped on the TV

"Well, the only thing we really have to worry about is Mamoru, oh and the whole enemy gathering insane amounts of human energy which they're going to use to awaken the lady who's going to end the world" muttered Minako

"Sheesh, when you say it like that- I want to get going now" Makoto said softly

"Well, we can't, first of all- we have no way to get there and then the whole Usagi, Nick and Zach being exhausted" Kevin said

"Hey, who said I was exhausted?" asked Nick

"It's obvious, genius, you look like you're about to collapse" muttered Jay as he flipped through random channels on the TV.

"Pick something already, you're giving me a headache" I said to him

"Oh, right, sorry" he muttered as he paused on the news

As I watched, I felt my eyes close and I surrendered to the much-needed sleep.

--

"She's asleep" muttered Rei as she glanced down at the sleeping figure

"Course she is, she must be exhausted" muttered Ami, looking blankly at the TV

"She did use a lot of power" murmured Nick

Minako sighed, "More than all of us combined, more than all of us even have combined"

Zach leaned his head against Ami's shoulder, "She just has all that power, and she could kill these guys in an instant if she wished it"

"If she didn't have to fear for our lives, for the innocent lives" muttered Kevin

"And not only the innocent, what about that time she saved Jedite" whispered Makoto softly

"She just has the biggest heart" said Jay softly, "Somehow"

"She's been hurt the most, by us, by others and yet she still takes every single one of them back-even when they don't deserve it" Rei whispered, tears slipping from her eyes

"But would we love her as much as we do if she didn't, would she even be Usagi if she didn't?" asked Nick softly

"We're going to get her killed" whispered Minako

"Then let's promise that we'll try our best not to" said Makoto softly, "That we'll sacrifice ourselves if the chance comes to save her"

"Always" Kevin whispered

The 8 of them nodded in agreement and went back to watching the TV in silence.

--

I was in darkness. I looked around silently, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly Rei appeared in front of me, "Usa, we love you" she whispered quietly, voice barely above the sound of…water?

"Rei, what is going on? Where are we?"

"In your mind Usagi" she said as she faded, "Good luck"

"Good luck? What are you talking about?"

She disappeared with a final sigh.

I walked straight towards where she had been standing, towards the sound of the flowing water. Light flared up and I was blinded for a little while, and when my eyes adjusted, I saw Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Zach, Kevin, Jay, and Nick lounging on a beach, clearly enjoying themselves.

"Guys?" I asked them as I walked up to them

"Usagi, don't leave us" muttered Makoto as she continued throwing sand at Jay

"Er- I'm not leaving, I'm right here"

"Don't let the darkness take you" murmured Zach as he jumped into the water, Ami shrieking as he soaked her

"Okay, um, what the hell is going on!?" I asked them

Suddenly the light dimmed, and we were suddenly in a forest, greenery surrounding us.

The girls and guys got into a straight line, and the evil Generals teleported in front of them

"NO!" I cried as they faced the girls and the guys, "Guys! Move!"

They stared lifelessly at the generals, "This is our place" muttered Kevin

"They are us" blinked Nick, face blank

"No! They're not! You guys are you! These guys are evil!" I cried as I ran towards them

I felt a hand grasp my hand and pull me back, I turned to see Mamoru-no-Endymion holding me back, "Let them go" he whispered to me

"NO!"

The generals then approached their counterparts, who just looked at them blankly. The generals stretched their hands and lightly touched the other's chest.

Malachite looked into Kevin's eyes, as he turned into Kunzite, looking like twins facing each other.

"This is how it will be" Malachite murmured as he closed his eyes and began glowing in a dark light, then all that remained was the light and suddenly the energy seeped into Kunzite who screamed in agony

"Kevin!" I cried as I tried to wrench myself from Endymion's grasp, "Let go of me! He needs me!"

His grasp just tightened.

Zach himself transformed into Zoicite and gazed at Kunzite encroachingly, "I'm sorry" he murmured

"NO!" I cried, trying once again to push Endymion off of me

Zoycite smiled, "My turn" he said as he turned into the dark energy and seeped into Zoicite, Zoicite's eyes turned black as he gazed at the others.

Nephlite flared up his energy and shot into Nephrite who also screamed in agony, writhing in pain. He stopped moving.

Jay screamed in anger as he stepped up to Jedite, "You did this!"

"No, we all did" Jedite responded as he flared up into energy and shot into Jay, who automatically transformed into Jadeite. I looked on in horror as I saw blood spread across his chest

"We take from the inside" murmured Nephrite

He turned to Makoto who was staring impassively at him, "Now, we take our Princesses" whispered Kunzite as he stepped up to Minako

A sword flashed into Zoicite's hands, "This is how it ends" he murmured as I saw blood drip from his hands, running down the sword. He shot the sword into Ami, "Uh" she groaned as her eyes closed

"NO!!" I cried as I wrenched myself as hard as I could from Endymion, his grip lightened slightly, but held me nonetheless

Ami fell to the floor, she opened her eyes to look at me, "For you, Usagi-chan" she whispered

Instantaneously, the generals stabbed the remaining girls. They looked at me, blood running down the swords, down their bodies, pooling underneath them.

"NO!" I cried as I screamed as loud as I could, "THEY NEED ME! GET OFF" I cried as I struggled in Endymion's arms, which now held me close to him, arms wrapped around me

Rei fell to the floor, along with Minako and Makoto, they closed their eyes, faces contorted in pain.

The generals faced me, "This is how it is" whispered Zoicite as he fell to the floor, landing on top of Minako

Kunzite collapsed on top of him, along with Nephrite, who stared up at me, pain held in his eyes

Jadeite was the last remaining, he fell to his knees, "Usagi…" he whispered as he balanced precariously

"Jay? Don't leave me" I whispered, "Please"

He shook his head and fell flat, feet falling behind him.

"NOOOO!" I cried as I jolted from Endymion's arms, running to Jay, I fell next to him.

I turned him around difficultly, his eyes were open glassily and they would remain like that. Tears fell unknowingly from my eyes as I passed my hand over his and they closed, forever.

I glanced around at the horror surrounding me, my eyes lastly falling on Endymion who was passively watching me.

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I cried as I ran at him, ready to punch his face in. His hand flashed out and caught me, "It wasn't _let_," he whispered as he grabbed my other hand, holding me as I struggled by my wrists

"Yes it was" I whispered as I fell to the floor

"You can't save everyone Serenity" he whispered as he looked down at me, pain in his eyes

"But I want to, I need to" I whispered, tears falling

"You are alone" he whispered to me as he leant down beside me, "That's just how it is"

"But I can't…" I whispered back at him

"You will see" he whispered as his hands let mine go, and I looked up into his azure eyes, "Don't leave me too, Mamoru" I whispered

"I must" he said as he stepped away from me, I scrambled after him.

He looked down at me, tears filled with eyes, "You must do it alone" he said softly as he disappeared from in front of me, "Always alone" murmured in the wind

"NO! Don't leave me!" I cried as I scrambled forward to where he had disappeared

I felt my world shaking around me and I opened my eyes, I was being roused, "Usagi! Wake up!" Rei cried as she shook my by my shoulders

I looked up at her, her eyes filled with fear, "Oh thank god" she whispered as she stopped shaking me

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes opening wide as I remembered parts of my dream as they rushed through my mind.

"You were screaming" muttered Kevin as he stepped into my line of sight

"Oh" I breathed deeply, "Must have been a nightmare" I whispered as I sat up and wiped the sweat off my face

"Stop fucking with us, Usagi" said Nick harshly, all eyes turned to him, "That was not just a normal nightmare"

Rei nodded, "I could feel the dark energy…it was suffocating" she whispered as she grasped my arm tightly

"What was it Usagi?" asked Minako as she leant next to me, "What happened?"

I looked at her, remembering seeing her lifeless eyes staring at me, "You died…you all did"

"Do you think it was a premonition of some sorts?" asked Ami softly

I looked up at her fearfully, "I hope with all my heart that it wasn't"

"How did we die?" asked Makoto softly

"The generals killed you" I whispered, looking up at Zach, my eyes brimming with tears, "These generals"

They all gasped, looking around at each other in fear.

"We are them then" whispered Zach

"You said that in the dream" I said softly

"But-but they can't be us, we're different" whispered Jay

"We're a part of them" said Nick, "Were we created by them, or did we create them?"

"Possibly both" said a soft voice as someone stepped into the room

"Endymion!" gasped Minako

"Don't bother transforming" he said to me as my hand inched toward my broach, "I'm not here to fight"

"Then what are you here for then?" asked Makoto coldly

"To understand" he said softly, "I remember nothing, except that I was friends with the Shitennou, then I remember Mamoru's years in this world, and that's it"

He stepped toward me, and Kevin and Nick stepped in front of him, "It's alright," I whispered

"Don't do this again Usagi, you fell for it the last time, don't fall for it again" muttered Rei

"He's not lying" I whispered and Nick and Kevin let Endymion pass, he sat next to me.

"You did something to me" he said, "When you hit me with the Silver Crystal, I felt love encompass me and when we got back to Beryl, her power did nothing to rid the feeling…"

He looked at me, eyes still dark, but I saw a flash of blue

"I need to know why this feeling is in me" he said as he extended his hand to me, "And we all need to know why these Generals are here"

"What do I do?" I asked him as I stared at his hand

"Call for the Silver Crystal and take my hand" he whispered

I lifted my hand, glancing around, all eyes were on my hand, it floated above Endymion's for a few seconds and I placed it in his hand.

I felt power flow through me, through him, and he began to glow, and when I looked at my own hand, it was glowing also

"Onegai, Silver Crystal, grant us understanding" I whispered

Light burst from our joined hands and encompassed the room and we were thrown forward.

We were in a dark filled room, all 10 of us, unable to see.

Then light spread throughout the room, dimmed greatly, and we heard a cold voice, "Are you ready to do my willing?"

We saw the Generals lying on the floor, pain filled faces looked up at us, not seeing us.

"Never" coughed the Kunzite laying on the floor

"You've made enough trouble for me recently, attempting to warn Endymion of my everlasting presence here, so much sooner than he expected it" she said as she stepped into the room

The Nephrite sitting against the wall, leaned towards the light and spit at Beryl where she was standing, "You're disgusting" he spat

Beryl shot dark energy at him, causing him to scream in agony

"One more chance, join me and I will give you all that you desire," Beryl said softly

Jadeite grimaced, "Will you give us justice, will you leave our kingdoms standing?"

"There is no justice in these kingdoms, the Lunarians rule from the Moon, controlling every little thing, apparently you four as well" she spat at him

"The Lunarians saved us from ourselves, Beryl," said Zoicite as he crawled into the light

"They taught us love, and justice" said Kunzite

Beryl's eyes flashed, "Obey me and you will have even greater love!"

"Like the love you have for Endymion? That tainted, dirty love? Love means letting go when you have to, not your dark jealousy" asked Nephrite

Se shot him with energy again, this time turning it on the others as well, "Why won't you all bend!?" she cried

"We'd rather die!" spat Kunzite

Beryl's eyes widened in anger, "Then so it shall be! But don't think you're being released"

She opened her arms, whispering words, dark energy swirled around her. Suddenly Zoicite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite began to scream, loud shrieking screams, as if they were being ripped apart.

A little bit of light floated out from their writhing bodies and drifted over to Beryl who infused them with the dark energy floating around her.

Forms grew from the infused light and dark energy, they formed into the Generals; or rather, Malachite, Zoycite, Jedite, and Nephlite

"Our queen" they murmured as they stepped into a straight line, facing their backs to the writhing and screaming forms of their true selves.

"I want you to get the army ready for a surprise attack on the moon," she said to the four of them. They nodded and teleported out of the room.

Kunzite screamed, "What have you done!?"

"Taken a part of your essences and dirtied it with dark energy, those four will serve me without question as your forms" she said as she stepped up to the four of them

They stopped writhing, glaring up at Beryl, "They'll stop you" whispered Zoicite

"The Senshi, Endymion and Serenity will stop you" murmured Nephrite as he struggled to get up

Beryl slammed her foot down on his chest and Kunzite slammed into her, forcing her to fall off of Nephrite.

He grabbed his sword out of thin air, and was about to impale Beryl when suddenly he looked down at the sword sticking out of his own chest.

He fell to the floor and we stared in horror as Malachite looked at the sword protruding from Kunzite's body, breathing heavily, "What have I done?" he asked, eyes widening as he stared at Beryl as she got up

"Saved your queen" she said as she brushed the dirt from her dress

"But-but he was me! He was good!" cried Malachite as he bent down to Kunzite, attempting to pull out the sword

Beryl shot dark energy through him, "You four will not remember any of this," she said as the three others teleported into the room silently, "Kill them!" she said as she shot energy through the Generals, whose eyes went blank

She left the room, "Make them suffer" she said to them

"Hai, Queen Beryl" they said in unison, no emotion in their voices.

"It was an honor serving with you three and Endymion" whispered Kunzite as his hands fell limply to his side and stopped trying to pull the sword out of his chest, "I love you, Venus" he murmured as the light left his eyes.

"Likewise, Kunzite, I love you guys," murmured Nephrite as he stood up from his spot on the floor, facing Nephlite, "I'll go down fighting, thank you" he muttered to the remaining people in the room, his sword flashed in his hand, but before he had a chance to use it, a large rock slammed into his head, Jedite swinging it. Nephrite fell to the floor, blood seeping through his hair

"NO! Kunz! Neph!" cried Zoicite as he stood up and attempted to get to them. Nephlite stepped behind him, "ZOI! WATCH OUT!" cried Jadeite as he attempted to jump at Nephlite. Nephlite stepped out of Jadeite's way and slid his sword across Zoicite's throat.

Zoicite pushed his hand to his throat, and removing it he saw the blood. He fell to his knees, then straight down on his back, "Mercury" he murmured, eyes staring glassily upwards at the empty ceiling where all of us were floating.

"Zoi?" asked Jadeite as he crawled over to his still form, "Zoi!"

"He's dead" said Zoycite, "Like you will be"

"Why are you doing this!? You're killing yourselves!" he shouted at them, standing up, tears falling thickly from his eyes

"The Queen wished it" answered Zoycite, the other three stepping behind him.

Jadeite grabbed his sword, pulling it up in front of him, "I won't let you harm their bodies" he spat

"Not for you to decide" said Zoycite as he teleported behind Jadeite and stabbed his sword, straight through Jadeite's stomach.

"The acid will burn away the inside of your body slowly, you have a useless 15 more minutes of life" Zoycite said as he pulled the sword out the body in a swift motion.

"We'll leave you now, to suffer" spat Jedite as he and the other three teleported out of the room.

"Jadeite?" whispered Nephrite as he pulled his way to Jadeite

"Neph? You're alive!" gasped Jadeite, looking to his friend, tears mixing with the blood still seeping from Zoicite's body

"Not for long, I'll be dead within minutes" whispered Nephrite

"Neph, it's over, we failed, we failed at protecting Endymion, at protecting Serenity and at protecting our girls" said Jadeite, as his lip quivered

Nephrite closed his eyes, concentrating, "If I try, I may be able to contact Queen Selenity" he whispered, "Warn her" he said

"Please, Neph" Jadeite said as he joined hands with Nephrite, "Let's try out best"

A faint gold light spread through them and shot through the walls, traveling extremely fast.

"We did it" murmured Nephrite, smiling slightly at Jadeite, "Atleast now they know"

"Nephrite, it was an amazing thing, serving with you, Kunzite, Zoicite, Endymion" Jadeite whispered as Nephrite's eyes closed in weariness

"Likewise, Jadeite" Nephrite whispered back, "Jupiter" he whispered as his hand slipped from Jadeite's grip

"No! Nephrite!" cried Jadeite as he grasped the hand and managed to pull himself up. He stared into Nephrite's open eyes, and sobbed as he shut the glassy eyes, "Rest in peace, Neph, you deserve it"

He struggled upwards and crawled slowly to Zoicite, closing his eyes as well, "Zoicite, you saved our lives many times over, thank you my friend" he sobbed

Then he went to Kunzite, and struggled as he pulled the sword from his body, laying Kunzite down, "You were a true friend, a true leader, I don't know where I would be without you, though I do imagine I wouldn't be lying on the floor here, dying slowly" he joked as a light smile emerged from his tear filled eyes

"Thank you, Kunzite" he whispered as he lay down next to him, energy drained from his body, "Thank you Mars" he gasped as he felt the pain overtake him and rip through his body. He shut his eyes, "I love you"

Sobs broke through the silence, my own among them. We stood, transfixed as we all cried our hearts out over what had happened to our friends, or ourselves, more than a thousand years ago.

We flashed forward to the battle for the Moon, where Beryl and the Generals were destroying everything.  
We watched silently as the Senshi died, as Endymion died, as I died, as my mother sent us all to the future, including the four Shitennou lying dead in the dark, cold room on Earth.

We landed heavily back in the TV room in the guys' house.

"You're alive" murmured Jay as he looked at Kevin, Nick and Zach. The four of them stared at each other longer and then suddenly rushed into each others' arms, hugging like crazy.

The rest of us looked on in wonder, tears adding up in our eyes, "Come here, girls" called Nick as he grabbed Makoto and pulled her into the group hug.

I rushed in as well, tears still falling silently. We stopped hugging and looked around, spotting Mamoru crying silently in the corner, "Mamoru" I whispered as I walked over to him and pulled him over, "You're as much a part of this as everyone here, a bigger part even"

"Group hug!" cried Jay as we all collapsed into eachother, each hugging everyone else, tears falling in happiness or sadness, or both.

"We're together again" whispered Mamoru, "Once and for all"

**--BtI--**

**Eh? Eh? How was it? Slightly confusing I would say but basically, the Generals (the evil ones) were formed from the spirits of the Shitennou, but no one -except Beryl- knew it since it was basically wiped from all their minds.  
I don't know if that explains it well enough, but yea, that's the story. THat's basically what all the stuff about the Generals and Shitennou has been building up to.  
Next chapter should be out soon, and from here on out it goes a lot faster. This is the beginning of the end! (Sort of)  
See you soon!  
**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	14. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the places or the song.

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 14: Calm before the Storm

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE JUST LEFT!?" shouted Beryl at the quivering Generals standing in front of her

"He said he was going to go out for a little while" muttered Nephlite

"A LITTLE WHILE!? IT'S BEEN A WHOLE DAY!"

"We know, we're looking for him" said Malachite quietly in response

"Well, then, find him! And find out how he's avoiding my controlling dark energy, I can't even sense him anymore!"

"Yes, your highness" muttered the four of them as they quickly walked out of the chamber.

"You don't think that those Senshi got him?" asked Zoycite worriedly

"It's possible, Sailor Moon did manage to cleanse him that time" muttered Malachite

"What should we do?" asked Jedite

"I'm not sure" murmured Malachite, "Something tells me that everything's changed"

"It has" responded Nephlite quietly, "There's a sense of foreboding in the air"

"Well, we should work on finding him, he must be somewhere in that little town where the Senshi always are, it can't be that hard to find him" muttered Zoycite

--

We packed much-needed items and got the hell out of Juuban, knowing that the Generals would be looking there for Mamoru, who was back in full force now.

Our excuse for leaving was a trip, or our vacation, which wasn't looked at weird since it was the summer, vacation time.

"I remember!" cried Luna when we arrived to the next town and rented hotel rooms.

"Shhh, Luna, we're in public, remember?" I said as I helped grab my bag and hauled it to the lobby

"Seriously, Luna" muttered Artemis as he came into the hotel, keeping his voice low so only we could hear.

"Let's wait till we get upstairs" said Mamoru as he picked up Artemis and I picked up Luna, following the bellhop to our rooms, "Two suites, as picked by the gentlemen" he said as he showed us to the conjoined humongous suites, "Whoa, guys, you went all out" I said to them as they carried in their bags into the room

"Well, we had the money to waste" muttered Kevin

"What's up?" asked Minako as she jumped onto the bed

"We know how you 10 can get to the North Pole" said Luna

"Oh, whoa, finally" muttered Jay

Artemis narrowed his eyes at Jay, "Like you remembered every single one of your powers, along with how you died in your last life"

Jay frowned, "Jeez, I'm sorry, it was only a joke"

"Anyway" said Luna exasperatedly, "If you're all done acting like idiots, we know that the Senshi have teleportation powers as well, they were obscured in the darkness of our memories"

"So, that's five of us, what about the others?" asked Ami

"Take them with you, they have the power to teleport too" said Artemis

"Hm, so now that that problem is out of the way, when are we going?" asked Nick

I glanced at Mamoru, "Well, we should get some sleep tonight, and tomorrow's the day I guess"

Mamoru nodded, "Sounds good, we should rest up before going there, you have no idea how hard it will be"

Mamoru had filled us in on everything he had seen while he had been there.

"So, what? One last day on Earth?" whispered Zach

"Not the last day," I said softly

"What about Juuban, aren't the Generals going to go there to find Mamoru, what if they start destroying the city to get us to come out?" asked Ami

"They'll have to manage without us, it's only one day," murmured Rei, frowning at the window which overlooked a large town

"We can warn them though, the police, tell them that the Senshi are a little busy and that they should keep an eye on the town" said Minako

"Hm, that would work for now" muttered Kevin

"We can use our phones, they're not traceable" said Ami

"I guess I got this," muttered Zach as he walked into the other room, already dialing away.

"Let's enjoy today then" Rei said as she walked to her bag and pulled out her swimsuit, "A mini-party"

"Alright!" cried Jay as he ran out of the room, following Rei down to the pool

Nick snorted, "Since when are bathing suits part of the 'necessities' we were supposed to bring?"

"Uh, ever since we knew we were coming to a hotel" Minako grinned

I looked at the others, "Let's do it"

They grinned at me and grabbed their own swimsuits and rushed outside.

After a few hours in the pool, we had a hearty lunch and hung out in the hotel some more.

Night came increasingly fast and before we knew it, it was already 8 at night.

"We should get some sleep" Mamoru said as he yawned at the TV

"It's only 8 though" whined Nick, "We're not 5 year olds"

"But we are the ones who are going to attack the bad guys tomorrow, in case you forgot" muttered Zach

"Oh…yea"

"Right, so I'm going to turn in" Mamoru muttered, standing up, I joined him, "Me too, see you guys in the morning"

"G'night" called the others, "No doing anything nasty now" Jay yelled

I grinned at him, "What counts as nasty?"

Mamoru frowned as we walked to one of the beds and lay down, "I never got a chance to apologize for all that before"

I laughed, "Aw Mamoru, you were only evil for like two days, and still you came to us for help, you don't have to apologize"

"I do, I left you all alone" he whispered as he faced me

I frowned at the words, remembering my dream, "You didn't though, I had everyone,"

He smiled slightly, "I don't know what I'd do without them, without you" he whispered

"Same here, Mamoru, life would just be so empty" I said, a tear slipping from my eye

He wiped it away, "Hey, no crying, happy time right now" he said as grinned at me

I smiled, the sadness going away, my heart melting when he gave me a grin, "How can I, when you're right in front of me?" I asked

He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you, Usagi"

"Not Serenity?" I asked, frowning slightly

"Yes, Serenity, but I love Tsukino Usagi through and through as well, she's the one for me" he said as he kissed me again, "Though they are the same person, so I don't get the question in the first place"

I playfully smacked him, "It's an easy question, and you answered it perfectly, and in case you couldn't tell, I love you too"

Time passed as we kissed and eventually we began talking in murmurs, about everything that would happen, and everything that had happened, drifting off into sleep eventually.

"A monster is currently running through Juuban district, destroying everything in it's path" said the newscaster as the girls and guys watched

"Crap" muttered Kevin, "We were totally right"

"The police are in the process of fighting it back, though it is not extremely effective, but they are somewhat hurting the monster. The police reported that they received an anonymous tip that the monster would appear and that the Senshi and the Shitennou who have been seen usually battling these monsters, would not be here to fight" she said as they zoomed in on a picture of a monster being shot at by the police

"Well, that's a bit better" Ami whispered

"Wherever the Senshi and the Generals are, we thank them for the many times they saved us and we wish them luck in their efforts of attacking the enemies" she said before she suddenly changed topic

"Um, 'wish us luck in our efforts of attacking the enemies'? Exactly where the hell did she get that?" asked Rei, glancing at Zach

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't say anything about that, I guess it was a little obvious" he muttered

"I would think, we've always been there to save them and then suddenly we disappear, it has to make anyone suspicious" said Nick

The others nodded, "Well, whatever happens tomorrow, either the monster attacks completely stop or…" Minako said

"Or they don't" finished Makoto, "In simple words anyway"

Rei sighed, "One way or another, it ends for us"

"Either in the final sense, or the way in which we all end up happy" muttered Jay

"I say the happy one" piped in Makoto, grinning at the others, "We deserve props, we've worked our asses off for the last forever"

"We'll find out if that was good enough" muttered Minako

"Tomorrow" murmured Rei

"Okay, enough of the foreboding talk" said Nick

"Well, we did live happy lives at least" murmured Kevin sadly

"We met each other, we fell in love again, we protected our Prince and Princess...sort of" muttered Ami

"Full lives" Zach finished

"What is this!?" cried Jay, "Stop with the mushy talk!"

"Aww, is wittle Jay going to cry?" asked Nick in a mock baby voice

Jay sniffled, "No, I don't know what you're talking about"

They giggled, "I'm happy though, I wouldn't have it any other way" muttered Rei

"Well, except for the whole possibility of us dying tomorrow" Makoto murmured

"We have everything, stuff people don't find even searching their whole lives, what more could we ask for?" whispered Minako

"OKAY! SERIOUSLY! STOP WITH THE MUSHY STUFF!" Jay shouted loudly

"Oh, um, okay, no need to yell" said Minako, grinning at Jay

He narrowed his eyes at them, "Okay, we get it, we all feel the same way, do we have to talk about it?"

"This is our way of saying goodbye, isn't it?" asked Makoto

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded, "We never were really good with goodbyes" muttered Nick

"We never got a chance to say them actually, so we don't have any practice" muttered Kevin

"Please, your goodbyes in the palace were very goodbyish, and very tear-jerking" muttered Minako, frowning at the guys

"Well, we couldn't help ourselves, dying always calls out the mushy parts of a person" Jay murmured

"You would know, you were the most heartfelt" Rei whispered

A tear fell from Jay's eyes, "Yea, I guess, I just did what I needed to" he whispered

"What happened to the whole no more mush?" asked Makoto

"Oh yea, right, so no more talking of goodbyes, or of tomorrow, or much then" muttered Nick

"One last thing, though" whispered Ami as everyone turned to look at her, "I love you guys" she murmured

"We all love everyone, we know," muttered Rei as she grabbed the radio remote and turned it on.

"And we have the Goo Goo Dolls, with their famous 'Better Days' coming on now" said the DJ, "Enjoy"

"_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this good and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
_

_Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And designer love and empty things,  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_And it's someplace simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And let's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
_

_And the one poor child who saved this world  
And there's 10 million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again  
_

_Cause tonight's the night the world begins again"_

They remained silent as the song finished, taking in the words into their hearts and minds, a moment they would always remember, this was their first chance to say goodbyes before something happened and their first chance to remain together.

"Pretty perfect song for the moment, huh?" asked Minako quietly

"It was" answered Makoto as she sniffed quietly

"So, we going to go to bed, or just going to hang tonight?" asked Kevin, looking around

"I say both, we got space here" muttered Jay as he got off the couch and lay on the floor

"Very comfy space" murmured Rei as she lay next to him

Zach lay down on one of the couches and Ami joined him. Makoto and Nick grabbed some comforters from the beds and threw them at the couples lying on the floor.

"Ouch" muttered Kevin as he picked up the comforter from his face, "Who threw this?"

"I did" called Nick

"You throw like a girl!"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your oh so extremely cute face with the one pound comforter?"

"…No"

"That's what I thought"

"Aw, guys, stop that" called Rei from next to Jay, his arm draped loosely over her waist, mouth open, snoring softly already

"Alright" muttered Kevin as he snuggled next to Minako, his hand meeting hers underneath the covers

"Good night" Ami said, "See you tomorrow" Zach muttered, his arms surrounding Ami, making a small cocoon for her, which she nestled into

"Night" called Makoto as she lightly kissed Nick, "See you soon handsome" she whispered as she snuggled into his chest, finding her exact place against his muscles.

"Sleep tight" muttered Nick as he closed his eyes.

I awoke at the crack of dawn, or what felt like the crack of dawn. I lightly pulled my hand from Mamoru's grasp and waddled over to the main room, smiling at the sight that greeted me.

Kevin and Minako were cuddled up in comforters, hands entwined.

Jay and Rei were on the other side, Jay holding onto Rei as if his life depended on it.

Zach and Ami were snuggled together on one of the couches, Ami's back to Zach, his arms surrounding her tightly.

Makoto and Nick were almost perfectly embraced, as if they would be hugging.

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed up the phone, ordering room service. I grabbed the food silently and set it up in the kitchen, then went to take a long hot shower.

When I emerged, I found Mamoru, Ami, Zach, Makoto and Nick up already, hanging out in one of the bedrooms, listening to music and not speaking.

"Morning" I said as I walked in, drying my hair. I heard a few murmurs in response.

"Whoa, you guys okay?" I asked as I backtracked and stared at their faces

"Fine, Usagi, just nerves" muttered Ami

"You get nerves for exams, Ami, not battles" I said as I sat down

"Well, this battle is the exam for our lives" murmured Zach

Makoto frowned, "Ugh, count on the nerds to make everything about tests"

"Honey, you'll do good on this one" said Nick lightly as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him in response.

I looked closely at Mamoru, "What about you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," he muttered, frowning at the floor

"Okay, you're preoccupied, what about?"

"Well, I was thinking, Beryl thinks I'm on her side, same with the Generals, what if I could get in and do some damage" he said softly

"No! Absolutely not!" I cried

"What? Why not?"

"You are not going _undercover_, do you know how dangerous that would be?" I asked him angrily

"Less dangerous than slamming our way into there"

"Did you forget that you've been missing from the place for a day and a half, what makes you think that they would believe that you're still on their side?"

"They wouldn't dare not to, I'm Prince Endymion, in case you didn't know" snapped Mamoru

"Uh, Mamoru, you can't act worth anything, they'd turn you evil in a second" Nick abruptly said

"Wait, guys" said Ami softly, "Before you bite each other's heads off, I say we put it to a vote when everyone wakes up"

"A vote? Why the hell should we do a vote if the damn question doesn't even make sense?" I cried

"Usagi, we'll handle it together" muttered Nick

"It'll make it fair" said Makoto

"Alright, whatever" I muttered sourly

The others awakened and we ate breakfast silently, nobody quite in the mood for jokes, not even Jay.

"Right, so as we were…discussing before" called Mamoru, catching everyone's attention, "I want to go undercover, I can get in easily, do some damage beforehand"

I sighed, "Yea, but don't forget that he's been missing for a day and that they've been looking for him, they're not going to believe whatever he comes up with"

Mamoru frowned, "They will, I am Prince Endymion to them, plus, having someone on the inside will help you guys out a lot as well

"Absolutely not" said Kevin, his arms crossed over his chest, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be?"

"But less dangerous than if we all went in together, he would be able to help us out a lot" said Ami

"By jumping into the fire? That's like asking them to cut his head off" muttered Nick

"But think about it, we can keep contact with our phones and he can warn us if anything weird is going on" Minako said

"I go for him going in, and I'm never the one to actually plan things" Makoto muttered

"What!? But we have to stay together, that's our biggest advantage" Jay said, frowning at the girls

"I have to say I agree with Jay, it's much too dangerous to split up, no matter the tactical presence" Zach said

"Raise your hands, who says that I should go undercover?" asked Mamoru

I watched as he raised his hand, along with Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami.

"And who says he shouldn't, those in fear for his actual life?" I snapped

I raised my hand, along with Zach, Nick, Jay and Kevin.

"Split right down the middle" sighed Makoto

"I say that I deserve more than one vote, since it really is my choice" Mamoru said

Kevin narrowed his eyes at him, "Do you want to go in there and lose yourself again!?"

He sighed, "I won't, I'll be able to handle this"

"Dammit, you really don't listen to common sense do you?" I asked him

"Both sides have their benefits" Zach muttered

"They do, but one works more for the group than the individual" Minako said

I scowled.

"That decides it, I'm going" Mamoru said as he got up

"And what exactly is your plan?" I asked, frowning at Mamoru

"The Generals are looking for me in Juuban, so I go there, tell them that I was off gathering energy for Metallia's awakening, they'll take me back, I go in and let the energy go. Without energy, they can't awaken her" he finished

"And where are you going to get this energy?" Zach asked

"Well, that's where I hit a snag" he muttered

"Borrow it" Rei said

"Borrow from where exactly?" asked Nick

"The people, a little from a lot, it won't affect them much" said Ami

I sighed, "As we're freaking decided now, that's the official plan"

"Right, so I guess I'll go and collect the energy and you guys will be getting ready for the attack?"

"We can't end up showing up there at the same time," Zach said, "the 9 of us in the surprise attack and you randomly appearing after being missing for more than 24 hours"

"True, but if we get there before him, then they'll be busy trying to stop us and not focusing on Mamoru" Ami pointed out

"Hm, makes sense" muttered Kevin, thinking deeply, "So, which one of us goes first?"

"It'll take me a while to get back to Juuban, not to mention the collection of the energy, at least an hour" Mamoru muttered, calculating the time

"Then this is it" I said, "He has to leave now and hurry too, we're losing valuable time"

We looked at each other silently, our eyes saying what we ourselves couldn't say, that we didn't want to do this, that we were scared; scared for our lives, scared for each other's lives.

"Right, so I'll go" Mamoru said as he walked into the room to get dressed

When he was out of earshot, I sighed deeply, wondering if I would see him again.

No, I would, I was sure I would.

I got up too, "What do we do for the next hour?"

"We still have to figure out where we're going to teleport from" Minako said

"Well, Luna mentioned that we should do it from a stable place, so here is out" muttered Ami

"And we have to figure out what we're going to take" Nick supplied

"Well, it's the North Pole, I would say jackets are in the necessary, even though we can endure cold better than normal people, I'm not sure that applies to below freezing" muttered Zach

"True, we never know what could happen there, we might even get stranded" Ami said

"Anything else?" asked Makoto

"Well, we got our powers, what more could we actually bring?" I said

"Well…um, I was thinking a little firepower wouldn't hurt" Jay said softly

We cracked up, "This isn't a movie, Jay" laughed Nick

"Plus, where do you think 9 seventeen-year olds could get guns in the first place?" asked Zach, "Please, if you have any ideas, think about enlightening us"

Jay sighed, "Okay, bad idea there, it just seemed a good idea"

"It would be, if it was plausible" said Makoto, "God knows I would totally love to fire a gun" she gazed off dreamily

"Right, so just jackets it is" Minako said

Mamoru walked out of the room, showered and crisp, "I'll gather the energy from the mall or something, lots of people with excess energy hang out there and then make my way to Juuban, I have a feeling it won't be that hard to find the Generals"

"One problem strikes me" I said as he walked to the door, he turned around, "What?"

"Your eyes, they're normal again"

"Shit" he muttered, "I totally forgot about that"

"Any ideas how to turn your eyes pitch black again?" asked Kevin, a slight happy tone to his voice

Ami looked at me, "Usagi, don't you have that transforming pen that Luna gave you, though you never used it"

"Oh right, I do" I said as I grabbed it from my subspace pocket. I chucked it at Mamoru, "Just make sure you specify what you want" I said as I turned away from him

"Um, I guess this is it" he muttered as he turned to us, "See you guys, I guess"

"Good luck man, don't take the whole vote personally, we're just worried about you" Kevin said as he approached Mamoru, seeming awkward

"Come here, man" Mamoru said as he pulled Kevin into a hug

Jay, Zach, and Nick waited their turn, "Kick some butt for me," Mamoru said to us, "I'll see you guys on the inside"

"Oh, Usagi, walk me downstairs" he called as he walked out the door

"And guys, Good luck to you too" he said softly as I joined him outside, closing the door softly behind me.

We walked in silence to the elevator and then to the car.

He opened the car door, "Guess this is goodbye for a little while" he muttered to me

"Just for a little while, I do wish you weren't doing this" I whispered

"I know, Usagi, but I have to, it makes it safer-safer for all of you"

I sighed, "You're too good sometimes"

He grinned, "Maybe I am"

I leaned into him, hugging him as hard as I could and in that instant felt the safest I had felt in the last two years.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Good luck, stay safe" I murmured

"I will, Usagi, you too" he said as he kissed me lightly

I kissed him back passionately, "I love you" I muttered against his lips

I watched as he pulled away in the car, waving as he went, I blew him one last kiss. He grinned as he mimed accepting it

I walked slowly back up to the others, "I guess we should leave too" I said

"So just leave everything as it is here?" asked Nick

"Well, yea, we'll need a place to stay when we get back, we'll go to Juuban later" Minako said

"Alright, I'll pay for two more days, then we'll go grab the jackets" Kevin muttered as he went into the room to grab his wallet

He emerged seconds later, "I'm good, let's go" he said as he walked to the door

Everyone followed him silently.

He paid for the suite and we left looking for a store that was still selling winter clothes.

We eventually came upon a camping store where we grabbed jackets for all of us, the guys paying for them.

"So where should we teleport from?" asked Jay, "We can't exactly do it in the middle of the street"

"A place where people don't wander in all the time should work, an alley maybe?" said Minako as we wandered the town looking for a spot

"This seems fine," I said, pointing to a turned in alley, which was quite wide and not too disgusting

"Right, so how do we do this?" asked Makoto as we all walked into the alley

"Luna told me what we had to do, gather in a circle and call upon our powers and imagine the North Pole and we should get there within seconds" Ami hurried along as she transformed, "Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"MAKE-UP!" we shouted all together.

By the time we finished, the Shitennou were waiting for us, "Sheesh, you guys take forever to transform" muttered Kunzite

"Well, we're sorry, but it doesn't feel like we're in any type of hurry right now, so let us take our time" snapped Jupiter, sticking out her tongue at Kunzite, who grinned back

"Alright, so we ready?" I called

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess," muttered Venus

"Here we go then" I said as I joined hands with Jadeite and Mercury

"Feel your powers!" shouted Zoicite

We felt power course through us; like electricity it flowed through us. Wind swirled around us, cooling us.

"Sailor Senshi Shitennou Teleport!" Mercury called out and a bright golden light surrounded us, we closed our eyes.

I felt the power leave me and I could feel it surround me and suddenly I felt something hook onto me, I tightened my grasp on Jadeite and Mercury.

We collapsed onto a cold and barren ice field and jumped up.

Surrounding us were monsters and monsters as far as the eye could see, they jeered at us.

Malachite stepped forward from among the millions of monsters, "Did you really think we wouldn't know that you were coming to see us?" he asked

Suddenly a figure emerged from behind him, "Nice to see you all again" called a black-armored, pure black-eyed figure, "I've been looking forward to this"

I gasped, "Endymion!?"

**--BtI--**

**Awesome! The end is near! I can't wait till I can get it up! Which probably means the next chapter will be up this weekend or soon, there's I think like 2 chapters left.  
Anyway, I know there wasn't anything big in this chapter, but as the title appropriately says, it's the calm before the storm, which is next chapter  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Don't forget to REVIEW!! **


	15. Deceptive Struggle

**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, and the anything that i do have happens to exclude the Sailor Moon story and the song mentioned, so yea...no suing. **

**Chapter 15 is here! It's the second to last chapter, ENJOY!  
**

**Break the Ice**

Chapter 15: Deceptive Struggle

"The one and only" Endymion said as he stepped forward, approaching us

We formed a tight knit circle, back-to-back, tensing fearfully

"How, why?" I asked him, following his movements as he paced in front of us

"Did you think we wouldn't notice that he was purified?" asked Nephlite from behind Endymion

"They juiced me up with dark energy, I'm myself once again" Endymion said

"Yourself, really?" I snapped, "I never thought Endymion was a bitch"

He smirked at me, "If it makes you feel better, I feel the same way about you"

My eyes narrowed at him, "So what was your plan?"

"Catch you guys the second you get here, makes it so much simpler for us" he said as he continually paced in front of us

"Who said we were going to make it simple?" I called, "Senshi, Shitennou, ATTACK!"

We all attacked at the same exact time, before I had even finished calling formation. Monsters blew away, more stepped in to replace them **(A.N. Sort of like Promise of the Rose attack scene when they're on the comet)**

I heard Endymion laugh as he stepped backwards, avoiding our attacks, "So much the easier for us if you tire yourself out with these useless creatures," he waved his hand, beckoning the monsters to keep attacking us

They kept coming and we kept wiping them out with our attacks. Eventually we started to grow tired, exhausted even, it felt like we had been killing the monsters for hours, and most probably it had been.

"Mercury!" I shouted as I backed against her, avoiding an attack sent by a few monsters, "Is there any way for us to get rid of these things, or avoid them at the least?"

She shot some bubbles at a monster that had been sneaking up on me, "We can't avoid them, there's way too many of them, if only there was some way to combine our powers, we could probably wipe out a lot of them"

"Sailor Planet Attack!" called Venus as she jumped towards us, killing a few monsters on her way over

"What?" called Zoicite who was next to us as well

"Artemis told me it was only for dangerous times when we were overwhelmed, and I think this classifies as one" she muttered to us

"Sounds good, how do we do it?" I asked

"Guys, in a circle! Now!" Venus called as she dragged us over to where almost everyone else was

"Kunzite!"

He nodded, "The wall won't hold for long!"

"Fine, just do it" Venus said as everyone else came running, and the second we were in a simple circle, Kunzite snapped up his energy wall, which was already getting hit by tons of attacks.

"Join hands!" Venus shouted and we did so

"Call for your powers," Kunzite yelled

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"SAILOR PLANET SHITENNOU ATTACK!" we shouted together, feeling energy shoot through us, Kunzite's energy wall fell the second that a bright golden light blew outwards, slamming into every monster that was anywhere close to us, vaporizing them and leaving craters along the snow.

We fell to the floor slowly, completely and utterly exhausted, "How 'bout we never do that again" muttered Jupiter

"I second that" murmured Jadeite

I struggled to stand up, "What the hell are we supposed to do now? We don't have enough energy to do anything?"

"We could continue and probably die, or we could go back" Nephrite muttered

"But we already made it this far! Now we have to go back?" shouted Mars

"We can't take on the Generals like this, least likely Metallia" Zoicite said softly

"Can we even go home? From what it looked like, Mamoru is on the other side again," sighed Kunzite

"Exactly right" called out a voice as a figure materialized, "I wouldn't say the smart thing would be to go exactly where I expect you to, though running might be a good idea" he said as he walked over to us, the Generals trailing behind him

Everyone struggled to stand up, "In your dreams, we're not going anywhere" snapped Venus

"You're without your monsters, we can take you easily" Nephrite said as he smirked.

Malachite smiled evilly, "The monsters were just a fraction of our energy, you have not seen what we can do with all of it"

"You know, we don't mind waiting a little while for you guys to recuperate, you can run along home" Zoycite laughed, "I'd like to savor your defeat, it wouldn't be anything fun if you don't stand a chance"

Suddenly a flash of energy flew at Zoycite, who screamed as he was burnt.

We all looked to see Jadeite breathing heavily, hands extended, "Shut the hell up, you bitch, we could take you with our eyes closed!"

"Anger management" I muttered to him, smiling though, he grinned back at me, "Couldn't help myself, the ego couldn't take the blows"

"Generals! Attack!" called out Endymion as he flashed out his sword and charged at Kunzite

I jumped back, avoiding some energy that Nephlite had thrown at me, Venus ran in to take over, "Get out of the front lines, Moon, we need you for the final attack"

I muttered angrily under my breath as she pushed me backwards, out of the line of fire.

I watched as they battled in front of me, neither side getting very far. We had a good defense when it came to Mercury and Kunzite, along with other attacks that we could block.

I had to do something though, sure we were currently on even terms, but as time went on, we would lose all our energy.

I slammed out my Moon Wand, and pointed at Malachite who was now the closer one to me, battling it out with Mercury and Jadeite, he screamed as the energy hit him.

I poured in more energy, and suddenly was thrown backward as he charged energy at me, "Do you think you can cleanse me? I've been under Metallia's power for 1000 years, there's no chance" he shouted as he ran at me, kicking me in the gut

"Then it's the time for you to break free!" I shouted as I aimed my power at him again

He slammed his sword down on my hand, "Not a very likely chance" he said as he punched me. I doubled over in pain.

"You can't cleanse us, we're the direct spawn of the darkness" he muttered as he kicked me again

"You're not! There's good inside of you!" I shouted as I avoided another kick

He paused, staring at me, "You see too much good; there is no light here, only darkness"

"That's not true, we saw it!" shouted Mercury as she jogged over, "We saw how you were created!"

Her voice carried over to everyone else, and Jedite, Nephlite, and Zoycite paused in their attacks.

Endymion yelled in anger, "Don't believe them! It's all lies! You are my generals, and we are retaking this world for the true rulers! US!"

"You saw it too, Endymion," I shouted at him, "And we saw how you reacted to it as well, you returned into your true self, Mamoru!"

His eyes flashed at me, "Those were lies, tricks"

"If only they were" muttered Jadeite

Endymion paused, as if unsure what to say.

"You were created from the original generals! After they would not do Beryl's bidding, she took a little of their essence and created you four!" I shouted at them

They stared at me, mouths open, silent for once.

"Then she ordered you to kill those you came from, and wiped your memories" shouted Venus

"And we were reborn along with the Senshi to save the world from Metallia, we are your true forms" Kunzite said softly

I watched as Malachite glared down at me in anger, "I don't believe you!" he shouted as he struck me again

"Well, believe it! It's the truth! You've been poisoned and lied to for the last 1000 years" yelled Zoicite

"Our queen would never do anything like that" Jedite shouted at him

"Wouldn't she?" Mars asked, "Did she ever tell you who these four were?" she said, indicating Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite.

They paused again, glaring at the 9 of us, "We'll go find out, you're coming with us" muttered Zoycite as he nodded to Malachite

Malachite snapped his hands to his front and suddenly a dark ball of energy surrounded all of us.

We shot forward, watching as we flew by the snow, everyone remained silent, extremely scared.

We arrived at a large crater and shot inside, landing hard inside a large chamber.

"We've brought them as you asked, Queen Beryl" said Endymion as he bowed, though I could see his extreme desire not to

"I said to bring the Moon girl, not all of them" said a chilling voice as she stepped forward

My eyes widened as I recognized her, she looked no older, no younger than the day that she had destroyed my kingdom, "So you're the bitch who's bent on world destruction" said Nephrite loudly, glaring at her

"You will respect your queen" she ordered, shooting energy into Nephrite, who screamed in pain **(Somehow Nephrite is always the one who gets hit by the enemy, I think it's cause he pisses them off by saying exactly what he thinks –shrug-) **

Jupiter pushed him out of the way, effectively stopping Beryl's energy, she glared at Beryl angrily for a second before she lashed out her lightning, "Supreme Thunder" flew in and slammed into a wall that Beryl lazily put up in front of her

She smiled evilly, "Not a very good try, is this the best I can expect from the Sailor Senshi and the Shitennou of the Earth?"

"So they are the true Shitennou" muttered Endymion as he stared at Beryl, as if seeing her for the first time

She glanced at him, her eyes softening slightly, though still retaining her anger, "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't"

"Are they!? Then who are we!?" shouted Malachite at her

"Is what they said true, have you been lying to us all this time?" shouted Nephlite, his eyes widening at every word

"Five words from the brats and you are already doubting your queen?" she asked them as she sat down on her throne

"What they tell us makes much more sense than anything you ever bothered to tell us" snapped Jedite

Suddenly she extended her hands, shooting dark energy into the four of them, Zoycite, Malachite, Jedite and Nephlite screamed out in pain as I saw the dark energy crash into them and seep into them like a liquid seeps into a sponge.

She stopped, "Now, kill them!" she snapped at them

The four of them turned to us, "As you wish, queen" muttered Malachite as he took out his sword and began approaching us

I watched in anger as Beryl then shot energy into Endymion, "Join me by my side, Endymion" she murmured sweetly, patting the arm rest, he walked to her slowly, a zombie.

"Pay attention" snapped Kunzite as he followed my gaze, blocking an attack that had been meant for my head

We battled it out, the Senshi and the Shitennou taking the initiative and blocking and attacking effectively. But every hit that we got in, they would reciprocate just as harshly. We were losing, and we would die if we continued.

"Joint attack?" I muttered to Venus, who had managed to jump her way to me

"We have to, they're kicking our asses" she said back to me as she shot her attack at Zoycite

"Kunz!" I shouted, he snapped up the wall between us and them.

"Join powers!" Venus shouted as we hurriedly grasped each other's hands.

"SAILOR PLANET SHITENNOU ATTACK!" we shouted all together. The golden light flew out and slammed all around us, only Beryl and Endymion remained unaffected; Beryl having blocked it.

We fell to the floor again, energy drained again. We managed to stand up after a few second delay of groaning and complaining.

"An effective hit" called Malachite as he sat up, "But not effective enough"

"Oh you're freaking kidding me!" shouted Mars, her anger turning into fear as the four of them stood up.

"We are not weak as we were before, this energy that we received today was straight from Metallia, we will not bend easily" said Zoycite in his stupid girly voice

"Ugh, this sucks" muttered Jadeite to the rest of us

**(Meant to Live by Switchfoot sounds awesome with the rest of this chapter) **

Just then Beryl snapped her fingers, "Take the extreme measure" she said loudly, aimed at the generals, "This is taking longer than it should be"  
I turned to look at Endymion, who looked as confused as I felt.

"Yes, your highness" muttered Zoycite as he suddenly flared out as energy

My eyes widened, "NO!" My Moon Wand flew to my hand and I pushed energy at Zoycite's energy form, "Don't!"

The energy floated out of my reach, "ZOICITE! RUN!" I shouted as I kept my power focused on hitting the energy

Zoicite glanced at me and then began to run, "Not so fast" said Beryl as she snapped her fingers and I was roped with vines, my Moon Wand clattered to the floor uselessly, the vines stretched and caught Zoicite as he got to the chamber door, roping him in place.

"NO! Don't let it get in you!" I shouted, tears falling from my eyes

"Take your true forms back" Beryl said loudly

The other three generals exploded into their energy forms, and I struggled against the vines binding me, remembering my dream vividly.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam" rang out through the room, slamming separately into the energy forms, which paused for a second, but otherwise kept moving.

Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite attacked also, but once again, the energy forms seemed impervious.

My eyes widened as they approached the Shitennou, Jupiter and Venus ran over and began ripping at the vines holding me, managing to get me free. I ran for my Moon Wand, turning it as fast as I could at the energy forms, which were starting to seep into the Shitennou, "NO! Leave them alone!"

White energy flew at them, battling with the dark energy that was the Generals. I felt my energy leaving me, but I kept pouring it out, knowing bad things would happen if the Generals got into Kunzite and the others.

I felt more power join me and I looked to see Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus pouring their own powers into me, "You will not kill them again" muttered Mercury

"Endymion! Stop them!" shouted Beryl as she pushed Endymion at us

He ran at me, tackling me, this time the Moon Wand flew way out of my grasp.

"NO!" I shouted as I struggled to get it, then stopped as Endymion landed on me, then looked up in fear as I heard Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite and Nephrite scream out in agony. I turned to see the dark energy shooting into their bodies, surrounding them.

We all paused, watching in amazement as light flared up inside of them, but then it flickered, and then it vanished, and the dark energy continued into them.

There was silence when it finished, all of us still staring up at them.

Kunzite opened his eyes and stepped into the light, "We are here to serve, Queen Beryl"

"NO!" shouted Venus as she ran at him, "Kunzite! Don't let the darkness take you!"

He stared at her as she grabbed onto his hands and began pouring energy into him. His hand flashed out and she went flying into the opposite direction, "Don't touch me, you filth" he spat at her

"Venus!" I called as I struggled to push Endymion off of me, he just lay on me harder, "Let's watch and enjoy this" he muttered to me, holding me down as I struggled

This was almost exactly like my dream! I couldn't let it happen like that!

I heard boots click and looked up as Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite walked up to Kunzite.

I felt warmth coming from where the Senshi were standing and realized that they too were sending their power to the bodies of the Shitennou, "Fight it, Jadeite! You're strong enough!" called Mars as I saw red light shoot from her and shoot into Jadeite

I watched in horror as dark energy flew from his hands, and slammed into Mars, sending her flying.

Nephrite slammed out a dark comet, which sent Mercury and Jupiter flying as well, as none of them had been protecting themselves, too busy sending their power to help the Shitennou.

"GUYS!" I shouted, still struggling against Endymion, "Get off of me!" I shouted as I tried to knee him, my knee slammed into armor and I screamed out at the pain running through my leg.

"Watch as your friends die" he muttered to me and kept watching

"Zoicite! Please! Remember us!" shouted Mercury as she blocked Kunzite's energy from slamming into them. They were all backed into a corner, no way to escape.

I couldn't be this useless! NOT AGAIN!

Anger flared through me as I slammed my head against Endymion's, causing him to scramble off of me, moaning in pain

I ran for my Moon Wand, which was lying some feet away from me, suddenly, a rose fell on me, a black rose.

Vines stretched across my body, electrifying me wherever it touched. It bound me tighter when I moved and I watched as Venus blocked Zoicite's ice crystals from reaching the four of them.

They glanced at me helplessly and brought out full out attack on the Generals.

"Give us our boys back!" shouted Jupiter as she sent lightning flying at the four of them. Kunzite slammed up a dark energy wall, "Your boys are gone, it's just us in here, they were surprisingly easy to eradicate" he said as he sent his energy flying at the girls

"One flicker and then they disappeared" taunted Jadeite as he sent his energy at the girls, which Mercury blocked.

"They'll come back to us! They always do!" shouted Mars as she sent her fire at the four of them

"I highly doubt that, when we're in control here, killing their little loves" said Nephlite as his comet slammed into the fire, slamming the girls against the wall.

I ripped more at the vines, but they electrocuted me. I attempted to stand, barely tottering on my knees I inched to my wand.

"KILL THEM!" shouted Beryl

I saw the Generals glance at each other. Endymion walked to them, he caught my eye and I saw a flicker of blue.

My eyes widened. It had all been a ruse!

They all suddenly flew around, aiming energy at Beryl who gasped in surprise.

The girls joined their hands together, "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

Bright golden light flew from the darkness created by all the attacks, slamming into Beryl's form.

"NO!" she yelled, and dark energy battled with the light. The dark energy waned and Beryl's chair and body went flying into the wall.

The golden energy still pelted at her and slowly the Senshi and Shitennou fell.

The collapsed loudly against the ground, energy gone in the attack.

Beryl roared in anger as she got up, "How did you escape the dark power!?"

She began pouring untold amounts of energy into the Shitennou and Endymion who lay on the floor. They began shrieking in agony.

"KILL THEM!" she roared, "DESTROY THEM!"

The Senshi stood up slowly, and I struggled to reach the Moon Wand, it suddenly went clattering far away from me as feet approached me, Endymion's cold eyes watching me.

Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite turned slowly to the Senshi, who were watching them apprehensively, leaning against each other.

"It's over," voiced Kunzite, he took out his sword again.

The four Senshi joined hands once again, still watching the Generals.

A sword, ice crystals, and dark energy pelted at the Senshi.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" yelled the Senshi tiredly

Light flared up around everything and I moved my head, trying to see through it.

The light slowly died down and what was visible…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" came a scream

I didn't realize till something slammed into me that it had been me screaming as I looked upon my friends. Tears leaked unknowingly from my eyes as I ripped at the vines somehow still holding me, managing to wriggle from a few of them, I rushed over as fast as possible to the boys, who were closer to me.

I could still feel the electricity that was shooting through me from the vines, but I ignored it. I fell next to Kevin, "Kevin! Kevin!" I shouted as I struggled to raise him up, failing, I pounded on his chest, "Wake up! Don't leave me!"

I moved on to Nick, who's eyes stared up at me in pain, the last thing that he had felt.

Zach and Jay were the same

"Nick, Zach, Jay?" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes, "Jay, c'mon, wake up, you promised that it would be okay"

I grasped his hand, which felt so cold.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU LIED TO ME!" I shouted at him as he lay there, staring up at me with empty eyes.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD BE FINE! THAT WE'D WIN THIS TIME! WHY DID YOU LIE!?"

I pounded on his chest as hard as I could over and over, "TELL ME!"

I felt energy drain from me and I collapsed on his cold body, "Please, guys, don't leave me" I whispered as I lay on him

"They're gone" came a cold chilling voice

I whipped around, my eyes wild to see Beryl smiling serenely from her throne, Endymion standing next to her.

"YOU DID THIS!" I shouted as I stood up, ripping at the vines that still shocked me. They fell away.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" I said as I ran at her, my heart agreeing with me all the way. She had to die.

Endymion stepped in front of her as I got there, I tried to push him out of the way, but he caught my hands and pushed me backwards, I fell onto my back.

"No one approaches the Queen" he said down to me

"Your Generals, your friends JUST DIED! AND YOU'RE OVER HERE PROTECTING THE THING THAT DID IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I jumped up, punching him as hard as I could, sending him toppling backwards.

I glared down at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just protecting my assets" he muttered as he kicked me down and stood above me

"So the asset is the monster that sent your friends to their death, and is controlling your mind" I spat up at him

"Kill her!" Beryl shouted

He shot at me, his sword extended.

I dodged and ran for my Moon Wand, grabbing it, I cried, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

He stood against it, staring at me with dark eyes.

Beryl called out to me, "You're wasting your time, you're still not a full-fledged princess and even if you use the Silver Crystal, you will not be able to remove Metallia's dark energy from Endymion's body!"

I poured more energy into it, "Watch me!"

"Stop wasting our time and just hand me the Silver Crystal!" she shouted at me

Endymion jumped out of the way of the energy, slashing at me with his sword, my Moon Wand bounced away as I fell to the floor.

"Sailor Moon," he said as he stood above me, I stared up at him, "Die!"

He dropped another rose on me, which burst into vines that wrapped around me, electrifying me much harder than before. I shouted as the pain enveloped me.

The vines disappeared and I slammed against the floor, my energy waning by the second.

He walked up to me, and kicked me and I felt something crack.

I grunted as I faced him again, "Mamoru, come back to me"

He kicked me again, harder. Then he picked me up by the throat, "Your energy will be a nice gift for Metallia" he muttered as he began sucking it from me

He dropped me as I struggled in his hands.

"Tasty" he muttered as he kicked me again, I cowered underneath him.

"Mamoru, you're better than this, remember me!" I shouted

He kicked me again, "Chiba Mamoru is gone! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"He's not gone! I know he's in there!"

"Gone! Over! Done! Finished!" he shouted down at me

He raised his sword, "After you die, I'll pry the Silver Crystal from your pretty little wand, and give it to Metallia who will use it to control the world!"

I turned away, not wanting to face him as he killed me.

Suddenly anger flared through me, is this what Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Kevin, Zach, Nick and Jay had died for!? For me to die and let the world end again!?

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" I shouted as I chucked the tiara behind me, turning up to look at his face. The tiara glowed brightly as it slammed into him, his sword still lowering to me.

He gasped as he fell backwards, sword clattering onto the floor.

The tiara kept spinning in the air and then fell next to the sword.

Endymion lay there, eyes open staring at me, I saw a flicker of blue within them. The blue disappeared and the black flashed in anger as he seized and got up, grabbing the sword.

"Mamoru! Remember! It's Usagi, and over there" I said, indicating the fallen generals, "It's Kevin, remember him? He was your best friend, best; he loved you. And Zach, the genius, he would have figured out how to save the world from global warming if he had the chance. Nick loved stars, he always looked up at them at night, he told us that he saw them as hope, that the world could never end when there were so many stars looking out for us, and Jay, he made us laugh all the time…no matter how miserable we were, he made us laugh"

He didn't lower the sword onto me, his hands shaking above me, sword tottering in his hands.

"You promised me that it would be okay this time, that we would get a chance to live and love, all together. Do you remember?" I asked, tears streaming down my face

"I don't want to fight you, I love you so much it hurts" I whispered

His hands drooped slightly above me, "I…" he murmured

"Do you remember? Kevin loved you like a brother, all of them did"

"They left me alone for so long" he murmured

"They didn't want to, they would never hurt you! They loved you so much. We all did"

I could see the conflicting emotions flickering in his eyes.

"They…did, didn't they?" he whispered

"You're not alone, not anymore, we're with you, always" I said as I sat up toward him, "I've always been alone" he murmured, looking down at me sadly

"No, I'm with you" I said softly

"You're with me" he whispered, looking slightly confused, "Always with me?"

"Always"

His sword clattered against the ground as he fell, his eyes flickering into the warm blue that I loved, "It's so cold here" he murmured as he drooped, I caught him, "It's alright Mamoru, I'll get you home"

He sighed against me, "I know you will"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" screeched Beryl, glaring at the two of us, she gathered energy in her hands, "You will pay for that, Princess!"

Mamoru leaned down on me, "Usagi, get out of here, you can still make it"

I smiled slightly at him, "And what? Leave the world to end?"

"Metallia is ready for us!" she shouted as she threw the energy at me.

Suddenly, Mamoru slammed on top of me, "NO!" he clung to me, "If I can't get you to go, I can save you one last time" he muttered as the energy slammed into us.

"MAMORU!" I shouted as I felt his grip slacken

"Usagi?" he murmured, "I'm sorry"

"No, don't you leave too!"

"I go to a happy place, the guys are waiting for me, with the girls too," he whispered

"They are?" I asked, tears falling again

"They say that you have to keep on fighting, for us, for you"

"Mamoru, please" I whispered, grabbing onto his hands.

"I love you, Usa" he whispered as his hands slipped from mine and his eyes closed. A red rose fell from his hand, landing next to my hand.

"You killed him!" I heard Beryl shout at me

"I killed him!?" I shouted as I pushed Mamoru off of me, "Who's the one who shot the energy!?"

"You let him give his wonderful life to save your worthless one!" she shouted, eyes blazing in fury

"That's what people do when they love each other! Not what you do! Not control them and overpower them with their energy!"

"How could he love someone like you!? Why did he always love you!?" she shouted as she shot more energy at me.

I dodged, running for my Moon Wand. I clutched it in my hands.

"Why waste what little energy you have on me?" she taunted, "Wouldn't you rather watch as your friend's bodies were desecrated?"

She turned towards where the guys were, throwing energy at them. I ran and took the hit, I would rather die than watch their defenseless bodies get hurt any more.

"Aw, did I kill someone important to you?" she asked in a false sweet voice

"You bitch! You will pay!" I shouted as I began making my way to her

She threw energy at the girls' bodies and I ran at them, pushing Minako's body out of the way, but slammed into the wall when the energy shot into me.

"I will kill you for this!" she shouted at me as she approached me

"For what!? For releasing Endymion from your spell? For your killing of him?"

She glared at me, "For taking him from me countless times"

"He was never yours, nor mine! He chose who he wanted to be with every time!"

I scrambled away from her energy, which came dangerously close to frying my body.

I ran to Mamoru, and tried to grab the sword, I felt energy shoot into me and my hand closed around the closest thing to me, I felt petals. Mamoru's rose!

"DIE!" she shouted as I turned around to face her, energy flew at me and I chucked the rose, not knowing what else I could do.

The rose flew through the energy, which slammed into me. I screamed as it shot through me, pain enveloping me.  
The energy suddenly stopped shooting through me and I looked up and saw Beryl staring down at her chest, where the rose had pierced through her chest.

"How? Why is this affecting me so much" she gasped as blood pooled around her chest

"Love" I answered, staring at the green blood that was dripping from the rose

She fell to the floor, glaring at me, "Did you think destroying me would be enough? Metallia will receive all the energy that we've gathered, it was a contingency plan if ever I did die"

"I'll destroy her as well" I snapped as I got up, grabbing my Moon Wand.

"I hope you suffer" she murmured as she fell to the floor, "You took him away from me, the one thing I wanted more than life itself…you took it from me" she murmured softly and then burst into dark energy, which flared up and seeped through the floor, leaving only a dress and bones lying on the floor.

Beryl was officially dead.

Now on to the main even, Metallia.  
I glanced back at the others, hating how their eyes were still open, looking up at the ceiling surprised.

"I'll save you guys" I whispered as I stepped out of the room. I could feel rumbling coming from underneath me.

"Here I come Metallia" I said loudly, the sound of my voice echoing through the caves.


	16. Ends and Beginnings

**And the Final Chapter of Break the Ice starts here!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and such, don't sue me!**

Chapter 16: Ends and Beginnings

I walked towards the exit, which looked exactly what we had come in from when the Generals had dragged us into here.

I refused to let my mind wander to what had just happened. It didn't matter right now; all that mattered was saving the world that they had died for. It was what they would have wanted me to do.

I began to run as the ceiling began to shake, it looked like it was about to give. I regretted not trying to get the bodies to safety.

I finally arrived outside, and the caves stopped shaking the second I stepped outside. Thank god, their bodies would be okay now.

What I saw scared the crap out of me. The sky was completely dulled now, the sun was still in the air, but it was blocked, completely blacked out.

Dark energy suddenly shot up from the center of the ice field, and it began to coat the sky; all that was left was darkness.

A large dark figure appeared. It looked just like a large Beryl. Light flared from beneath her, illuminating her. She began to laugh evilly.

"I have finally obtained the energy of darkness, I will now RULE THIS WORLD!"

"Metallia!" I shouted as I walked slowly up to her, she turned slowly to look at me, "So, you have come to stop me, Princess Serenity?"

"Depend on it!" I called as I stopped a long distance away from her and glared, ready for whatever she sent.

She laughed again, "This time, I will make sure to kill you, and then I will take the Silver Crystal and use it to enslave the people of this world"

She began to gather dark energy in her hands, "DIE!" she shouted as she released it at me

It flew at me and I accepted it; flying into the air, I swept out my Moon Wand and held it in front of me, crystals formed beneath me, leaving me a standing spot.

I stepped onto it, floating above lightly and suddenly my clothes morphed, transforming into my Princess dress. I was ready.

Dark energy swirled around the world, I could feel it all around me, I would have to make sure to rid it all, otherwise, Metallia wouldn't die.

I could hear Luna and Artemis calling out to me, knowing there was only one thing left to do.

I opened my eyes slowly **(A.N. Cue the Intro song, :D), **Moon wand in hand, I raised it quickly.

Metallia roared in anger, and threw dark energy at me,

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" I shouted, holding the wand in front of me, it began gathering energy.

The dark energy collided with a wall formed by the Moon Wand and battled with it, we both forced more energy out in hopes of defeating the other.

"Why do you go to such lengths to save this world!? The world that killed your family and friends!? The world that is filled with such darkness and filth!" Metallia shouted as she pushed out immense amounts of power

"I have faith in it!"

"In love? Friendship? Trust?" she cried, almost laughing, "Your lover is no longer here, you saw to that, and your friends, they died killing each other!"

"I have faith in them! They died to protect this world, and if it's the last thing I do, I WILL save it for them!"

"They died to protect an already dead world! Fool!" she reached for more energy and slammed it into my energy

The Silver Crystal sparked, and flared, seeming ready to die out. I struggled to keep the energy flowing, but it was getting harder.

"Please, Silver Crystal, save this world that everyone loved" I said, as tears fell from my eyes as I remembered my fallen friends

I heard and saw Jay's determined face, _"It's not going to happen like that this time! WE are here with you! We're all in this together! And so help me, we are making it out of this alive! The world will not be destroyed!"_

Minako turned to me and said, _"We're together again, that's all that matters"_

Tidbits of our conversations in the past floated through my mind. I saw Jay laughing, Nick gazing up at the stars, Zach buried behind a book, Kevin joking and laughing with us, Minako singing, Makoto cooking, Ami behind her computer, Rei meditating, and Mamoru smiling, Mamoru sitting comfortably in his car, I remembered one of our conversations

* * *

"_I um, don't have any parents" he said, scratching his head slightly._

"_What?" I asked_

_He turned to me, "I'm an orphan, my parents died ages ago" he said_

"_Oh," I gasped, "I'm sorry" I whispered_

_He nodded, "Thanks" he said_

"_How'd you come here then?" I asked_

"_My parents left quite a lot of money for me, so the second I could get out of America, I came to their hometown" he said  
"Oh," I said again, looking up at him sadly, "It must be hard" I said_

_He smiled, "No, it's not too bad. I do well on my own" he said_

_I took his hand and held it in mine, "You shouldn't be all alone though" I said_

_He looked down at our entwined hands, "Thanks" he said_

_I nodded, "No thanks needed" I said, "It feels right" I whispered _

_He nodded, looking away from me, "It does" he whispered back_

* * *

"You'll never be alone again, Mamoru" I whispered as love flared through me.

"NO! The Silver Crystal will not succeed in sealing me away again!" Metallia shouted, the dark energy slamming into my energy wall.

"It will! We will!" I shouted as I slammed down my Moon Wand, energy flying through me and into the wand.

"You can do it, Usagi" came Jay's light voice

"Kick some evil ass for me" called Nick

"Don't forget to hit her left side!" shouted Zach

"Yes! Nice offense!" cried Kevin

"Go, Usagi!" cried Minako, "Fight!"

"Aww, why can't I kick some evil ass with you" Makoto sighed

"Keep fighting!" cried Ami

"Stay strong!" said Rei

"We love you" murmured Mamoru

"I know you do, and I love you too!" I shouted as I slammed more energy through the wand. White energy flew from me

"What is this!?" cried Metallia as the energy flew at her

The energy reached her hands and began coating her, white light filled her form.

"NOOOO!!" she cried as she tried to get it off of her

"LOVE IS _EVERYTHING_!" I yelled as I forced more energy from me, feeling it leave me.

She suddenly disappeared, the dark energy flying from her, and falling into the bright energy, it battled for a second, then it flared out and vanished.

I fell on to the crystal floor, my energy completely gone.

"Everyone, thank you" I whispered as the Moon wand slipped from my grasp

I flailed for it, managing to grasp it, "I love you guys" I whispered as I felt my last energy flow into the crystal, "Live for me"

The white energy flowed around me, and I smiled, allowing it to take the pain from me, "Go, Silver Crystal, save my friends, they deserve to live" I whispered as I grasped the wand, my hand loosening it's hold on it.

The crystal floor collapsed beneath me, I sighed in happiness as I felt love encompass me, "Laugh, don't cry" I murmured as I felt my eyes close, a light smile graced my lips as I saw 9 figures stretch their hands toward me, calling my name.

"I love you, I wouldn't change meeting you all for anything" I whispered as I lost myself.

White light flashed from Sailor Moon's fallen figure, it flew towards the chamber where her friends lay broken.

"Holy-" gasped Jay as he sat up, looking around he saw everyone around him getting up as well.

He ran over to where he remembered the girls falling, Kevin, Nick, and Zach following him.

He began hauling rocks from the floor. There were tons of rocks along the floor, having broken off from the ceiling during the attack by Metallia.  
He heard coughing, "Girls!?"

"JAY?" came a loud voice

"Oh my god, Minako!" cried Kevin as he began chucking the rocks off of the large pile

"Could you please get this crap off of us, I can barely breathe!" came Makoto's voice

"Makoto! Thank god!" Nick yelled

"Shut up with the whole amazement and work on the getting these damn things off of us!" Rei cried in a disgruntled voice

"Will do, Rei!" shouted Zach as he worked on picking up rocks

Suddenly they saw a glove, then a hand, then the body, Ami crawled out and fell into Zach's hands, "Oh thank god, you're okay!" she cried as she hugged him

He looked down at the crystal in her chest, touching it; it dissolved, leaving no wound at all.

They began to work on getting the others out. Eventually Minako made her way out, then Rei and last Makoto.

They all looked worse for the wear, but they were alive. Minako had a scar where the sword had pierced her neck, but the sword was gone. Rei had a few burns left along her skin, but most were healed, Makoto was sporting leftover burns, and ice crystals along her body, which dissolved as Zach touched them.

"Thank god!" cried Nick as he grabbed Makoto into a bear hug

"Need to breathe" she coughed as he let her go in horror

"What happened?" Kevin suddenly asked

They all gasped as they looked around the room. It looked like it was on the verge of collapsing.

"Mamoru!" Zach cried as he spotted the figure along the floor a while away.

They all ran towards the figure lying on the floor.

"Mamoru! Please!" Kevin shouted as he fell onto the floor next to him, trying to force Mamoru to wake up.

Suddenly Mamoru's eyes flickered open, "What's up?" he asked as he looked up at Kevin's teary-eyed face

"Oh thank god!" Kevin murmured as he pulled Mamoru up, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Where's Usagi?" he asked as he looked around at the others

"Talk later, right now we need to get the hell out of here" cried Minako as the cave trembled precariously

They began to run for the door and ran for the exit, the same exit Sailor Moon had walked out a little while ago.

The caves fell in around them as they ran outside, the entrance collapsed and the Dark Kingdom's lair was no more.

They saw a figure lying on the ice field.

"USAGI!?" cried Mamoru as he ran as fast as he could towards her

"NO!" he cried as he fell next to her, seeing her closed eyes, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

Ami leant down next to him, feeling for a pulse, "It's so faint" she whispered as tears dripped from her eyes

"NO! She freaking sacrificed herself to save us!" cried Rei as she sobbed, "She shouldn't have!"

"Usagi, no, don't leave me" Mamoru whispered as he clung to her, "I can't live without you"

Words surrounded them, echoing in the distance, "_Laugh, don't cry… I love you, I wouldn't change meeting you all for anything_"

"NO! DON'T" cried Minako in horror

"We love you Usagi" murmured Jay as tears fell from his eyes

Nine voices screamed out in horror as a heartbeat slowed.

--

I floated above them happily. They were okay.

"Thank you, Silver Crystal" I whispered as I flew upwards, into the light

Suddenly Queen Selenity appeared in front of me, "Hello Daughter" she said to me

"Mother!" I cried as I rushed into her arms, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"As am I, Serenity…" she murmured as she hugged me

"Are we going now?" I asked her, looking up to her

"We may"

"I can stay?" I asked, looking up at her in hope

"You can stay, your time here is not yet done" she whispered

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" I said softly

"It may be, love, life will get harder"

I sighed, "Does it have to do with Diamond?"

"It does, he will not let you go on your asking, you will have to survive" she muttered sadly

"Do I have to go back?" I asked as I looked down at my crying friends

"Do you wish to leave the boys, the girls, Endymion? She said as she followed my gaze

"I can't bear for them to be in pain…because of me" I muttered

"You were always so selfless, daughter" she said as she pecked me on the cheek

I muttered sadly, "Can't I be selfish just this once?"

"It is your choice, Serenity, you may choose to leave with me, or you may choose to go back to them"

"You said that life would get harder…"

"It will, dark times are ahead if you choose to stay, both for you and for those you love"

"But if I go, they'll be safe?" I asked, in hope

She shook her head sadly, "They will die"

I sighed, "Then I choose to stay, they need to live"

She hugged me, "You're more beautiful than I could ever imagine"

I sighed into her, "I'll see you again, eventually, right?"

She nodded, "Of course, I'm always here when you need me" she said, lightly touching the area above my heart

"I love you, Mother" I whispered

She nodded as she looked upwards, "Don't let the darkness destroy you, Serenity, it will try very hard" she whispered, an ominous look lighting her face for a few seconds.

She flashed upwards, waving down at me.

--

I closed my eyes, then opened them, finding Mamoru holding me as he sobbed.

"Hey" I murmured as I looked up at him

"I can't believe it, I think I'm going crazy" whispered Nick as he looked away, tears still falling from his eyes

"I think we all are, we're hearing her talk" Zach sighed as he grabbed Ami into a hug

I tried again, "Um, guys!"

They all sobbed harder.

"HELLO! NON-DEAD GIRL HERE CALLING FOR YOUR ATTENTION!"

They all gasped as their eyes snapped to me, "Oh my god" muttered Jay

"OH MY GOD!" cried Rei as she pushed Mamoru off of me, who was staring down at me in wonder, and grabbed me into a hug

"USAGI! THANK GOD!" Minako screamed

"Um, ears need to be able to hear" I muttered to her as I hugged Rei back.  
"Usagi" sighed Mamoru

"I'm okay," I answered as I hugged Minako, Ami and Makoto.

Then I moved to hug Jay, who began to sob as he held me, "Don't die on us, ever again!" he cried

I laughed, "We'll see" I muttered as I hugged Nick, Kevin and Zach.

I moved onto Mamoru who was still staring at me in wonder, "This isn't a dream?"

I smiled, "Nope, all out reality" I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

He leaned into the kiss, I felt him grin against my lips, I could still feel his soaked cheeks.

"I'm back, and I'm here to stay" I whispered

"HELL YEA! WE WONNNN!!" cried Jay as he ran to Rei and grabbed her up and began kissing her

"Argh! JAY!" she cried in happiness as she kissed him back

We laughed as she ran from him and he ran after her, tackling her to the ground and began to tickle her.

We transported back to the hotel.

"USAGI! GIRLS!" cried Luna as she attacked us, nearly cutting through our skin with her nails, she clung to me, "I was so scared that you'd die" she said as she snuggled into me

I held her, "Aw, Luna, I didn't think you cared that much"

"Of course I care," she said, frowning up at me, "You're my charge, I don't know what I'd do if you died"

"Aw, Luna, it's too soon for me to die, I'm only 17"

Artemis was currently cuddling with Mamoru, who was obviously weirded out, "Um, Artemis, I always thought you could barely stand me"

"So did I, but all my memories are back, you were always so wonderful to me" Artemis mumbled

We ordered tons of room service.

"Apparently dying takes a lot out of us" Minako said as she stuffed her face full of fries

"We've been eating for like an hour, and yet we're still famished, I think 'dying takes a lot out of us' is an understatement" muttered Nick as he also stuffed his face

* * *

"Right, so we on our way back to Juuban, or do you guys want to stay here?" asked Kevin

"Let's go home," I said happily, "We can celebrate there"

"Definitely in style" muttered Rei as we packed up

"So, you managed to win it all" Mamoru said to me

"_We_ managed to win it all" I said

They laughed, "Right, so killing each other meant that we won?" asked Ami sarcastically

"Guys, you gave it your all, and that helped me give it my all, plus, pretending to evil…AWESOME idea!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "You really have to stop trying to make us feel better, Usa"

"I'm not trying to! You guys did help me! So much" I whispered as I sat down on the bed

"And you're the one that saved us, you do have so much more power than you give yourself credit for" Jay said as he sat beside me

I shrugged, "I don't care if I do, I'm just happy you guys get to live…tell me, whose idea was it for the whole pretending to turn evil thing?"

We all turned to look at Zach at the same exact time.

"What?" he asked, blushing slightly, "Damn, how did you know it was me?"

"Um, makings of an evil genius, duh" Jay said

I nodded, "He has a point, plus, nobody else is smart enough,"

8 pairs of eyes glared at me, I smiled sweetly, "Except for Ami of course"

"Yeah, we figured that it was smarter this way, make it seem like we were on Beryl's side, then turn on her the soonest chance we got" Zach said softly

"Though it didn't work out" Nick muttered, annoyed, "She just brushed our attack off, and then actually did turn us evil"

"How'd you all manage to stay good the first time…I mean, we all saw the flicker of light, which I thought to mean that your minds had been taken over" I said distractedly, remembering the bright light that had flashed

"Well, that was the tricky part" Kevin said, "And we can give all the credit of that to Mamoru"

Mamoru blushed, "Not all of it, Malachite, Zoycite, Nephlite and Jedite were surprisingly easy to convince onto our side"

"Wait, so they're actually…good now?" Makoto asked confusedly

"They've been absorbed back into us, so we're actually complete now" Jay said softly, "They somehow dispelled the dark energy before they came into us, we don't know how they did it…but it saved our souls that time"

Rei smiled sadly, "They were good too, they just needed to be shown the truth"

Kevin cleared his throat, "You know, Ami, you really should be gloating now, you were the one who told us how to get them onto my side"

"Huh?" she asked dazedly as we all turned to her

"Remember? When Mamoru first turned evil, Usa purified him, and you mentioned that he would have to be brainwashed again" Zach clarified, "Turns out, purification made a little dent on the others as well,"  
"Damn, when did you all figure this stuff out?" Minako asked, amazed

"Um, about five seconds before I got taken in by the Generals" Mamoru muttered, "You guys are right, I'm definitely not going undercover ever again"

All of us nodded in unison, giggling lightly.

"It killed me to say those bitchy things to you guys…sorry about that" he muttered embarrassedly, "I just needed to make it seem real or Beryl never would have believed it"

The girls "awww-ed" while the guys punched Mamoru.

"But in the end it didn't do much" Zach muttered, "We still ended up killing each other"  
"Yea, but you all did your best, which was actually better than I expected" I joked lightly, "But, really, it was an awesome try…though you could have involved me in it!"  
"We barely knew what was going on" Makoto snapped, glaring a little at the guys, "One second we're getting the shit beat out of us, the second they give us winks"

"We could barely believe it was happening" Nick explained, "Plus, I think Beryl would have noticed if we hadn't kept trying to kill you all"

"I guess that explains why it was easy to block your attacks" Minako muttered, "It all seemed a little practiced, sort of like our practices in the warehouse"

"We were trying our hardest not to kill you" Jay said lightly, "It was getting hard"

Four pairs of eyes glared at him.

"That reminds me, why did you die and then come back?" asked Zach hurriedly, before Makoto could take a step towards Jay

I shrugged again, "No idea, one second I was watching you guys cry over me and the next I was waking up in Mamoru's hands"

I wouldn't tell them. I couldn't, not when they were so happy about the outcome of this battle.

"Well, it's over, we're done," muttered Nick

"The battle is finished, and we won" Makoto said happily

I nodded, "Finally"

"Seriously, I can't believe that it took us two freaking years" muttered Rei angrily

Mamoru grinned, "Only one for us"

The girls narrowed their eyes at him, "Are you rubbing the fact that you didn't have to deal with any of this before us in our face?" asked Makoto

"Definitely" Jay said as stuck out his tongue at us

"Yea, well, who stayed good the whole time?" Ami laughed evilly

Zach gasped, "Ami! That's such a low blow!"

Ami grinned, "I can fight dirty too"

"You definitely have to show me that some time," Zach muttered as he stared at her in wonder

"Um, guys, the nerds are totally showing us up in the whole flirting thing" Nick pointed out

"Hey! So what if we're smart! No name calling" Ami shot back

"Exactly! You have the smarts, do you need to show us up in everything?" asked Rei, sticking out her tongue at Ami

"Right, so we done with the play fighting or not?" I asked

"Nope" called Makoto as she chucked a pillow in my direction, "You are so paying for scaring the crap out of us by dying"

I dodged the pillow and threw it back it her, "Not my fault" I cried, "You all died first"

She dodged the pillow, which hit Minako who shrieked in anger and chucked it back, completely missing me, it hit Mamoru in the face.

"Hey, no dragging me into this!" he shouted as he picked the pillow up.

Suddenly water was squirting from nowhere at him, we turned to see Jay squirting at Mamoru with a little water gun

We raised our eyebrows at him, "A water gun, Jay?" Kevin asked, barely able to stand for laughing, "Random much"

Jay turned to Kevin and squirted him, Kevin yelled in anger and went running after Jay, "You are so paying for getting my shirt wet!"

Jay dodged behind Makoto, "Makoto, please! Hide me!" he cried as he cowered behind her

Makoto laughed as she stepped out of the way, "Sorry, Jay, actions have consequences"

"Aw, Kevin, let the poor kid go" Minako sighed as she patted his shoulder lightly

"Nah, pummel him!" cried Rei

"Rei!? How can you pick his side!?" Jay cried as he peeked out from behind Makoto

We hung out longer and finally decided to make our way back home.

* * *

I ran into my house, "I'm HOME!" I cried as I ran into my mom's open hands

"Oh, thank god, we were so worried when all those monsters came out of nowhere" Mom said as she hugged me

I ran to my dad who was reading his newspaper and jumped onto his lap, "Miss me, Daddy?"

He grinned down at me, "You haven't called me that in such a long time" he said as he hugged me, "And yes, I did miss you"

Shingo was staring at me like I was an alien, "Shingo!" I cried as I pulled him into a hug

"Eww, Usagi, get off of me!" he cried as he tried to pull out of the hug

"Aw Shingo! I love you" I cried as I hugged him, he eventually began to hug back, "You sure you're not doing drugs or something?" he muttered in an undertone

I smiled at my family, "I'm just so happy I'm home,"

"Honey, you were only gone for two days" Mom said

"Oh, um, but still! I missed you guys in that time, it feels so good to be home"

They smiled at me, "We're happy, we did miss you, home is always open for you" she said happily

I smiled down at them, "You guys are an awesome family, I love you"

Mom and Dad beamed up at me and Shingo looked confused, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

I smiled at him, "She's back with a vengeance" I said as I climbed up the stairs and collapsed onto my bed.

I really was happy that I was alive. I don't know why I was so hesitant back when Mother asked me.

"So, I see that you won?" came a voice from the side of the room

Oh. I think I remember now.

"Holy crap! Diamond, how the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," he said as he stepped into the light, "So you did win then?"

I nodded, "Yea, we won"

He raised his eyebrows, "Then how come I felt all your spirits fade for a little while, including yours?"

"Um…the Silver Crystal saved them, and me"

He looked coldly down at me as I sat up correctly.

"You do know that if you hadn't come back, I would have killed them"

My eyes flashed, "Yea, I heard"

"So, get ready for the fight of your life, you have no idea what's coming" he said as he stared down at me

"Yea, well, we'll fight back, we're stronger too," I snapped, "It's not going to be as easy as you seem to think"

He laughed, "We'll see, won't we?"

He remained in the spot, staring down at me

"Anything else I could interest you in, other than your goddamn warning?" I asked sarcastically

"There's a way…" he paused, waiting for my reaction

My curiosity got the better of me, "A way to what?"

"Join me in lessons of how to use your crystal, and I'll leave the others alone"

I balked, remaining silent. I could tell he was gouging my reaction.

"Lessons on how to use my crystal?"

"Exactly, just three times a week, after your work of course"

I rolled my eyes, "What is this? Another name for your chance to attack me?"

He frowned, "No, it's a chance for you to learn how to use your crystal normally, not just when your life or when your friends' lives are in danger"

I mulled it over silently. Then, "And you'll leave Mamoru and everyone alone?"

"That's the deal isn't it?"

"Yea, but last time the deal was that I don't tell them about- but you still managed your way around that" I said slowly, avoiding the more hurtful parts.

"The deal is you come to the lessons and I leave them alone, nothing more I can say" he said, smirking slightly, knowing he had me right where he wanted me.

I sighed, "Give me some time to mull this over"

He nodded, "Course, I'll see you soon"

He materialized out of the room, giving me one last wink, which I rolled my eyes at.

I sighed as I lay back down, thinking hard.

Should I do this? Diamond was obviously dangerous and he wouldn't hesitate in hurting anyone.

I thought back to what Queen Selenity, my past mother had said, that it would be hard times. Maybe if I agreed to this I could spare Mamoru, the girls and the guys from whatever pain I was sure Diamond would bring on.

That's it; the decision was made. I ignored the nagging feeling in the back of my head that was telling me that the others, if they ever found out, wouldn't be happy.

The next day I went to work, apologizing my unusual amounts of absences (thank you Senshi business) and got to work. There was usually nothing much to do, it was either put up the books or man the counter, it was a small store, so I usually did both together.

I got a visit from the others, making me feel tense, as if they already knew what I planned to do. I think the guilt of it was getting to me, this time it was different, this time I was purely deceiving them, but it was for their own safety so I wasn't that guilty. Right?

They brought lunch and we ate at the back of the store, the owner taking over for the hour. They were all so overjoyed, I think the novelty of winning the battle hadn't worn of for any of them yet. Unfortunately for me, it already felt like ages ago that we had defeated the Dark Kingdom. I kicked them out soon afterwards since they weren't even buying anything, gave Mamoru a light kiss and sent them on their way.

"So, decided yet?"  
I jumped when I realized Diamond had slipped into the store unnoticed.

"Jeez, you really have to stop doing that" I said as my heart slowed down to it's normal pace

"I enjoy it" he smirked, "It's fun seeing your reaction"

I glared at him, then looked away, "I've decided"

"And what is the verdict?"

My eyes flashed at his choice of words, but I chose to ignore it, "I…agree to your terms"

I saw the triumphant look in his eyes, and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Well, then," he said, grinning his face off, "How's today for the first lesson?"

I sighed, "I guess it's fine"

"You get off about now, don't you?"

I shook my head, "How do you even know- oh wait, I forgot, you're Mr. Stalker"

He smirked, "I'll be whatever you want"

I frowned at the implied meaning and continued doing my job.

But then, my manager came out and told me that he'd close up and that I should go home.

Dammit, I had been hoping to avoid Diamond as long as possible.

I made my way slowly to him and he led me to his car.

The ride passed uneventfully, nobody tried to fill the tense silence that was flowing around the two of us.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said as we stepped into his room.

What had I done?

I just made a deal with the Devil.

**--BtI--**

**There, that's the end of Break the Ice, and so begins the second part of the story, Crash and Burn. **

**Before I start spouting off about Crash and Burn, I just wanted to say that this story was such a joy to write, I loved writing all the conversations and such, and I hope I brought out at least a few giggles. Even though I wrote this story in probably one the busiest times of my life, and basically messed up my studying schedule, I really love it, and I wouldn't change much of anything. Thank you all of my ardent readers and reviewers for sticking with me throughout this crazy story.  
I'd personally like to thank xSailor Vx, Unknown reader, just.breathe16, So Peculiar, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, jupiter2005, jessicam242, xxbabyxox, and all my readers!**

**Okay, on to Crash and Burn. It's all about Diamond's descent into darkness, which we don't see much of in this story. It begins, of course, with the deal stated in this chapter, but grows into more. It is actually a lot darker than this story, there basically isn't as much laughing in it, but I do believe it's my best written story so far. Also, it'll be posted up about as fast as this one since I'm pretty much deep into it. I have to say, there's more of the guys in the next one than the others. Mysteries will be revealed, surprises come out of nowhere, and I guess, all in all, it'll be a crazy story. I hope you guys check it out! **

**Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this story! I love you all!**


End file.
